Petit deviendra grand
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA- L&G -Merlin, 8ans, arrive en ville et rencontre Arthur, 6ans qui ne parle plus depuis un accident tragique. Grâce à une étrange connexion, une amitié va naitre. Arthur, veut rattraper Merlin, il veut être plus grand tandis que Merlin, à l'adolescence, veut revenir en arrière… Que cache ce lien ? Qui est ce Phœnix qui veille sur leur âme ?
1. Prologue Mon petit voisin

**Résumé :** Camelot / UA / Romance / Drama / Hurt / Confort / T

Merlin, 8ans, arrive à Camelot et fait la rencontre d'Arthur, 6 ans. Ce dernier ne parle plus depuis un accident tragique et, grâce à une étrange connexion, une amitié va doucement naitre entre eux…

**Note :** Pour le moment je n'arrive qu'à sortir des univers alternatifs… enfin, il en faut bien pour tous les gouts. De toute façon, je bloque carrément pour les autres fictions en cours, c'est triste mais, espérons que la prochaine saison puisse débloquer tout ça.

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand**

* * *

**Prologue / Mon petit voisin**

_**« Sers-moi la main et je te consolerais… »**_

**.**

Merlin Emrys venait d'emménager dans la grande cité de Camelot. Du haut de ses huit ans, il regardait le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Au bord de sa fenêtre, le sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, il contemplait la splendeur du paysage. Demain serait son premier jour d'école et, ce matin, il voulait profiter de cette fabuleuse journée. Le cœur bondissant dans la poitrine, il déambula entre les cartons qui jonchaient encore au milieu de la demeure. Il sortit de chez lui tout en écartant les bras pour se laisser baigner par les doux rayons du soleil. Le regard fermé, il se sentit soudainement transporter par deux grands bras qui le firent tournoyer.

— P'pa ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de son rire cristallin.

Les mains de son père sur ses hanches, Merlin releva le visage effleuré par la brise. Les paupières closes, il savoura ce moment partagé avec Balinor. Un père qu'il ne voyait pas souvent à cause de ses déplacements mais, qui restait proche de lui. Lorsqu'il le déposa à terre, Merlin chancela quelques secondes en déployant un rire joyeux.

— Ne t'éloigne pas mon garçon, lui intima son père en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns.

— Oui, p'pa !

Merlin le regarda rentrer chez eux puis, en se tournant vers le trottoir, il aperçut un petit garçon qui le fixait d'un regard bleu azur. Les cheveux blonds balayés par le vent, il ne bougea pas lorsque le petit Emrys s'avança doucement pour éviter de l'effrayer. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui. Le petit blondinet resta immobile mais, Merlin entendait sa respiration se saccader nerveusement.

— Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Son petit interlocuteur secoua de la tête en tremblant comme une feuille.

— Tu as froid ? s'étonna Merlin en le voyant s'agiter de la sorte.

À nouveau, le plus petit secoua de la tête puis, Merlin discerna le regard de son vis-à-vis devenir noir avant de partir en courant chez lui. Étonné, il pivota pour regarder qui lui venait de lui faire peur. Un second garçon d'un blond totalement délavé le dévisageait de bas en haut puis, comme si ce dernier comprit son regard interrogateur, il lui révéla d'une voix qui ne cachait nullement une rancoeur contre le petit garçon :

— Il ne parle plus…

— Ha,… et pourquoi ? demanda prudemment Merlin en se retournant en direction de la maison voisine.

— Ne t'attache pas à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine… lui souffla son interlocuteur qui poursuivit quand même sur le même ton dédaigneux,… il a tué sa mère…

Merlin tressaillit en entendant cela.

— Enfin, reprit le garçon,… elle s'est noyée en tentant de le sauver et depuis, il ne parle plus…

— C'est triste, marmonna Merlin.

— Ouai,… mais, bon… c'est comme ça,… dit-il sans se soucier de ce que ressentait Merlin avant d'ajouter,… je m'appelle Tristan…

— Merlin, et lui, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Lui,… c'est Arthur Pendragon mais, à ta place, je l'éviterais, il porte la malchance…

Merlin le suivit du regard. Tristan regagnait la même demeure. Etait-ce son frère ? Il ne l'aimait pas en tout cas. Il s'assit au pas de la porte d'entrée en posant sa tête entre ses paumes. Durant plusieurs minutes, il repensait encore à son petit voisin. Il paraissait plutôt terrifié puis, en y réfléchissant, si Tristan parlait de lui ainsi alors, en plissant des paupières, il imaginait l'enfer qu'il devait vivre avec lui.

— Merlin ? entendit-il de la voix de sa mère,… tu devrais finir de ranger ta chambre.

Sans lui répondre, il se dirigea en direction de sa chambre mais, au lieu de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, il se planta à sa fenêtre. Son regard s'attarda subitement sur le petit voisin qui était au même endroit que plus tôt. Bien qu'il paraissait bizarre, Merlin descendit rapidement des escaliers pour le rencontrer.

— Je sors, m'aman !

Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne savait pas pourquoi il souriait mais, il avait envie de le connaitre. Peu importait ce que Tristan lui avait dit, il voulait à tout prix lui parler. A quelques pas du petit garçon, il le vit se raidir mais, tout comme tout à l'heure, il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Merlin, essoufflé, se plaça devant lui et, face au regard bleu qui se planta dans les siens, son cœur palpita encore plus vite…

— Je m'appelle Merlin ! dit-il avec enthousiasme,… toi, c'est Arthur !

Son petit interlocuteur lui répondit en faisant des signes de la main et, malheureusement, Merlin ne comprenait pas. Déçu, il lui tendit la main en lui murmurant :

— Je suis désolé mais, je ne sais pas lire avec les mains…

Le petit Emrys, impuissant, resta figé avec sa main qui sembla être scruté par les yeux d'Arthur. Lorsque ce dernier leva son regard sur lui, Merlin sentit un soudain fossé entre eux. Si son petit voisin ne désirait plus parler, pourquoi venait-il devant sa maison ? Et, pourquoi se sentit-il malheureux qu'ils ne puissent pas discuter ?

Merlin se pinça les lèvres en retirant sa main qui commençait à lui tirailler les muscles lorsque, sans s'y attendre, l'une d'Arthur l'empoigna rapidement. A cette seconde, comme si le temps parut se suspendre, il se produisit subitement une chose étrange. Leurs mains liées, il entendit une voix qui résonna dans sa tête, une voix qui murmurait timidement _« Merlin… Merlin… »._ Immobile pour éviter de faire fuir son petit voisin, il aperçut un voile de tristesse dans le regard brillant d'Arthur _« tu veux être mon copain ? »… _Merlin sourit en gardant sa main dans la sienne et, il se pencha pour lui répondre :

— Je veux bien être ton copain…

A ces mots, le petit Pendragon s'enfuit jusque chez lui en s'arrêtant au pas de l'entrée pour le regarder quelques secondes. Merlin, surpris, le regarda s'en aller puis, il vit le premier sourire que lui offrit Arthur avant de le voir disparaitre.

**...**

Plus tôt, Arthur était descendu dans l'espoir de rencontrer son nouveau voisin. Toute la veille, il l'avait vu faire des allées et venues en aidant ses parents à transporter des petits cartons. Son père l'autorisa à rester devant la maison alors, le cœur battant, il osa se mettre devant la pelouse de ce voisin.

A six ans, il n'avait plus d'amis. A cause de son cousin Tristan qui passait son temps à le critiquer ouvertement devant ses amis et, surement terrifié par ce dernier, plus personne ne voulait de lui. Son seul problème était qu'il ne parlait plus. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait plus parler mais, selon les médecins, c'était devenu un blocage. La gorge nouée, il savait que cet obstacle nuirait à sa sociabilité mais, peut-être, par chance saura-t-il comprendre le langage des signes ?

Immobile, il aperçut enfin son voisin. Il était un peu plus grand que lui. Une légère brise balaya les cheveux bruns en bataille du jeune garçon qui se posta devant lui. Arthur tenta de cacher ses tremblements et, intimidé, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Les yeux bleus océan qui le fixaient semblèrent le renseigner sur le caractère du jeune voisin. Soudain, il distingua son cousin derrière ce dernier et, le corps tremblant, il partit directement dans sa chambre. Complétement déçu, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler doucement avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un sanglot.

Il savait que Tristan allait encore une fois de plus réussir à éloigner de lui une autre personne qui aurait pu devenir son ami. Le corps tremblant, il essuya ses larmes et, la respiration courte, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que son cousin rentre chez lui, au royaume de Cendred. Il sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec violence.

— Eh bien ! tonna Tristan en le dévisageant froidement,… déjà que tu ne parles pas, tu me facilites drôlement la tâche !

Arthur grinça des dents tout en reculant. Les poings fermés, il aurait voulu le frapper mais, ce fut son ventre qui réceptionna un mauvais coup.

— Tu n'auras jamais d'amis ! Je te l'ai dit, souffla-t-il à son oreille,… tu paieras jour après jour… cingla-t-il en le laissant gémir à terre.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Arthur se releva en posant une main sur sa douleur et, en se laissant tomber sur son lit, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les paupières closes, personne ne se doutait du mal que lui faisait son cousin et, le corps tremblant, il n'osait pas en parler à son père qui, pourtant, il en était certain, renverrait Tristan sans plus jamais le revoir. Mais, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa mère l'empêchait de le dire… alors, peut-être, se disait-il, que tout cela était normal.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida à nouveau de sortir dehors. Il souhaitait… désespérément que son voisin viendrait le voir avec le même regard, pas de celui qu'il recevait après la visite de Tristan. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au pas de l'entrée, essoufflé, il crut un instant rebrousser le chemin mais, quelque chose lui disait de rester. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendit patiemment et, le corps apaisé, il revit ses yeux calmes dont une gentillesse était clairement lisible.

Mais, en ne pouvant répondre qu'avec ses mains, sa poitrine se serra encore plus lorsque le regard désemparé de Merlin se dévoila devant ses yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il voulut fuir cette situation… quand, brusquement, son interlocuteur lui présenta tout de même sa main. La gorge nouée et le regard brillant, il savait que cela n'aboutirait à rien. Jamais Merlin ne comprendra ce qu'il lui dirait. Alors, tristement, il dut admettre qu'il ne se fera plus d'ami.

Pourtant, en voyant cette main s'éloigner de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre tout en se disant mentalement qu'il aimerait que Merlin devienne son copain. Cette main était chaude et douce. Arthur appréciait bien ce contacte puis, en relevant son visage toujours impassible et, bien que son cœur palpitait effroyablement vite, il écouta les mots de son voisin qui le fit frissonner de tout son corps.

Troublé, il courut jusqu'à la porte de sa maison et, en regrettant son geste, il se retourna pour le regarder quelques instants. Un sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. Il lui avait parlé… il lui avait répondu qu'il voulait être son copain. Arthur ressentait une telle joie qu'il sautilla au milieu de sa chambre. Il avait enfin un copain…

**...**

Le soir, avant le repas, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, Arthur chancela nerveusement. Merlin était là et, en déglutissant, il entendit une voix féminine lui dire :

— Bonjour Arthur, je suis la maman de Merlin…

Le petit Pendragon lui sourit puis, en croisant le regard noir de Tristan, son sourire disparut aussi vite. Cela n'échappa pas à Merlin qui lui prit la main.

— Tu me montres ta chambre ? demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter à sa mère,… je peux ? Maman ?

— Bien sûr,… si Mr Pendragon est d'accord, répondit-elle.

Arthur regarda son père qui lui sourit en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. _« Merci, papa ! »_ entendit résonner Merlin dans sa tête. Ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait l'entendre mais, peu importait ce mystère, il était content de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. En pénétrant dans la chambre d'Arthur, il fut hypnotisé par toutes ses maquettes d'avions qui se balançaient au plafond.

— C'est toi qui les as faits ? s'émerveilla Merlin qui gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

_« Papa m'a aidé… »_

— Même si, il t'a aidé, répondit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il répondait à sa réponse,… j'imagine que tu as dû faire le plus gros…

Les joues rosies, Merlin se tourna sur Arthur lorsque sa voix murmura dans sa tête _« tu me comprends ? ». _Le regard plissé du petit blond lui valut un sourire crispé. Le petit Emrys avait subitement peur qu'il s'en aille à cause de cette bizarrerie. En sentant la main d'Arthur glisser de la sienne, il la retint fortement en lui soufflant :

— Je t'entends… mais, bredouilla-t-il,… je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Arthur suivit le regard de Merlin qui fixait leurs mains. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il avait devant lui quelqu'un qui pouvait l'entendre et, le corps tremblant d'une sensation inconnue, il écouta tristement :

— Je te laisse,… marmonna la voix vibrante de Merlin qui commençait à partir.

Cependant, Arthur réussit à l'empoigner. Il planta son regard bleu azur dans celui de son invité puis, il lui dit _« alors, ce sera notre secret… »._ Il fut soulagé quand Merlin lui répondit avec un grand sourire tout en hochant de la tête.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 1 / Le temps du rire**

**« _Ta main m'échappe,… reviens !_ »**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. 1 Le temps du rire

**Résumé :** Camelot / UA / Romance / Hurt / Confort / T

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / Le temps du rire**

**« _Ta main m'échappe,… reviens !_ »**

**.**

Le lendemain, Merlin, accompagné de sa mère pour cette nouvelle rentrée, retrouva Arthur qui était avec son père. Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Arthur lâcha la main de son père pour prendre celle de son voisin. Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes de leur école et, durant ce court trajet, ils eurent le temps de parler un peu sans que leurs parents ne fassent attention à eux.

— Premier jour dans la cour des grands, alors ? chuchota Merlin en serrant sa poigne.

« _Non…_ » bredouilla-t-il sans oser lui dire d'emblée qu'il avait sauté une classe.

— Mais,… tu n'es pas en CP ? à six ans ? demanda-t-il en croisant le regard fuyant d'Arthur.

« _Si,… mais, je suis en CE1… je…_ »

— J'ai affaire à une tête d'intello, alors ? coupa Merlin qui le taquina en lui envoyant un sourire amusé.

Le petit Pendragon étira fièrement ses lèvres en un rictus de jubilation. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais, au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il n'avait qu'une classe qui le séparait de lui… oui, juste une seule…

— Et peut-être, reprit Merlin en serrant un peu plus sa main,… on se retrouvera surement dans la cour…

Cette fois-ci, Arthur tourna entièrement son visage réjoui vers Merlin en lui répondant un « _Okay_ » tout en hochant de la tête. Ce dernier qui ne le connaissait que depuis la veille ne savait pas à quel point il égayait l'existence du petit Pendragon. Merlin était son premier ami depuis un an et, de pouvoir parler sans faire de gestes, était à ses yeux d'enfant à l'image d'un miracle. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui lui valut le droit d'entendre agréablement l'éclat de rire Merlin. Ce dernier le dévisageait depuis quelques secondes et, en apercevant une plénitude s'afficher sur le visage enfantin d'Arthur, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Si, tu es heureux,… lui fit part le petit Emrys en lui balayant les cheveux blonds,… alors, je le suis…

Son petit interlocuteur ne dit rien et se contenta seulement de resserrer l'étreinte de leurs mains… Il faisait une tête de moins que son ainé et, en respirant de joie, il se sentait prêt à affronter le regard de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur école, ils se séparèrent pour se diriger en direction de leurs classes respectives mais, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, Arthur se jeta sur son voisin tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Merlin, dans un premier temps surpris, n'était pas habitué à ce genre de tendresse –sauf de la part de sa mère– mais, jamais d'une autre personne comme Arthur. Les bras ballotant de chaque côté, il sentit une gêne envahir son corps et, indécis, ses bras restèrent le long de son corps. Lorsque le plus petit courut pour retrouver sa classe, Merlin le regarda partir comme une flèche. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire inconscient puis, en posant ses yeux sur sa mère, il lui dit :

— Je l'aime bien, m'man,… il est étrange mais, je l'aime bien, finit-il par répéter en faisant rire sa mère.

— ça se voit rien que dans son regard qu'il t'aime aussi… lui souffla-t-elle en le voyant rejoindre son rang.

Arthur appréhendait cette rentrée et cette soudaine séparation fut plutôt douloureuse. Adossé à un mur, en attendant que la maitresse les appelle, il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières. La brise lui caressa lentement de ses airs doux son visage empreint de plénitude. Il avait aimé serrer Merlin dans ses bras. Cela lui était venu instinctivement. Il ne le voulait pas le faire mais, il avait souvent vu les grands s'étreindre alors, il avait subitement senti ce besoin de lui montrer qu'il tenait déjà à lui. En entendant son nom, il ouvrit son regard pour suivre ses camarades en serrant en un poing sa main qui avait tenu celle de son nouveau copain. Il espérait intérieurement que la récréation serait vite là…

Merlin, de son côté, fut content de sa nouvelle école. Il fit rapidement la connaissance de son voisin de table : William Lot. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et au regard noisette. Il le trouvait un peu timide mais, il sut le mettre rapidement à l'aise. Ils se trouvèrent des points communs et, ravi de se faire d'autres copains de son âge, ils s'échangèrent leur adresse. William était aussi nouveau que lui et, apparemment, il ne vivait qu'à une rue de chez lui. Le grand frère de ce dernier, Gauvain entrait en première année de collège et, du coup, William se retrouvait pour la première fois sans lui.

À l'heure de la récréation, il ne put voir Arthur, du fait qu'il visita la bâtisse avec les nouveaux inscrits. Arthur fut extrêmement contrarié de n'avoir pu repérer son voisin. Cependant, une petite fille de sa classe, Guenièvre, s'intéressa à sa personne. Le regard marron glacé et les cheveux longs identiques à la couleur de ses yeux, elle s'amusa à parler avec lui. Ils discutèrent en échangeant des écrits sur des papiers libres et, tout de même content d'avoir une copine, il tenta de lui prendre la main. Contrairement à Merlin, elle ne l'entendait pas et, sans comprendre la raison de sa soudaine mélancolie, il aurait souhaité être avec lui et, non, avec elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le même âge ?

A midi, après le repas de cantine où Arthur cherchait vainement son voisin, il l'aperçut en train de discuter avec un autre garçon. En le voyant de loin, son cœur se pinça douloureusement parce qu'il ne désirait pas partager Merlin. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être égoïste mais, son voisin était unique et, le corps chancelant, il courut jusqu'à lui.

Merlin faisait plus ample connaissance avec son camarade de classe et, en riant des histoires de ce dernier, il distingua un Arthur au regard brillant et bizarrement sombre. Très vite, il lui saisit la main et, cette fois-ci, le petit Pendragon entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son ainé qui ne prêta pas attention à ce geste.

— Ça ne va pas ? Ça s'est mal passé, Arthur ?

Son interlocuteur ne dit rien, hormis de secouer nerveusement la tête en fusillant d'un regard noir William. Merlin qui ne comprit pas son attitude envers son nouvel ami ajouta doucement :

— Je te présente William, un camarade de classe…

— Salut, répondit le concerné en lui souriant.

Tout en conservant la main de Merlin, pour toute réponse, le blondinet empoigna de la seconde celle de William sans le lâcher de ses yeux tout en pensant « _Ne me vole pas mon copain !_ » et, Merlin qui l'entendit dans sa tête fut décontenancé de voir qu'Arthur réagissait aussi mal. Alors, il l'attira doucement en aparté et, en le fixant, il murmura :

— Arthur ?

Le silence de ce dernier l'embarrassa quelque peu et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se conduisait de la sorte, le plus grand le força à relever son visage. Ses yeux bleus océan se plantèrent dans ceux d'Arthur… et, une tristesse était si lisible qu'il se traita mentalement d'idiot. De sa seconde main libre, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde en soufflant :

— Hé,… je resterais toujours ton ami Arthur et puis, tu ne veux pas que je me retrouve seul ?

« _Non,… mais,… après, tu ne voudras plus… de moi…_ » dit-il en faisant incliner le visage sérieux de Merlin qui lui offrit un sourire dont Arthur ne pouvait plus se passer.

— Arthur, je te promets que je ne risquerais pas de t'oublier,… rétorqua-t-il en approchant ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles,… et, si tu veux, ce soir, après les devoirs, je viendrais te voir… on parlera de notre journée…

« _Promis ?…_ »

— Promis, répondit Merlin qui se rassura de le voir enfin moins agressif envers son ami.

Le petit Pendragon apprécia ce petit moment avec ce dernier. Il y avait chez lui une touche de sympathie qui faisait qu'Arthur ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps. D'ailleurs, au fil du temps, il se rendra compte que tout le monde adorait Merlin et, les copains de ce dernier l'acceptaient parce que son voisin imposait sa présence. Le premier trimestre, il partait à l'école avec Merlin et rentrait avec lui, souvent accompagné de William. De tous les amis du petit Emrys, il dut admettre que son camarade de classe était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de gentil. Il finit donc par l'apprécier car, après tout, Merlin ne lui appartenait pas.

**...**

Ce n'est qu'à la nouvelle année qu'il crut perdre à nouveau Merlin. Ils avaient tous les deux pris une habitude de rester au pas de la porte d'entrée d'Arthur et, au soir du nouvel an, invité chez les Emrys, il fut déçu par ce début de soirée. Son voisin ne lui avait ni fait la bise comme il était en train de le faire à Gauvain et William et, vexé, ni prit sa main. Il avait juste eu le droit à un « vas-y rentre, fais comme d'habitude ! ». Dépité par ce bref accueil, il partit saluer la mère de son ami.

— Hé, bonsoir Arthur ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Il se força à lui rendre le même sourire mais, le cœur n'étant pas présent, elle s'accroupit face à lui :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les lèvres retroussées en une moue de contrariété, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que Merlin ne s'occupait pas de lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais plutôt les rejoindre et t'amuser avec eux… suggéra-t-elle en le poussant par le dos vers l'entrée du salon.

Arthur ne voulait vraiment pas partager son ami, il en avait maintenant la certitude… puis, il entendit Gauvain dont il avait déjà pu rencontrer à certaine occasion :

— Hé ! Arthy ! s'écria-t-il en le soulevant pour le faire sauter jusqu'au plafond tout en tournoyant sur place,… comment vas-tu ?

Etonnamment surpris, un fou rire franchit de sa gorge, ce qui, non loin de lui, amusa Merlin en voyant qu'il accepterait surement Gauvain dans son cercle d'amis.

— Gauvain ! s'exclama Hunit, arrête un peu, il va finir par te vomir dessus…

Lorsqu'Arthur toucha le sol, il tangua de gauche à droite avant de sentir deux bras le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Le visage appuyé sur un torse, il reconnut le parfum de son voisin.

— Gauvain ! s'écria Merlin, fait attention, il aurait pu,… commença-t-il avant de hurler, nooonnnn ! S'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça !

Le temps qu'Arthur ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la poitrine serrée, il distingua Gauvain à califourchon sur le petit Emrys. Ce dernier se débattait en calant ses coudes au niveau des hanches et, en se tortillant sous les doigts chatouilleux de son ainé, il hurlait en rigolant à s'en étouffer. Le rire de Merlin sembla le transpercer de toute part et, tout cela, parce qu'il ne lui était pas destiné… Non, il dut admettre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le partager.

Regarder en spectateur son ami plaisanter avec le grand frère de William le rendait encore plus grognon. Quatre années de plus que Merlin, ce dernier était constamment scotché à lui. Le coup de grâce, il le reçut involontairement de William qui lui chuchota gentiment tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui :

— Je crois que Gauvain aime beaucoup Merlin…

Arthur s'obligea à lui sourire tout en se disant qu'il aurait aimé être plus âgé, comme ça, il aurait pu être encore plus proche de Merlin. Il se sentit tristement seul. Sans le montrer et, surtout sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait, Gauvain s'accaparait entièrement son ami… et, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Puis, à l'heure du repas, son cœur fit des bonds anormalement trop rapides lorsque son meilleur ami déclara qu'il ne mangerait qu'avec Arthur à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la main tendue de Merlin qui saisit la sienne. « _J'ai cru que… tu m'avais oublié…_ » se permit de dire le petit Pendragon qui sentit les doigts de son ami se resserrer contre les siens.

— Ils sont mes invités et, je me dois de parler avec tout le monde… dit-il avant de s'expliquer, c'est maman qui me l'a conseillé…

Une béatitude s'afficha sur son visage puis, en voyant que Merlin s'approchait de son oreille, son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il lui souffla :

— Quand ils partiront, ton père est d'accord pour que tu dormes chez moi,… avoua-t-il en posant sa seconde main sur l'épaule d'Arthur en poursuivant,… car, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

« _C'est Vrai !_ » fit-il résonner dans la tête de son interlocuteur qui fut ravi de recevoir un regard pétillant. « _Tu as vraiment ! Vraiment une surprise rien que pour moi !_ » insista-t-il complètement euphorique par cette nouvelle.

Merlin qui le contemplait fut touché par le débordement extatique de son jeune ami. Les cheveux blonds tombant en arrière et la tête inclinée vers la sienne, il y avait dans ses mots d'enfant une empreinte qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Le temps de quelques secondes, il admira cette joie indescriptive qu'Arthur lui offrait et, les lèvres étirées en un sourire, Merlin se pencha et lui murmura :

— Ton père m'a dit que ton anniversaire était demain,… alors,… j'ai pensé à toi…

« _Tu as pensé à moi…_ » répéta lentement Arthur comme si les derniers mots étaient encore plus importants que le cadeau et, en oubliant que son ami pouvait encore l'entendre, il avait encore son regard dans celui de son ainé. Merlin, noyé dans les yeux azur, sortit de sa contemplation lorsque sa mère leva le ton :

— Les enfants !… à table…

L'un à côté de l'autre, Merlin reprit ses conversations avec les frères. Au fond de lui, il ne comprenait pas Arthur mais, pour lui, il était devenu son meilleur ami tout comme William. Il mettait la jalousie du petit Pendragon sur le compte de son âge mais, il voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il comptait dans sa vie. Alors, quand le père de ce dernier l'informa de son anniversaire, il désirait marquer ce jour avec un cadeau spécial et, n'en ayant jamais offert auparavant, il espérait de tout son cœur que cela lui plairait.

Arthur, toujours aussi muet, aurait voulu parler avec Merlin mais, cet étrange lien qui les unissait était leur secret donc, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui faire un monologue devant autant de monde. Déçu, il resta le temps de manger l'entrée, le regard fixe sur son assiette. Puis, le cœur palpitant, il sentit la main de Merlin qui se posait sur le dos de la sienne.

— Tu vois, je ne t'oublie pas…

La tête relevée, Arthur sourit à son ami… d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à le faire autant sourire… Il continua de manger en sentant de temps en temps la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne. Au dessert, Merlin lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses du moelleux au chocolat ?

Arthur le fixa et, en dessinant plusieurs cercles d'une main posée sur son ventre, il écouta l'éclat de rire de son ami dont il était le responsable. Le visage empourpré, le reste de la tablée se joignit à Merlin qui, après quelques secondes à se reprendre de ce petit moment, lui souffla fièrement :

— C'est moi qui l'ai fait…

— En tout cas, conclut Gauvain, moi, j'en voudrais bien une seconde part !

— Mais, bien sûr, répondit Hunit ravie de voir que le gâteau avait un bon succès.

— Tu veux une autre part Arthur ? reprit Merlin en le regardant avant de repartir dans un second fou rire.

Le petit Pendragon venait de hocher la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents qui étaient totalement recouvertes de chocolat. Il regardait Merlin qui se cambrait en deux, une main sur le ventre et, en apercevant les épaules frémissantes de ce dernier se secouer au rythme de ses éclats, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avec lui. Merlin eut la malchance de le fixer à cet instant et, en le pointant de son index, il voyait encore ses dents qui, à force de rire, lui donnèrent des larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque le calme revint après dix bonnes minutes, ils étaient tous les deux seuls à table pendant que les adultes étaient dans la cuisine et les frères étaient sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Arthur mangea avec avidité sa part tandis que Merlin, repus, le regardait. Troublé, le petit Pendragon fit tomber par inadvertance un morceau sur son pantalon.

— Ce n'est rien, Arthur… dit le plus grand en glissant son index sur le bout de chocolat avant de le présenter devant sa propre bouche.

Arthur fit mine de lui décocher un regard noir en émettant un grognement et, en comprenant ce bruit, Merlin le nargua en lui mettant le morceau de gâteau sous son nez :

— Ah non, Arthur… dit-il en le regardant d'un air moqueur,… tombé c'est perdu ! Et, comme je l'ai ramassé je… Hé ! coupa Merlin en sentant la langue d'Arthur qui lui lécha le doigt,… Okay,… je me vois obliger de me venger !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Arthur quitta subitement sa chaise en voyant les yeux amusés de son ami et, en courant à travers le salon, il sentit un léger choc sur une hanche et, en roulant au sol, il éclata de rire lorsque Merlin le chatouilla quelques secondes :

— Excuses-toi… ordonna gentiment Merlin au-dessus de son corps mais, son jeune ami secoua la tête et, les doigts en l'air, Merlin fit mine de les agiter lentement et, à ce simple geste, Arthur repartit dans un autre fou rire tout en gigotant sous le poids de son ainé.

« _C'était mon gâteau_ » dit Arthur en empoignant une main de Merlin qui lui fit de grands yeux puis, ce dernier écouta « _Je ne partage pas… _». Le petit Emrys s'arrêta net, comme si cette phrase concernait les frères et, sans vraiment connaitre sa raison d'être égoïste, Merlin se releva sans rien dire en tentant de cacher sa déception, il tendit une main à Arthur pour le redresser. « _Je,… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…_ » fit-il résonner mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait qu'il venait de le blesser.

— Finie ta part… lui dit-il simplement en l'abandonnant à la table.

Arthur, les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, se rassit et, le visage au-dessus de son assiette, ses lèvres tremblèrent douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ça ainsi… La gorge nouée, il n'osa pas relever son visage. Il ne détestait pas Gauvain et William,… il avait seulement peur que Merlin se lasse de sa présence…

— Arthur, entendit-il à ses côtés mais, ce dernier se sentit si pitoyable qu'il ne bougea pas.

Il aurait pu comprendre que Merlin le déteste mais, rien qu'en pensant à cela, avec le dos de sa main droite, il essuya ses quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Soudain, il se sentit violemment tirer vers le torse de Merlin qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Pardon Arthur…

Dans les bras de son ami, le petit Pendragon se laissa bercer en lui prenant une main. « _Pardon_… ». Ce fut à cet instant, que le cri des frères résonna dans le salon. Ils s'écrièrent « bonne année ! ». La seconde qui suivit, Gauvain les enlaça tous les deux avant d'aller retrouver les adultes. Merlin se détacha d'Arthur et, partit aussi souhaiter la bonne année aux parents. Le petit Pendragon fit de même puis, à la fin des embrassades, Merlin lui prit enfin la main :

— Je te souhaite une merveilleuse année Arthur ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Bonne année Merlin_… ».

**...**

La soirée se finit tardivement, au grand désarroi du petit Pendragon. Les frères étaient repartis chez eux contents. Son père s'entendait très bien avec les parents de Merlin et, heureux de tous ces changements dans sa vie, il sentit la nervosité monter d'un cran. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dormir chez son ami, voire même, un ami tout court… En pénétrant dans la chambre, il vit que son ami avait fait de la place à terre où trônait un matelas gonflable. Il sourit de voir qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. Arthur n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait tant il aimait rester avec lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin seul avec Merlin, ce dernier lui prit la main en lui demandant :

— Es-tu prêt pour ton cadeau ?

Le cœur affolé, Arthur hocha seulement de la tête tellement il était impatient de connaitre ce qu'allait lui offrir son ami. Merlin lui tendit une grande enveloppe qu'il saisit d'une main tremblante puis, en sortant le parchemin, il planta brusquement ses yeux dans celui de son ami. Merlin qui observait la scène craignait que cela ne lui plaise pas mais, à son étonnement, il aperçut le regard extrêmement brillant d'Arthur puis, la poitrine gonflée de joie, le sourire franc qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de son ami lui mit du baume au cœur.

— Bon anniversaire Arthur, bredouilla Merlin en se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise devant ce dernier.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent instantanément sur les joues du petit Pendragon. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire… La gorge nouée, il passa une main sur ses yeux humides et, en se blottissant dans les bras de son ami, il hoqueta de bonheur. Jamais pareil cadeau ne l'avait autant touché. Merlin était exceptionnel… il était son ami… le meilleur ami.

Merlin comprit à son geste que son cadeau avait fait son effet. Il savait qu'Arthur aimait les avions et le ciel. Alors, quoi de plus normale que de lui offrir une étoile. Il aimait voir le sourire sur son visage et, à cette seconde, son jeune ami lui donnait encore bien plus : une amitié dont Merlin souhaitait conserver pour toujours. Dans ses bras, il sentit la main d'Arthur contre la sienne : « _C'est… Merlin ! C'est mon plus beau cadeau !_ » fit-il avant de sangloter à nouveau en s'essuyant le visage tout en ajoutant : « _Je… merci…_ ».

En réussissant à se calmer, Arthur s'écarta ensuite de lui pour lire entièrement le papier et, à la lecture, il éclata une nouvelle en larmes. Non, vraiment Merlin était trop… adorable avec lui. L'étoile se nommait : Arthur-Merlin… Une main sur la bouche, il cacha les tremblements de ses lèvres tant son ami ne savait pas combien il le rendait heureux.

— Arthur… murmura Merlin,… je ne pensais pas te faire autant pleurer… tenta-t-il pour remonter un peu l'ambiance car, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« _C'est… juste que… Merci… t'es mon meilleur ami…_ » réussit-il à lui faire passer en lui tenant la main. « _Je t'adore… je ne regarderais plus le ciel de la même manière…»._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Merlin ouvrit enfin sa fenêtre et, en lisant les coordonnées, il lui indiqua l'étoile qui portait leurs noms. Avec un sourire totalement émerveillé, Arthur était aux anges… Merlin lui offrait une étoile… leur étoile… Malgré le froid d'hiver, il resta bien un bon moment à la regarder. Il aurait pu la contempler toute le reste de la nuit. L'ainé profita de cet instant pour le recouvrir d'une couverture en lui laissant encore quelques minutes puis, il lui murmura :

— Je ferme… conseilla-t-il, sinon, tu vas attraper froid…

Il referma la fenêtre puis, en fixant l'heure, il poursuivit en calquant des mains :

— On se met en pyjama et on va se coucher…

Arthur hocha de la tête en prenant son sac à dos. Il rangea fièrement le certificat officiel de son étoile ainsi que la carte du ciel. Le cœur palpitant, il sentit soudainement les mains de Merlin qui lui ôta la couverture. « _Je… je vais me changer…_ » sembla-t-il timidement lui dire en paniquant nerveusement.

— D'accord… répondit le plus grand d'un regard subitement inquiet par la peur du plus petit,… je vais dans la salle de bain,… dit-il en sortant.

Une fois dans le couloir, il voulut dire à Arthur où se trouvait la salle d'eau lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent des marques bleues sur le dos qui se dévoilèrent devant lui. Merlin referma rapidement la porte en faisant sursauter son jeune ami. Le regard d'Arthur ne lui facilita pas la tâche : fuyant et brillant, avait-il peur que Merlin l'engueule ?

— Qui t'a fait ça ? chuchota le plus grand pour éviter d'alerter les adultes qui étaient encore au rez-de-chaussée.

Le souffle court, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise car, il se doutait bien que Tristan était derrière tout ça. Une sensation inconnue et poignante lui enserra soudainement la gorge et, la poitrine atrocement comprimée, il enlaça tendrement Arthur en lui chuchotant :

— Si jamais, il recommence,… grinça-t-il durement,… je te jure Arthur,… je lui casse la gueule…

Il n'arrivait plus à relâcher son étreinte. Il ne voulait plus que ce connard de cousin le frappe. Merlin avait si mal pour lui… si mal de savoir que son ami se taisait face à cette souffrance… tellement mal de comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien à personne… mais, maintenant, il ne sera plus seul.

**...**

Plus tard, Merlin endormi dans son lit, Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux. La gorge sèche après tous les évènements de la soirée, il descendit pour se servir un verre d'eau. En atteignant la cuisine, il écouta involontairement des phrases.

— Il ira dans une école spécialisée, entendit-il de son père.

— Quand commencera-t-il ? demanda la mère de Merlin.

— Dès la fin des vacances…

A cette réponse, Arthur, le corps tremblant, posa une main sur sa bouche et, bouleversé, il s'allongea à côté de Merlin. Dos au torse de ce dernier, il prit une main de son ainé pour la poser autour de sa taille et, en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il pleura en silence. « _Non,… je ne veux pas,… Merlin,… je veux rester avec toi,… je veux,…_ »

Merlin ouvrit rapidement ses yeux en entendant ces quelques mots qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. La mâchoire serrée, Mr Pendragon l'avait déjà prévenu et, avec difficulté, il avait dû accepter son départ. « _Je ne… veux pas … m'en aller !… Garde ma main !... Merlin !_ ». Cependant, le père d'Arthur avait raison, tant qu'il ne parlera pas, il ne pourra pas évoluer dans un bon environnement et, cela Merlin ne pouvait rien y faire. Son jeune ami avait des capacités qu'il devait exploiter avec des enfants de son âge qui parlaient le langage des signes. Les larmes silencieuses d'Arthur parurent le déchirer si profondément qu'il le fit rouler pour lui faire face. Merlin le regarda en retenant sa peine et lui chuchota d'une voix vibrante :

— Si je pouvais te retenir, je ne te lâcherais pas Arthur… mais,…

Son jeune ami cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Merlin tout en posant une main sur la bouche de ce dernier. Arthur ne voulait rien entendre… Il ne voulait pas le quitter… il voulait grandir avec lui…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 2 / Les premières blessures**

_******«** Je veux t'entendre... dans ma tête »_

**Anath63**

( ré-édit le 27 / 09 : changement de titre pour le prochain chapitre.

Je vais prolonger la periode enfance qui équivaudrait à peu près à 1 ans minimum voir 2 par chapitres...

donc long chapitres... qui seront par la suite respecté... car je n'avais pas prèvu une longue periode...

mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ! )

**.**


	3. 2 Les premières blessures

**Pairing :** M&A / L&G

* * *

**Chapitre 2 / Les premières blessures**

**« Je veux t'entendre... dans ma tête »**

.

Le lendemain matin, Hunit ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Merlin. Le regard triste pour son fils, elle partit chercher son appareil photo pour immortaliser ces deux innocents enfants qui dormaient encore. C'est l'objet en main qu'elle s'avança vers le lit et, en espérant que cela ferait plaisir à Merlin, elle les détailla quelques secondes.

Son fils dormait les bras écartés tandis qu'Arthur avait la tête posée sur la poitrine du plus grand. Le mélange des couleurs de leur pyjama lui renvoyait une attendrissante image. Bleu contre rouge, elle prit quelques clichés avant de rester sur place pour les regarder. Elle sourit lorsque Merlin bascula un bras sur la hanche du plus petit et, le temps d'une étrange seconde, elle les observa en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Leurs yeux soudainement grands ouverts, ils se contemplèrent comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle vit Merlin prendre la main du petit Pendragon et, sans vraiment comprendre ce geste auquel elle prit l'habitude de voir entre eux, elle recula à petits pas pour disparaitre de la pièce…

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit son regard pour tomber sur celui de son ainé, son cœur se déchira lentement. « Je ne veux pas partir… »

— Je sais,… souffla Merlin en resserrant ses doigts contre ceux du plus petit.

Il y avait dans les yeux bleus azur de ce dernier, une peine qui semblait poignarder la poitrine de Merlin. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer combien cela lui coutait de le laisser s'en aller,… combien cela lui faisait du mal… Il saisit le corps de son jeune ami et l'étreignit en écoutant soudainement les pleurs de ce dernier tout contre lui. La mâchoire serrée, Merlin désirait se montrer plus fort alors, il imaginait déjà le jour des retrouvailles. Les paupières closes et les paumes posées docilement sur le dos d'Arthur, il priait pour que ce jour arrive très vite…

...

La dernière journée des vacances, ils restèrent donc ensemble. Arthur ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il voyait bien dans l'état du petit Pendragon qu'il était malheureux. En début d'après-midi, tous les deux assis sur le canapé, ils étaient en train de visionner un film mais, le cœur n'y était pas réellement. Une tension presqu'insupportable poussa Merlin à soupirer lourdement. Une main d'Arthur sur la sienne, il n'osa pas tourner la tête dans sa direction, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur que ses larmes cèdent. Il faisait toujours mine de fixer l'écran comme si le film était plus captivant lorsqu'il lui parla :

_« Merlin ?... »_

— Oui…

_« Tu… penseras à moi ? »_

— Bien sûr… dit-il sans bouger.

_« Tu resteras… mon ami ? »_

— Hum… évidemment…

Dans leur silence couvert par le son de la télé, Merlin écouta les sanglots de son jeune ami. Les lèvres pincées, il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis aussi proche que lui. Il avait l'impression qu'Arthur arrivait à lui arracher un bras. Le cœur lourd et sans un regard, il passa une main derrière le dos de ce dernier pour le forcer à se coller à lui mais, Arthur trop peiné, se posa directement sur les cuisses de Merlin dont les bras restaient figés de chaque côté. Torse contre torse, il entoura le cou de son ainé de ses petits bras tout en continuant à sangloter. Une joue contre le cœur de Merlin, il essayait vainement d'arrêter ses larmes mais, la séparation lui faisait terriblement souffrir. Partir loin de Merlin, c'était comme un adieu…

— On se verra pour les vacances de Pâques, tenta le petit Emrys d'une voix calme, ton père m'a dit que les premiers mois, tu devais t'adapter à ta nouvelle école,…

_« Ça va être long… »_ se lamenta Arthur en collant ses lèvres tremblotantes sur le haut de son interlocuteur.

— Tu sais, reprit courageusement Merlin, avec l'école, les devoirs, je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas le temps passer… et, tu te feras aussi d'autre amis…

A ses mots, Arthur resserra son étreinte en hurlant intérieurement :

_« Non ! Tu es mon seul ami ! Je ne veux que toi ! »_

Les paupières subitement closes, Merlin écoutait les plaintes de son ami.

— Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi…

Arthur sentit enfin les bras de son ainé autour de sa taille et, comme une douce consolation, il se laissa emporter par les pulsations qu'il écoutait attentivement. Une main dans celle de son ainé : « Je t'aime Merlin,… je ne veux personne d'autre que toi… »… Aucun des deux ne s'apercevait de la scène qu'ils offraient à Hunit. Ils étaient comme seuls dans un monde où l'espoir avait surement un peu de leur rire d'enfant. L'un sur l'autre et, avec un pincement au cœur, Merlin prit cette déclaration comme il aimait un ami… comme il aimait William et Gauvain… car, c'était ainsi qu'il aimait aussi Arthur.

...

La nouvelle école du petit Pendragon se trouvait à une heure de chez eux et, comme le directeur l'avait conseillé au père de ce dernier, il devrait y rester jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Merlin eut l'autorisation de l'accompagner et, sur la banquette arrière, ils ne se parlèrent pas une seule fois, même leurs mains ne s'enlaçaient pas. Ils avaient juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre.

En sortant de la voiture, Merlin croisa les yeux rougis de son jeune ami qui, à sa déception, prit automatiquement la main de son père. Malgré l'importance de cette séparation, il les suivit en se disant qu'Arthur lui dirait au revoir, comme à son habitude, en lui sautant dessus. Il put visiter la chambre et l'environnement où vivrait son jeune ami. Tout se passa si vite, que l'heure de laisser le petit Pendragon était déjà arrivé. Aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé. Merlin dissimulait sa peine derrière un faux sourire et, tristement en regardant Arthur qui discutait avec son père, il se rendait enfin compte que leur monde était bien diffèrent. Il ne comprenait rien de leur conversation silencieuse à laquelle il assistait,… impuissant…

C'était un instant de solitude. Une soudaine solitude qui s'emparait douloureusement de sa poitrine comprimée. Un silence où seule la brise de cet hiver semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille que, jamais, Merlin ne fera pas vraiment partie de sa vie. Des paroles envolées qu'il réceptionnait dans la tête étaient-elles réelle ? Ne les rêvait-il pas ? Perdu au milieu de ses airs glaciaux, il commençait à douter… douter qu'Arthur lui parlait… douter que tout cela était vrai… mais, le regard obstiné, il désirait croire en cet étrange lien et, le corps droit, il s'avança vers eux lorsqu'un adolescent aux regards noisette s'approcha en parlant :

— Bonsoir, je m'appelle Léon,… commença-t-il en prenant la main d'Arthur,… je suis un élève et c'est moi qui serais son parrain…

Merlin ne l'écoutait pas. Le visage impassible, il essayait d'être digne devant cette longue absence qui le déchirait cruellement de l'intérieurement. Il tenta péniblement de capturer le regard d'Arthur mais, celui-ci baissait constamment la tête. Il sentait que son ami lui en voulait pour une raison quelconque dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Il en eut confirmation lorsque Léon demanda si Arthur désirait dire une dernière fois au revoir et, comme plusieurs coups de poignards, il vit son jeune ami secouer la tête en lui montrant le dos. La gorge soudainement nouée et l'estomac retourné par cette vision, Merlin retint rageusement ses larmes de déception au bord de ses yeux qui étaient prêts à exploser. Mais, comment les retenir quand, celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami refusait de lui dire au revoir ? Alors, piteusement, il pivota pour que personne ne voie les douloureuses larmes que lui infligeait Arthur.

Parallèlement, le petit Pendragon restait en retrait lorsque son parrain empoigna la main de son père pour le saluer une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Arthur n'osa pas regarder Merlin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre sa peine d'être loin de lui : peut-être se sentirait-il mieux sans sa présence ? Peut-être l'oubliera-t-il ? Il ne voyait rien dans son regard qui aurait pu lui laisser croire que Merlin était touché par cette séparation puis, en le voyant toujours immobile, sa poitrine se comprima avec force. Merlin était-il donc si content de le voir partir ?

Pendant ce temps, Mr Pendragon qui observait tristement la scène ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Il savait combien Arthur appréciait Merlin alors, pourquoi lui avoir dit que c'était mieux ainsi. En regardant son fils, de dos, qui s'éloignait de lui, il se tourna enfin vers Merlin. De sa hauteur, il distingua les épaules du petit bonhomme de huit ans qui se secouèrent au rythme des sanglots étouffés d'une main. Il ne comprendrait définitivement pas son fils. Il voyait bien que ce dernier venait de blesser son ''meilleur ami'' comme il le lui répétait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de s'agenouiller devant Merlin et, en posant gentiment les mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, il lui murmura :

— Ne lui en veut pas…

Merlin n'était pas du genre à montrer sa tristesse mais, il était si déçu par le comportement d'Arthur qu'il sentit ses membres trembloter avec violence. Ça lui faisait mal… tellement mal… qu'il laissa finalement échapper ses sanglots quand le père de son meilleur ami posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

— Pourquoi… tenta le petit Emrys entre ses hoquets entrecoupés de soufflements,… il… ne…

La douleur dont il ressentait effroyablement sur tout le corps le poignardait tant, qu'il ne put continuer qu'à pleurer. Uther, peiné par le chagrin du plus jeune, releva son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son fils traverser la cour de récréation en courant vers eux. Alors, silencieux, il monta dans le véhicule pour leur laisser ce petit moment d'adieu avant les retrouvailles.

Au moment où les pleurs de Merlin lui parvinrent aux oreilles, le cœur d'Arthur se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et, tels des éclats de verre, il aurait pu entendre ses battements de cœur résonner dans sa tête. En regrettant amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Merlin, il lâcha la main de son parrain pour courir jusqu'à lui. Le souffle court, ses larmes dévalèrent de ses joues au gré de ses petits pas puis, non loin d'arriver près de son meilleur ami, pour la première fois, il émit un cri… presqu'un hurlement chargé de toute sa peine.

Merlin qui l'entendit tourna juste la tête et, en pivotant entièrement, il sentit avec ardeur les bras d'Arthur autour de son cou. C'était une simple étreinte qui sembla effacer tous les maux de la terre. Merlin, les yeux clos et la joue droite contre le front d'Arthur, hoqueta tout contre le petit corps de ce dernier. En son for intérieur, il se disait que si, la blessure de cette séparation était la toute première d'une longue série alors, dans les bras d'Arthur, il avait cette intime conviction que ce dernier saurait les panser puis, comme une promesse, Merlin serait toujours là pour lui.

Conscient de tenir tout contre lui un petit garçon aussi affolé qu'il était, il cessa ses larmes en lui prenant une main. Le visage reculé, il planta son regard flou dans celui de son jeune ami et, très vite des mots affluèrent dans sa tête : « _Pardon ! Pardon ! Tu vas me manquer ! Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies ! Merlin ! Pardon !_ ». Comment des paroles aussi sincères pouvaient être une illusion ?… Comment des mots aussi enfantins pouvaient-ils autant le toucher ?… La vérité était qu'Arthur avait su pénétrer au fond de son âme. Il était, à lui seul, devenu le plus important à ses yeux mais, Merlin, jeune et innocent, ignorait encore ce sentiment qui liait deux êtres.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes… de longues minutes qu'Arthur savourait comme un cadeau et, en l'étreignant de toutes ses petites forces, il retint ses autres larmes. La gorge serrée, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres parce qu'il venait de comprendre que son ami ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant lui. Alors, lui aussi, il désirait être encore plus fort… fort pour qu'il soit fier de lui… fort rien que pour lui... Lorsqu'il releva son visage pour regarder celui de Merlin qui lui sourit à son tour, son cœur palpitait toujours autant que lors de leur première rencontre. Ses yeux bleus azur plongés dans les yeux océans de son ami, il espérait, en sentant les bras de ce dernier le resserrer, qu'il ne l'oublie pas... voire jamais.

— T'es qu'un crétin, Arthur… souffla Merlin,… mais, t'es mon crétin d'ami…

...

(* langage des signes )

Dans sa nouvelle école, Arthur fut pris en charge par Léon, un adolescent âgé de quatorze ans. Ce dernier avait eu un blocage, tout comme son protégé d'où il devint son parrain. Depuis un an, il reparlait en usant de la parole mais, il continuait à utiliser le langage des signes. Les premières semaines étaient très dures pour communiquer avec le petit Pendragon car, il ne voulait parler avec personne. Un soir, Léon qui passa à côté de sa chambre l'entendit sangloter. Il pouvait comprendre le désarroi du petit garçon et, en ayant vécu la même situation, il tenta de discuter avec lui. Assis au bord de son lit, Léon le fit assoir en lui donnant un mouchoir.

— Ton ami te manque ? mima l'ainé de ses mains en fixant les yeux rouges d'Arthur.

* Oui…

— Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Léon.

* Il a 8 ans… répondit le petit Pendragon qui réalisa en étirant un sourire inconscient sur ses lèvres que durant une courte période de l'année, il n'avait qu'un an d'écart avec Merlin.

L'adolescent qui l'écouta attentivement discerna une lueur étincelante dans son regard. Ils pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son meilleur ami puis, ils devenaient noirs dès qu'il parlait de William et du grand-frère de celui-ci. Il avait compris qu'Arthur ne les détestait pas mais, qu'il voulait garder son ami juste pour lui.

— Je suis sûr que tu dois aussi lui manquer, sinon, il ne serait pas venu t'accompagner…

Arthur passa la soirée à se confier. Étrangement, tout cela sembla l'apaiser et, en sachant que Léon lui avait promis de ne jamais rien dévoiler, il lui raconta tout de sa merveilleuse rencontre jusqu'à la séparation. Il ne parla pas du secret qui le liait à Merlin et encore moins de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre lui-même ce qui le poussait inexorablement vers ce dernier mais, sa vie reposait entièrement autour de ce garçon.

* Comment as-tu fait pour… commença timidement Arthur, pour reparler ?

Léon passa une main nerveuse sur ses cheveux châtains avant de lui répondre :

— Tu es encore jeune pour que je te l'explique… bredouilla l'adolescent qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en repensant à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* S'il te plait… supplia-t-il.

— Je suis… tombé amoureux… répondit-il en s'empourprant.

* Comme un papa aime une maman ?

— Oui, c'est ça… sourit Léon en balayant les cheveux blonds du plus petit.

A ce geste, des larmes revinrent couler sur ses joues car, seul, Merlin le faisait et, très vite, il les effaça tout en se rappelant qu'il devait tenir bon jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques.

* On peut tomber amoureux à mon âge ? interrogea-t-il soudainement en rougissant.

— Surement… mais, tu sais,… bafouilla l'adolescent qui trouvait que la conversation dérapait,… on aime beaucoup de personnes avant de trouver la bonne…

Arthur se renfrogna à cette réponse. Il ne voulait alors, pas tomber amoureux tant qu'il ne serait pas grand parce que, le cœur battant à toute allure, il ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami.

* Celle que tu aimes le sait ?

— Oui et,… non,… je ne crois pas qu'il sache vraiment mais, le fait de l'avoir tellement voulu lui hurler que je l'aimais… que ma voix a franchi avec ces mots…

Cela donna du baume au cœur d'Arthur… amoureux… puis, en fixant son interlocuteur, il haussa d'un sourcil et lui demanda :

* Il ?

Léon se leva brusquement pour le border et, sans lui répondre, il lui souhaita bonne nuit mais, son protégé le retint par la manche :

* On peut aimer un garçon ?

— Je,… Arthur, je ne crois pas que…

* PEUT-ON TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UN GARCON ? mima rapidement le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard qui ne permettait aucune échappatoire.

Atterré de croiser des yeux subitement orageux, Léon hocha seulement de la tête. Il continua à réfléchir lorsqu'il le laissa enfin dormir et, une main sur le cœur, il sourit avec légèreté parce que son protégé lui rappelait, en quelque sorte, celui qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant.

...

Le printemps arriva lentement et surement… au grand désarroi de Merlin. La présence d'Arthur lui manquait terriblement. Il ne pensait pas que ce gamin aurait autant d'impact sur sa petite vie. Pourtant, il y fit face et, grâce à William, le temps passait plus rapidement. Entre les devoirs et ses cours de théâtre, il ne pensait plus à lui. Mais, lorsque la nuit arrivait et, qu'au fond de son lit, il s'endormait par intermittence, l'absence était la plus forte. Dans un silence rempli d'ombre et presqu'inquiètant, le temps n'avait plus d'apparence. La voix d'Arthur lui échappait. Elle disparaissait de sa mémoire et, tel un écho du passé, il fermait durement ses paupières pour se souvenir de cette intonation qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Quelques jours avant le début des vacances tant attendu, il croisa une petite fille, du nom de Guenièvre. Cette dernière lui chuchota à la sortie de l'école :

— Arthur m'a dit de te passer le bonjour…

— Merci, ne put seulement dire Merlin qui sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Le pas lourd, en rentrant dans sa chambre, la poitrine remplie de picotements, des larmes inexpliquées dévalèrent sur ses joues. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait-il besoin de parler à quelqu'un de son âge ? Merlin, assis au bord de son lit depuis plusieurs minutes, releva son regard humide sur Gauvain qui venait lui passer un coucou avant de rentrer chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda l'ainé en prenant place à ses côtés.

Les lèvres tremblotantes, il s'essuya les joues avec les paumes et, sans le fixer, il lui répondit :

— Ce n'est rien,… je suis juste fatig…

— C'est Arthur ? coupa le plus grand.

En écoutant son prénom, Merlin sentit avec affolement que son corps avait besoin d'évacuer cette peine et, en se mordillant les lèvres, il éclata en sanglots. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire parce que son voisin n'était qu'un simple copain… un copain tout comme William… mais, un ami qui préférait lui passer le bonjour par une autre personne…

— Hé ? Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça,… consola Gauvain en lui tapotant le dos lorsque son jeune interlocuteur lui raconta sa rencontre avec Guenièvre,… je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison à ça… et puis, Arthur tient trop à toi pour t'oublier…

Merlin planta enfin ses yeux sur ceux de son ami pour entendre d'une voix amusée :

— Vous êtes comme Laurel et Hardy,… dit-il en voyant lentement un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son jeune ami,… Sherlock Holmes et le Dr Watson,… poursuivit-il en voyant enfin un sourire éclatant,… Batman et Robin,… Hulk et Ironman… dit-il finalement en fixant le plafond quelques secondes avant de reprendre,… non, oublie le dernier, ce n'est pas une bonne référence.

Merlin éclata de rire devant la grimace de son ami. Gauvain avait surement raison… il se faisait du souci pour rien. Il respira profondément en le remerciant puis, rassuré, il se languissait de le revoir. La semaine se termina bien vite. Samedi après-midi, il partit à l'arrêt de car et, accompagné de Gauvain et de William, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que tous les trois attendirent le retour d'Arthur.

...

Arthur vivait au rythme de son école. Plus les jours avancés et plus il ressentait avec dureté le vide que laissait Merlin dans sa vie. Malgré la présence de son parrain, il serrait souvent des dents pour éviter de pleurer. Parfois, quand il lui manquait tellement… et que la douleur était trop pesante, il écrivait le nom de son ami tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. A travers les couloirs, il se sentait tristement petit. Il ne pleurait plus mais, la douleur était toujours aussi prèsente.

Un jour de visite, il fut étonné que Léon l'appelle au bureau un mercredi après-midi. Il lui annonça la visite d'une amie avec son père et, surpris, il découvrit Guenièvre. Content de voir qu'une personne de son ancienne école prenait de ses nouvelles, il discuta tranquillement avec elle.

— Tu penses à moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement de sa voix enfantine.

Arthur écrit sur une feuille : « Bien sûr que l'école me manque mais, mon meilleur ami Merlin aussi me manque ».

— Il est déjà venu te voir ?

« Non, je ne sais même pas si, il est au courant qu'il peut venir le mercredi » nota-t-il d'une main tremblante.

— Je peux lui passer ton bonjour… proposa-t-elle en lui souriant.

Arthur secoua négativement la tête car, il ne voulait pas que Merlin sache que quelqu'un d'autre venait le voir. Il avait cette sensation de mentir ou pire, celui de le trahir. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien promis mais, au fond de lui, Merlin prenait entièrement possession de sa mémoire alors, il ne désirait qu'avoir Merlin. Puis, troublé, elle lui déposa une bise sur sa bouche :

— Tu me manques…

Arthur n'était pas amoureux d'elle… alors, pourquoi avait-elle le droit de faire ça ? se demandait-il. Amoureux ? Un bien petit mot quand il savait que déjà certains de ses camarades d'écoles l'utilisaient pour dire qu'ils aimaient quelqu'un. A six ans, pouvait-il dire s'il aimait Guenièvre ? En tout cas, il ne ressentait rien en sa présence.

* Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! gesticula-t-il soudainement en la repoussant tout en s'essuyant rageusement les lèvres.

Son père qui observa la scène eut un sourire comique en le voyant agir ainsi avant de réconforter la petite fille. Guenièvre se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

— Arthur, il m'a poussé… s'indigna-t-elle.

— Arthur ! s'exclama son père, excuse-toi !

* Non ! répondit-il en donnant un coup de pied, elle m'a fait un bisou sur la bouche ! et, moi ! moi, je voulais pas !

Mr Pendragon la détailla un instant puis, il lui traduit ce qu'il venait de dire. La petite fille, les joue rouge, s'excusa en baissant la tête.

De temps en temps, il trainait seul dans la cour et, en ne désirant avoir aucun autre ami, il regardait les écoliers rire et se chamailler entre eux. Ils étaient à peine une vingtaine et il n'y avait que deux classes qui départageaient les petits et les moyens. Un jour, un garçon en classe de CM1, Lancelot, ne cessait de le harceler pour savoir qui était le petit brun qui était avec lui, ainsi que la petite brune… Juste une andouille qui voulait tout savoir sur tout puis, durant la semaine précédent les vacances de Pâques, il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi seul que lui.

Les deux derniers jours, ils restèrent assez souvent entre eux. Arthur reprenait gout à discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Merlin. Evidemment, il ne l'oubliait pas, d'ailleurs comment l'oublier quand les nuits avant d'aller se coucher, il regardait leur étoile ? Une seule chose l'intrigua : Lancelot avait un an de plus que Merlin et, étrangement, il était moins intimidé par ce nouvel ami… Décidément, Arthur ne comprenait rien… Il y avait chez son meilleur ami quelque chose qui le rendait dépendant de lui…

* Une étoile ? s'étonna Lancelot lors de leur dernière discussion.

* Oui… mima Arthur avec un sourire qui en disait bien long sur ce cadeau.

* C'est original comme cadeau… dit-il avant d'ajouter, ha, tu sais que le père de Léon tient un restaurant ?

* Non ? pourquoi ? demanda le plus petit en levant son regard bleu sur ceux du plus grand.

* Pendant les vacances, si ton père est d'accord, on pourrait s'y trouver un jour à midi ?

Ainsi, Lancelot lui nota son adresse mail en espérant que son père l'autorise à utiliser l'ordinateur et, dans le car qui le ramenait chez lui, il apprit que Léon habitait à la sortie de la grande ville.

...

Merlin, les mains dans les poches, distingua le bus qui arrivait au loin et, en laissant la place aux parents qui venaient aussi récupérer leurs enfants, il patienta le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il discerna une petite tête blonde, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il commença à le rejoindre lorsque Guenièvre lui sauta au cou et, en serrant des dents, il la regarda en train de lui parler avec les mains avant de détourner son regard.

A Peine Arthur, heureux d'être enfin de retour, sortit du car qu'il aperçut son ancienne camarade de classe qui tentait de lui parler mais, il la repoussa de ses mains en lui disant avec des gestes d'arrêter ça ! Dépité par l'insistance de cette dernière, il ne désirait que revoir son meilleur ami dont il cherchait de son regard. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et, en croisant le regard de son parrain, ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille que Merlin était en retrait. Un sourire éclatant éblouit son visage lorsqu'enfin, il le vit : debout à l'écart. Sans répondre à la petite fille et à Léon, il courut jusqu'à lui et, le souffle court, il se jeta dans ses bras.

Lorsque le petit Emrys sentit les bras de son ami autour de sa taille, il enfouit son nez au creux du cou de son jeune ami. Arthur lui avait manqué… il avait aussi un peu grandi… il soupira de bien-être lorsque ce dernier lui prit la main en le fixant de son regard pétillant : « _Tu ne m'as pas oublié…_ ». Merlin le blottit à nouveau en lui répondant dans un murmure :

— Comment pourrais-je oublier mon petit voisin ?…

Pendant ce temps, Léon qui retrouva son jeune protégé déposa le sac de voyage d'Arthur à ses pieds puis, la gorge soudainement prise, il reconnut le jeune adolescent qui était à côté des garçons. Immobile, il n'osa pas bouger quand Gauvain lui décocha un regard noir. William qui était loin d'être idiot et, qui plus est, l'avait aussi reconnu, donna un coup de coude à son grand-frère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! demanda subitement Gauvain en saisissant le sac.

Muet comme une carpe, Léon dissimula ses tremblements. Le monde était vraiment petit et, pitoyable, rien ne franchit de sa gorge.

— T'as raison, évite de crier ! reprit le jeune Lot en le dévisageant.

Lorsqu'il se tourna sur les garçons, il les intima de le suivre. Cependant Arthur tenait à souhaiter de bonne vacance à son parrain. Merlin qui détaillait Léon passa son regard ensuite sur Gauvain. Pourquoi avait-il monté le ton d'un cran ?

* Au revoir Léon ! On se verra au restaurant de ton père !

* Oui,… mima l'ainé, passe de bonne vacance…

* Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?

Léon se força à lui sourire. Il ne voulait pas répondre… il ne le pouvait pas. Il les suivit du regard et, déçu par la réaction de Gauvain, il se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pensait pas le revoir. Il aurait préféré se taire ce jour-là au lieu de lui hurler au milieu d'une gare bondée de monde qu'il l'aimait… Les paupières closes, la brise lui caressa le visage empreint de peine.

.

Gauvain fixait les deux amis qui se donnaient toujours la main et, énervé par le fait d'être tombé sur Léon, il leur tonna :

— Vous allez arrêter de vous afficher comme ça ! On dirait deux stupides amoureux ! Et, à votre âge ça n'existe pas !

— Gauvain ! coupa William qui aperçut les yeux brillants de ses deux amis,… mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Arthur sursauta à ses mots et, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il planta son regard sur sa main qu'il détacha de celle de son meilleur ami. La gorge nouée, il n'était pas amoureux mais, il appréciait discuter avec Merlin de cette façon et, tristement, il continua à marcher sans rien dire tout en baissant sa tête. Gauvain avait raison, se disait-il, il n'y avait que ceux qui s'aimaient qui se tenaient par la main. Il renifla en éloignant la main de son meilleur ami qui se présenta à nouveau devant lui. Le jeune Emrys s'arrêta soudainement devant le frère de son ami et, en le fixant, il lui brailla froidement :

— T'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

Sans un mot, Gauvain, tendu, les laissa tous les deux devant chez Arthur et repartit avec son frère. Il ne s'excusa pas de son comportement tout comme il n'expliquera pas ce qui le rendait nerveux.

— Gauvain ? C'est bien celui…

— C'est bon ! Will ! T'y mets surtout pas ! Okay ! coupa-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

— Hey ! s'exclama son jeune frère, t'excite pas ! La seule chose qu'il ait fait était de te dire qu'il t'aimait ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! T'as qu'à lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas !

— Hey ! Oh ! T'as quoi ? Neuf ans ? ragea Gauvain en croisant des bras, le jour où quelqu'un te dira ça, fais-moi signe !... Non, encore mieux, quand un mec te le hurlera !

William en riait intérieurement car, devant le regard sérieux de son frère, il préférait ne pas éclater de rire. Il connaissait assez Gauvain pour savoir où se trouvait la limite à ne pas dépasser. Que les grands pouvaient être bizarres ? !

.

Merlin essayait de calmer vainement Arthur qui refusa catégoriquement sa main. Gauvain avait raison. Seules les mamans donnaient la main aux papas alors, le plus petit entra chez lui en abandonnant son ami devant la porte. Pour des vacances, elles ne commençaient vraiment pas bien. Le petit Emrys en voulut tellement à Gauvain qu'il l'appela immédiatement en le remerciant de sa stupidité !

— Ben, Merlin ? s'étonna sa mère en l'entendant de la sorte,…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il lui expliqua rapidement d'une traite :

— Gauvain a été odieux avec Arthur ! Et du coup, il ne veut plus me donner la main ! Tout ça, parce qu'il dit qu'il n'y a que les amoureux qui se tiennent comme ça ! et…

Merlin serra des dents et, seulement blessé, il reprit lentement sa respiration en remontant dans sa chambre. Hunit qui le suivit pénétra dans la pièce et, en voyant le regard voilé de tristesse de son fils, elle ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Elle tenta de lui soutirer une quelconque information mais, Merlin se renferma totalement. Il espérait revoir Arthur durant les vacances mais, ce dernier, ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Une nouvelle fois, son petit voisin le poignardait douloureusement. Il avait tant attendu leurs retrouvailles qu'il se sentit effroyablement rejeté et, la seule fois qu'il put le voir, fut le jour de son retour.

.

Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié que ce jour-là. Gauvain l'avait carrément anéanti et, depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'osait plus aller voir son voisin. Alors, tristement, il accepta de partir en vacances chez sa cousine Morgana. Son père étant en déplacement et, comme Arthur lui dit qu'il ne désirait plus revoir Merlin, il les passa chez elle. Cette dernière qui avait le même âge que Merlin avait appris le langage des signes et, sans rien réussir à lui soutirer, elle resta près de lui. Peinée, elle savait qu'il se sentait déjà seul et, en écartant son frère Tristan de lui, elle veillait sur le petit bonhomme. Un soir où les étoiles brillaient plus que les autres nuits, le petit Pendragon lui mima :

* j'ai une étoile qui porte mon nom…

— Ah oui ? tenta-t-elle, contente de voir qu'il se confiait à elle.

* Mon voisin me l'a offert pour mes sept ans…

— Comme c'est mignon et sympa…

* C'est tout sauf Mignon ! C'est tout sauf sympa ! gesticula-t-il énervé.

Morgana le regarda de ses yeux gris. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu s'emporter de cette manière.

— Ne dis pas ça, je trouve que c'est un bon signe d'amitié… non ?

Elle n'aimait pas du tout les yeux remplis de chagrin de son petit cousin et bien qu'elle insistait pour qu'il lui parle, elle se trouva devant un mur.

— L'année prochaine, je vais vivre à Camelot ! déclara-t-elle pour lui changer les idées.

Rien ne le fit sourire des vacances. Il se résolut seulement à éviter Merlin. Ce dernier passa ses journées à regarder la télévision tout en interdisant à sa mère de faire entrer Gauvain et, la veille du départ d'Arthur, il finit par se dire que son voisin ne devait pas tant tenir à lui. A cette constatation, les yeux embués, il fixait l'écran sans vraiment la suivre.

...

La rentrée reprit lentement pour chacun des deux. Ni Merlin et ni Arthur ne se parlèrent depuis cet incident. Ils se croisèrent de loin et, personne n'aurait su dire qui était le plus malheureux. Gauvain de son côté sentit la honte s'immiscer en lui. Il regrettait amèrement avoir crié cela surtout, envers Arthur. Il savait que ce dernier adorait très fortement Merlin et, de voir le résultat de sa connerie, un soir, il alla voir Merlin. Ce dernier ne lui permit pas d'entrer chez lui alors, au pas de la porte, il écouta les explications du frère de son ami. Évidemment, le jeune Emrys ne comprit aucunement où il voulait en venir. Cette histoire avec le parrain d'Arthur était insensée puis, comme il ne captait rien à ses mots, Gauvain finit par lâcher :

— Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait au milieu d'une foule ! Ça va mieux ! Tu piges !

— Et, ce n'est rien que pour ça que tu as crié après nous ! Tout ça, parce qu'on se donnait la main ! répondit violemment Merlin en lui décochant un regard noir,… de toute façon ce qui est fait, est déjà fait… Arthur ne veut plus me voir…

Tendu, il claqua la porte au nez à Gauvain. La raison n'était pas valable à ses yeux. Il avait perdu un ami et, ça, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Les nuits, Merlin pensait à Arthur. Il avait beau chercher à le comprendre, rien ne lui expliquait cette distance. Dans le noir et au milieu d'une solitude empreinte d'un silence invivable, ses rêves regorgés de rires de son jeune voisin était rempli d'étreintes où leurs mains avaient le droit de s'enlacer entre elles.

...

Les vacances d'été ne tardaient pas à arriver et, le cœur lourd, Gauvain se décida à prendre le bus pour aller à la rencontre de Léon. William avait raison sur une chose : il était celui qui séparait deux amis pour une connerie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire sous la colère. Durant le trajet, il réfléchissait à la manière de s'excuser et, dépité, il voulait que tout se fasse très vite. Il était l'instigateur de tout ce foutoir et, comme il aimait beaucoup Merlin, il se résigna à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire plus tôt. Cependant, la fierté le retenant, il n'avait rien fait… C'était seulement lamentable de sa part de croire qu'à leur jeune âge, ses deux jeunes amis allaient vite se remettre à se reparler… Que les gamins étaient chiants ! Mentalement, il s'énuméra ce qu'il devait faire.

1- Réunir à nouveau Arthur et Merlin.

2- Régler ce problème avec Léon.

3- Tout oublier de cette période.

4- Effacer Léon de sa tête.

Devant le portail, le gardien lui donna une carte de visiteur et, comme il y avait beaucoup de parents qui venaient voir leur enfant, il se disait que ce ne serait pas compliquer de trouver Léon. Il balaya la cour de ses yeux noisette et, en ne l'apercevant nulle part, il se dirigea dans la bâtisse où un panneau indiquait la direction à prendre pour la salle d'accueil. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il écouta la voix d'un garçon qui riait à gorge déployer. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil et, le cœur battant, il découvrit Léon qui discutait joyeusement avec un autre. Le regard perçant, Gauvain sentit sa gorge se serrer. Peut-être qu'en sachant que ce dernier lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, Gauvain se sentit comme trahi ! Il secoua piteusement la tête car, il se foutait royalement de cet ado. Il ne représentait rien qu'un sale môme qui fut la cause de sa colère.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux, Léon s'enfuit en courant. Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il avait bien compris le message. Il sortit rapidement à l'extérieur pour rejoindre son groupe d'adolescents mais, le corps tremblant, une poigne le stoppa.

— Écoute ! entendit-il de la voix de Gauvain, je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit…

L'interpellé n'arrivait toujours pas à émettre un son en présence de ce dernier.

— C'est moi qui t'effraie ? reprit le plus jeune qui gardait encore le poignet de son ainé.

Léon hocha honteusement de la tête tout en s'écartant de son vis-à-vis. Les joues empourprées, il détourna son regard et, comme un coup de poing, il écouta :

— J'aimerais vraiment réconcilier Arthur et Merlin parce que…

La poitrine comprimée, Léon le toisa froidement en comprenant sa présence en ce lieu puis, en apercevant son demi-frère qui arrivait à sa hauteur, il gesticula pour qu'il dise ce qu'il pensait de Gauvain.

— Léon dit d'aller vous faire voir et qu'Arthur ne voulait plus revoir Merlin.

Gauvain se sentit un tantinet insulté mais, il devait coûte que coûte se maitriser. Si Léon avait quelque chose à lui dire qu'il le fasse lui-même.

— Okay,… écoute Léon, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai…

Il se tut en voyant son interlocuteur faire encore des mouvements de mains vers le second garçon.

— Léon dit qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de ta jolie petite gueule…

Gauvain sentit la moutarde le prendre. Il saisit violemment Léon qui faisait quand même une tête de plus que lui et, les mains posées sur la nuque, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait envie de comprendre et, sous le coup d'une pulsion, il voulait juste gouter à ses lèvres. Abasourdi, Léon s'essuya rageusement la bouche de sa manche et, en bougeant encore ses mains vers son demi-frère, il finit par le laisser sur place.

— Il dit qu'il parlerait avec Arthur et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais vous revoir.

Etrangement, cette réponse l'ébranla mais, Gauvain n'en montra pas la moindre déception. Presque frustré par cette conversation, il aurait dû en être satisfait mais, de toute évidence, cet ado devenait un lent poison qui s'insinuait avec persévérance jusqu'en ses veines. Pendant ce temps, Léon qui retrouva Arthur l'aperçut en train de discuter jovialement avec son père. Il n'osa pas l'aborder pour parler de Merlin. Son petit protégé lui avait répété les mots de Gauvain et, en sachant très bien la raison de cet emportement, il comprit que cet imbécile d'adolescent s'était seulement acharné contre eux par la colère.

.

Le soir, Arthur, allongé dans son lit, vit Léon ouvrir la porte.

— Je peux te parler deux minutes… entendit-il en hochant de la tête.

Léon s'approcha en s'adossant à la chaise du bureau.

— Gauvain est passé pour s'excuser de ce qu'il a dit et, tu manques à ton ami.

La mine fatiguée, Arthur sentit son cœur palpiter à toute allure. Les yeux brillants, il savait que Merlin ne le comprendrait plus s'il ne lui prenait plus la main et, terrifié à l'idée de le revoir après avoir agi si débilement, il secoua seulement de la tête.

— Hey… reprit son parrain, je suis sûr que Merlin serait heureux de te revoir…

Le plus petit ne pouvait pas dévoiler le secret qui les unissait et, si aux regards des autres : se donner la main était mal vu, il préférait que les choses soient différentes mais, rien ne l'était.

* Non, il n'est plus mon ami, dit-il avec ses mains tremblantes.

Léon voyait bien qu'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne saisissait pas mais, il ne pouvait pas forcer son ami à lui dire si ce dernier ne le désirait pas. Il soupira en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde et quitta la chambre. En rejoignant son lit, l'adolescent repensa à Gauvain. Il ne pensait pas que ce dernier serait revenu juste pour Arthur et, de plus, il avait osé lui voler un baiser ! A quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre ? Avec douleur, il se dit qu'il devait l'oublier car, jamais rien ne se passera avec lui. Il s'était seulement trompé sur le compte de cet ado.

Arthur ne cessa de se retourner entre ses draps. Il avait réussi à ôter Merlin de sa tête. Lancelot et lui étaient devenus amis et, malgré cela, les larmes de peines cédèrent. Même les trait de Merlin semblait disparaitre au fil du temps et, les paupières durement closes, il ne voulait pas le perdre mais, leur monde était si différent. Son oreiller fermement empoignés par ses mains, il y enfouit son visage. Merlin était plus grand que lui et, surement un jour regrettera-t-il de garder sa main dans la sienne ? Il devait passer à autre chose et, en ne souhaitant plus le croiser, il invita Lancelot à passer quelques semaines chez lui pour l'été… au moins, cet ami aura la possibilité de le comprendre…

...

Merlin vécut très mal cette période. La voix de son ami ne résonnait plus dans sa tête et Arthur lui manquait terriblement. En voulant tout de même l'accueillir à l'arrêt, quelle ne fut sa déception en voyant encore Guenièvre se jeter à son cou et, l'estomac tiraillé, il distingua un autre garçon avec le petit Pendragon. Si, Arthur voulait le blesser, alors, il avait vaillamment réussi. Il fixait jalousement leurs mains liées et, attristé par cette scène, il rentra chez lui sans rien dire à sa mère. L'été se passa doucement. William venait passer du temps avec lui et, dans son jardin, ils s'amusèrent dans la grande piscine que son père avait installée en début du mois de Juillet. Parfois, le soir, au bord de sa fenêtre, il apercevait Arthur qui jouait avec son autre ami. Merlin accepta difficilement d'être remplacé alors, un jour du mois d'aout, il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Arthur, il se sentait aussi bien que déçu par son accueil :

— Salut… souffla Merlin en tentant de lui prendre la main mais, ce dernier refusa.

Ce geste lui saigna le cœur et, la poitrine picotée de tiraillement, il fit demi-tour pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Les dents serrées, il s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et, en se laissant choir au sol, il ne comprenait pas ce que Gauvain avait pu dire d'aussi mal pour qu'il soit capable de l'oublier… la gorge prise de sanglots, il les étouffa d'une main et, en pensant avoir à ses côtés son petit voisin pour fêter ces neuf ans, il demanda, le soir-même, à sa mère qu'il ne voulait qu'un seul gâteau et qu'il n'inviterait personne. Hunit ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait avec Arthur, ni même le père de ce dernier.

Assis au bord de son lit, il s'essuya le visage lorsque William fit irruption dans sa chambre en gueulant froidement :

— Mais, qu'est-ce qu'Arthur a, pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

— Il n'a rien… répondit nerveusement Merlin,… il n'est plus rien… dit-il en continuant à pleurer en se tordant de douleur avant de poursuivre avec nervosité,… Il n'est pas mon Dr Watson… et encore moins mon Robin…

Le jeune Lot qui reconnut les mots de Gauvain pour les désigner sortit violemment pour rencontrer Arthur et lui dire le fond de sa pensée. En contournant la maison, il l'aperçut et, sans ménagement, devant le regard du second garçon qui devait être aussi âgé que lui, il tonna en fixant durement de son regard noir :

— Je vois que tu as réussi à trouver un autre copain bien plus intéressant que Merlin ! La prochaine fois, choisis bien tes bouche-trous ! Parce qu'avec moi, tu ne feras pas long feu !

En le voyant commencer à lui répondre avec les mains, William le coupa rageusement en les giflant au passage :

— Tu veux que je te dise ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ! Et, pour ta gouverne, si cela peut te faire plaisir, il n'arrête pas de pleurer par ta faute et, en plus de ça ! Il annule sa fête d'anniversaire ! Bravo ! finit-il par dire en applaudissant avant de s'en aller.

.

Arthur, désolé, sentit avec horreur le mal qui faisait à Merlin et, en se tournant honteusement sur Lancelot, il gesticula qui retenant sa peine :

* Il me déteste !

* Mais non, répondit son ami, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la raison de tout ça ?

* Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi !

* T'es vraiment stupide Arthur… ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que ça dure et tu continues à me parler de lui comme s'il était encore ton ami…

Les larmes au bord des yeux, le petit Pendragon ne savait plus où il en était.

* Ecoute, demain, c'est son anniversaire ! tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir et moi, j'irais rendre visite à Léon !

Lancelot avait surement raison mais, la peur d'être rejeté se fit de plus en plus forte, Arthur baissa son regard sur l'herbe pour cacher ses pleurs. Il avait si honte de lui… si honte de savoir que Merlin souffrait par sa faute. Il releva ses yeux en sentant une main de son ami sur son épaule.

* Tu dois sérieusement compter pour lui sinon, son ami ne serait pas venu te hurler dessus ? Tu ne crois pas ?…

.

Merlin passa le jour de son anniversaire seul. Il avait demandé à Gauvain et à Will de ne pas venir. Il voulait rester tranquillement devant la télé et, ce fut dans cette position qu'il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Immobile, sa mère entra dans le salon en lui disant :

— Merlin ?... il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir…

— Je n'ai pas envie, maman… répondit-il sans se retourner.

Il entendit cependant des pas s'approcher et, curieux, il pivota la tête pour tomber sur Arthur. Soudainement pris au dépourvu, il détourna rapidement ses yeux sur l'écran.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda froidement Merlin en prenant la télécommande pour occuper ses mains.

Arthur, le corps tremblant, s'avança jusqu'à s'assoir à côté de son voisin et, en lui prenant la main, il fit résonner dans la tête de ce dernier :

« _Pardon Merlin,… je…_ » mais, des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il l'entendit d'une voix maitrisée et cinglante :

— Je ne t'entends plus.

Pour la première fois, le petit Pendragon insista en serrant sa main : « S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, Merlin… je ne voulais pas… s'il te plait, regarde-moi ». Merlin ignora ses excuses en lui tonnant :

— Va-t'en !

Les lèvres tremblotantes, Arthur tressaillit devant le regard rempli d'éclairs « _un jour… tu n'aurais plus voulu de moi… tu m'aurais laissé… parce que je ne parle pas comme tout le monde… tu en aurais eu marre de me tenir la main… c'est pour ça que…_ ». En voyant que Merlin ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il se leva en ravalant avec difficulté ses larmes puis, en jetant un dernier regard à l'ami qu'il venait de perdre, il eut énormément de regret. Il recula comme pour imprimer le visage de son ami et, en lui tournant le dos, il commença à s'en aller lorsqu'une poigne se posa sur son bras. Le cœur affolé, il se sentit subitement attiré contre le canapé et, le corps frissonnant de cet acte, les bras de Merlin se refermèrent autour de lui.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne t'oublierais pas… lui murmura-t-il à son oreille,… que je serais toujours là pour toi,… et,… dit-il la gorge nouée,… si je dois te tenir la main toute ma vie pour t'entendre alors, je le ferais… j'aime t'entendre,… j'aime notre secret,… tu es mon meilleur ami, Arthur…

Le petit Emrys lui pardonnait… mais, savait-il que cette déclaration allait l'amener encore plus loin que cela ? Savait-il que les blessures les plus douloureuses étaient celles qui le rendaient encore plus vivant ? Peu importait, Arthur se rattrapait et, soulagé, il resserra encore son étreinte.

Le petit Pendragon éclata doucement en sanglots… Merlin l'avait tant manqué qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son importance. Il était comme un souffle de vie. Un souffle qui réussissait à l'apaiser. Blotti tout contre son ami, un timide sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres car, il savait dorénavant qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Merlin tombe amoureux de quelqu'un : pour qu'il lui tienne la main toute une vie, il faudrait qu'il reste toujours avec lui.

Merlin le garda dans ses bras comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils avaient été vide par l'absence de son petit voisin. Lorsqu'Arthur releva son visage sur le sien, il essuya ses larmes puis, en fixant la main que le plus petit lui présenta, il sourit en la lui prenant. « _Je suis désolé…_ ».

— Ne me refais plus ça… lui répondit-il.

C'était un bel anniversaire parce qu'Arthur était revenu pour lui. Les deux dernières semaines, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu. Même William était enfin content de revoir leurs amis se reparler. Gauvain sourit devant leur nouvelle amitié et, en regardant Arthur, il repensait à Léon. Cet adolescent n'était pas intéressant mais, à son étonnement, il revivait inlassablement leur dernier tête à tête.

Il n'aimait pas les garçons, il en était certain mais, il dut admettre que celui-ci avait su se surpasser. S'il ne lui avait pas hurlé un « Je t'aime », il aurait surement moins paniqué… Il soupira en se lamentant sur son sort. Après tout, il allait avoir treize ans et, sa seule petite-copine qu'il ait eu était durant les vacances au bord de la mer… et, en étant avec elle, ce satané Léon arrivait à le faire douter de son orientation sexuelle !

...

Le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Les rires de Merlin et d'Arthur remplirent à nouveau les deux maisons. La rentrée se passa très bien pour tout le monde sauf, bien sûr pour Gauvain qui reluquait maintenant les garçons… C'était foutu pour lui : il se sentait plus attiré par les mecs. Il avait même tenté à plusieurs reprises de reprendre contact avec cet abruti de Léon mais, ce dernier ne voyait en lui qu'un gamin prêt à se moquer de lui alors, il l'ignora totalement. Une indifférence qui énerva grandement Gauvain.

L'automne arriva et, toujours aussi décidé, il attendit qu'Arthur descende du car pour le voir mais, dépité de ne pas apercevoir Léon, il demanda l'air de rien, où était passé son parrain. Comme il donnait la main à Merlin, ce dernier lui répondit comme s'il était au courant :

— Ah oui, c'est vrai,… commença-t-il en recevant un regard brillant,… il est parti directement de l'école avec son père.

Ce ne fut qu'une pure déception, pas de quoi s'en rendre malade et, même s'il savait où il vivait, il se retint toutes les vacances de Toussaint pour le voir. Cependant, lorsqu'il regardait Merlin et son petit voisin, il ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Il détestait de voir leurs mains liées… tout ça parce qu'il ressentait le besoin d'avoir celle de Léon contre la sienne.

Le dernier jour avant le départ d'Arthur, les frères Lot, Merlin et Arthur sortirent en centre-ville sous l'œil attentif de Mr Pendragon qui avait promis à son fils de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Dans un parc, ils se défoulèrent en jouant au foot :

— Waouw ! Tu te débrouilles super bien ! s'exclama Merlin en fixant son petit voisin.

En s'empourprant ce dernier lui prit la main en lui disant « _arrête…_ ». Gauvain secoua la tête en les voyants toujours collés de la sorte.

— Gauvain ? entendit-il de son jeune frère qui lui donna un coup de coude,… regarde qui se trouve sur un banc… dit-il en désignant un adolescent qui tenait la main d'un autre garçon.

Une scène dont il aurait pu se passer… Léon ! La mâchoire serrée, il détourna ses yeux lorsque ce dernier croisa les siens. Non, cela ne lui faisait rien… il s'en fichait totalement de lui… et pourtant, comme il avait envie de frapper l'autre gamin qui contemplait Léon. Une journée à rayer de sa mémoire !

Léon fixait son petit-copain lorsque ce dernier lui souffla que, quelqu'un les dévisageait :

— Personne d'intéressant… dit-il en contenant ses tremblements.

Léon le trouvait encore plus beau que dans son souvenir mais, en reposant ses yeux sur son copain, il l'embrassa pour se convaincre que Gauvain ne comptait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne le devait plus mais, comment en être certain quand il avait ouvertement avoué ses sentiments à la seule personne qui s'emparait de son cœur ?

Arthur qui se chamaillait avec son meilleur ami suivit le regard de Gauvain et, en distinguant son parrain avec un autre garçon dont il embrassait, il rougit violemment. Sans relâcher, le petit couple d'adolescents, il les vit s'en aller main dans la main…

— Arthur ! ragea Merlin qui se trouvait en dessous de lui, tu me fais mal ! T'es lourd, tu sais !

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui donna une tape à l'épaule avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il était bien avec lui… puis, en sentant la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne, Merlin tourna son visage pour le regarder :

— Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

_« Rien… je suis content de cette journée… »_

— Moi aussi… dit-il en roulant à plat ventre tout en regardant William se vautrer au centre du terrain,… on se verra pour le nouvel an…

_« Pourquoi pas Noël ? »_ demanda Arthur qui rit devant la maladresse du jeune Lot.

— Je passe Noël chez ma tante comme chaque année…

_« Ah, c'est nul… »_

— Non, ce qui est nul, c'est que tu ne parles pas…

La voix de Merlin ne cachait aucun reproche mais, Arthur le comprenait car, ainsi ils auraient pu s'appeler…

_« Mais, tu sais, on aura bientôt le droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur… »_

— Bon, alors, je sais quoi demander au père Noël ! s'écria Merlin en se relevant.

— Bon, les jeunes ! coupa William qui se faisait laminer par d'autre joueurs,… si vous arrêtiez de jacasser comme des filles !

— Oui ! Will ! On arrive ! répondit-il joyeusement en aidant Arthur.

Cette journée, le petit Pendragon la garda au fond de sa mémoire car, elle était géniale à ses yeux. Merlin, quant à lui, était heureux de voir que son voisin acceptait les frères Lot. Seul Gauvain parut dépité et, personne hormis William, ne comprit sa soudaine mauvaise humeur mais, le petit groupe avait l'habitude de le voir ronchonner pour un rien.

**.**

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 3 / Tout passe tranquillement**

**« Ta voix... dans ma tête me manques tellement »**


	4. 3 Tout passe tranquillement

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery

**Rappel :** Au cours de cette année, Guenièvre & Arthur vont avoir 8 ans et Merlin & William en auront 10 ans. Léon : 15 et Gauvain : 13. / Elyan 12.

Bonne lecture ! Chapitre plus calme

* * *

**Chapitre 3 / Tout passe tranquillement**

**_« Ta voix... dans ma tête me manques tellement »_**

.

Arthur arrivait devant la porte de son meilleur ami qui lui avait manqué pour les fêtes de noël. Le cœur affolé par la joie, la porte s'ouvrit sur son ancienne camarade de classe, Guenièvre. Le sourire affiché sur les lèvres de cette dernière ne le rassura pas le moindre du monde et, à la fois dépité et déçu, il l'écouta lui dire :

— Salut ! Entre, ajouta-t-elle en l'invitant d'une main comme si elle était chez elle.

Le petit Pendragon pénétra rapidement dans le salon sans ôter ses chaussures et son manteau. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que l'année précédente et, au milieu de ces grandes personnes, il cherchait son meilleur ami. Avant même que son regard ne tombe sur lui, une main vint l'empoigner pour l'emmener dans le bureau du père de celui-ci.

— Arthur ! entendit-il de la voix de Merlin, alors comment s'est passé ton noël ? Il faut que je te montre ce mon papa m'a offert ! Ah et,… dit-il le regard mystérieux,… comme ma mère s'entend super-bien avec celle de Guenièvre, du coup, elle a invité toute sa famille ! Et, tu sais quoi ! Son frère Elyan ! Il fait partie de l'équipe la mieux classée de Camelot ! Et…

Le petit Pendragon eut du mal à le suivre. Pourquoi lui parlait-il du frère de Guenièvre ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis le début des vacances ? Et, pourquoi Elyan ? Lui aussi, il savait bien jouer au foot… Sans vouloir dire qu'il s'en foutait royalement, il continua tout de même à l'écouter et, lorsqu'il entendit la fin, les yeux d'Arthur crurent sortir de ses orbites.

— Elyan m'a dit que Guenièvre t'aimait beaucoup ! taquina-t-il en lui décochant un coup sur l'épaule qui ne lui disait rien bien.

_Merlin était content de ses vacances de Noël et, en rentrant la veille, il voulait aller voir Arthur pour lui raconter sa soirée de famille mais, Elyan et Guenièvre Forge étaient venus avec leur parent et, à contre cœur, il avait dû rester. Finalement, il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec la petite fille de huit ans et le grand-frère de cette dernière qui allait sur ses douze ans. Au fil de leur discussion, il avait découvert une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler sans arrêt d'Arthur, bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu, Elyan l'avait soudainement coupé d'une voix moqueuse :_

_— Elle est a-mou-reu-se !_

_Cette dernière lui avait donné une tape sur le dos tout en grommelant :_

_— Ce n'est même pas vrai !_

_— Arrête ! avait répondu joyeusement le plus grand en se protégeant des coup de sa petite sœur,… ou, je le dirais à Arthur !_

_Sur ces mots, Guenièvre était partie pleurnicher auprès de sa mère pendant que Merlin éclatait de rire. Il la trouvait bien plus adorable depuis qu'il apprenait à mieux la connaitre durant cette soirée mais, il était aussi ravi d'en savoir plus sur Elyan. Le jeune Forge était dans la meilleure équipe junior de foot de Camelot et, envieux, Merlin lui posait des tas de questions parce que c'était une discipline dont il n'avait jamais été doué… tout comme le reste des autres sports. Elyan lui avait même proposé de venir le voir lors d'un match et, totalement heureux, Merlin le remercia d'un large sourire._

Le jeune Emrys regardait Arthur qui avait sa main dans la sienne mais, rien ne résonna dans sa tête.

— Arthur ? s'inquiéta-t-il de son silence.

A cet instant, Elyan apparut à côté du petit Pendragon.

* Salut !

Le regard noir d'Arthur passa directement au bleu azur avant d'afficher de la surprise.

* Salut, mima-t-il en lâchant la main de Merlin.

* Merlin m'a beaucoup parler de toi,… mais, je crois que ma sœur le bat à ce niveau.

Le plus petit ne savait plus quoi dire alors, tout en continuant à le regarder, ce dernier poursuivit :

* Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi je connais le langage des signes ?

Arthur, perplexe, hocha lentement de la tête.

* Il faut remercier ma sœur, depuis qu'elle te connaît, elle m'a littéralement emmerdé pour que je l'apprenne avec elle…

Le petit Pendragon, tout de même content de savoir qu'Elyan puisse communiquer avec lui, se foutait de connaitre Guenièvre et puis, comment osait-elle dire qu'elle le connaissait ? Il ne la connaissait pas plus que depuis qu'il avait quitté la scolarité à Camelot.

— Hé ! Merlin ! reprit plus vivement Elyan en voyant sa sœur arriver, si on allait se faire un bonhomme de neige !

Ainsi, Arthur savait que conserver l'amitié de Merlin ne serait jamais facile. D'abord William et son grand-frère et, maintenant, Guenièvre et Elyan... mais, Merlin ne l'oubliait pas pour autant. Entre le rire d'Elyan et Guenièvre qui, malheureusement, ne cessait d'être derrière lui, Merlin gardait sa main dans la sienne.

* Pourquoi donnes-lui-tu la main ? se moqua gentiment Elyan en fixant Arthur, tu as peur qu'il te perde ?

* Non, fit le plus petit d'un air décomposé.

— Hé ! Merlin, reprit le plus grand en regardant le jeune Emrys, pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ?

Arthur se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et, au mauvais souvenir de l'année passée, il craignait de renouveler la même erreur mais, la réponse qui suivit le fit sourire.

— Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami… répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blond du petit Pendragon,… et puis, poursuivit Merlin,… comme ça, je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de moi…

.

Ce soir-là, Arthur, comme l'année précédente, eut le droit de dormir chez son meilleur ami. Les adultes étant dans la cuisine, Merlin proposa de se regarder un DVD tout en l'emmenant devant la bibliothèque. Le petit Pendragon, tout excité par cette fin de soirée, saisit une boite qui était en évidence : '' Ça, il est revenu''

— Heu,… bredouilla Merlin en le dévisageant, tu ne préfères pas_ le roi lion_ ou _le prince d'Égypte_ ?

En entendant les titres, Arthur éclata de rire puis, en sentant la main de son ami sur la sienne, il lui fit résonner : « c'est pour les bébés ! »… Il regretta aussitôt ses mots lorsqu'il aperçut le regard dépité de son ami. Le plus petit pensait sérieusement que Merlin se moquait de lui mais, apparemment : non. Le sourire figé sur les lèvres : « si tu veux… on peut regarder… »

— Non, coupa en bafouillant le jeune Emrys tout en lui souriant gentiment, tu as raison… c'est…

« NON ! Merlin ! Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi… mais,… si tu veux on… » lui fit-il savoir en resserrant sa poigne.

Un rictus aux coins des lèvres, Merlin le scruta et, en hésitant quelque secondes, il lui murmura en rougissant presque de honte :

— Tu ne le diras à personne… mais, moi,… j'adore ces dessins animés…

« Promis, Merlin ! »

— Okay, alors, regardons ton film mais, dit-il en déglutissant, le clown me fait peur… finit-il par dire d'un air à demi-apeuré.

« On peut mettre autre chose ? » proposa donc Arthur.

Ce dernier ne pensait pas que Merlin pouvait être froussard à ce point. Quand il le regardait, il voyait un garçon confiant et très à l'aise alors, découvrir une autre facette de son meilleur ami semblait lui prouver combien, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça... mais, se disait-il, avec le temps, il saurait tout de lui parce qu'un jour, il voudrait être celui qui serait toujours là pour lui. _Les pensées d'un enfant, avait-il le pouvoir de traverser le temps ? Ses mots, auront-ils de l'importance parce que, encore jeune, ils évolueront chacun à leur rythme ?_ Mais, le petit Pendragon avait la certitude que Merlin serait toujours présent dans sa vie.

Merlin lâcha la main de son jeune ami et, en saisissant le DVD que ce dernier tenait, il inclina son visage pour l'approcher du petit Pendragon.

— Non, Arthur et, comme demain, c'est ton anniversaire alors, je suis prêt à t'offrir ce cadeau en regardant '' il est revenu'' mais,… dit-il en se redressant tout en fixant piteusement la jaquette, ne m'en veux pas si,… je hurle ou que je me cache…

A ces mots, Arthur, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ainé, lui sourit en lui faisant passer : « Moi, je serais là… pour te rassurer». Les doigts de Merlin glissèrent dans sa chevelure blonde et, le cœur rempli de battements d'ailes de papillons, il aimait ce geste… il aimait ses mains… car, à son âge, elles étaient magiques. Sans elles, jamais, son meilleur ami n'aurait pu l'entendre. C'était grâce à elles qu'il pouvait étrangement communiquer avec lui.

Merlin adorait quand son jeune ami arborait un visage où la joie se mêlait à la béatitude. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'appréciait chez ce petit garçon mais, depuis qu'il le connaissait, sa présence était devenue importante dans sa vie. Il y avait dans les yeux bleus azur, une touche de reconnaissance qui le troublait mais, encore jeune pour comprendre cette étincelle, il mettait tout cela sur le compte de leur formidable amitié.

Le DVD mis, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, un plaid sur eux.

— Bon anniversaire, mon grand, souffla Merlin à Arthur,… profites-en bien parce que, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on s'en regardera un autre… ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Le jeune Emrys détestait les films qui faisaient peur mais, pour son meilleur ami, il acceptait de le visionner avec lui. Assis à ses côtés, ses membres tremblaient déjà rien qu'à l'idée de voir la tête de l'affreux clown. Pourtant, il essayait de se contrôler mais, cet horrible personnage était si terrifiant que, par moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir. Les genoux plaqués à son torse et les bras pliés contre sa poitrine, il n'avait aucune honte de détourner son regard pour les planter sur son ami.

Le petit Pendragon était content… content d'être seul avec son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué et, heureux de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire, il se sentait fier d'avoir un ami qui pensait à lui. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il écoutait la respiration courte de Merlin dont le corps sursautait à la moindre scène flippante. Il se mordait l'intérieur d'une lèvre pour éviter de rire tout en sentant le poids du regard affolé de Merlin sur sa personne. Lorsqu'il se décida de croiser ses yeux, il lui tendit sa main et, en penchant la tête sur le côté, Merlin la saisit sans attendre.

Arthur tira sur sa poigne et, en sentant son ami se coller de plus en plus tout contre lui, il aimait cette sensation de le protéger. Il aimait se sentir fort mais, surtout, il se sentait plus grand alors, en resserrant leurs mains liées, il osa lui dire : « tu peux cacher ta tête s'il te fait trop peur,… ». Le cœur battant, le souffle de son ami lui effleura immédiatement le cou et, en calant sa main libre sur les cheveux bruns de ce dernier, Arthur l'entendit lui chuchoter :

— Te moque pas de moi…

« Jamais, Merlin… »

Le jeune Emrys, mal à l'aise de se montrer peureux, rougissait aux creux du cou de son ami. Il haïssait ses films mais, de voir combien cela faisait plaisir à son ami, il préférait se faire petit et apprécier ce moment d'amitié. La fatigue de cette longue soirée se fit sentir et Merlin, en tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts, s'endormit silencieusement, la tête glissant doucement sur les cuisses d'Arthur. Le parfum de son ami parut apaiser son âme d'enfant car, près de lui, la peur n'existait plus… Profondément endormi, il rêvait de ses journées passées avec son petit voisin... là où ses songes l'emportèrent, des sourires se dessinèrent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres et, en offrant à Arthur cet instant magique, ce dernier ne regardait plus la télé. Une main dans la chevelure de Merlin, le petit Pendragon fixait son ami. « J'ai huit ans… » Juste un an d'écart avec ce dernier et cette simple pensée avait le pouvoir de le rendre encore plus fort.

Hunit qui pénétra dans le salon tardivement s'arrêta en regardant ces deux garçons. Elle les trouvait si mignons ainsi allongés l'un sur l'autre qu'elle aurait pu rester encore quelques minutes de plus à les observer. Balinor, derrière elle, s'avança pour porter Arthur mais, en apercevant que celui-ci ne lâchait pas la main de son fils, tout comme le sien qui tentait de la garder serrée contre la sienne, il sourit à sa femme tout en murmurant :

— Euh,… Je crois qu'on va les laisser comme ça…

Le visage incliné, elle se retint d'éclater de rire devant les traits dépités de son mari.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont conscients qu'ils sont liés ? demanda Balinor en taquinant sa femme.

— Je crois surtout qu'ils s'adorent mutuellement… et puis, je n'ai jamais vu Merlin aussi attaché à un ami…

— C'est vrai, répondit son mari en l'enlaçant tendrement, je suis content qu'il se soit fait un meilleur ami…

Ce dernier savait que les déménagements répétitifs empêchaient son fils de se lier d'amitié et, en venant vivre ici, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que de voir Merlin avec un ami. Chauffeur routier, il s'était rapproché du siège social pour pouvoir facilement rentrer les week-ends et, pour un homme qui aimait sa famille, le bonheur de son fils était le plus important.

**… … …**

L'été ne tardait pas à arriver. Merlin et Arthur étaient toujours aussi amis : inséparables. Tous les samedis, Merlin le récupérait à la gare puis, il passait le week-end entier avec lui. De temps en temps, William et Gauvain venaient s'amuser avec eux puis, petit à petit, Elyan trouva sa place au sein du groupe. La seule chose qui déplaisait au petit Pendragon était que tout le monde croyait qu'il était amoureux de Guenièvre. Il avait beau hurler que non mais, les plus grands ne l'écoutaient pas.

— Qui aime bien, châtie bien... lui dit un jour Gauvain.

Mais, un jour de mai, ce fut la goutte d'eau : Guenièvre tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de lui faire un bisou sur la bouche et, en se souvenant de celui qu'elle AVAIT osé lui faire lors d'une de ses visites, il posa ses mains en croix sur ses lèvres en lui jetant un regard sombre. Elyan qui, non loin d'eux, discutait avec Merlin, éclata de rire en disant :

— Allez, Arthur, ce n'est qu'un bisou !

* Je ne veux pas lui faire un bisou !

* Fais-lui plaisir, elle en meurt d'envie, ajouta-t-il en faisant les signes de la main… sauf, si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

En passant son regard d'Elyan à Merlin dont ce dernier ne comprenait pas leur discutions silencieuse, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

— Elyan ! râla son voisin en inclinant son visage tout en fixant intensément Arthur, arrête de l'embêter… il n'a que huit ans,… il a le temps pour ça…

'' Que huit ans…'' Arthur n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'on lui rappelait sans cesse son âge et, même s'il était encore petit de taille, cela le gênait.

— Okay, reprit vivement le jeune Forge en fixant Merlin, si, lui, il est jeune… toi ! Dis-moi ! As-tu déjà fait un bisou à quelqu'un ?

Les joues aussi rouges qu'Arthur, il avait enfin compris la leçon… et, en détournant son regard vers le plafond, il répondit simplement :

— Ce n'est pas de mon âge… je préfère jouer aux billes que d'embêter les filles comme tu le fais…

En trainant avec Elyan, Merlin savait que ce dernier plaisait au fille surtout depuis qu'il avait rejoins l'équipe de foot. Il n'avait jamais compris cet engouement d'ailleurs... pourquoi les filles hurlaient quand elle le voyaient ? Pourquoi elles criaient comme des folles dés qu'il pénétrait sur le terrain... Non, vraiment, il préférait rester chez lui à lire et à jouer aux billes ou, même regarder ses films favoris... Peut-être que lorsqu'il aura aussi douze ans comme lui, il s'intéressera aux filles mais, à cet instant, il ne leur trouvait rien... absolument rien d'intéressant. Elles ne pleuraient que pour des broutilles...

Le soir, seul tous les deux, Merlin lui prit la main en lui disant :

— Je vais arrêter aussi de t'embêter avec Guenièvre… tu sais que, c'était juste pour te taquiner,... parce qu'on t'aime bien…

« Vous vous moquez de moi parce que je ne peux pas me défendre ! » fit-il en bronchant son ami.

— Pardon, Arthur,… souffla Merlin,… j'ai compris… finit-il par dire en levant les mains de chaque côté…

Elyan avait fini par arrêter de l'embêter avec ça puisque Guenièvre, tout de même blessée, répondit un jour qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon mais, qu'était-ce donc cette amour que les gamins de son âge racontaient ? Jamais, Arthur ne le comprit vraiment... après tout, comme le lui répétait sans cesse Gauvain : '' tu es trop jeune pour comprendre...''. Au fil des mois, Arthur apprenait à partager son meilleur ami et, en profitant de sa présence certains samedis soirs, seul avec lui, il enfermait dans un coin de sa mémoire chaque moment passé avec Merlin. Ce dernier ne l'oubliait jamais et, le cœur ravivé de ses sourires, il acceptait tout tant qu'il avait une place auprès de lui.

Du côté de Merlin, il vivait cette amitié comme celle dont il partageait avec William. Tous les deux, toujours ensemble à l'école, appréciaient les mêmes choses. Le temps semblait passer rapidement avec sa présence puis, un jour, il se rendit enfin compte qu'avec Arthur tout était diffèrent. Était-ce dû à leur manière de se parler ? Ce lien qui les unissait était l'unique chose qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre car, finalement, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Arthur était un garçon vif et toujours excité tandis que lui, était plutôt calme et surement un peu tête en l'air comme le lui disait souvent Gauvain. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il aimerait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible car, si son petit voisin retrouvait l'usage de la parole –chose dont il serait content pour lui– il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait engendrer.

Parfois, certaines nuits, après avoir pu discuter avec lui via Messenger, cette situation lui faisait peur. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais, peut-être, se disait-il, qu'il aimait avoir Arthur à ses côtés… qu'il aimait être celui qui compterait plus que les autres… parce que, mine de rien, Arthur était le premier copain qu'il s'était fait en emménageant ici et, il aimait croire qu'il n'y avait aucun hasard à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre… Il voulait croire que, quelque part, quelqu'un l'avait mis sur sa route… et, que pour toujours cette amitié perdurerait… et qu'il ferait tout pour conserver ce lien intact.

Aujourd'hui, dans le bus du retour, le petit Pendragon qui rentrait pour toutes les grandes vacances, repensait à cette année scolaire. Merlin allait avoir dix ans et, en soupirant de désespoir, il aurait tant voulu être plus âgé que lui, ne serait-ce que pour être plus grand… mais, jamais, cela n'arriverait et tristement, il repensait toujours au soir du nouvel an. Il avait aimé le garder près de lui,... de le protéger du méchant clown... et, bientôt, il aurait à nouveau deux ans d'écarts... Et, en sachant qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, non loin d'arrivé, le cœur palpitant, il imaginait déjà la surprise de Merlin lorsqu'il lui parlerait...

En descendant du car, il fut déçu de ne pas apercevoir son meilleur ami mais, son père.

— P'pa ? murmura-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce dernier avait été averti par le directeur et, aussi impatient de réentendre la voix de son fils, les yeux brillants, il le regardait comme un cadeau interdit.

— Arthur… mon Arthur parle ! s'écria-t-il en tendant ses bras.

Le petit Pendragon, heureux de le voir ainsi, se laissa bercer par son père et, tout en retenant ses larmes de joie, il soupira de soulagement. Le cœur serré, il aurait voulu que Merlin soit le premier à l'entendre… il aurait voulu lui en faire la surprise… mais, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal parce que, son père avait aussi ce droit. Alors, en s'écartant un peu de lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Ma conseillère m'a beaucoup aidé depuis le mois de Janvier et… et, elle m'a dit que…

La tête subitement baissée, des larmes se versèrent instantanément sur ses joues parce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute…

— Oh mon garçon, chuchota Uther en le resserrant dans ses bras, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute… tu le sais bien…

Blotti tout contre son père, Arthur, tremblotant à ses mots, parut retrouver un peu de son père… il n'avait jamais osé lui demander si, il le détestait pour ça… il n'avait jamais osé en discuter avec lui… le sourire aux lèvres, il lui demanda timidement :

— Tu ne me détestes pas…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les pleurs de son père le transpercèrent tout comme sa réponse qui suivit.

— Non,… mon dieu Arthur… bredouilla-t-il en l'étreignant encore davantage, pardon si, tu as cru que… j'aurais dû te le dire mais, dit-il en encadrant les joues de son fils,… j'ai cru que tu me haïssais d'être resté à la maison au lieu de vous accompagner à la plage… mon dieu, non, Arthur,… réitéra-t-il, je ne t'ai jamais détesté,… je t'aime tellement mon garçon…

Les yeux flous plantés dans ceux de son père, le plus petit finit par éclater en sanglots et, sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait, il lui souffla :

— je t'aime aussi papa…

Arthur, malgré l'absence de son meilleur ami, souriait enfin à la vie. Son père ne le détestait pas et ça, c'était aussi son plus beau jour.

— Si on allait fêter ça ? lui demanda son père en l'installant sur ses épaules.

— Oui ! Et si, on allait chez mon parrain Léon ?

Il avait l'impression que tout irait beaucoup mieux et, même s'il ne parlait pas encore très fort, il était aux anges. Il allait passer une soirée rien qu'avec son père, chose qu'il n'avait pas refait depuis la mort de sa mère. Avant cette tragédie, tous les samedis, son père l'emmenait au parc, seul avec lui, tandis que sa mère le faisait le mercredi. Puis, en y repensant, le dimanche était le jour de famille qu'il adorait par-dessus tout et, à cette pensée, la blessure parut soudainement se rouvrir parce qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là.

— Maman me manque… avoua-t-il pour la première fois à son père qui le posait à terre devant leur voiture.

Uther, ému par autant de confession, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et, en le fixant, il lui chuchota d'une voix remplie d'amour :

— Elle me manque aussi mais, dit-il en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, je suis certain que d'en haut, elle doit nous regarder …

— Avec les anges…

Les larmes… Uther n'en avait plus autant versé depuis la perte de sa femme mais, pour son fils, il avait besoin qu'ils tournent ensemble cette page. L'innocence d'Arthur le bouleversait… si jeune et encore plein de rêves… et comme pour le suivre dans son sens, il ajouta sur un ton moqueur :

— Elle doit surement les embêter avec les étoiles…

Arthur éclata de rire en entendant cette bêtise et, les yeux fermés, il se plaisait à croire qu'elle était toujours aussi joviale qu'elle était de son vivant. Elle lui manquait terriblement et, en ouvrant son regard pétillant, il avait maintenant Merlin… son meilleur ami… celui qui comblait ce vide…

.

Cette après-midi, le jeune Emrys n'avait pas pu retrouver son jeune voisin à la gare. Il était à un match de foot pour soutenir l'équipe d'Elyan. Merlin enviait ce dernier qui savait super-bien jouer. Presqu'en admiration devant lui, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Léon à ses côtés.

— Hé ! Merlin !

— Salut, Léon ! répondit-il sans lâcher Elyan qui venait de reprendre le ballon à l'adversaire avant de hurler quand ce dernier marqua un but.

— Tu sais qu'Arthur parle maintenant ?... reprit l'adolescent en regardant le terrain.

Merlin hocha seulement de la tête tout en gardant ses yeux plantés sur le match.

— Enfin,… poursuivit-il en pensant vraiment que le jeune Emrys l'écoutait,… il murmure juste quelques mots…

Il se tut lorsque Merlin applaudit en entendant le sifflet de fin. Heureux d'avoir pu venir voir ce match, il se tourna enfin sur son ainé qui sembla subitement en train de fixer quelqu'un.

— Tu me disais ?... demanda Merlin.

— Je te laisse, bredouilla-t-il en partant comme un voleur.

Merlin chercha du regard la personne qui le faisait fuir et, en soupirant, il vit Gauvain qui le rejoignit à grands pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit ? demanda le jeune Lot en tentant de retrouver la silhouette dans la foule.

— Euh,… marmonna Merlin qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot, rien, il m'a juste dit bonjour… dit-il avant de l'empoigner pour lui poser une question,… pourquoi tu le cherches depuis l'an dernier ?

Au regard noir qu'il reçut, le jeune Emrys leva les mains en l'air et lui chuchota :

— Je n'ai rien dit…

— Tu n'es pas allé récupérer ta sangsue ? railla Gauvain.

Le corps tendu, Merlin qui ne comprenait pas sa façon de lui adresser la parole, lui répondit sèchement :

— Arthur n'est pas une sangsue !

— Okay,… bafouilla l'ainé en lui tapotant l'épaule, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça,… c'est que j'ai… besoin de parler à cet imbécile de Léon et,... ggrrr, à chaque fois, il me glisse entre les doigts, dit-il en serrant durement sa mâchoire…

Merlin qui observait les gradins soudainement vides, posa ses yeux sur son ami et, en le scrutant quelques secondes, il y avait encore des choses qui lui échappaient. Il n'avait toujours pas compris la raison de cet acharnement sur le parrain de son meilleur ami. Il avait beau supplier William de le lui dire mais, ce dernier tenait aussi à son grand frère –chose qu'il comprenait– alors, il osa lui demander :

— Tu veux qu'il soit ton ami ? Comme Arthur et moi ?

Gauvain, les yeux écarquillés, se mit à éclater de rire devant l'innocence de son jeune ami. Plus le temps passait et plus il l'adorait. Merlin avait vraiment le chic pour être toujours à côté de la plaque et, en apercevant le regard candide de ce dernier, c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez lui. Toujours cette naïveté enfantine qui le ramenait à une époque où le monde semblait avoir encore un sens. Comment expliquer à un gamin qu'il aimait un autre garçon ?

Décidément, Merlin ne comprendrait jamais les grands… les lèvres en forme d'une moue boudeuse, il lui emboita le pas lorsque Gauvain l'invita à le raccompagner.

— Merlin ! entendit-il en se retournant vers Elyan qui lui fit signe de l'attendre.

— Ah ! s'exclama le plus grand dont les yeux pétillèrent subitement, te voilà !

Le jeune Emrys roula des yeux. Gauvain l'abandonnait sur place tout ça pour courir après Léon qui – soit dit en passant le fuyait– repartait en sens inverse.

— Il est vraiment bizarre… murmura-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'Elyan l'écoutait.

— Y a rien de bizarre Merlin… répondit son ami en se postant face à lui.

— Bah, reprit le jeune Emrys en plissant des paupières, je ne le comprends pas,… Léon ne veut pas le voir et Gauvain, il…

— Il est juste amoureux…

Merlin venait inévitablement de tomber de haut puis, en dévisageant son ami, il crut un instant avoir mal entendu.

— Ben, tu n'as jamais fait gaffe ? Tous les samedis, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'accompagne chercher Arthur ?… lui demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur,… ce n'est pas pour ses beaux yeux qu'il le fait… c'est pour Léon…

Elyan qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que Merlin se demandait si ce dernier ne vivait pas une bulle.

— Ah… dit simplement Merlin.

— Avant que je n'oublie, reprit vivement son ami, samedi prochain, je fête mes douze ans et tu es invité !

— Cool ! s'exclama-t-il en oubliant totalement Gauvain.

— Tu pourras venir avec ton meilleur ami…

Merlin, ravi, lui dit qu'il l'appellerait pour le tenir au courant mais en rentrant chez lui, déçu d'avoir raté Arthur de peu, il passa son premier samedi sans lui. Seul dans sa chambre, le silence semblait pesant et l'absence d'Arthur parut soudainement pesante. En s'allongeant dans son lit, la voix de son ami lui manquait puis, en soupirant, il mettait cela sur le fait de s'être impatienté de le voir. Demain… demain, il le verrait… il n'y avait donc pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il sourit en fermant les paupières et, au milieu de ses songes, comme toujours, il entendait le rire de son ami.

.

Ce soir-là, Arthur, totalement excité d'être avec son père, ne cessait de parler à table.

— Doucement Arthur, coupa Uther en posant une main sur le bras de son fils, tu oublies des mots…

— Pardon, répondit-il en souriant…

Les yeux embués, il poursuivit d'une voix vibrante :

— Tu… m'as manqué…

Son père voyait combien il n'avait pas compris son fils, combien ils ne s'étaient pas du tout compris… Il avait toujours pensé que cette distance qui les avait éloigné au décès de sa femme était à cause de lui. Combien de fois s'en était-il voulu de les avoir laissé seuls à la plage ? Il avait promis d'y être après avoir fini son article mais, sans avoir vu le temps passé, il était parti tard et, en arrivant sur l'île d'Avalon, il se souvenait encore de ce rassemblement autour d'un petit corps. Le temps d'une seconde, d'une horrible fraction de seconde, il avait cru tout avoir perdu... pouvait-il encore croire que dans ce malheur, il avait toujours son fils auprès de lui ? Sa femme était morte en sauvant leur enfant et, en la connaissant, elle préférerait donner sa vie pour son fils parce qu'Arthur était un miracle.

Durant plusieurs années, ils avaient essayé d'avoir un enfant et, tristement, lorsque les médecins leurs annoncèrent qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porté d'enfant, il avait lu tout le chagrin du monde dans les yeux bleus de sa merveilleuse femme. Ygraine avait tellement désiré Arthur... tellement prié... alors, le jour où, elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle savait que cet enfant était un cadeau...

— Tu sais quoi, mon petit gars,… dit-il en approchant son visage pour effacer les larmes de son enfant, maintenant, je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te tracasse… tout, c'est d'accord…

Arthur hocha vivement de la tête. Il aimait son père et, encore plus, de cette façon. Il y avait dans les yeux de ce dernier une lueur d'affection qu'il avait cru avoir perdu. Pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait ce moment parce que, au fond de lui, il voulait qu'il se rapproche comme auparavant.

— Même des filles, ajouta-t-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire.

Il roula des yeux puis, en éclatant de rire, il lui répondit qu'il n'aimait pas Guenièvre. Pourquoi tout le monde le pensait ?

— Je sais mon garçon, je te taquine… dit-il en demandant l'addition.

Arthur en profita pour aller aux toilettes et, en fermant à clé, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée tout en entendant son ami Gauvain.

.

Gauvain n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Décidé, il réussit à faire emmener ses parents à manger au restaurant que tenait le père de Léon. Lorsqu'au cours du repas, il le repéra, il chuchota à son frère qu'il allait lui parler puis, en se levant, il s'excusa auprès de ses parents pour aller aux toilettes. Ce fut ainsi qu'il empoigna durement Léon et le força à le suivre.

— Vas-y ! Parle ! tonna Gauvain qui ne savait pas qu'Arthur était présent.

Léon qui s'écarta vivement de lui n'avait aucune envie de discuter tout comme il ne comprenait pas la raison qui poussait ce gamin à le poursuivre.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire… souffla-t-il devant le regard noir du plus jeune.

— Pour quelqu'un qui a bientôt quinze ans, grinça-t-il nerveusement pour le provoquer,… tu m'as l'air bien peureux !

Le visage soudainement durci, Léon se dirigea vers la sortie tout en chuchotant calmement :

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, d'ailleurs, lâche-moi la grappe et…

Il ne put continuer lorsqu'une poigne de Gauvain le retint :

— Je veux devenir ton petit-copain, murmura-t-il subitement les joues rouges.

Léon tremblait… il l'avait tellement rêvé de ce moment… tellement voulu que ce sale gamin devienne son petit-ami mais, l'estomac noué, Gauvain ne devait pas savoir ce que signifier que d'aimer parce que, Léon était tombé amoureux de lui et cela, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé… un an et demi qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et, là, à cette seconde, il ne pouvait pas. En retirant son bras avec force, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un autre adolescent :

— Hé, mon chou, je te cherchais… entendit Gauvain qui reprit contenance, ça va ?

Sans un regard, Léon saisit la main de son copain et, en abandonnant le jeune Lot, ce dernier, tourné vers la glace, se sentit effroyablement con. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander ça ? Il voulait juste… en fait, il ne le savait plus lui-même. Il avait eu la possibilité de discuter avec lui et la seule chose qu'il avait su faire était d'être lamentable.

.

« Petit-copain? » se demanda Arthur… Dès que la pièce fut vide, il sortit rapidement pour rejoindre son père en lui posant la question suivante :

— C'est quoi un petit-copain ?

— Bah, c'est ce qu'on dit d'une personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes autant en retour… répondit-il en réglant leur repas,… pourquoi cette question ?

— Est-ce que Merlin est mon petit-copain ?

Uther sourit devant sa demande innocente et, en s'agenouillant, il lui expliqua :

— Non, Merlin t'apprécie en tant que meilleur ami,… dit-il en essayant de trouver les mots,…

— Mais, il m'aime bien, je le sais,… rétorqua Arthur en affichant une mine boudeuse.

— Il t'aime comme moi je t'aime,… tu comprends,… poursuivit-il en inclinant son visage,… un petit-copain, c'est bien plus que ça mais, dit-il en se levant, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre…

Le plus petit, dépité, en avait marre que tout le monde lui dise qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre… quand est-ce qu'il ne serait plus trop jeune pour comprendre les choses ? C'était nul d'être trop petit !

**… … …**

Merlin avait dû partir le lendemain chez sa tante car ses parents partaient pour la naissance d'un de leurs amis. Déçu de ne pas avoir revu son voisin, il regretta d'être allé au match de foot. Il adorait Elyan mais, le petit Pendragon comptait plus que ce dernier. Pour couronner le tout, en revenant chez lui, son voisin était parti en vacances chez sa cousine et, comme si la malchance le suivait, William et Gauvain aussi étaient partis. Tout le mois de juillet lui parut presque vide et, comme frustré, la voix d'Arthur lui manquait encore plus... En début du mois d'août, assis sur le perron, il aperçut un camion d'emménagement en face de chez lui. Curieux, il traversa la route pour saluer le nouveau voisin. Un vieil homme s'approcha de lui :

— Bonjour, jeune homme…

— Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux océans,… waouw ! C'est à vous tout ça ! continua-t-il en apercevant d'étranges statuettes tout aussi splendide les unes que les autres,… elles sont magnifiques !

Le vieil homme éclata de rire devant le sourire franc du petit garçon.

— Je m'appelle Gaius et, dit-il en cherchant son chien du regard, lui c'est Kilgarah…

— Moi, c'est Merlin !

— C'est un joli pendentif que tu as là, murmura le vieil homme en contemplant l'objet.

— Oui, ma maman l'a acheté avant ma naissance dans une brocante sur l'ile d'Avalon ! dit-il en la remettant sous son tee-shirt.

Merlin ne prêta nullement au regard étincelant de Gaius. Il était totalement absorbé par tous ces vieux livres qu'il vit passer devant lui.

— Aimes-tu lire ? lui demanda son nouveau voisin.

— Oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-il lorsque ce dernier lui tendit un bouquin.

Agenouillé devant lui, Merlin, hésitant à le prendre, tourna son regard quelques secondes vers sa demeure.

— Euh… je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrais que tu demandes la permission à tes parents…

— Merci ! répondit joyeusement Merlin avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le soir-même, content de sa rencontre, il fit part à sa mère qu'il aimerait bien lui emprunter un livre. Cette dernière l'autorisa à une seule condition : de l'inviter à manger un soir. Trop heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un, il partit le lendemain le revoir et, en l'invitant à manger, Gaius accepta avec joie.

**… … …**

Le livre entre les mains, Merlin l'avait dévoré en une soirée. Ce n'était que des nouvelles dans le genre fantastique et, le cœur rêveur, il aurait aimé être dans un monde rempli de magie. Allongé sur son lit, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il se redressa en disant d'entrer et, le sourire clairement affiché, il saisit la main d'Arthur.

— Arthur ! Que je suis content de te voir ! J'ai plein de trucs à te dire ! Et…

— Merlin… murmura-t-il en plantant son regard azur dans celui de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Emrys se tut et, en réalisant que son petit voisin parlait, son monde parut s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Durant une fraction de seconde où la main de son ami glissa de la sienne, un nœud s'installa au fond de ses entrailles puis, les yeux perdus, il bredouilla en tentant de sourire :

— Tu… parles…

— Oui ! s'écria soudainement Arthur en s'avançant joyeusement dans la chambre, je voulais t'appeler mais, je voulais que tu le voies !... alors ? finit-il par dire en se postant devant son ami qui parut pris au dépourvu.

Merlin déglutit et, ravi pour son voisin de pouvoir à nouveau parler, il recula pour s'assoir au bord de son lit :

— C'est génial ! mentit-il douloureusement.

Une étrange sensation de perte s'insinua en lui parce que, maintenant, ils n'auraient plus de secrets en commun. Arthur allait s'éloigner de lui et, inévitablement, il le ressentit avec violence. Il allait pouvoir discuter avec tout le monde et ça, sans lui tenir la main. Il ne pensait pas que cette habitude le briserait mais, en tentant de garder son sourire, il fuit le regard interrogateur d'Arthur tout en lui disant :

— J'étais allé à l'anniversaire d'Elyan et tu…

— Oui ! coupa le petit Pendragon qui était enfin heureux de pouvoir discuter avec son meilleur ami de vive voix, il me l'a dit et, tu sais quoi ! L'année prochaine, je reviens à l'école de Camelot et ! Attention ! Je me suis même inscrit au club de foot !

Pourquoi, Arthur, avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait ? Pourquoi Merlin paraissait déçu ?

— Elyan était au courant que tu parles ? demanda le jeune Emrys en sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge.

En comprenant sa question, il hocha seulement de la tête et, la peur de blesser à nouveau son ami, il détourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Le silence semblait indifférente à leur peine. Merlin sentait une soudaine barrière entre eux tandis qu'Arthur sentait affreusement la mélancolie de ce dernier. Même le sourire de Merlin était un mensonge...

— Okay ! reprit le plus grand qui essayait d'oublier tout ça car, après tout, c'était bien qu'ils puissent communiquer comme tout le monde,… tu veux gouter ? proposa-t-il donc en ouvrant la porte.

La semaine se passa tranquillement et tous les deux continuaient à se voir mais, la seule chose qui changea, était que leurs mains ne s'enlaçaient plus. Pourtant cela déchirait autant Arthur que Merlin et, sûrement par fierté, ils n'en parlèrent pas une seule fois. Le vide que chacune de leur main ressentait portait le poids d'une souffrance innommable.

.

La veille des dix ans de Merlin, Arthur, en faisant les courses avec son père pour trouver un cadeau pour son voisin, aperçut Léon dans la galerie marchande. Il voulut le saluer mais, en voyant les yeux baignés de larmes de son parrain, il s'arrêta tout en observant la scène...

Léon qui venait de recevoir pour la énième fois un SMS de Gauvain rangea son portable lorsque son petit-copain arriva devant lui et, avant même de lui prendre la main, il l'entendit ce dernier lui dire :

— C'est fini, Léon…

Le regard médusé, il écouta la suite en tentant de retenir ses tremblements :

— Je sais que tu ne me trompe pas mais,… je sais que c'est lui que tu aimes… alors, va le retrouver…

Immobile, Léon le regarda s'en aller et, sans broncher, il serra des dents parce que, même si cela était vrai, comment pouvait-il croire que Gauvain l'aimait ? Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'oublier. Il avait bien compris que Gauvain n'aimait pas les garçons... et, le cœur en décomposition, il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé transparaitre autant d'amour pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas ! Gauvain n'avait aucun droit de le harceler, il n'avait aucun droit de le traiter comme il le faisait ! Gauvain l'avait envoyé se faire voir devant des gens dont il côtoyait et, maintenant, il osait le harceler au téléphone ! Il osait venir au restaurant de son père ! Il osait continuer son petit jeu ! Pourquoi changerait-il d'avis ? Il s'essuya rageusement les larmes et, décidé, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. En arrivant devant chez lui, il frappa à la porte et, en tombant face à cet imbécile, il lui tonna en le désignant d'un index :

— Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Et ne t'avise surtout pas à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer de SMS ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi !

Le souffle court et énervé, il se tut quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration.

— Léon… murmura Gauvain dont le visage défait ne troubla nullement son interlocuteur.

Le regard rempli d'éclairs, il le toisa avec force et, malgré la douleur de l'aimer, il ne pouvait admettre que le jeune Lot se foute de sa gueule.

— Ne t'approche plus de moi ! hurla-t-il en giflant la main tendue du plus jeune,… tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ! J'ai bien compris que tu voulais me rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en reculant les mains en l'air,... je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

Léon ne le laissa pas répondre et, en repartant, il eut du mal à conserver son calme. Le corps chancelant, il se posa dans un parc et, assis sur un banc, il fixa le lac qui lui faisait face. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un abruti ! Fallut qu'en plus de tout cela qu'il lui fasse subir toutes ses humiliations. En soupirant, le visage offert au ciel, il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur qui ne cessait de battre la chamade.

— Kilgarah ! reconnut-il de la voix de Merlin.

En ouvrant son regard rougi par la colère, il tomba sur un labrador beige qui secouait la queue avec gaité. Léon sourit en le regardant plonger son museau sur la balle dont il venait de laisser à ses pieds. Il saisit l'objet et, en se tournant sur la verdure, il la lança. Le chien partit immédiatement la chercher en aboyant.

— C'est ton chien ? demanda Léon en respirant avec difficulté.

— Non, c'est celui de mon nouveau voisin… répondit le jeune Emrys avant de reprendre plus doucement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Merlin voyait bien qu'il était triste. En attendant une réponse, la brise se leva un instant et, en relançant la balle à Kilgarah, il comprit que son ami avait besoin de solitude.

— Je ne vais pas te déranger… souffla-t-il, prêt à repartir.

— Non, Merlin… tu ne me déranges pas, c'est juste que…

Aucun mot ne franchit de sa gorge. Comment dire à un enfant que l'amour n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une connerie. Alors, en reprenant place sur le banc, il invita Merlin à s'assoir à ses côtés pendant que le chien gambadait non loin d'eux. Merlin ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, à part accepter son silence. Il savait que les grands étaient parfois compliqués mais, comme toujours, il ne les comprendrait jamais.

— Demain, je fête mes dix ans, coupa le jeune Emrys, tu peux venir si tu veux et, dit-il en le fixant, ça me ferait plaisir.

Léon sourit en lui demandant si Gauvain serait là.

— Oui avec son frère… s'exclama-t-il en le voyant se lever et lui répondre gentiment :

— Une prochaine fois alors…

Décidément, il ne saisissait vraiment rien. Elyan lui dit que Gauvain était amoureux de Léon mais, ce dernier le fuyait encore. Pourvu que cela ne lui arrive pas, se disait-il pour lui-même.

.

Arthur rentra tardivement chez lui et, en voyant que les lumières étaient éteintes chez son voisin, il soupira en se disant qu'il le verrait le lendemain pour son anniversaire. Fatigué par cette longue balade avec son père, il s'allongea sans se déshabiller. Les paupières lourdes, il serra son poing droit… là où la chaleur de Merlin lui manquait… Ce lien n'avait plus lieu d'être et, tristement, il sentait que Merlin ne voulait plus de lui… Il avait beau être trop jeune pour comprendre certaine chose mais, il était loin d'être bête. Un rictus de peine au coin des lèvres, il savait que Merlin n'avait plus besoin de lui tenir la main... il savait que, malgré leur différence d'âge, il n'était plus intéressant... Ce lien était à la fois amusant et étrange pour tous les deux et, maintenant... maintenant, tout ça était fini.

.

Le jeune Emrys courait à travers le couloir. Sa mère qui finissait les préparations pour l'anniversaire de son fils éclata subitement de rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Merlin mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

— Ce n'est pas drôle… maugréa ce dernier.

— Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle avant de croiser le regard moqueur de son mari,… Balinor… t'exagères pas un peu…

Ce dernier réceptionna son fils dans les bras et, en le portant à la façon d'un sac à patates, il rétorqua en lui souriant :

— C'est Merlin qui a commencé !

— Même pas vrai ! répondit-il en rigolant.

Dépitée mais heureuse, elle regarda son fils qui maintenait sa joue droite en s'accoudant sur le dos de son père.

— Des fois, je me demande lequel de vous deux est le plus gamin…

Balinor déposa rapidement son fils à terre et, en lui décochant un clin d'œil, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu crois que je mérite ce genre de réflexion ?

Avant même de répondre, Merlin vit son père prendre sa mère dans ses bras et, en les suivants à l'extérieur, Balinor la jeta dans la piscine :

— Alors ! Madame ! Qui est le gamin !

Le jeune Emrys aimait les voir agir comme il le ferait avec Arthur. Il sourit en regardant son père s'agenouiller au bord pour embrasser sa femme puis, dans un éclat de rire, il vit sa mère tirer violemment son père dans l'eau.

— Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les enfants qui s'amusent ! entendit-il de son vieux voisin.

— Gaius ! s'exclama Merlin qui lui sourit.

— Tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, je sais que ça te fera plaisir… et bon anniversaire mon grand.

Les yeux pétillants, il remercia Gaius qui répartit en riant puis, en se tournant sur ses parents, il les regardait s'embrasser alors, il partit se changer.

.

L'après-midi se déroula à merveille. Tous ses amis étaient là. Elyan et Arthur discutaient de foot tandis que le reste de la troupe s'amusait dans la piscine. William ne cessait de l'éclabousser et Guenièvre se prélassait sur son matelas gonflable. Il n'y avait que Gauvain qui restait à part et, tristement, Merlin pensa à Léon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda-t-il soudainement à William tout en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la piscine.

— Oh, c'est juste un chagrin,… ça lui passera…

— Léon ne l'aime pas, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-il en contemplant Gauvain qui était allongé sur l'herbe.

— Oh, tu es au courant ?

— Bah,… Elyan m'a un peu expliqué, dit-il en passant nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux.

— Okay,… voilà, en gros, Léon lui a hurlé qu'il l'aimait et mon frère l'a mal pris,… ensuite, quand ils se sont revu, ben quand Arthur est rentré la première fois de son école spécialisée…

Merlin ne pouvait pas oublier ce jour… le jour où, Arthur ne voulait plus lui tenir la main et, à cette pensée, il n'écoutait plus son ami. Il tourna son regard sur ce dernier qui riait avec Elyan et, la poitrine comprimée, il comprenait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

— Hé ! s'écria William en le secouant, tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

— Ah, désolé, Will… tu disais…

— J'ai appelé Léon pour lui dire de passer… ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, répondit-il,… si ça peut arranger les choses…

Après avoir tous mangé une bonne part de gâteau, repu dans le jardin, Merlin ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il reçut un ballon de foot de la part d'Elyan et de Guenièvre, un livre de Jules Vernes de la part de ses parents, un CD de music de la part de Gauvain et de William puis, un parfum de la part d'Arthur. Gâté, il les remercia en leur faisant à chacun une bise, puis, chacun se remit à discuter de tout et de rien.

Merlin qui allait dans sa chambre pour se rhabiller regrettait de ne pas avoir eu un peu de temps pour parler avec son meilleur ami… mais, l'était-il encore ? Une fois vêtu, il partit dans la salle de bain lorsqu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il aperçut Arthur qui la referma derrière lui.

— Arthur ?

— Merlin, je voulais te demander si…

Il se tut quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais, les voix étaient celles de Gauvain et de Léon.

— Viens, on va discuter ici… entendirent-ils du jeune Lot.

Paniqué, Merlin saisit Arthur par la main et ils s'allongèrent dans la baignoire et, en fixant son petit voisin, il posa un index sur ses lèvres. Cette situation n'avait rien d'alarmant mais, Merlin n'avait aucune envie de les croiser. Il espérait que tous les deux s'entendraient enfin car, les voir se fuir ou se chercher, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait entre eux puis, finalement, il n'y avait jamais rien compris.

Arthur, le cœur battant, entendait le souffle court de son meilleur ami et, en serrant sa main, il sourit parce que ce geste lui avait terriblement manquait. « _ça m'a manqué_ … »fit-il résonner dans la tête de Merlin qui, en tournant ses yeux sur ce dernier, lui répondit comme s'il pouvait l'entendre : «_ moi, aussi… ça m'a manqué…_ »

Les yeux azur plantés dans ceux de Merlin, il crut manquer une respiration : il entendait la voix de Merlin… C'était un moment magique, juste un moment qui parut lui donner des ailes. Dans les bras de son ainé, il posa une joue tout contre sa poitrine.

— Ecoute Léon, entendirent-ils sans bouger, je ne me moque pas de toi, je veux vraiment devenir ton petit-copain.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Léon d'un ton froid qui surpris Arthur.

— Je… parce que…

Merlin ferma ses yeux et, en sentant la main d'Arthur tout contre la sienne, il parut se sentir apaiser. Comment un simple geste avait-il le pouvoir de le marquer à ce point ? Comment une habitude pouvait-elle devenir une affection ? Peu importait, il était bien avec son ami et, sans écouter ses ainés, il entendait les pulsations des battements de cœur du plus petit. Rassuré par ses bruits, il s'endormit lentement…

— Gauvain, reprit doucement Léon, ce que je t'avais dit,… non, attend, Hurlé,…, je ne le pense plus…

Un silence s'invita avant d'entendre Gauvain lui répondre :

— Je,… pardon, je ne savais pas et, quand je t'ai vu avec… l'autre, je…

— Non, je t'arrête,… j'ai été stupide à cette époque et, tu es encore jeune pour comprendre que…

A cet instant, Arthur qui n'entendait que de petit bruit releva la tête et, en rougissant, il se colla tout contre Merlin. « _Ils se font un bisou…_ ». En fixant leur main, il écouta le cœur de son ami. Endormi tout contre lui, il tressaillit en entendant son ami dire « _ta voix m'a manqué…_ ». Merlin, savait-il qu'il pouvait aussi l'entendre ? Quelle était donc cette mystérieuse magie qui leur donnait cette possibilité de se parler ?

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque Hunit inquiète, de voir tout le monde partir, ne revit pas son fils et encore moins leur petit voisin.

— Ils dorment dans la baignoire, chuchota Balinor…

— Dans la baignoire ? répéta-t-elle lentement pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

— Hum, oui et, tu sais quoi ? dit-il en l'enlaçant…

— Tu n'arrives pas à les décoller ?

— Tout à fait… alors, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser, je les ai recouvert d'une couverture légère au cas où…

— Hum,… tu es un ange… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Je sais…

.

Le lendemain matin, le petit Pendragon sentit une main le secouer.

— Arthur ?

Il grommela avant de réaliser qu'un corps chaud le collait et, en ouvrant subitement ses yeux, il tonna :

— Merlin ! Mais… dit-il en se levant, que…

— On s'est endormi dans la baignoire…

Merlin éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux en bataille de son jeune ami.

— Tu verrais ta tête !

— Bah, tu peux parler, rit Arthur en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ami,… ils sont encore plus foutu que les miens !

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain en rigolant et, main dans la main, ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« _Il te reste un paquet cadeau sur la table du salon._ »

— Tu peux me parler à voix haute,… bredouilla Merlin d'un ton incertain. « _Mais, je la préfère dans ma tête…_ » pensa-t-il sans savoir qu'Arthur l'entendait.

Ce dernier sourit inconsciemment à cette pensée partagée puis, en fixant son ami qui ouvrit son paquet, il découvrit un gros livre… « _Les valeurs d'une pensée…_ » entendit-il de son ami.

— Un livre que m'offre le voisin d'en face,… il faudrait que tu le rencontres…

Ils plantèrent tous les deux leur yeux sur le symbole de la couverture et, en se lâchant des mains, aucun des deux ne révéla ce jour qu'il avait chacun déjà vu cette image…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 4 / amitié fragilisée**

**« _Comment t'entendre si tu me tournes le dos…_ »**

**.**


	5. 4 amitié fragilisée (M)

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery / M

**Rappel :** Après le nouvel an : Guenièvre & Arthur : 9 ans / Merlin & William : 11 ans / Léon : 16 / Gauvain : 14. / Elyan 13.

Bonne lecture ! Chapitre mouvementé

Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore...

* * *

**Léger lemon !  
**

**Chapitre 4 / amitié fragilisée**

**« _Comment t'entendre si tu me tournes le dos…_ »**

.

L'été s'acheva doucement. Léon et Gauvain, main dans la main, se promenaient en ce dernier jour de vacances dans le parc et, près du lac, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face. Le plus jeune avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser chez Merlin et, à ce souvenir, il sourit à son ainé. Deux semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient et, d'une raison non justifiée, Léon et lui ne se voyaient pas le samedi après-midi. Gauvain avait confiance en son petit copain et, il ne l'obligea pas à tout lui révéler sur le simple fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour le moment, de ses sentiments naissants, il ne saurait dire si, ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment ce que les adultes disaient de l'amour mais, il était bien avec lui.

Léon l'invita à s'assoir tout contre l'arbre et Gauvain, assis les jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier, se laissa enlacer tendrement. Une joue contre l'épaule de son ainé, il ferma ses paupières. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était enfin le petit-copain de Léon. Un an qu'il avait tenté de le joindre, un an à lui courir après… et maintenant, le sourire aux lèvres, il vivait enfin un rêve. Il n'était peut-être pas doué pour communiquer mais, il avait la certitude qu'il était fait pour lui.

— Gauvain… murmura Léon en l'obligeant à le fixer.

Le plus grand aimait le sentir tout contre lui et, dans les yeux noisette qui le contemplaient, il adorait voir cette lueur aimante qui brillait au fond de ce regard. Léon sourit en glissant une main sur la nuque du plus jeune et, en se penchant lentement, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une caresse des plus douces…

— Je veux un vrai baiser Léon, souffla Gauvain d'un ton suppliant.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais, à proprement parler, embrassé et, en se sentant prêt, il souhaitait que ce baiser vienne de celui qui le rendait heureux. Léon le regarda quelques secondes et, les mains soudainement tremblantes, il avait peur de mal s'y prendre… peur de rater ce premier baiser. Embrasser paraissait simple mais, il n'avait pas n'importe qui dans ses bras et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se sentit rougir devant cette demande.

— Je, reprit en bredouillant le plus jeune sans le relâcher du regard,… j'ai lu qu'il fallait…

— Gauvain, coupa d'une voix vibrante son petit-copain, je veux bien mais,… je te guide…

Le jeune Lot lui offrit son plus beau sourire et, en fermant les yeux, les lèvres humides de Léon se posèrent doucement contre les siennes. Il laissa un passage à la langue de son ainé qui vint chercher la sienne et, les mains tremblotantes tout contre la poitrine de ce dernier, lorsque la langue de Léon caressa la sienne, surpris, il s'écarta brusquement de lui. Gauvain, le souffle aussi court que son petit-copain, trouvait cela étrange.

— On n'est pas obliger de continuer, chuchota l'ainé en le voyant les yeux grands ouverts.

Léon sentait le doute s'immisçait en lui. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ?

— Non,… bredouilla le plus jeune,… je,… recommences…

— On peut atten…

Léon sentit son cœur exploser au contact soudain des lèvres de Gauvain et, perdu au milieu de ses sensations qui le firent frissonner, la langue du plus jeune s'enroula audacieusement contre la sienne. Les mains tremblantes, le plus grand l'attira tout contre lui. Leurs langues dansèrent lentement comme si, elles cherchaient le moyen de trouver un rythme qui leur conviendrait puis, en s'écartant de quelques centimètres, ils reprirent une profonde respiration avant de réitérer ce baiser… Un vrai baiser… car, à cet âge, cela valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde… ce n'était qu'un trésor inestimable.

Gauvain appréhendait ce tout premier échange et, la poitrine serrée d'émotion, il empoigna le haut de son copain. C'était étrange au début et, maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, il en redemanda par la suite. Le corps frissonnant, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il se lova tout contre Léon. C'était une belle journée… un beau baiser… que demander de plus.

**... ... ...**

Le jour de la rentrée, Merlin et Arthur partirent ensemble en direction de l'école.

— Tu vas retrouver tes anciens camarades d'école, alors ? chuchota le jeune Emrys qui serrait son poing gauche dans sa poche.

— Oui… souffla seulement Arthur.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de les revoir. Certains d'entre eux l'avaient lâchement abandonné et, au mauvais souvenir de son cousin Tristan, il ressentit avec violence une boule au ventre. Il voulait retourner dans cette école mais, seulement pour être encore plus près de son meilleur ami et, même si ce dernier ne lui tenait plus la main, il espérait encore pouvoir un jour la sentir à nouveau contre la sienne.

— Moi, ce sera ma dernière année avant d'aller au collège, reprit Merlin en s'arrêtant devant Elyan qui se dirigeait au collège d'à côté.

Arthur le savait bien… Muet, il lui sourit seulement. Il sentait avec effroi un fossé s'installer entre eux et, sans réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentait son ami s'éloigner inévitablement de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail, ils se séparèrent sur un simple '' à plus tard ''. Il était à la fois déçu et attristé. En comprenant que leur secret ne servirait plus à rien, il serra des dents tout en rejoignant sa classe.

Merlin retrouva son ami William. Il n'avait pas le cœur de discuter. Tout lui paraissait diffèrent cette année et, en tentant de sourire, il passa la journée plongé dans ses cours. A midi, il pensait qu'Arthur viendrait le voir mais, lorsqu'en le cherchant du regard, il le vit entourer de quelques-uns de ses camarades, content pour lui d'être à nouveau avec eux, il préféra le laisser tranquille. Le petit Pendragon était étrangement bien accueilli. Guenièvre était souvent avec lui et, sûrement étant la petite sœur d'Elyan dont tout le monde appréciait en ville, personne n'osa l'embêter.

Le temps défila lentement et surtout douloureusement car, Arthur qui était entré dans l'équipe benjamine de foot ne venait plus voir Merlin le soir. Le petit Pendragon, trop pris par ses entrainements, n'avait plus la possibilité de rentrer avec lui et quand il n'en avait pas, il était avec le frère de Guenièvre. Arthur avait un potentiel pour, un jour, devenir la futur vedette de l'équipe de Camelot et, content de ses performances, il souhaitait voir Merlin l'encourager dans se sens. Les matins, en allant ensemble à l'école, la discussion ne tournait qu'autour du foot. Merlin aurait voulu qu'il passe un peu plus de temps ensemble qu'à parler de ça ou d'Elyan. Les soirées de films ou de jeux vidéo lui manquaient terriblement. Il voulait que son ami Arthur revienne mais, tristement, il n'avait finalement plus rien en commun. Il passait donc plus de temps avec William avec lequel il s'amusait en oubliant la peine de cette séparation.

Arthur pensait que Merlin adorerait parler de foot puisqu'il était presqu'en idolation devant Elyan et, plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait ce qui tracassait son meilleur ami. Il ne se voyait presque plus, puis, un soir, tout bascula… dans sa tête, il entendait encore des mots résonner : « _arrête de faire le bébé…_ »

C'était un jour d'octobre. En voulant rattraper Merlin qui rentrait chez lui, ce dernier discutait jovialement avec William lorsqu'en effleurant la main de son meilleur ami, il l'entendit ses mots qui le bouleversèrent. Ce qu'il ressentit, à cet instant, l'avait si déchiré de l'intérieur qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de Merlin : était-il trop jeune pour rester son ami ? Il ne partageait plus ses rires, ni ses histoires, ni ses journées... Alors, le ventre tiraillé, il rentra chez lui sans se mêler de la discussion des plus grands.

Merlin n'avait rien vu ce jour-là. Il parlait tranquillement avec William qui ne cessait de parler d'une fille de leur classe. Ce dernier voulait l'inviter à récolter des bonbons et, le jeune Emrys lui répétait gentiment d'arrêter de faire son bébé. Cela le faisait sourire puis, lorsque son voisin arriva, son cœur explosa de joie. Il n'avait pas entrainement et, en rentrant chez lui, il fut déçu qu'il ne passe pas le voir. Il ne le comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la rentrée ? Il ne se parlait quasiment plus et comme si plus rien ne les rattachait, il dut douloureusement admettre que c'était ainsi. Les jours suivants, ils parlaient de tout et de rien sans réel conviction car, une barrière s'était déjà construite mais, le plus difficile fut de sentir une colère monter contre lui.

— Arthur, tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-il la veille d'Halloween.

— Non, répondit-il seulement.

— Je viens te chercher demain soir ?

— Oui,… bien sûr.

Le soir de la fête des morts, comme convenu, Merlin partit chercher son voisin. Au pas de la porte, en sachant que le père de ce dernier était absent et, qu'exceptionnellement Arthur allait dormir chez lui, chose dont il avait hâte, il pénétra dans la demeure en voyant que la porte était ouverte.

Il monta à l'étage et, en appelant Arthur, il commença à s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucune réponse de sa part.

— Arthur ? Je vais me taper tous les bonbons rien que pour moi...

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, son cœur parut s'être arrêté tout comme sa respiration. Devant lui, une mare de liquide écarlate s'étendait entre le lit de son ami et le bureau. Totalement affolé, il s'avança de ses pas flageolant puis, en découvrant l'état de son ami, paralysé, les vêtements d'Arthur étaient en lambeau et, sans trop savoir comment il réussit à s'agenouiller devant le petit corps, son cœur se serra durement. Il voyait le bout d'un manche à couteau qui sortait de la poitrine du petit Pendragon.

Le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts, il avait subitement mal au ventre… et, les membres tremblants, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses… aucun son ne franchit de sa gorge tant une terrible peur s'empara totalement de lui puis, le temps d'une seconde, il comprit que tout pouvait s'envoler, que tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher pouvait lui être pris… juste balayer d'un simple coup de couteau…

S'il avait fait un peu plus attention aux détails de la scène, il aurait su que tout cela était du bluff mais, à dix ans et demi, les yeux d'un enfant voyait les choses différemment, surtout lorsqu'elle devenait insupportable. Pas une seconde où il aurait fait le rapprochement avec Halloween,... pas une seconde, cette idée ne lui effleura l'esprit. Non, tout ce qu'il comprenait était que tout pouvait être fragile… et qu'une amitié pouvait lui être violemment arrachée… sa tête fut soudainement prise de spammes incontrôlables et, les bras autour de ses genoux, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

— Surprise ! entendit-il crier de la bouche d'Arthur qui souriait, fière de lui.

Merlin, les traits du visage déformés par la terreur, éclata subitement en sanglots. La respiration bruyamment saccadée et les mains sur la bouche, des cris étouffés résonnèrent avec souffrance dans la pièce. Il venait de vivre un cauchemar et, son meilleur ami lui donnait une autre facette de ce que pouvait être une vie… Le corps parcourut de frissons glaciaux, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La gorge tiraillée par ses plaintes aigües, il balança son buste d'avant en arrière en s'aidant de ses pieds.

Merlin n'était plus là… son esprit était parti… emprisonné dans cet affreux cauchemar… même les mains d'Arthur n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. La seule chose dont sa mémoire avait conservé était le corps ensanglanté de son ami. Dans cette horrible perdition, il entendait une voix... une voix vibrante d'émotion qui, telle une romance oubliée, venaient de très loin pour lui murmurer... ''**_On peut tout recommencer..._**''. Merlin, trop bouleversé, secoua vivement la tête et, les mains sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas les entendre...

Arthur, en pleine panique de sa bêtise, sentit une terrible angoisse le prendre sur tous ses membres. Il avait oublié… oublié que Merlin était facilement apeuré et, le cœur brisé par son inconscience, il tentait vainement de calmer son ami. Il regardait, impuissant, Merlin pleurer à chaudes larmes, tantôt une main sur la bouche, tantôt sur les yeux… Merlin, le corps tremblant, entendait enfin des mots… la voix d'Arthur qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa tête mais, il avait trop peur pour l'écouter. Si cela devait arriver ? Comment pourrait-il le vivre ? Comment pourrait-il accepter que son ami meure ? Il ne le pouvait pas… c'était tout bonnement inacceptable alors, sans voir son petit voisin, il se leva en trainant des pieds puis, en dévalant des escaliers, il tomba jusqu'au sol du rez-de-chaussée.

Allongé, ses pleurs redoublèrent… «_ Merlin ! Merlin !_ » mais, ces appels ne le retinrent pas. Il courut jusque chez lui et, en rejoignant sa chambre, il s'étendit sur son lit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ne sentit nullement la présence de son voisin. Terrifié, il sentait l'angoisse grandir en lui… pourquoi Arthur lui avait-il fait ça ?

Arthur sanglotait à ses côtés. Honteux d'avoir était trop loin, il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et, reprendre le temps de réfléchir à sa connerie. « _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi es-tu méchant avec moi…_» entendait-il résonner dans sa tête… « _Je dois arrêter de le voir… je dois arrêter d'être son ami…_ ». Le petit Pendragon, poignardé par ces paroles tira violemment sur le haut de Merlin pour le rouler de son côté. A cette seconde, Arthur se sentit profondément déchiré. La gorge extrêmement serrée, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il n'avait pas réfléchi un instant à sa blague…

— Noooonnnn, marmonna-t-il d'une voix brisée qui se rapprochait à celle d'un animal meurtri…

Ces mots lui arrachaient le cœur… il ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans lui. Le regard humide, il les posa sur celui de son ami et, en se mordant rageusement les lèvres, les yeux de Merlin l'effrayèrent… ils semblèrent dépourvus d'étincelles comme s'il venait lui-même de l'achever. La peur qu'il put lire au fond de ses prunelles le fit atrocement mal… « _J'ai oublié… que tu avais peur… Merlin ! Merlin !..._ ». Les lèvres vibrantes, il caressa d'une main la joue de son ami et, en tentant de s'excuser, il lui souffla :

— On regardera des Disney,… promis, je ne te ferais plus peur… mais,… arrêtes… arrêtes… supplia-t-il inquiet de ne pas réussir à le réconforter.

Le petit Pendragon pleurait en silence parce qu'il n'avait pas ce droit : pas après ça. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'en sentant Merlin partir loin de lui, il n'arrivait pas à le faire revenir... Il laissa échapper un déchirement de sa petite gorge brulée par ces sanglots impossible à contenir. Rongé par ses remords, il voulait garder son ami… il voulait être grand… il voulait le protéger et, au lieu de cela, il avait fait la pire des conneries…

Merlin, perdu dans cet étrange songe, ne voyait que cette couleur tenace... Du sang... les yeux fermement clos, il y en avait partout... puis, en ouvrant son regard flou : il était là, juste à côté de lui... Arthur n'était pas parti... Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le petit Pendragon sentit un bras qui se glissa sur sa hanche pour l'attirer tout contre le corps tremblotant de Merlin. Ce dernier, attristé par le geste d'Arthur, devait faire un choix et, ce terrible choix était d'arrêter d'être son meilleur ami… d'arrêter de penser à lui… et tout cela pour éviter de souffrir encore plus… « _Je dois arrêter d'être son ami…_ ».

— Non, non, non, brailla Arthur entre ses pleurs,… pardon…

Merlin, les yeux à nouveau clos, n'osait plus ouvrir son regard sur son petit voisin. Le corps entièrement pris de tremblements, l'odeur de son ami parut le calmer car, sa chaleur semblait faire évanouir cette peur. La main dans la sienne, il déglutit avec nervosité parce que cette vieille habitude lui manquait terriblement… Et, ce soir… ce soir, il devait accepter cette séparation parce que, jamais il ne voudrait imaginer qu'un jour, Arthur puisse le quitter d'une quelle conque manière… la douleur était encore présente et, en tremblotant de toute cette frayeur, son cœur s'apaisa lentement car, demain, il laissera Arthur… il n'avait plus de place dans sa vie… seulement, une toute petite place enfermée quelque part dans son cœur. Tout devait se finir.

Cette nuit-là, le petit Pendragon ne s'endormit pas avant Merlin. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de lui faire et, en se collant fermement tout contre son ainé, il caressa d'une main une partie du dos dont il pouvait atteindre pour le soulager de sa peur. Il se rappelait que sa mère le calmait de cette manière et, d'une certaine façon, il voulait se rattraper.

**… … …**

L'hiver était là… Gauvain, en vacances scolaires tout comme son petit copain, marchait avec lui lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'ex de Léon. Le cœur palpitant, il n'aimait pas le regard encore transi d'amour qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il s'arrêta pendant que son ainé le salua par politesse. Gauvain sentait une tension qui semblait soudainement prendre place entre eux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de peur qu'à cette seconde. Léon souriait à l'adolescent qui devait être du même âge que ce dernier. Quand enfin l'intrus repartit, Gauvain, emmitouflé dans son blouson, osa lui demander timidement :

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Léon haussa d'un sourcil et, en comprenant sa question, il retira ses gants en laine pour encadrer son visage. Sans lui répondre, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et, le torse rempli de papillons, sa langue tournoya tendrement avec sa jumelle. Le souffle court, Gauvain rougit en s'écartant de lui. Il était à la fois tendre et merveilleux alors, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait l'abandonner. Comment, à bientôt quatorze ans, un adolescent pouvait-il penser à cela ? Il n'avait pas la réponse mais, au souvenir de sa déclaration, son cœur continuait à battre avec autant de frénésie. En fermant les paupières, il aimait sentir ses mains contre ses joues, il aimait l'entendre lui parler... il aimait tout de lui...

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, mon mignon… lui souffla l'ainé à l'oreille tout en l'étreignant.

Enlacé contre le torse de son ainé, Gauvain avait peur qu'à cause de son âge, Léon le quitte. Il avait bien remarqué la bosse à l'entrejambe de son ainé lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement. Lui-même, depuis peu, sentait ses érections le matin prendre une toute autre tournure et, en y repensant, il se soulageait agréablement en rêvant de son petit copain…

— Viens, on va manger chez moi et ensuite, ma mère te ramènera chez toi…

Les joues empourprées à ses pensées, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Encore intimidé par Léon, il empoigna sa main et, en inclinant son visage pour le contempler, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez l'ainé, Gauvain salua la mère de Léon avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur le canapé du salon. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se tenaient la main tout en regardant la télé mais, le plus jeune n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, celui de l'embrasser encore et encore…

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Léon en le dévisageant.

— Oui…

— Tu es rouge,… j'espère que tu n'es pas tombé malade, dit-il en penchant son visage pour poser sa main libre sur le front de son petit copain.

A peine eut-il le temps de le toucher que les lèvres de Gauvain se soudèrent aux siennes… Les yeux clos, Léon laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise… puis, une main sur la nuque du plus jeune, leurs langues se caressèrent doucement avant que Gauvain ne leur fasse subir une danse des plus excitantes. Le rythme bouleversant de ce court baiser leur fit battre le cœur à l'unisson. Ils s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air et, le temps d'une seconde, Gauvain, une main sur la joue de son ainé, le fixa avec intensité. Il y avait dans les yeux noisette de Léon une lueur empreinte de passion et, en reprenant lentement sa respiration, il aimait être celui qui la faisait naitre.

— Sers-moi contre toi,… chuchota-t-il le souffle court.

Léon s'exécuta. Il le blottit tout contre son corps frissonnant et, en tentant de se maitriser, il sentait ses hormones se jouer de lui. Il avait une soudaine envie de passer une main sous le haut de son petit copain tout comme il avait envie de le voir, ne serait-ce que de le sentir nu tout contre sa peau mais, en garçon responsable, il chassa ses pensées et, en fermant quelques secondes ses yeux, il saurait patienter. Cependant, comme toutes les questions d'adolescents qui se posaient, serait-il le bon ? Encore jeunes, ils avaient leur vie devant eux puis, en le resserrant davantage, il craignait de n'être que le premier d'une longue liste parce que, Gauvain était déjà bien physiquement et, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser ce dernier, certaines filles se retournaient sur son passage.

**... ... ...**

Arthur comprenait par les regards vides que lui lançaient parfois Merlin, que ce dernier ne voulait plus trop rester avec lui. Bien que le jeune Emrys l'attendait le matin pour aller à l'école, ils ne mentionnèrent aucune fois cette nuit-là et, même si le plus petit désirait en discuter, il lui suffisait de croiser les yeux noirs de Merlin pour comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin. Cependant, ce dernier n'en voulait pas à son petit voisin… il s'en voulait d'être comme ça, d'être tout le temps apeuré et, il n'aimait pas dévoiler ce côté-là, alors, avec le temps, il devenait petit à petit froid avec le petit Pendragon.

Cela peinait Arthur mais, en acceptant son erreur, il se tourna vers ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait pas pour autant oublié le mal dont ses soi-disant amis lui avait fait à cause de son cousin mais, il avait besoin de se sentir important et, même si Merlin ne le voyait plus comme son meilleur ami, il connaissait le poids de sa faute. Sans avoir réussi à en parler avec l'intéressé, il espérait que pour le nouvel an, il serait de nouveau ensemble.

— Dis, Merlin, on se fera un film demain soir ? demanda-t-il la veille du nouvel an devant la demeure de son interlocuteur.

— Je ne sais pas,… répondit-il en fixant sa montre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un,… on verra bien, Gauvain, Léon et William seront là… donc, je ne peux rien te promettre…

— Okay…

La gorge serrée par la voix sans chaleur, il finit par lui dire '' à demain '' au pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il vit Merlin traverser la route pour retrouver, le sourire aux lèvres, le vieux monsieur d'en face. Ce sourire-là, Arthur n'y avait plus le droit… alors, cette nuit, au bord de sa fenêtre, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie, il contempla les étoiles pour se confier à sa mère. '' Maman, si tu savais comme je regrette,… je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant… je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus peur, je voudrais tellement être plus grand pour le protéger,… si tu voyais comme il est gentil, tu me dirais que j'en aurais de la chance… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?''. Les étoiles brillaient intensément et, comme si elles le soutenaient dans sa peine, une brise fraiche vint lui caresser le visage.

Merlin avait difficilement tenu la distance mais, sans vraiment comprendre son propre raisonnement, il se forçait seulement à le faire. Ce soir-là, en quittant Arthur, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Gaius rentrer chez lui, il alla à sa rencontre.

— Cela fait un moment que je ne t'entends plus me parler de ton meilleur ami…

Tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il revivait encore la scène qui continuait à le faire frémir d'effroi. Il avait si honte d'avoir été manipulé de la sorte, si honte d'être finalement faible… mais, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête.

— Merlin, entendit-il en relevant son visage sur son ami qui se mit à sa hauteur, racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Peut-être que cela le soulagerait-il ? Peut-être en faisait-il trop ? Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ce qu'Arthur lui avait fait, il ressentait la peur s'immisçait en lui. La chair de poule parcourrait sa peau et, en se jetant dans les bras de Gaius, il finit par hurler :

— J'ai eu peur !... j'y ai tellement cru que… non, je n'arrive pas à oublier !

Le corps tremblant, Merlin voulait effacer de sa mémoire le mal qui le rendait dans cet état mais, à son jeune âge, apprendre que la mort guettait n'importe quelle personne lui fit réaliser que plus il s'attacherait plus il en souffrirait. Le vieil homme le prit par les épaules et, en le fixant d'un air désolé, il lui chuchota :

— Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais voulu te faire peur…

Les sanglots redoublèrent et, en hoquetant, il répondit :

— Je ne lui en veux pas… c'est moi… moi qui ne veux plus de lui… moi qui ne veux pas…

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir de sa gorge. Il aurait préféré vivre comme dans ses livres de contes où, pour apaiser son âme d'enfant, il avait la possibilité de réaliser ses rêves.

— As-tu lu mon livre que je t'ai offert ? demanda subitement Gaius.

Merlin secoua piteusement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas tout en français… souffla-t-il en plissant ses paupières comme si son interlocuteur se moquait de lui.

Le vieil homme pencha son visage et, d'une voix empreinte de mystère, Merlin écouta :

— C'est parce que tu n'es pas prêt à le lire,… ton cœur est trop jeune pour comprendre mais, dit-il en apercevant une étincelle dans le regard du plus petit,… Arthur et toi, vous avez quelque chose en commun qui fait que vous êtes spéciales…

Merlin qui aimait croire que, quelque part dans ce monde, il pouvait régner une certaine magie sourit… un sourire qui parut le revigorer. Il adorait cet homme… il y avait chez lui une étrange sensation de calme et de douceur comme si sa présence lui était nécessaire pour avancer.

— Mais, reprit Gaius, sais-tu ce que représente ton pendentif ?

Soudainement intrigué, Merlin l'observa de ses yeux humides tout en secouant la tête.

— Ce n'est que le profil d'un phœnix et, son œil est fait en pierre d'émeraude, dit-il sans demander à revoir l'objet, et la signification de tout cela est dans le livre.

— Alors, quand pourrais-je le lire, si je ne peux pas encore comprendre cette écriture ? demanda piteusement Merlin qui désirait vraiment le lire.

Le vieil homme rit quelques instants avant de changer de sujet tout en gardant un sérieux :

— Tu sais, être ami, c'est savoir pardonner, c'est savoir accepter l'autre tel qu'il est,… et, c'est savoir en discuter… pardonne-lui sa jeunesse, je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te faire de mal…

— Mais, coupa Merlin en s'arrêtant de pleurer, il… il m'a fait peur !

— Lui as-tu demandé la raison de cet acte ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas pu te le dire parce que, justement, tu as préféré t'éloigner de lui ?

Le jeune Emrys fit une grimace avec ses lèvres puis, en y réfléchissant, il ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer mais, le devait-il ? Cette sensation de le perdre sembla à tout jamais s'ancrer en lui et, en soupirant, il ne désirait plus ressentir cette douleur.

— Merlin, poursuivit le plus âgé, je sais que rien n'est facile mais, une amitié vaut bien plus que de n'avoir jamais rien partagé… Aurais-tu aimé vivre sans le connaitre ? Aurais-tu voulu le haïr ?

— Non, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix, j'aime beaucoup Arthur… je ne pourrais pas le détester, c'est… c'est pour ça que…

— Que ?

Merlin ne savait plus ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour son voisin. La seule chose dont il était certain était de le savoir en vie puis, le cœur palpitant, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait une erreur : Arthur, malgré sa bêtise, avait toujours une grande place.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte… murmura-t-il doucement comme si l'évidence venait de lui éclairer la mémoire.

— Alors, je crois que tu devrais aller le voir…

Merlin hésitait… il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée…

**… … …**

Gauvain descendit de la voiture et, en tendant sa main à son petit copain, il promit à sa mère de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne les chercher le lendemain matin. William qui en avait marre de tenir la chandelle courut jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'il fut soudainement interpellé par Arthur.

— Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

Le petit Pendragon s'approcha de lui et, d'une voix vibrante, il lui répondit seulement :

— Je ne viendrais pas… j'ai… mes cousins qui sont à la maison… poursuivit-il les yeux brillants, tu souhaiteras la bonne année à Merlin de ma part…

William hocha lentement de la tête car, il ne voyait nullement de voiture devant la maison du petit Pendragon. Il fit part du message à Merlin qui partit immédiatement chez ce dernier. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre son blouson et, encore moins de frapper à la porte. Il savait qu'Arthur mentait ! Le père de ce dernier avait dit à sa mère qu'il ne serait pas là durant ces deux prochains jours pour aller voir de la famille pendant qu'Arthur fêterait le nouvel an chez lui.

— Arthur ! tonna-t-il en poussant durement la porte de sa chambre.

Les mains sur les hanches, il toisa son jeune ami puis, en saisissant le sac à dos, il lui ordonna de prendre son blouson et ses affaires pour la nuit.

— Je suis assez grand pour rester seul à la maison ! répliqua le plus petit dont la respiration se saccadait lentement.

— Prends-moi pour un idiot, Arthur ! cingla-t-il,… Je préviens ton père si…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! coupa Arthur qui tentait rageusement de bloquer ses larmes au bord des yeux,… tu… bredouilla-t-il en sentant les hoquets le prendre subitement,… tu n'es plus mon ami ! s'écria-t-il en se brisant la voix,… tu me l'as bien montré ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te…

Il se tut lorsqu'une main s'abattit violemment sur l'une de ses joues. La gorge serrée, ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus de déception avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. Le visage froid de Merlin lui faisait terriblement mal et, en l'écoutant, il baissa honteusement son regard au sol.

— C'est ça, Arthur… maugréa-t-il en prenant un pyjama pour le mettre dans le sac,… à neuf ans, t'es encore qu'un bébé et…

La rage au ventre, le petit Pendragon releva son regard sombre et brillant sur Merlin. Ces mots, il ne voulait plus les entendre ! Alors, la colère mêlée de tristesse, il se jeta sur lui en hurlant :

— Je te déteste ! Pourquoi t'arrête pas de dire ça ! Je ne te dis pas que t'es un peureux !

Merlin, en tombant durement au sol, saisit les poignets d'Arthur et, ce dernier en se positionnant sur les cuisses de son ainé, continuait à pleurer. Le jeune Emrys ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui hurlait et, en tentant de rassembler les informations, il sentit les larmes du plus petit glisser sur son visage. Tout en le maitrisant, Merlin le serra tout contre lui.

— Je ne t'ai jamais traité de bébé… souffla-t-il en entendant le souffle irrégulier d'Arthur.

« _Pourquoi tu me mens… tu me mens…_ » fit-il résonner dans la tête de Merlin et, en empoignant le haut de son ami, il poursuivit entre ses sanglots : «_ tu l'as dit… la veille d'halloween… c'est pour ça que… je t'ai joué... ce tour mais, je regrette... si tu savais… mais, ce… que tu as pensé,… c'était méchant… »_. Merlin le força à le regarder. Il n'y comprenait rien puis, en se rappelant qu'il discutait avec William, il manqua une respiration lorsqu'enfin il comprit. « _Tu m'entends… c'est ça…_ » pensa Merlin qui vit deux orbes azur le fixer avant d'être voilé par les paupières.

— Je ne parlais pas toi, gros bêta… murmura le plus grand en le serrant tout contre lui,… je parlais de William…

_« C'est vrai… »_

Merlin l'étreignit fortement en lui répondant :

— Oui,… parce qu'il hésitait à inviter une fille de notre classe à aller frapper aux portes pour les bonbons…

Arthur recula son visage humide et, en sentant les mains de son ainé lui effacer ses larmes, il lui demanda en secouant la tête :

_« Alors, tu ne me détestes pas »…_

Comment dans des yeux aussi jeunes et brillants, Merlin ne pouvait pas être attendri. Ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu… juste un manque de communication…

— Non,… dit-il en lui souriant,… je,… bredouilla-t-il, j'ai juste eu peur quand…

« Pardon ! Merlin !... pensa Arthur en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de son ainé,… j'avais oublié que… »

— Ça ne fait rien Arthur… murmura-t-il, soulagé de retrouver son petit voisin.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils aperçurent Gauvain et Léon au pas de la porte.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là tous les deux ! s'exclama le plus grand.

Arthur et Merlin éclatèrent de rire tant leurs membres frissonnaient encore de frayeur. _« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu peur ! »_ fit résonner le plus grand au petit Pendragon qui sourit en posant son front contre une épaule de Merlin.

Léon qui les contemplait sentait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une étrange amitié entre ces deux petits. Avant de les déranger, il les avait détaillé quelques secondes et, en se souvenant de la manière dont Arthur parlait de Merlin, il sourit parce que, finalement, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux… alors, durant ce laps de temps, il avait passionnément embrassé Gauvain qui, surpris par autant d'ardeurs, lui répondit en tentant de garder ses gémissements… pour ne pas effrayer les deux plus jeunes à côtés.

.

Ce soir-là, Gauvain avait regardé les deux enfants discuter toute la soirée. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Un coup tout allait de travers puis, tout allait pour le mieux. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi attaché à leur âge… au contraire, il se moquait totalement des autres sauf, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère… puis, après tout se disait-il, il les aimait bien. Leur comportement faisait d'eux des petites personnes bien à part. Même William qui, parfois se trouvait malheureusement au milieu de leur histoire, avait du mal à les suivre. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'entendre avec eux.

Merlin reprenait lentement confiance en lui et, avec l'aide de Gaius, il comprenait que les rêves et la réalité étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Arthur avait seulement, par inadvertance, sut lui faire soutirer sa plus grande peur et, maintenant, Merlin savait que sa vie dépendait aussi de la présence de ce dernier. Il appréciait aussi ses discussions avec son vieux voisin lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou jouer avec son petit voisin. A la fin du mois de janvier, Gaius lui expliqua que la signification de la pierre d'émeraude était liée à l'espérance.

— L'espoir… souffla le vieil homme d'un air rêveur,… c'est comme attendre à un moment de ta vie qu'une chose importante se produise…

Évidemment, Merlin ne comprenait pas mais, un jour, il en saurait assez pour saisir le sens des paroles et pour le moment, il profitait pleinement d'être avec Arthur...

.

Gauvain venait de fêter ses quatorze ans en ce mois de février. Cela faisait six mois qu'il fréquentait Léon et il avait envie de marquer le coup. Pour la saint-valentin, il devait le retrouver le soir au parc du lac. Il n'était pas attaché à ce genre de tradition et, sans vraiment le comprendre, il avait pris le temps de trouver une boite de chocolat. Assis sur le banc, il patienta le cœur battant. Il imaginait la tête de son petit copain et, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait glissé un mot aux milieux des friandises. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de l'ex-copain de Léon qui arriva à sa hauteur.

— Entre Perceval et toi, il n'y aura jamais photo… le nargua-t-il en l'abandonnant sans rien dire de plus puis il lui cria, tu ne feras jamais le poids contre lui !

Gauvain, la gorge soudainement nouée à ces mots, fixait piteusement sa boite. Il sentait des picotements lui enserrer douloureusement la poitrine. Il était peut-être encore intimidé par sa relation mais, il avait aussi sa fierté et loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Pourquoi, Léon lui aurait-il donné rendez-vous si cela n'était pas pour être avec lui ? Puis, en respirant difficilement, il sortit son portable : aucun appel, ni de SMS.

Plein de questions semblèrent tournoyer dans sa tête mais, Gauvain avait la certitude que jamais son petit copain ne lui ferait de mal alors, en ravalant ses larmes, il l'appela une fois l'esprit calme et revenu.

— Allo ? entendit-il d'une voix brisée qui parut le déchirer à son tour.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu de cette manière-là.

— Léon… bredouilla-t-il, inquiet par son intonation.

Son cœur s'emballa encore plus rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des marmonnements incompréhensibles puis, ce fut la voix aussi secouée de sa mère qui reprit plus clairement :

— Gauvain, il s'excuse pour aujourd'hui mais… il t'expliquera…

— Où êtes-vous ? supplia-t-il tout en marchand jusque chez lui.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin l'adresse, il demanda à sa mère de l'y emmener. Le corps parcouru de frisson, il s'en voulut d'avoir cru, durant une fraction de seconde, que Léon le trompait. Il avait cru qu'il l'aurait lâchement délaissé mais, force était de constater que la méchanceté gratuite était la même pour tous. Accompagné de sa mère, il marchait d'un pas lent pour le retrouver. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce type de situation mais, il l'aimait tellement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ce ne fut qu'en l'apercevant qu'il s'arrêta subitement. Au bout d'un couloir, Léon était là, non loin de lui. Le visage habituellement calme de ce dernier était déformé par une peine indéchiffrable et, en le regardant se cambrer sur lui-même, il sentit avec violence son propre estomac se retourner à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Figé par cette scène, il pouvait ressentir tout le chagrin qui émanait de son copain et, lorsqu'il le vit s'adosser contre un mur, Léon retenait difficilement ses cris… Gauvain, impuissant, sentait ses yeux le picoter mais, pour éviter de céder, il se mordit rageusement les lèvres.

— Va le voir, Gauvain, lui souffla sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule,… je parlerais avec sa mère...

Il tressaillit un instant. Il ne savait pas si, il avait le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie, il ne savait plus si, il avait une place à ses côtés. Indécis, ce fut le corps chancelant qu'il s'avança vers Léon et comme ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore vu, il l'enlaça timidement puis, en sentant des poignes lui enserrer son pull, il l'étreignit tendrement tout en lui murmurant :

— Je suis là…

Les secousses de son petit copain ne retinrent plus sa tristesse. Entre les pleurs de ce dernier, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Léon tentait de franchir de sa gorge serrée mais, il retenait que Perceval était son demi-frère, celui-là même qui lui avait traduit ses signes de la main lors de sa seule visite à l'école spécialisée et qu'il était dans le coma depuis quelques mois, suite à un accident de scooter.

Gauvain ne se permit nullement de lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient. Il voulait seulement le soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait puis, ce ne fut que tardivement que la mère de Léon arriva près d'eux en leur chuchotant :

— Tout est réglé…

Le plus jeune, perdu, ne comprenait pas sa réponse, qu'est-ce qui était tout réglé ?

— Ils ne le débrancheront pas… poursuivit-elle en le fixant…

Gauvain, pour la première fois, eut l'autorisation de dormir chez Léon. Dans le lit de ce dernier, en position cuillère, il le consola en déposant de simples baisers sur son front. Les spammes incontrôlables se calmèrent lentement puis, en l'entendant s'endormir calmement, il ferma à son tour les yeux.

.

Gauvain avait chaud… des mains brulantes lui caressaient délicatement le torse. Le temps de sortir de son sommeil, des baisers humides lui effleurèrent chastement les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut amplement réveillé, il cala une main sur l'épaule de Léon qui le fixait maintenant de ses yeux incertains. Gauvain pouvait y lire une envie qui le fit frémir. Pas besoin de réfléchir, il en souhaitait tout autant.

Il se dévêtit tout en gardant son boxer pour se coller contre la peau chaude de Léon et, en gémissant mutuellement de leur premier contact corporel, il savoura chaque caresse que lui offrait son ainé. Les paupières closes, la chaleur monta d'un cran dans la pièce et, en sentant les mains de Léon lui empoigner les fesses, un gémissement de contentement franchit de sa gorge lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent.

Le souffle court, Léon alluma sa petite lampe. Il désirait voir le visage tant aimé dont il trouvait extrêmement beau. Il avait un corps déjà bien ferme pour son âge et, en l'embrassant tendrement, il avait envie de le sentir plus près de lui… si près qu'il glissa une main dans le boxer du plus jeune et, en saisissant le membre déjà durci, il écouta ses râles de plaisir dès le premier va-et-vient. Gauvain, bien plus entreprenant, fit de même. L'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages rougis par leur désir d'adolescent témoignaient de leurs sentiments partagés. Ils se mangèrent du regard comme ils se dévorèrent des lèvres. Encore inexpérimentés, ils gémirent à travers leurs embrassades puis, ce fut l'apothéose… des papillons semblèrent sortir de leur bas-ventre tout en enflammant leurs reins et, en jouissant, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations encore irrégulières, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement tout en se reprenant de leur perdition.

Nu sous la couverture, Gauvain planta un regard amoureux sur son ainé. Les lèvres rosies attirèrent ses yeux et, en déposant un baiser, il lui chuchota :

— Je t'aime…

Léon entremêla leurs jambes entre elles et, au milieu de leur drap humide, il lui répondit seulement :

— Moi aussi, mon mignon…

**.**

**Alors ? à suivre**

**Chapitre 5 / Les meilleurs vacances !  
**

**« _Ami pour la vie !_ »**

**.**


	6. 5 Les meilleurs vacances !

**Note : **Une année et demie s'écoule entre ce chapitre précédent et au cours de celui-là ! En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! **  
**

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery / M

**Rappel :** Après** le **nouvel an : Freya Lac, Guenièvre Forge & Arthur Pendragon : 11 ans / Merlin Emrys & William Lot : 13 ans / Léon Garde : 18 / Gauvain Lot : 16 / Elyan Forge 15.

Bonne lecture ! Chapitre plus calme ( T )!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 / Les meilleurs vacances !  
**

**« _Amis pour la vie !_ »**

**.  
**

Depuis quelques jours, ces vieux souvenirs revenaient en force... Il devait y avoir une raison mais, affronter de nouveau sa peine était la plus douloureuse. Cependant, le vieil homme savait que le phœnix veillait... qu'il veillerait sur eux..._  
_

_'' J'ai couru lorsque j'ai appris l'accident ! J'ai couru lorsque j'ai entendu les sirènes ! J'ai couru… j'aurais dû être là ! Je m'en veux ! Si tu savais ! J'aurais dû être à tes côtés ! J'aurais dû… Mais, c'était trop tard… J'étais horrifié par l'étendue des dégâts !… de mes yeux, j'ai suivi les flammes qui s'embrasaient jusqu'au ciel,… de mes mains tremblantes, je les ai agrippé sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes hurlements de terreurs,… de mes jambes flageolantes, je suis tombé à genoux avant de m'allonger sur le bitume… J'ai tout perdu… cette nuit-là, j'ai tellement crié ma douleur que papa et maman avaient dû se ressaisir parce qu'ils ne leur restaient plus que moi… Mes entrailles me tiraillaient le ventre et, mon cœur,... si tu savais comme je le sentais vouloir s'arracher de ma poitrine !_

_Je m'étranglais dans mes propres respirations à force d'essayer de trouver assez d'air pour mes poumons et, les larmes aux yeux, je ne te voyais pas !… le souffle entrecoupé, je te cherchais… si tu savais comme j'ai violemment ressenti cette douleur qui m'arrachait de toi ! Mon cœur a éclaté en mille éclats lorsque j'ai aperçu les premiers restes de corps calcinés… Nooon ! Ce n'était pas possible ! J'aurai dû être là ! J'aurais dû veiller sur vous ! Je ressens encore cette peur de t'avoir perdu ! J'ai même cru que je mourrais sur place… que ces flammes des enfers étaient en train de me brûler de l'intérieur ! Tu sais… je me suis détesté ! J'ai haï ce sentiment d'impuissance et de révolte !_

_— Nous avons un survivant !_

_Ces mots, si tu savais comme ils m'ont donné la force de repousser tous ces gens autour de moi,… ces mots… mon dieu, comme je m'en suis voulu ! Quand je t'ai vu… étendu sur le brancard… je me suis retenu de pleurer… Tu étais tellement blessé… tes bras étaient atrocement brulés… le sang continuait à se déverser à travers ton bandage au torse… et, tu m'as murmuré en pleurant à chaude larmes:_

_— Ne le déteste pas… il m'a protégé… jusqu'au bout…_

_Comment le haïr quand, j'ai pu avoir la chance de te parler une dernière fois ? Je m'en voulais tant de ne pas avoir été là ! Je savais qu'il t'aimait comme un fou… je le voyais dans ses yeux… c'était juste qu'il me volait mon petit frère… mais, j'ai toujours su qu'il saurait te protéger… il te protégeait __toujours _ ! Mais, la douleur trop pesante, j'ai hurlé à travers mes doigts tremblotants ! Encore et encore ! Des jours et nuits ! Je m'en suis tellement voulu… quel frère, faisais-je ? J'ai serré des dents quand j'ai vu tes marques ! Ton regard ne me mentait jamais… ces petits connards avaient osé vous toucher ! Ils avaient osé pousser les choses trop loin ! Tout ça n'était qu'une déclaration de guerre ! Et, cette guerre, ils ne la gagneront pas !

_Quand tu es parti... quand tu m'as offert ton dernier souffle... j'ai cru... j'ai cru que j'allais tous les exterminer ! Un à un ! J'avais la haine au fond de moi ! J'avais une telle envie de vengeance que plus personne n'osait s'approcher de moi ! J'avais une telle colère que j'avais envie d'exploser toutes leurs sales petites gueules ! Des enfants de bâtards que j'aurais pu égorger de mes propres mains tant ma souffrance n'aurait pu s'estomper !… je leur aurais planté des coups de couteau pour chacun de vos cris ! Je leur aurais arraché chacun de leur membre jusqu'à apaiser ma peine ! Je leur aurais fait subir la même chose ! Je leur aurais tué leur cher et tendre moitié pour qu'ils comprennent que d'aimer ne s'arrêtait pas au fait que vous soyez des hommes !_

_Mais, toi,… petit frère, bon cœur et bonne âme, tu as toujours su trouver les mots… tu m'as soufflé de ne rien faire… petit frère, tu m'as dit qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine… que tu partais heureux parce que tu avais eu le droit d'aimer... que tu avais eu le droit d'être aimé... alors, je t'ai promis de laisser les flics s'occuper d'eux… Mais, de mes souvenirs les plus sombres, comment te laisser t'en aller quand tu me dis que TU AS EU LE DROIT D'AIMER ! De quel droit me parles-tu ! J'ai envie de crier ! J'ai envie d'arracher mon cœur ! MAIS de quel droit oses-tu m'invoquer de tes mots quand, tes assassins ne vous ont jamais laissé tranquille ! DE QUEL DROIT oses-tu me dire ces quelques mots quand, tu n'es plus là ! Comment vivre après cela ? Comment te survivre quand j'aurais dû être là ? J'ai si mal… tellement de rage que j'ai cru perdre pied ! J'étais comme fou ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux encore… ''_

Gaius sursauta au milieu de la nuit. Totalement en sueur, il alluma rapidement sa lampe de chevet et, à ces vieux souvenirs, il éclata en sanglots. La douleur était toujours présente. Il avait vécu avec elle toute sa vie et maintenant, il devait seulement patienter… Alors, en saisissant le cadre qui trônait son petit meuble à ses côtés, il contempla le visage de son petit frère qui lui manquait cruellement. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il y repensait avec douleur... mais, aujourd'hui, il avait le pouvoir de se racheter... pour lui... pour eux...

**… … …**

L'année s'écoula tranquillement. Gauvain comprenait les raisons des absences de Léon le samedi après-midi. Ce dernier rendait visite à son demi-frère. C'était l'une des seules choses dont il ne parlait jamais et, Gauvain respectait son choix. Il détestait apercevoir de la tristesse sur le visage de son copain alors, il essayait toujours de lui changer les idées. Quand l'occasion se présentait, ils allaient au cinéma parfois aussi accompagné de leur petite bande.

Guenièvre qui trainait aussi avec eux leur présenta un jour Freya. Une voisine avec qui elle se lia d'amitié. Cette dernière, du même âge, adorait autant Arthur et Merlin. Brune au cheveux long, elle passait son temps à sauter au cou du jeune Emrys et, cela agaçait grandement le petit Pendragon qui ne le montra nullement mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il haïssait les yeux noisette qu'elle osait planter sur son ami.

Pour couronner le tout, Tristan était de retour. Ses cousins emménagèrent au centre-ville mais, dans ce malheur, il y avait sa cousine Morgana qui veillait au grain. Cependant, comme toutes les filles de l'âge de son voisin, elle tomba aussi sous le charme de Merlin. Qu'avaient-elles tous à lui courir après et, à son grand bonheur, Merlin restait aveugle… Il ne leur parlait presque jamais. Il préférait jouer avec les garçons.

Lorsque la fin de l'été arriva, Merlin qui attendait son petit voisin s'étonna de son retard alors, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il crut devenir fou : une terrible colère s'empara de son corps et, en dévalant les escaliers, il sortit rejoindre Arthur qui se faisait malmener par Tristan. Comme si, seul son petit voisin ne comptait à cette minute, il saisit violemment le haut du harceleur et en le jetant durement contre le mur de la maison, il lui décocha une droite en pleine figure.

— Si tu touches encore à Arthur ! tonna-t-il en le désignant d'un index tout en gardant sa main gauche sur le col de son interlocuteur,… Je te promets que je serais moins gentil ! Et, ajouta-t-il en grinçant durement des dents, je préviendrais son père que ce n'est pas la première fois !

Arthur, le cœur palpitant, croisa le regard rempli d'obscurité de Merlin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de rage et, la respiration courte de ce dernier parut le rendre encore plus méchant. Il apercevait les tremblements de son ami et, en voyant qu'il allait à nouveau frapper son cousin, il se précipita sur son bras tout en lui demandant d'arrêter. « _Merci,… Merlin mais, je crois qu'il a compris…_ » fit résonner le petit Pendragon en lui saisissant la main pour rentrer chez les Emrys.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télé sans dire un mot. Merlin gardait la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et, tellement énervé par ce qui venait de se passer, il n'entendait pas les mots de son petit voisin jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne franchisse de la bouche de ce dernier.

— Tu me fais mal… murmura-t-il en tentant d'enlever sa main de celle de Merlin.

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune Emrys le prit dans ses bras et, en posant une main sur la tête blonde, il lui demanda froidement si Tristan avait déjà recommencé sans qu'il ne lui dise. Arthur ne voulait pas d'ennui avec son cousin alors, en se mordant une lèvre pour la première fois, il lui mentit mais, Merlin, toujours rempli de colère, se redressa en le forçant à se lever. Il souleva le haut d'Arthur et, une main sur la bouche, il crut qu'il allait retourner le voir et… d'horribles images défilèrent dans sa tête… « _Je vais me le faire ! Je vais lui refaire sa figure… agrrr !_ » pensa Merlin en tonnant par la suite :

— Pourquoi t'as rien dit ! Merde ! Arthur !

Le petit Pendragon le retint de ses mains en lui murmurant :

— Ne fait rien, s'il te plait…

— Regarde dans quel état tu es ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de se calmer…

— Tu me fais peur Merlin… souffla Arthur dont les yeux brillaient de craintes.

— Je te fais peur ! hurla-t-il rageusement, mais, Arthur ! C'est plutôt de Tristan que tu devrais avoir peur ! Pas de moi !

« _Il ne me fait pas peur parce que je me fous de lui mais, toi, ce n'est pas pareil… t'es mon meilleur ami…_ » entendit Merlin dans sa tête. Ce dernier détailla le torse de son petit voisin lorsqu'une tache attira son attention. Comme un aimant, il posa son index dessus. Elle avait la forme d'un minuscule cercle… comme une cicatrice au-dessus du cœur. « _C'est une marque de naissance…»_ lui expliqua Arthur qui frissonna à cet étrange geste.

« _Si jamais ! Il te retouche, Arthur ! lui fit passer le plus grand, dit-le-moi… je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… _». Le plus petit hocha de la tête et, en replaçant son tee-shirt, il reprit place sur le canapé. Main dans la main, il n'osa plus bouger de crainte de revoir son regard assassin. Au fond de lui, il était content que son meilleur ami veille sur lui mais, il aurait préféré changer de situation. Il voulait être plus grand… il ne voulait pas être le petit que les gens protègent,… il avait ce besoin d'être de l'autre côté de ce mur… être seulement le protecteur de Merlin…

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Arthur rentra le soir, il fut étonné de voir son cousin entrer dans sa chambre avec un air totalement penaud et désolé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Tristan serait capable de s'excuser.

**… … …**

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent paisiblement. Aucun souci ne vint troubler la parfaite entente entre Arthur et Merlin. Les filles, encore jeunes, tournaient autour d'eux mais, surtout de Merlin qui commençait à grandir. Il dépassait même William, ce qui ne le faisait pas vraiment rire. Le jeune Pendragon, quant à lui, était content et, même s'il était encore le petit dernier du groupe et que Merlin était au collège, rien ne venait troubler sa joie de vivre tant qu'il avait toujours son meilleur ami.

Pendant les vacances de Toussaint, Merlin tenait à présenter Gaius à son meilleur ami mais, ce dernier qui l'avait déjà vu de loin appréhendait cette rencontre car, il avait peur des yeux du vieil homme. Non sans comprendre la raison, il y avait au fond de son regard une tristesse mêlé de colère. Pourtant, il accepta pour faire plaisir à son ami. Un dimanche après-midi, Gaius les accueillit et, lorsqu'à un moment, le petit Pendragon se trouva seul avec lui pendant que Merlin était aux toilettes, ses membres tremblotèrent.

— Je te fais peur, petit ?

Gaius se mit à sa hauteur et, en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, il sourit en lui disant :

— Tu ne devrais pas,… je te veux aucun mal mais, dit-il en plantant son regard noisette dans celui du plus petit qui tressaillit,… il est vrai que je te connais…

Arthur voulait s'enfuir… cet homme le faisait flipper et, les membres tremblotants, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cette seconde. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux. La respiration saccadée, il resta digne pour son meilleur ami.

— Je ne suis là que pour t'aider,… poursuivit le vieil homme.

Cette fois-ci, Gaius réussit à avoir toute son attention car, le regard d'Arthur était à la fois étonné mais aussi déterminé à comprendre.

— Des deux, tu es le plus intelligent… d'ailleurs, demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté de sauter une classe ? Tu aurais pu te retrouver dans la même que celle de Merlin…

Arthur détourna son visage et, en fixant un cadre, il lui répondit :

— J'aurais bien voulu mais…

— Mais ?

— J'aurais voulu être plus grand mais, je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami se croie plus bête que moi…

Gaius sourit à cette réponse puis, il suivit le petit Pendragon qui saisit la photo qui l'intriguait.

— C'est humble de ta part et c'est un signe de bonne maturité, Arthur…

— Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les cinq jeunes hommes et la fille sur le cliché.

Arthur aperçut un voile de tristesse dans les yeux du vieux monsieur et, peiné pour lui, il écouta sa réponse :

— C'était, il y a plusieurs années qu'elle a été prise, dit-il en lui montrant les gens, ici, c'était mon petit frère avec son compagnon…

Le plus petit détailla le jeune couple qui souriait devant l'objectif. Le petit frère de Gaius était brun et, il empoignait les bras de son compagnon qui se tenait derrière lui. Aussi blond que lui, il les trouvait bien assortis. Cependant, Arthur ne se sentait pas bien. L'air sembla soudainement se raréfier et, la main sur la poitrine, il quitta en s'enfuyant de la demeure. De ses petits pas, il rejoignit sa chambre. Le cadre encore dans sa main, il la dissimula dans son tiroir. Il n'aimait pas cette photo… il ne voulait plus la regarder.

Le jeune Emrys s'étonna de voir la porte d'entrée ouverte.

— Il est parti chez lui… lui murmura le vieil homme, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui en veux pas…

.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans la chambre de Merlin, il s'excusa piteusement de son départ.

— Ce n'est pas grave Arthur,… je sais qu'il est bizarre mais, je l'aime bien…

Tout en parlant, le plus petit fut attiré par le livre ''_Les valeurs d'une pensée_''.

— Je ne pense pas que tu réussisses à le lire, chuchota l'ainé en le regardant, je n'y arrive même pas… finit-il par dire en finissant ses devoirs de maths pour libérer sa journée du lendemain.

Pourtant, le petit Pendragon réussit à le lire… difficilement mais, il parvint à traduire une petite partie dans sa tête.

_''Il y avait autrefois, dans le pays des dunes et des pyramides, de vieilles connaissances enfouies dans les profondeurs de la terre. Nous avons trouvés un pendentif bien étrange où deux phœnix aux regards émeraudes se font face. Il faut savoir que le phœnix est un symbole important dans l'Égypte, surtout dans l'antiquité. Il symbolise l'immortalité et la pierre d'émeraude qui rehausse à la perfection le regard brillant de la bête mystique est synonyme de renaissance, d'amour et d'espérance. Il se raconte des légendes autour de cet être imaginaire. _

_Le pendentif se décline en trois parties : deux phœnix aux yeux émeraude qui peuvent se souder par le bec et, entre elles, se place la fleur du Nil : le papyrus. (Une tige ligneuse de section triangulaire supportant des feuilles disposées en étoile à son sommet). Ensemble, d'après nos traductions, elles forment un réceptacle. Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi cela servirait mais, dès qu'une idée s'imposerait, nous en ferons part. Les deux phœnix, séparés, auraient une capacité (d'après nos recherches) bien étrange de connecter deux personnes (Mon collègue et moi le testons à l'heure actuelle mais, rien ne fonctionne.) _

_Certains écrits parlent de cette amulette comme d'un talisman qui protègerait les porteurs. Celui qui détiendrait la partie centrale serait le détenteur de…_''

Arthur grogna de frustration et, en relevant son regard sur son ami, ce dernier semblait concentrer sur son devoir. Il ouvrit le livre par la fin pour lire qui était l'auteur de cet étrange livre : Rémys. Il posa le livre à l'endroit où Merlin le mettait puis, en se mettant à coté de ce dernier, il lui donna la réponse de son exercice.

— Merde Arthur ! T'es vachement doué ! s'écria Merlin en lui souriant.

En rentrant chez lui, le petit Pendragon ôta son haut puis, il enleva son collier pour le détailler lorsque son père arriva à ce moment.

— Quelque chose ne va pas mon garçon ?

Arthur savait que sa mère avait acheté le pendentif mais, il désirait en savoir plus. Uther s'assit au bord de son lit et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui raconta que sa mère était partie sur l'île d'Avalon pendant une semaine.

— Nous venions d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir d'enfant et…

— Et, moi ? coupa Arthur avant de s'excuser.

— Elle y était partie seule parce qu'elle avait besoin de revoir sa vie… pas à cause de moi mais, parfois, les grandes personnes ont besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir,… dit-il en balayant les cheveux blonds de son fils,… quand elle est revenue, elle m'a montré le collier qu'elle s'était offerte…

— Mais,… n'y en avait-il pas un autre ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être curieux.

— Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna son père qui poursuivit devant le regard pétillant d'Arthur, il y avait une autre femme,… elles se disputaient pour le collier et tu sais comment sont les femmes… dit-il en se souvenant du sourire radieux de la sienne,… mais, le vendeur le scinda en deux et, ainsi, elles purent acquérir chacune une partie…

— Wouaw ! J'aime beaucoup ! s'écria Arthur en contemplant son pendentif.

— Ne tarde pas, nous allons passer à table, dit-il en quittant sa chambre.

Arthur avait la certitude que Merlin détenait la seconde moitié. Cette étrange possibilité d'être connecté n'était pas due à un hasard mais, ce qui le chiffonnait était de ne pas comprendre pourquoi c'était eux et pas d'autres ? Et, pourquoi arrivait-il à traduire et non son ami ? Il remit nerveusement son collier et, en soupirant, il avait cru à la magie… il avait cru que Merlin était spécial… Quelque part au fond de lui, cela fut une déception mais, jamais, il n'en parlait à son ami.

.

L'année s'acheva sur une belle fête. Merlin dormit, comme chaque année, avec Arthur. Comme ils avaient bien grandi, Balinor les fit installer dans le salon pour qu'ils aient assez de place sur le canapé-lit.

— Dépliez-le dès que vous avez fini votre film…

Le jeune Pendragon aimait ces habitudes. C'était la quatrième année qu'ils dormaient avec lui et, jamais Merlin ne s'en plaignit mais, il avait cette crainte que cela ne lui devienne qu'un poids.

— Merlin, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire ça chaque année… bafouilla-t-il,… si tu as d'autres copains avec qui passer le nouvel an, je comprendrais…

Son ainé, assis à ses côtés, regardait le film et, en l'écoutant, il tourna son visage pour lui sourire.

— Arthur, j'aime bien qu'on se retrouve le nouvel an tous les deux et puis, dit-il en plissant des yeux, tu crois que je ne me suis jamais aperçu que j'étais le seul à te souhaiter ton anniversaire ? Même si ton père le fait, je sais que je suis le premier et, en plus, y a personne pour nous embêter… alors, non, moi, ça me fait plaisir… finit-il par dire en lui tendant sa main.

Arthur posa sa main dans la sienne. Il avait beau essayer de retenir ses tremblements mais, depuis qu'il ne cessait de voir Gauvain et Léon ensemble, il voulait garder cette main toute sa vie dans la sienne.

— Tu trembles ? lui chuchota Merlin en se penchant pour prendre la couverture,… faudrait pas que tu tombes malade…

Le plus jeune sourit en rougissant. Il aimait le côté attentionné du plus grand.

— J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? demanda soudainement Merlin car, Arthur le fixait bizarrement depuis plusieurs secondes.

— Euh… non,… bredouilla-t-il en serrant sa poigne tout en plantant son regard sur l'écran.

« _J'aime seulement tenir ta main…_ » fit-il résonner dans la tête de Merlin sans le faire exprès. « _Enfin, reprit-il en tremblant encore plus,… je veux dire j'aime que… je…» _Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il adorait leur lien mais, parfois, il avait du mal à contrôler ses pensées : celles dont il conservait pour lui et celles dont il faisait passer à son ami.

— J'ai compris Arthur,… lui dit-il sans se déconcentrer du film… ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… on ne fait rien de mal que de se tenir la main…

Merlin appréciait aussi la lui tenir et, depuis qu'ils se parlaient plus souvent pour éviter les erreurs du passé, il ne se dérangeait plus de lui tendre la sienne. Tant que cela ne le gênait pas, cela lui convenait.

Lorsque le film se finit, il était déjà presque deux heures du matin. Pour une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas endormis et ce fut le cœur palpitant qu'Arthur vit le visage de Merlin s'approcher dangereusement du sien. A quelques centimètres, Merlin voulut lui déposer un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire lorsque, soudainement Arthur tourna son visage. Lèvres contre lèvres, le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Arthur souhaitait étrangement savoir ce que cela faisait… il désirait connaitre ces sensations avec Merlin et, à ce court contact, son cœur explosa de mille papillons. Les yeux grands ouverts, Merlin s'écarta vivement de lui en s'excusant de sa maladresse.

— Pardon, Arthur, je voulais te faire une bise sur la joue mais, j'ai dû te faire peur… dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Merlin qui n'entendit rien s'inquiéta quelques secondes devant son silence.

— Je t'ai choqué ? Parce que ce n'était pas mon intention Arthur…

Le plus jeune secoua seulement de la tête. Merlin était-il donc aveugle ? Arthur était avancé par rapport à son âge mais, il ne pensait pas que son ami puisse être à ce point inconscient de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Il était peut-être plus jeune mais, il comprenait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être que Merlin préférait-il les filles ?

— Non, ce n'est pas grave Merlin… à onze ans je sais ce que c'est quand même… « _Ça ne me choque pas_… _et puis, ce n'était qu'un petit bisou…»_ ajouta-t-il en fixant son ami.

Cette nuit, Hunit vint voir si les enfants n'avaient pas froid mais, surtout être certaine qu'ils dormaient correctement. Chaque année, elle aimait ce petit moment où, en les découvrant, ils étaient encore plus attachés l'un à l'autre. Merlin était au bord du canapé tandis qu'Arthur paraissait collé au corps de son fils. Elle les trouvait si mignons qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de les prendre en photos.

.

Avant les vacances d'été, Léon et Gauvain avaient pris le temps de discuter de leur couple. L'ainé venait d'avoir ses dix-huit ans et le second désirait aller plus loin dans leurs relations. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui embêtait Gauvain : Léon ne lui avait jamais dit les trois mots… à part répondre par des '' moi aussi…'' et cela commençait un tantinet à le vexer. Il aimait le regarder tout comme il aimait le caresser de ses mains et, jusqu'ici, rien ne les avait encore séparé.

Tout le mois de juillet, Léon travaillait avec son père puis, au mois d'aout, ils partiront sur l'île d'Avalon avec Les Emrys et les Pendragon. Ils avaient hâte d'y être, hâte de pouvoir se retrouver entièrement avant que Léon ne parte faire ses études de commerce dans une ville voisine. Le père de ce dernier préférait qu'il y prenne un studio pour s'habituer à la vie.

— Je pourrais passer te voir ? demanda Gauvain.

— Bien sûr…

Assis sur l'herbe, près du lac du petit parc, ils se contemplèrent pendant que les autres de la bande chahutaient.

— Merlin ! s'écria Arthur en lui envoyant le ballon.

— Allez ! Viens jouer avec nous ! reprit-il en courant dans sa direction, laisses ton livre, dit-il en tentant de lui enlever l'objet de ses mains.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel azur. Gauvain et Léon, désormais étendus sur l'herbe au bord du lac, discutaient de leurs futures vacances tandis que William et Elyan s'amusaient à s'envoyer le ballon avec le petit Pendragon. Les filles papotaient jovialement entre elles. Freya et Morgana n'avaient de yeux que pour Merlin et Guenièvre gardait toujours espoir d'intéresser un jour Arthur. Le jeune Emrys, adossé contre le seul arbre, regardait de son regard moqueur son jeune voisin.

— Je suis nul à ce jeu,… râla-t-il en fermant le livre.

— On ne se fait que des passes… et puis, pourquoi essaies-tu de le lire si tu n'y arrives pas ?

— Bah, on ne sait jamais… rétorqua Merlin en glissant une main dans les cheveux blonds du plus petit,… qui sait, à force de les regarder,… j'arriverais à comprendre…

Arthur éclata subitement de rire en lui disant :

— Parce que tu crois que ça va te tomber dessus… comme ça…

Un rictus aux coins des lèvres, Merlin posa consciencieusement son précieux livre à ses côtés et lui brailla gentiment :

— Arthur… je te donne deux secondes et…

A peine les mots franchis que le petit Pendragon se mit à courir. Non loin d'eux, deux ombres les regardaient s'amuser et, le cœur serré, l'une d'elle murmura dans le vent :

''_— Du temps,... il leur faut seulement encore du temps... ils sont encore si jeune..._

_— Mais,... Léon sera le premier à être touché... _

_ — Je le sais,... mais, c'est le phœnix qui a fait le choix de cet ordre...''._

Merlin sourit et, en se levant rapidement, il poursuivit son jeune ami qui, en se cambrant en avant, tentait d'éloigner les mains du plus grand.

— Mer-lin ! prévint Arthur, le regard brillant, prêt à éclater de rire.

— Arthur ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Merlin réussit à le saisir par les hanches et, à califourchon, il le chatouilla d'emblée. Sous son poids, Arthur se tortilla tout en riant puis, en ouvrant en grand les yeux, il aperçut deux mains agripper sous les aisselles son attaquant et, en cherchant l'opportun de son regard, il croisa un Gauvain prêt à se joindre à eux.

— C'est de la triche ! hurla le jeune Emrys en se protégeant les endroits sensibles pour ne pas mourir de rire.

Allongé à côté d'Arthur, il gloussa. William et Elyan arrivèrent à ce moment-là pour soutenir leur ami. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gauvain se retrouva avec quatre gamins sur le corps.

— J'abandonne ! Vous avez gagné !

Léon regarda son petit-copain qui restait allongé et, en prenant place à ses côtés, il lui prit la main pour l'aider à s'assoir. Gauvain grimaça de douleur puis, comme toujours, lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur celui de son ainé, il posa une main sous son menton pour sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Arthur qui les voyait assez souvent imaginait qu'un jour, lui aussi, il aura quelqu'un qu'il embrasserait… quelqu'un qu'il aimerait tout comme eux. Il passa ensuite son regard sur William qui posa une question à Merlin :

— Freya,... elle ne te plait pas ?

Le visage empourpré, il secoua seulement de la tête puis, en souriant, il lui retourna la question. Merlin s'approcha de lui et, en le taquinant à son tour, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Toi, t'es amoureux ! ». Les joues rouges, William détourna son regard fuyant et partit immédiatement rejoindre Elyan qui discutait justement avec les filles. Arthur, les mains moites, contemplait son ami qui avait les yeux en direction de ces dernières. A dix ans et demi, il ne voulait pas partager son ami avec une fille… Merlin ne devait pas être avec une petite-copine…

— Tu… commença à bredouiller le plus petit en croisant enfin le regard de son ami…

— Oui, Arthur ?

Ce dernier déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'audace de lui poser la question mais, avec le peu de courage dont il détenait, il osa en bredouillant :

— Aimes-tu l'une d'elles ?

— Arthur ! dit Merlin en le fixant d'un air amusé, t'y mets pas non plus, s'il te plait… mais, non, je n'aime aucune d'entre elles, et je ne cherche pas non plus à avoir une copine…

— Pourquoi ? coupa le plus jeune sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui demandait.

Merlin en avait marre, non pas d'Arthur mais que tout le monde essayait qu'il se retrouve avec Freya ou Morgana. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il se trouvait encore jeune pour ça et puis, en jetant un regard à Gauvain et Léon qui s'embrassaient, il se disait qu'il avait bien le temps.

— Arthur, dit-il en souriant, si je donne la main à une fille… je n'aurais plus la chance de tenir la tienne…

« _Arrête avec tes conneries, Merlin_ » Le plus grand éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de son jeune ami avant de lui avouer :

— Okay… non, en fait, je m'en fous… ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le fait qu'il faut que je le fasse…

**… … …**

Merlin était tout excité. Il venait de déposer un pied sur l'île d'Avalon et, en sortant de la voiture, il courut jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami sorte de celle de son père.

— Maman ! Je peux courir sur la plage avec Arthur !

— Bien sûr mon chéri mais, fais attention !

Merlin saisit la main de son petit voisin et, en hurlant un oui, il traina Arthur tout en riant de cette belle journée. « _C'est super ! T'as vu comme c'est beau !_ » fit résonner l'ainé dans la tête du plus petit qui, arracha soudainement sa main de celle de Merlin.

— Arthur ? s'inquiéta le plus grand.

Le jeune Pendragon avait oublié à quel point cet endroit était magnifique… oublié que ce n'était pas loin d'ici que sa mère était morte… A ce terrible souvenir, il n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement et, la gorge nouée, aucun son n'en sortit. Paralysé et les paupières closes, il s'évanouit. La douleur et la pression étaient trop lourdes pour son petit corps. Merlin, terrifié, hurla en direction de son père qui le rejoignit avec celui d'Arthur. Tremblant et le souffle court, le jeune Emrys vécut les minutes suivantes comme un pire cauchemar. Il s'en voulut d'avoir oublié que la mère de son ami était décédée ici.

''_Arthur ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose… mais, avant de se réveiller le jour de la catastrophe, il avait entendu une voix lointaine lui murmurer des mots mais, il n'arrivait pas à les entendre… Pourtant, il savait que cela était important…_''

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il découvrit son ami qui dormait à ses côtés.

— Chut, entendit-il de son père, il t'a veillé toute l'après-midi…

Arthur hocha de la tête avant de contempler Merlin. Il enlaça sa main à l'une des siennes et se rendormit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il passait ses premières vacances d'été en compagnie de son meilleur ami… loin de chez eux… loin de leur vie quotidienne…

Au milieu de la nuit, Merlin se réveilla et, complètement revitalisé d'avoir dormi toute l'après-midi, il se redressa du lit. Paniqué de ne pas apercevoir son ami, il sortit rapidement de la chambre et, le cœur battant de cette frayeur, il était sur la plage dont donnait le salon de leur bungalow. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans ce paysage : Arthur faisait des gestes de la main et, en croisant le regard peiné de ce dernier, son jeune voisin se mit à courir… le fuyait-il ?

— Merlin… lui murmura son père en se désignant la gorge, il bloque à nouveau et…

Merlin n'attendit pas la suite et, affolé, il tenta de le rattraper. Était-ce de sa faute ? Avait-il été trop rapide en l'emmenant sur la plage ? La lune étant pleine, il n'eut pas de mal à le retrouver. Assis sur un rocher, il regarda son jeune ami qui fixait la mer. Inquiet, Merlin prit place derrière lui tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit.

— Pardon Arthur… souffla Merlin en calant son menton sur l'épaule droite de son ami.

« _Ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est moi… qui suis comme ça…_ » lui fit-il passer en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux humides.

Arthur avait seulement de la peine. Sa mère lui manquait et, en fermant les yeux brillants, il se rappelait d'elle. « _Elle avait les yeux aussi bleu que moi,… elle souriait tout le temps,… elle riait toujours avec moi,… elle était belle,… elle était gentille,… et elle me manque..._ ». Merlin qui écouta sans vraiment savoir si Arthur partageait ses pensées resserra son étreinte.

— Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire demain ? murmura-t-il à son oreille,… on devrait acheter chacun un lampion en papier comme le font les japonais et on y déposerait une bougie… juste pour elle… pour dire que tu penses toujours à elle…

Arthur se retourna et, en passant ses jambes autour des hanches de son meilleur ami, il l'enlaça à son tour en sanglotant.

— Merci… souffla-t-il ému par sa proposition. «_ Maman sera contente,… oui, j'en suis sûr qu'elle aimera ses lampions… merci mon ami… _»

Merlin, la gorge serrée, n'osait imaginer la douleur de son voisin et, n'en ayant jamais parlé, il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ses moments alors, il ne pouvait que lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là. Hunit qui les observa de loin saisit la main de son mari.

— Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?...

Balinor était vraiment ravi pour son fils d'avoir un ami qui l'adorait mais, il y avait chez le plus petit quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'intriguait mais, c'était comme si Merlin devenait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… comme si, son fils avait le pouvoir de le consoler… puis, en se souvenant des photos que sa femme avait prise d'eux, il aimait croire que peut-être, un mystère –positif– planait au-dessus des enfants.

— Ils ne sont pas aussi mignons que moi,… susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme qui éclata de rire.

— Balinor ! tonna-t-elle avant de partir en courant tout en se faisant poursuivre par ce dernier.

Non loin d'eux, Gauvain étendu sur un drap de bain attendait l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Les yeux fermés, il sentit un corps chaud s'allonger au-dessus de lui.

— Tu m'as manqué, mon mignon…

Gauvain gémit en sentant la chaleur le saisir et, sa langue dansant avec sa jumelle, il frissonna sous les caresses de son ainé. Les lèvres brulantes de Léon parcouraient lentement son cou pendant qu'une main descendait vers les cuisses du plus jeune qu'il écarta pour y placer une des siennes. En jouant avec cette jambe bien calée sur la bosse de Gauvain, il l'excita volontairement en lui susurrant :

— Ce soir… tu es à moi…

Mais Gauvain, bien qu'il le désirait ardemment, lui demanda entre deux baisers torrides :

— Dis-le-moi…

Léon recula son visage pour le regarder.

— Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… supplia-t-il le ventre noué.

— Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi… répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes mais, Gauvain le repoussa.

Ce dernier l'aimait mais, comment aller plus loin si Léon ne lui disait pas une seule fois qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Un silence des plus pénibles envahit ce moment et, les yeux extrêmement brillants, Gauvain se releva en saisissant le drap.

— Tu ne comptais plus jamais me le dire…

— Gauvain… murmura l'ainé en l'empoignant, je… n'y arrive pas…

Le regard noir, le plus jeune ravala sa fierté et, en l'abandonnant sur la plage, il lui tonna :

— Bien ! Deux ans ! Et tu n'es même pas fichu de me le dire ! Parfait ! Je viens de réaliser que j'ai perdu deux années de ma vie avec toi !

Léon, la gorge nouée, le regarda s'en aller. Il l'aimait mais, ces mots ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche. La dernière fois qu'il les avait utilisé, c'était pour le lui hurler et, depuis ce jour-là, ils restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il avait cette impression de trahir quelqu'un… pourtant, il ne tenait à personne d'autre que Gauvain. Les paupières closes, il prit une profonde respiration avant de le retrouver dans sa chambre.

— Gauvain ?

L'interpellé, en boxer, le toisa froidement.

— Je crois que tu as été très claire ! cingla-t-il avant de rajouter, à moins que tu n'aies pas compris que… dit-il en hésitant quelques secondes,… c'était fini…

Le cœur de Léon venait d'éclater en morceaux. Des larmes inondèrent subitement ses joues et, en partant de la pièce, il ne comprenait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait. S'il n'était plus avec lui, il préférait mourir ! S'il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés, il n'y survivrait pas !

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, son cœur l'avait élu mais, rien n'allait dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Immobile devant l'étendue, il ferma ses yeux. La gorge sèche, ses lèvres vibrèrent si vite qu'il laissa échapper un sanglot. Jamais, il n'avait vu le regard sombre de Gauvain… Jamais, il n'avait été dur envers lui et, à cette seconde, il renifla difficilement tant il avait du mal à respirer. La tête baissée, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

— Pardon

Léon pivota et, entre ses horribles sanglots nerveusement secoués, il posa le haut de son front tout en inclinant la tête contre la poitrine de Gauvain.

— Je suis… désolé… je ne… sais pas… ça ne veut… pas sortir…

Gauvain le resserra encore davantage. Lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes humidifiées subitement les joues de son petit-ami, il s'était lui-même donné le coup de grâce en agissant ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le laisser… il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui… il aurait beau imaginer que d'autres pourraient le remplacer, jamais, ils ne seront Léon… son Léon… et, de l'entendre pleurer lui brisait atrocement le cœur. Le torse parcourut de picotements, il retint rageusement ses larmes au bord des yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer… pas devant celui qu'il venait de blesser.

Dans les bras de Gauvain, Léon se sentait bien et, peu importait s'il s'affaiblissait en sa présence, il n'avait aucune honte de se montrer tel qu'il était à celui qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre avant de rentrer dormir.

.

Arthur, Merlin et William passèrent la journée entre les rues piétonnes de l'île. Ils rirent de leurs bêtises, même Arthur semblait heureux et, la main dans celle de Merlin, il souriait bêtement mais, il souriait par la simple présence de son ami.

— Si on se prenait une glace ! tonna William avec des yeux ronds et gourmands.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Rien ne paraissait aussi beau que le paysage. Le ciel d'azur était splendide, la brise maritime emportait avec elle l'odeur du sel et la mer était calme. Il n'y avait ni Guenièvre, ni Freya et encore moins sa cousine pour lui voler un instant avec Merlin et ça, c'était déjà un bon début. Il adorait aussi William qui jouait beaucoup le rôle du grand frère.

— Arthur ! s'écria soudainement Merlin, viens, ils vendent des lampions !

Ils prirent le temps, même William, de les choisir.

— Et si on en prenait pour tout le monde ! s'écria Merlin, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Mouai, coupa William avec un air moqueur, avoue plutôt que si les autres ne sont pas là, que tu pourras t'amuser à les laisser filer sur la mer…

— Noon, bredouilla Merlin…

Arthur éclata de rire devant les paupières plissées de son meilleur ami. Ce fut ainsi que le soir, les parents de William, ceux de Merlin et son père étaient tous là. Gauvain et Léon avaient déjà lâché le leur puis, ainsi de suite, une trainée de lampion s'en alla progressivement vers l'horizon. Arthur, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta au cou de son père qui était agenouillé pour contempler cette lignée lumineuse.

— Dis, elle va aimer maman ?

— Bien sûr mon garçon… c'était une bonne idée que tu as eue…

— C'est Merlin qui a eu l'idée ! reprit Arthur qui s'écarta de son père pour saisir la main de Merlin.

— Bah, s'exclama Balinor, c'est merveilleux tout ça…

Merlin était fier d'avoir pu redonner un peu de sourire à son jeune ami. Les adultes partirent finir de manger tandis que William regagna sa chambre pour terminer une série. Merlin et Arthur s'assirent, quant à eux, sur leur rocher.

— Regarde, Arthur, murmura Merlin en désignant le ciel,… c'est ton étoile…

Le petit Pendragon sourit en lui disant mentalement « _Tu n'as pas oublié ..._ »

— Mon premier cadeau… répondit Merlin en lui tapotant une épaule, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça…

.

Non, loin d'eux, Léon qui voulait se rattraper comme il le pouvait de la veille demanda à Gauvain de rester au bord de la mer pendant qu'il écrivait un mot sur le sable… mais, le temps de le finir, la mer l'effaça… Le plus jeune, les yeux brillants de déceptions, ne dit rien même si, il savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention.

— Sur le sable, j'aurais beau écrire… les mots s'évanouiront mais,… lui chuchota Léon en se plantant face à lui,… mais, si, je l'inscris sur un caillou,… le temps ne les effacera jamais…

Gauvain, le cœur affolé, prit l'objet que lui tendit son petit-ami et, les mains tremblantes, il lut :

**_'' Léon & Gauvain_**

**_Pour toujours _**

**_Toute une vie à tes côtés ''_**

La gorge soudainement prise, Gauvain était totalement conquis. Une main sur les lèvres, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il attendait mais, cette déclaration le touchait profondément. Il releva son regard humide et, en se lovant tout contre son ainé, il lui murmura :

— C'est la plus belle des déclarations…

**…**

De belles vacances qui commençaient sous de bons auspices et, tout le mois d'aout, Merlin était content d'avoir passé autant de temps entre Arthur et William. Ce n'était que tard le soir, lorsque ce dernier regardait sa série, que le jeune Pendragon appréciait le plus. Main dans la main, avec son meilleur ami, ils discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi et, de leurs pensées dissimulées à la nature, ils éclataient de rire… Léon qui avait eu peur de perdre Gauvain était comblé de le voir encore plus amoureux de lui. Un jour quand il se sentira prêt… il lui dira ces mots…

**… … …**

_'' Tu me manques chaque jour qui se lève,… mais, tu sais, le temps me manque… vous reverrais-je à temps ?''_

.

**Alors ? à suivre**

**Chapitre 6 / Les premiers émois !  
**

**« _Quand tu pleures, je suis triste... quand tu ris, je suis heureux !_ »**

* * *

Le nom de Rémys vient d'une autre fic qui n'a rien à voir. **  
**

Les explications sur le phœnix sont vraies ainsi que celui de la pierre d'émeraude. Toute la légende autour du pendentif sort tout droit de mon imagination.

On en sait un peu plus sur le livre bien que j'aurais préféré garder l'histoire encore secret :) avec le peu d'indice que je vous donne, je pense que vous avez compris la base de l'histoire ! du moins, surement.

.


	7. 6 Les premiers émois !(M)

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery / M

**Rappel :** Après** le **nouvel an : Freya Lac, Guenièvre Forge & Arthur Pendragon : 12 ans / Merlin Emrys & William Lot : 14 ans / Léon Garde : 19 / Gauvain Lot : 17 / Elyan Forge 16 / Mordred 15.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 / Les premiers émois !(M)  
**

**« _Quand tu pleures, je suis triste... quand tu ris, je suis heureux !_ »**

**.**

''_— Regarde-moi ! me hurles-tu d'une voix qui me déchire. _

_La seule chose que je vois, c'est ton torse. Il y a tellement de fumée autour de nous que je toussote. Le brouillard nous enveloppe chaudement… et, je te fixe en laissant mes larmes de tristesse couler… tes yeux noisette sont si brillant… si étincelant… qu'ils me pénètrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme… tu es là, avec moi, juste au-dessus de mon corps… toujours à me protéger… si tu savais comme j'ai envie de hurler ! Mais, ton regard,… doux… attentionné… ne me le permet pas. Comment fais-tu pour être calme quand on sait que l'on va mourir ?… _

_— Je t'aime, te crie-je en empoignant de toutes mes forces ton haut…_

_Tu me déposes un baiser au bord de mon front et je sens tes larmes glisser sur mes joues. Tes yeux sont si flous que je desserre mes dents mais, rien ne sort de ma bouche… Pardonnes-moi d'avoir peur… C'est horrible ce qui nous arrive ! Mon dieu, je veux vivre ! Je veux tellement vivre avec toi ! Et, je sens ce terrible désespoir qui s'empare de tout mon être… cette douloureuse séparation que sera la mort… Je t'aime, je t'aime… J'ai si mal de te quitter de cette façon… Nous aurions dû vivre cacher… nous nous serions aimé durant toute une vie…_

_— Pourquoi ! te crie-je en hoquetant de colère._

_Je sens mes poumons s'empoisonner lentement et tu approches tes lèvres de mon oreille pour me murmurer :_

_— Ce n'était pas le moment… le monde est trop laid pour des gens comme nous…_

_— Nooon, marmonnais-je en m'étouffant gravement,… ce sont eux qui ne comprenne pas… ce sont eux qui…_

_— Chut mon lapin, endors-toi,… dors tant qu'il est encore temps… je t'aime…_

_J'ai la gorge si nouée que je n'arrive même pas hurler… j'ai peur… puis, je sens ton poids s'effondrer sur moi… je ferme les yeux… je le sais : c'est la fin… tout devient noire … et je pense à toi… à nos amis qui souffrent… ''_

Un cri rempli de panique franchit de la gorge de Léon qui se réveilla en sueur. Le regard hagard, il cherchait _ses yeux_… puis, en voyant Gauvain se lever à ses côtés, il l'enlaça en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait rêvé mais… il était bien là… La gorge serrée d'une terrible sensation de l'avoir perdu, il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en tremblant si violemment que son petit-ami se mit à pleurer.

— Tu me fais peur… bredouilla Gauvain qui l'enlaça à son tour tout en posant sa joue droite contre son épaule gauche.

Mais… Léon avait ressenti toute la colère du moment… toute la peur qui s'était immiscé en lui… tout cet amour qui s'envolait en fumée… il se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher… il voulait le garder près de lui… personne ne viendrait le lui prendre… c'était l'homme de sa vie… c'était sa moitié… Les lèvres vibrantes, rien ne sortit de sa bouche que des cris brisés… Pourtant, son amour le tenait dans ses bras,…

Gauvain, impuissant, écoutait les sanglots de Léon. Cela ressemblait plus à des cris effrayants. Terrorisé de le voir dans cette agitation, il en avait la chair de poule rien qu'en le sentant frissonner tout contre lui. L'enlaçant tendrement, il le berça durant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à n'entendre que de simples soufflements. Lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner de lui pour se chercher un verre d'eau, en observant les lèvres de Léon qui se déformèrent à nouveau, ce dernier l'empoigna pour le garder près de lui. Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Gauvain, inquiet, lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant d'une voix calme :

— Chut… je suis là… je t'aime…

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres résonna dans le studio de son ainé. Gauvain, affolé, resta ainsi collé à son homme. Le soleil commençait à peine de se lever qu'il entendit enfin la respiration régulière de Léon. Il l'étendit sur le lit puis, il le recouvrit en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans la chevelure châtaigne de son amant tout en baisant son front. Il le contempla tout en se demandant ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Depuis quelques jours, Léon s'agitait au milieu de la nuit mais, aujourd'hui, cela avait empiré.

— Gauvain… murmura son ainé en se collant à son corps,… fais-moi l'amour… montres-moi combien tu m'aimes…

Le plus jeune sentit avec douleur tout un supplice qui émanait de cette étrange demande. Il posa ses yeux sur ceux de Léon… il y avait tellement de crainte que Gauvain n'avait qu'une seule envie, celui de l'effacer. Alors, il roula sur lui pour l'inviter à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues dansèrent amoureusement l'une contre l'autre… doucement… passionnément… jusqu'à gémir ensemble de cet échange qui les bouleversait profondément.

Léon avait besoin de sentir tout l'amour de son jeune amant… besoin de sentir ses mains chaudes le caresser comme un trésor… besoin de le sentir en lui… juste besoin de lui appartenir… Les paupières mi-closes, il gémissait de satisfactions en sentant leur excitation se frôler entre elles. Le souffle entrecoupé, il sentait les lèvres humides de Gauvain le marquer avec tendresse… il le parsemait de toute son affection…

Le plus jeune écoutait avec ravissement les sons que son amant hélait avec plaisir. Les mains ancrées sur la peau de ce dernier, il appréciait l'entendre gémir à ses caresses. Il se releva en glissant ses doigts sous le boxer de Léon et, en empoignant le sexe, il planta son regard amoureux sur ce dernier. Il se mordit une lèvre en le voyant se mouvoir au rythme de sa main qui faisait râler son ainé.

Le temps de le torturer quelques minutes, Gauvain regardait son amant se tordre de plaisir tout en gémissant de contentements. Il était beau… si désirable de le contempler dans cette perdition… sa perdition… Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et, en l'entendant râler de frustration, il lui releva les jambes pour aventurer sa langue contre l'entrée qui n'attendait que lui. Au premier contact, Léon se mordit les lèvres…

— C'est bon… souffla-t-il.

Gauvain prenait un malin plaisir à l'entendre grommeler des mots qui lui disait combien il aimait ce supplice… Plus, son ainé gémissait et plus, il sentait son sexe se durcir d'excitation. Il avait envie de le faire sien… envie qu'il lui appartienne… mais, avant de le prendre, il prit en bouche le membre gorgé d'envie tout en préparant Léon qui, au bout de quelques secondes, tremblait en râlant un « Gau… Gau-vain !... prends-moi ! ». Il se redressa en lui offrant un sourire sadique. Il n'était plus que gémissement et tentation… alors, autant rempli de désir que son ainé, il s'insinua en lui.

Léon n'en pouvait plus… Gauvain le rendait totalement fou… puis, en le sentant enfin en lui, il héla des cris de plaisir. Les mains posées sur les hanches du plus jeune, chaque coup de reins, le fit frissonner de tout son corps… c'était une union qu'il avait tant attendue… son jeune amant bouclait simplement le cercle… ils s'appartenaient mutuellement… ils étaient amoureux… ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

Le temps d'une seconde, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent… brillants… vibrants de cette étincelle que les gens appeler L'amour ! Les joues rougies, leurs corps nus, luisant au reflet des rayons du soleil, étaient en pleine harmonie… leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour enlacer passionnément leur langue puis, en gémissant tous les deux, ils étaient au bord du gouffre… Gauvain releva son buste pour accélérer ses mouvements… c'était plus brutal et sensuel… c'était plus bestial et érotique… C'était l'apothéose de tout un tourbillon de sensations qui les submergea en un flux électrisant… bourdonnant leur bas-ventre de papillons…

Essoufflés de plaisirs, ils se fixèrent en jouissant bruyamment de leur ébat. Gauvain s'écroula sur le torse de son ainé. Les yeux fermés tout en patientant que leurs rythmes cardiaques redeviennent régulier, il sentit les mains de Léon qui lui caressèrent doucement le dos… comme pour lui signifier que tout était parfait. Gauvain releva son visage lorsque des doigts le forcèrent à regarder son ainé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire des plus radieux. Les yeux de son amant étaient comme rempli d'étoiles… rempli de cette étincelle d'amour… la peur était partie…

— Embrasses-moi, lui intima tendrement Léon.

Le cœur battant, ce dernier sentit ses lèvres humides contre les siennes tout en l'étreignant de toute cette effervescence d'émotion. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres, Léon contemplait les yeux noisette qui se plantaient dans les siens… ils étaient à l'image de celui de son cauchemar… des braises brulant d'affections,… ils étaient enflammés,… ils étaient émouvants et, peu importait ce que cela pouvait-être : prémonition ? avertissement ? Il ne savait qu'une seule chose…

— Je t'aime…

A ces mots à peine prononcés, Gauvain sentit sa gorge subitement se serrer. Les larmes aux yeux, il nicha rapidement son visage au creux du cou de son amant… Il avait longuement attendu ses mots qu'il se sentit bête de pleurer comme un enfant. Il passa un bras sous le dos de son ainé tout en frissonnant de tous ses membres. C'était juste un instant mémorable…

— Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il enfin.

En ce jour d'octobre, ils finirent la journée enlacés chaudement l'un contre l'autre. Pour l'un, c'était toute une révélation et pour l'autre, c'était juste inespéré…

**... ... ...**

Le soir du nouvel an, comme chaque année, Arthur et Merlin se retrouvaient ensemble. Ils avaient appris par le biais de William que leurs ainés vivaient une mauvaise passe mais, que cela ne jouait pas sur leurs sentiments. Ce n'était qu'une question de cauchemar que faisait régulièrement Léon. Merlin ne comprenait pas ce que son ami lui disait mais, il espérait que tout s'arrangerait pour ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement entendre parler de ce genre de chose. Il flippait déjà rien qu'en écoutant le mot ''cauchemar'' alors, si ses amis pouvaient faire abstraction de ce mot, il répondait présent.

Cependant, William n'en savait pas plus sur ce qui perturbait Léon… ni même Gauvain. Ce dernier était d'une attention qui faisait sourire les filles du groupe. Morgana et Guenièvre n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient mignons. Quant à Freya qui les voyait plus souvent depuis qu'elle sortait depuis peu avec William, elle disait d'eux qu'ils étaient attendrissants.

De son côté, Merlin n'était pas attiré par les filles ou les garçons qu'il rencontrait. Il se demandait s'il était normal car, plus le temps passé et moins, il avait envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arthur… C'était comme si la présence de ce dernier lui suffisait. William lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un qui ferait battre son cœur mais, en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait personne. Finalement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud et ni froid d'être seul. Après tout, il n'avait que treize ans et demi… Cela lui tomberait bien dessus un jour. Il n'était pas pressé de le savoir.

En tournant son visage sur son petit voisin, il se rappelait encore de leur rencontre. Déjà six ans qu'ils se connaissaient et, aujourd'hui, Arthur allait fêter ses douze ans. A cette pensée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de contentement. Son petit voisin n'était plus aussi petit… il avait bien grandi. Presque aussi grand que lui, il se disait qu'à ce rythme il allait le dépasser. Les entrainements de foot lui raffermissaient les muscles encore en pleine croissance puis, en détaillant son visage, il comprenait que les filles commençaient à s'intéresser à lui.

Les cheveux d'une extrême blondeur lui donnaient un visage d'ange et lorsqu'il souriait, elles semblaient rester scotcher sur ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Merlin émit un rire qui fit tourner le regard azur d'Arthur dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant de lui.

Le jeune Pendragon avait senti le regard pesant de son ami sur lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il était en train de penser à leur amitié. Les yeux océans de son ainé étaient d'un bleu si merveilleux qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. En s'éloignant un peu de Merlin, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui prenne la main. Il avait trop peur que ce dernier comprenne qu'il ressentait des sentiments encore inconnues.

— Rien, répondit son meilleur ami qui inclina son visage tout en lui souriant.

À cette vision, Arthur sentit son cœur battre avec affolement à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux de cette manière sur lui. Il se disait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait avoir douze ans… juste un an d'écart avec Merlin… juste de quoi lui donner assez de courage pour demander à son ainé une chose qui le fit soudainement trembler comme une feuille.

— Merlin,… commença-t-il timidement…

— Oui…

— As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?... enfin, je ne parle pas de bisou comme les enfants mais,… d'un vrai… baiser ?

Le souffle court et le cœur palpitant, une main se glissa contre sa nuque avant de sentir les lèvres de son ainé se poser doucement contre les siennes. Lorsque le visage de Merlin s'écarta de lui, Arthur tira sur le haut de ce dernier qui, à ce geste, ouvrit lentement ses lèvres pour laisser la langue du plus jeune chercher la sienne. Ils fermèrent instinctivement leurs yeux, savourant ce simple échange.

Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Merlin ne pensait plus à rien… c'était un moment agréable… Tandis que pour Arthur, il apprécia cet instant magique… Perdus dans ce tourment où le temps parut se suspendre pour leur laisser le choix de ce qui allait suivre, ils gémirent de contentement. Ce ne fut qu'en manquant d'air qu'ils s'écartèrent.

Arthur, complètement bouleversé par ce baiser, vit Merlin s'approcher de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Maintenant, ma réponse serait oui… j'ai embrassé quelqu'un…

Le jeune Pendragon sourit devant cet aveu qui lui fit battre le cœur avec frénésie mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Le corps tremblant d'émoi, il fut déçu lorsqu'il ajouta :

— Elle en a de la chance Guenièvre,… tu embrasses bien…

Merlin ne savait pas combien ses mots le blessèrent. Il pensait sérieusement qu'Arthur voulait juste le taquiner comme toute la bande alors, il avait cru bon de l'embrasser et cela, même si, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une personne.

— Je… Merlin, reprit son voisin,… je préfère les garçons…

— Alors, tu feras d'un garçon, le plus heureux des petits-copains… répondit-il en fixant la télé.

Arthur, dépité, se rendait bien compte que Merlin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait. Il aurait beau se poser des tas de questions, jamais, son meilleur ami ne le verrait autrement. Il était peut-être plus mûr que son ainé… peut-être trop pressé de grandir ? Mais, il avait besoin de savoir… parce que durant leur baiser, il n'avait rien entendu résonner dans sa tête…

— Dis-moi… reprit-il en le fixant.

— Oui, Arthur ?

— Tu… toi aussi tu embrasses bien… as-tu quelqu'un en vue ?

Merlin éclata de rire en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

— Je vais te paraitre bizarre mais,… non…

La réponse ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il fit avec. Alors, en reprenant sa place tout en regardant le film, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Merlin qui ne paraissait pas le moindre du monde troublé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent profondément sans avoir déplié le canapé. Arthur, au-dessus de Merlin, se réveilla en sentant une main chaude se faufiler sous son pyjama. En ouvrant les yeux, il se sentit brusquement glisser sur le côté, de façon à se trouver entre le dossier et le corps de Merlin. Le bras de son ainé l'attira tout contre lui puis, ses lèvres se déformèrent en entendant un prénom résonner dans sa tête… ce n'était pas le sien… Merlin ne rêvait pas lui… Pour la première fois, il savait combien la douleur d'aimer était poignante… et le mensonge de Merlin ne le faisait que s'éloigner inévitablement de lui. Il quitta sa place tout en s'essuyant le visage. Déchiré par tout cela, il heurta la mère de son ami en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

— Arthur ?

Il leva ses yeux humides avant de s'enfermer dans la petite pièce. Il pleura longuement en essayant de se dire que, peut-être, Merlin n'avait pas conscience qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre… et que, tristement, il ne sera jamais rien d'autre que son meilleur ami.

.

Au lendemain, Merlin, inquiet de se retrouver seul sur le canapé, se leva rapidement pour chercher son ami.

— M'man, as-tu vu Arthur ? demanda-t-il en la voyant dans la cuisine.

— Il est rentré tôt ce matin mais… commença-t-elle d'une voix triste,… je l'ai croisé cette nuit… il pleurait…

Merlin se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller puis, il entendit sa mère lui demander s'il ne s'était pas fâché cette nuit.

— Non ? Tout se passait bien puis…

Il tenta vainement de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu dire pour le blesser mais, il ne trouvait vraiment rien. Il décida de s'habiller chaudement et de partir le voir. Une fois devant la porte, Tristan se tenait devant lui.

— Merlin… dit-il amicalement.

— Arthur est là ?

Tristan lui indiqua l'étage de son index puis, en le remerciant, il monta rapidement les marches. Depuis que ce dernier avait fait la paix avec Arthur, Tristan était devenu plus sympathique avec son jeune cousin mais Merlin restait tout même sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il pénétra dans la chambre en voyant son ami faire ses devoirs.

— Arthur ?

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix distante qui blessa Merlin.

— Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui…

Arthur se leva brusquement pour le regarder d'un air que Merlin n'avait encore jamais vu. Le cœur battant, il avait l'impression que son jeune ami était soudainement plus âgé que lui. Loin de ressembler à ce petit garçon d'autrefois, il avait devant lui, un adolescent comme ceux qu'il croisait souvent pour aller au collège.

— C'est parce que, reprit Merlin qui recula de quelques pas tant le regard sombre lui fit froid dans le dos, je t'ai embrassé…

— Non, pas du tout,… répondit-il en faisant mine de ranger sa chambre, d'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec Guenièvre tout à l'heure…

— Ah… s'étonna l'ainé en le dévisageant, je croyais que tu t'intéressais aux garçons ?

L'éclat de rire de son jeune voisin lui tordit méchamment les entrailles puis, immobile de le voir lui parler comme s'il n'était plus son ami, Arthur poursuivit :

— Je t'ai menti… en fait, je voulais savoir si tu étais gay ! Et, apparemment,… il semblerait que oui !

Merlin n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation lorsque, subitement, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le pendentif que ce dernier portait autour du cou.

— Tiens, j'ai le même que le tien… dit-il en pensant calmer la tension.

— Je sais, cingla le plus jeune sur un ton las.

Agacé par son comportement, Merlin l'empoigna fermement en l'obligeant à le regarder :

— Arthur ! Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

— Ce qu'il y a ! grinça-t-il, tu m'as menti ! Tu me dis que tu n'aimes personne et tu continues à me mentir !

Les yeux ronds, le jeune Emrys avait du mal à suivre son charabia : gay ? mentir ?

— Je… répondit Merlin qui plissait des paupières tout en secouant la tête,… quoi ?

— La nuit dernière tu as parlé d'un certain Adam !

Merlin fronça des sourcils car, ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.

— Je ne connais pas d'Adam !

— Ah ouai ! brailla Arthur, eh, bien je m'en fous,… je sais ce que j'ai entendu !

— De toute manière, reprit rageusement l'ainé, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si…

Le jeune Emrys se tut brusquement.

— Attends, souffla-t-il en réfléchissant,… tu croyais qu'en t'embrassant hier que je…

— NON ! tonna Arthur qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

A cette réponse, Merlin vit la main de son jeune voisin lui arracher le collier en même temps qu'il enlevait la sienne puis, en serrant d'une main sa poigne, Arthur maugréa :

— Est-ce que tu entends ma voix dans ta tête ?... non ! bon !… parfait ! Je vais te dire un truc ! Tu vois, ça ! dit-il en le narguant des colliers,… il n'y avait rien de magique ! Maintenant ! Si tu veux bien, j'ai une copine qui m'attend…

Merlin avait brutalement mal au cœur. Arthur était si froid avec lui qu'il ne comprenait rien à ses dires et il lui enchainait plusieurs reproches qui le déstabilisèrent momentanément.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang Arthur ? s'écria soudainement l'ainé, affolé de ne jamais rien comprendre de ses agissements.

— T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? grinça-t-il en le fixant d'un air qui décontenança totalement Merlin,… tu-n'es-pas-spé-cial ! N'importe qui aurait pu faire la même chose avec ses colliers ! Et, dit-il en le désignant de son index, va-t'en, s'il te plait…

Les lèvres serrées, Merlin bloqua rageusement ses larmes au bord des yeux. La respiration courte, il dévala les escaliers en sortant rapidement de la maison. Il croisa Morgana qui l'arrêta au passage.

— Merlin ? Mais…

— Pas maintenant, s'il te plait…

Cependant elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'intima de faire un tour avec elle au parc. Merlin qui n'osait jamais rien lui refuser la suivit en silence puis, en respirant profondément, il se convainquait qu'Arthur faisait seulement une crise d'adolescence.

— Alors, demanda-t-elle en s'adossant au seul arbre, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il préféra rester silencieux et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Les mains dans les poches, il planta son regard sur le lac gelé.

— Merlin…

— Morgana, ça va, je t'assure, lui dit-il en tentant de sourire.

— C'est Arthur ?

— Non, ça va avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas… la rassura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il sentit des bras se glisser sous les siens et, la chaleur du corps de son amie contre son dos, il l'avertit :

— Je suis gay.

En fait, Merlin avait sorti cela comme ça. Peut-être l'était-il ? A presque quatorze ans, il ne cherchait pas à avoir quelqu'un. Pour lui, il avait son meilleur ami… enfin, il avait Arthur et maintenant, il ne l'avait plus.

.

Ce soir-là, allongé sur son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son collier. En connaissant Arthur, il savait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas. C'était toujours ainsi. Il devenait un mur infranchissable. « T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'es pas spécial ! N'importe qui aurait pu faire la même chose avec ses colliers ! ». Il éclata subitement en sanglots. Pourquoi Arthur lui avait-il hurlé dessus ? Pourquoi lui avoir craché cela ? Il ne savait plus ce qui était le plus dur à supporter : savoir que c'était les colliers qui les avaient, en quelque sorte, aidés à s'entendre ou qu'Arthur lui ait brisé le cœur.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il se rappelait encore de leur rencontre… elle était simplement magique… inexplicable… mais, comme le lui avait crié le jeune Pendragon : il n'était pas spécial. Arthur avait raison, finit-il par se dire en s'essuyant le visage. Alors, en repensant à tous ces moments passés ensemble, il s'abandonna tout contre son oreiller. Finalement, en s'endormant de fatigue, il n'y avait qu'une seule question qui s'interposa dans son esprit : Pourquoi Arthur était-il le seul à le faire souffrir autant ?…

.

Le lendemain matin, Hunit s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son fils de bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de son enfant et bien qu'il soit un adolescent, elle le voyait toujours à l'âge où la vie était amusante et remplie de ses rires.

— Merlin ?

— Laisse-moi, lui marmonna-t-il d'une voix qui la bouleversa.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit tout en l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure brune de ce dernier. Merlin était devenu un bel adolescent et, en tant que mère, elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'Arthur attendait de lui. Elle les avait vus évoluer… elle les avait vus se rapprocher… Ils avaient leur propre monde mais, son fils se plaisait de l'avoir seulement en ami pour le moment. Merlin n'était pas un garçon qui voulait à tout prix grandir ou partir de la maison. Il était juste heureux de vivre pleinement sa vie.

— Tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr, lui souffla-t-elle.

La poitrine comprimée, elle sentit les bras de Merlin l'enlacer.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi,… il m'en veut… si, tu savais… comme il a été odieux avec moi… dit-il en sanglotant.

Elle l'étreignit à son tour et, en déposant un baiser sur son front, elle sut qu'elle devait lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

— Quand je le vois te regarder, il a le même regard que ton père lorsqu'il le pose sur moi…

Ils étaient encore jeunes mais, au fond d'elle, comment ne pas comprendre qu'à travers les photos qu'elle prenait de ses deux enfants, il y avait quelques choses qui, inexorablement les tendaient l'un vers l'autre. Elle laissa son fils se reposer tout en lui demandant de bien réfléchir.

En allant dans le salon, elle croisa son mari qui lisait le journal.

— Je crois que notre fils commence à grandir…

Elle sourit devant les yeux ronds de Balinor qui semblait poser des questions. Elle savait combien il adorait Merlin et surtout, combien il n'avait aucune envie que son fils quitte de sitôt la maison. Mais, ils avaient encore le temps pour penser à cela.

— Mais… Arthur n'a que douze ans !

— Je crois que Merlin n'en a pas conscience et… dit-elle en soupirant, Arthur est bien plus mature que notre fils…

— Non, ce ne sont que des enfants… reprit Balinor, je les revois encore en train de courir et de rire comme des écervelés dans le salon…

Elle éclata de rire devant la moue de son mari. Le visage de ce dernier feignit la crise tout en secouant la tête :

— Non ?... ils ne courent plus comme ça ?

— Non, ils grandissent… dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle se leva pour sortir les photos. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son mari qui les contempla avec elle.

— Là, dit-elle en les montrant en pyjama le jour où Merlin lui avait offert le premier cadeau, ils étaient si mignons qu'on avait envie de les croquer…

Ils regardèrent les suivants… des souvenirs récents mais, si pleine de sourire… qu'ils avaient l'impression de les entendre encore éclater de rire. Balinor posa son index sur l'une de ces étranges lumières qui flottait toujours entre ces deux enfants. Elle était présente sur chacun des clichés et, ensemble, ils en avaient déduit qu'une force veillait sur eux… tout comme elle veillait aussi sur Léon et Gauvain.

Aux anniversaires de leur fils, ils avaient constaté cette même lueur entre ces deux derniers. Quoique cela pouvait être, ils ne craignaient pas pour eux. Hunit sortit enfin les dernières photos du dernier nouvel an pendant que son mari monta voir leur garçon. Les yeux fixés sur l'une des photos de Merlin et d'Arthur, elle y discerna facilement un bec et un œil couleur émeraude qui se dessinaient au milieu de cette étrange lumière. De ses mains tremblantes, elle priait intérieurement que rien de grave ne leur arriverait. En entendant Balinor descendre, elle dissimula ces photos de peur que ce dernier ne se mette en quête de savoir ce que cela pouvait cacher car, elle avait reconnu l'œil du phœnix.

... ... ...

Une saison passa et Arthur l'esquivait, l'évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Merlin comprit ce que sa mère avait voulu lui dire et, durant bien un mois, il avait essayé de se chercher. Il finit même par aller voir Gauvain. Il aurait pu en parler avec William mais, ce n'était pas pareil parce que ce dernier était avec une fille.

— Quand as-tu su que tu aimais Léon ? demanda-t-il à Gauvain.

— Je crois que c'était lorsque je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre… tu sais, ça m'avait fait mal qu'il regarde une personne…

— Mais, coupa Merlin, comment sais-tu que tu es amoureux ?

Ils étaient assis dans le parc et le vent printanier semblait jouer tout autour d'eux, faisant valser leurs cheveux à son gré. Le plus jeune dévisagea son ainé qui, les mains appuyées en arrière, planta son regard noisette sur le ciel. Il paraissait trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que « aimer » pouvait signifier.

— Je vais te dire ce que je ressens quand je sais combien je l'aime, lui murmura Gauvain qui venait de clore ses paupières...

— Je tremble à ses côtés,… reprit-il en souriant, je frisonne à l'idée qu'il va me serrer dans ses bras… je rougis en le voyant arriver vers moi… mon cœur,… oui, mon cœur bat encore plus vite en entendant sa voix… mais, poursuivit-il en le regardant,… je l'aime parce que je suis bien avec lui et qu'il me le prouve chaque jour…

Merlin sourit béatement devant ces paroles. Les genoux collés à son torse, il ferma à son tour ses yeux. Il avait toujours aimé la présence d'Arthur et, en sentant son cœur battre avec frénésie, il se rappelait la force de ces joies qui le mettaient dans un état d'excitation lorsqu'il savait que son jeune ami allait dormir avec lui. Alors, en ouvrant son regard sur le lac, il sentit ses mains trembler. Peut-être l'aimait-il ?

— Tu es toujours fâché avec lui ? demanda Gauvain tout en sachant que son jeune ami comprendrait la question.

— Moi, non… mais, lui, oui…

— Tu sais, reprit l'ainé en le regardant, je vous trouvais vraiment bizarre tous les deux… enfants et, maintenant, je me dis qu'il n'y a vraiment pas d'âge pour aimer…

Il s'arrêta pour éclater de rire. Merlin venait de violemment s'empourprer.

— Et, s'enquit le plus jeune qui s'inquiétait pour Léon, comment vas-tu ?

— Il dort toujours aussi mal et, parfois, ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir l'aider… mais, dit-il en se levant, pour le moment je gère, okay… occupes-toi d'Arthur !

Merlin aimait la force de caractère de son ami. De plus, ils formaient un très beau couple puis, ce ne fut qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il se disait que, peut-être un autre couple allait voir le jour.

Lorsque le jeune Emrys comprit qu'Arthur lui manquait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, un jour d'avril, il patienta la fin d'un entrainement de foot pour l'inviter à voir un film au cinéma. En le voyant sortir du stade, son cœur palpita rapidement dans sa poitrine… à chacun de ses pas, ses jambes flageolèrent… et, la gorge nouée, il sentit le stresse envahir ses membres. Il sourit à tout ce que lui avait dit Gauvain. Il prit le temps d'une bonne respiration quand, soudain, tout se brisa : Guenièvre et Arthur s'embrassaient.

Pétrifié par cette vue, une flagrante compression lui enserra douloureusement la poitrine. Il venait de se bruler les ailes avant même de pouvoir les déployer… Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de leurs mains enlacées et, en un coup de grâce, il croisa le regard fuyant de la jeune fille. Elle lui prenait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans la vie : Arthur. Le cœur déchiré, il rentra chez lui en retenant rageusement ses larmes de déceptions. Tout n'était que mensonge ! Arthur ne l'aimait pas et, à cette découverte, il avait envie de mourir car, plus jamais, rien ne reviendrait comme avant. Leur amitié était finie depuis le jour où, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas spécial. Ce soir-là, il prit la décision qu'ils ne seront plus amis. Il n'y aura plus de larmes. Il n'y aura plus de rire. Il n'y aura plus rien entre eux.

.

Arthur, de son côté, vivait très mal cette distance. Il l'avait souhaité pour éviter de se faire du mal parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Maintenant, il ne cessait d'entendre la voix de son voisin murmurer dans sa tête ''Adam''. Pourtant, dans l'entourage de ce dernier, il n'y avait personne qui portait ce prénom. Il avait beau se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé mais, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis.

Les mois qui suivirent, il partait plus tôt de chez lui pour éviter Merlin. Il tentait par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose. Puis, à la fin du printemps, il décida de sortir avec Guenièvre mais, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il voulait juste oublier ce qu'il éprouvait pour une seule personne. De temps en temps, il apercevait son voisin. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids : était-ce de sa faute ? Il savait que ce dernier essayait de lui parler mais, il n'y arrivait pas.

A la fin de l'année de scolaire, Arthur, en le voyant discuter avec Mordred, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de foot, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer brutalement. Le sourire de Merlin était si radieux… si éclatant qu'il sentit atrocement la colère lui nouer l'estomac. Son corps se crispa encore davantage lorsqu'il observa Mordred lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être près de Merlin ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ! Il savait que ce n'était que sa jalousie qui le trahissait et, peu importait qui était cet Adam… il ne supporterait pas de voir Merlin avec lui.

Quand, enfin, il s'aperçut que le jeune Emrys était parti, il rejoignit son capitaine d'un air décidé.

— Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, répondit-il froidement.

Il allait lui demander de s'éloigner de son voisin lorsqu'il fut pris de cours :

— Est-ce que Merlin a quelqu'un ? entendit-il de Mordred.

Arthur imaginait déjà son ami en train de l'embrasser et, le corps tremblant, il ne le voulait pas alors, il lui tonna :

— Ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi ! De toute manière, c'est le genre de mec qui a toujours la frousse et qui ne regarde que les dessins animés pour faire passer le temps !

En finissant sa phrase, il soupira nerveusement lorsqu'il vit le regard de son capitaine fixer une personne qui devait se tenir derrière lui. Il ferma piteusement ses yeux tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Il se retourna doucement pour tomber sur le regard totalement humide de Merlin. La douleur était si visible… si poignante… qu'Arthur se figea en tentant de se reprendre.

— Je sais que… bégaya le jeune Emrys qui pleurait sans honte,… je te déteste ! Tu m'entends Arthur ! T'es qu'un crétin !

La fin d'une grande amitié venait de prendre fin. Arthur et Merlin allaient souffrir chacun de leur côtés. Ce dernier se plongea tête baissée dans ses cours tandis que le plus jeune rompit avec Guenièvre. William, démuni de ne rien pouvoir leur dire sans que l'un et l'autre ne se mettent à s'injurier bruyamment commençait à en avoir ras le bol. Sa petite copine, Freya, lui demanda de les laisser un peu seul. Ils en avaient surement besoin. Du temps... voilà ce qui leur fallait : du temps pour pardonner... du temps pour rétablir ce qui avait été détruit.

.

.

L'année fut assez éprouvante pour le jeune couple. Gauvain s'inquiétait énormément pour Léon. De temps en temps, ce dernier se réveillait encore en hurlant et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voyait même plus leur petit groupe d'amis tant il essayait d'être le plus présent pour son compagnon. En étant au lycée, la seule personne qu'il voyait était Elyan mais ce dernier trainait avec d'autres personnes. William lui donnait de leur nouvelle puis, en discutant avec Merlin, il avait l'impression de reprendre des forces.

Il avait même accompagné Léon auprès de plusieurs médecins mais aucun n'avait été efficace. Les médicaments l'abrutissaient totalement et son compagnon le serrait toujours tout contre son corps comme si, il craignait de le perdre et il n'en pouvait plus. De plus, il n'avait plus eu de relation depuis le premier hurlement et cela lui manquait. Cette dernière fois avait été si explosive qu'il avait envie de le sentir en lui… de le sentir sur lui… de l'entendre gémir à s'en couper le souffle… mais, force était de constater que les cauchemars l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Il avait l'impression de reculer… les caresses et les attouchements n'étaient que pour le début d'une relation. Gauvain avait besoin de bien plus que cela, il le désirait de tout son cœur. Cependant, Léon voulait simplement le garder près de lui.

En septembre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était parti en courant du restaurant de son beau-père. En chemin, il heurta un vieil homme qui tomba à ses pieds.

— Pardon… bredouilla-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

— Ce n'est rien mon garçon…

— Oh… vous êtes le voisin de Merlin ? remarqua le plus jeune.

Le regard du vieil homme était indéchiffrable comme s'il tentait de le sonder.

— Gaius… se présenta-t-il, et, tu es ?

— Son ami, Gauvain…

— Tu m'as l'air bien triste ce soir.

L'adolescent ne sut pour quelle raison mais, confiant, il lui raconta les nuits agitées de Léon.

— Tu tiens à lui… lui chuchota Gaius qui l'invita quelques minutes chez lui.

— Oui…

Gauvain balaya de ses yeux le salon. Des objets venant de plusieurs pays trônaient un peu partout sur les meubles.

— Tiens, entendit-il de Gaius qui lui tendit une petite fiole, cela contient de l'huile de cumin noir, mets-en une goutte sur son oreiller chaque soir et je pense que cela devrait l'apaiser quelque temps.

— Merci, lui répondit Gauvain sans vraiment savoir si cela marcherait mais, ayant tout tenté, il n'y avait que cette solution, vous pensez que…

— Dans l'Antiquité égyptienne, les pharaons utilisaient beaucoup cette huile pour ses vertus très variées… mais, essais-le… et tu m'en diras des nouvelles…

— Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Gaius regarda le jeune homme repartir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira lorsqu'une ombre se posta derrière lui.

_— Ça a déjà commencé… murmura Gaius._

_— Je sais… mais, l'huile de cumin va juste durer qu'un petit temps et…_

_— Et, quoi ? s'enquit-il inquiet._

_— Pas de panique, mon ami… mais, je crois que nous aurons bientôt une surprise dont on ne s'attendra pas…_

_— Arthur ?_

_Un léger rire résonna doucement dans la pièce._

_— Je sais pourquoi ton frère l'avait tant aimé…_

A ces mots, une lueur multicolore envahit la pièce quelques secondes avant de disparaitre et de laisser entendre l'aboiement de Kilgarah. Gaius sourit en se souvenant de leur rencontre.

Le soir-même, Gauvain mit ces quelques gouttes sans conviction mais, les jours qui suivirent, à son grand soulagement, Léon dormait plus paisiblement. Plus de mouvements brusques. Plus de hurlements. Juste un Léon qui lui souriait à nouveau. Il laissa passer un mois puis, en retrouvant son homme, il fut amplement comblé…

— Tu m'as manqué… lui murmura-t-il après avoir fait chaudement l'amour.

— Je t'aime, lui chuchota son ainé avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

... ... ...

Arthur et Merlin... Ils étaient encore en froid lorsque l'année s'acheva péniblement. Le plus jeune apprit honteusement que Mordred espérait sortir avec sa cousine, Morgana. Il voulait être certain que Merlin ne devienne pas un rival potentiel.

Le nouvel an arriva très vite et, pour la première fois, Merlin dormit seul en serrant pitoyablement son oreiller tout contre lui. Cette nuit-là, dans l'obscurité de ses songes, il se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur totalement affolé, il alluma sa lampe de chevet comme s'il avait senti une présence à ses côtés. Il posa rapidement ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre une voix... cette même voix qui, pourtant rempli de douceur, lui répétait « on peut tout recommencer... »

.

_''— Adam ! me hurles-tu._

_Il y a trop de fumée… il y a trop de brouillard… mon ange, vas-t'en avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! Je panique à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te protéger ! Et, je hurle en voyant tes bras brulés tandis que tu ne veux pas me lâcher… je t'aime plus que tout…_

_— Passes par la fenêtre ! te crie-je en tremblant de tous mes membres._

_Je tousse… et je souris en te voyant enfin dehors mais, la gorge serrée, j'aperçois une ombre. Ton torse me bloque la vue lorsqu'une intonation résonne à mon oreille… J'ai des frissons sur tout le corps… tu t'écroules… et, je regarde ma poitrine… Le salaud, il nous a tirés dessus… Je bascule lentement en arrière et le temps parait se suspendre. Les couleurs défilent doucement. Le ciel s'assombrit. Le plafond de la cave est trop gris pour égayer ma chute. Je tombe lourdement contre le sol et les flammes m'encerclent rapidement… ma vie me quitte… pardonnes-moi, je t'aime mon cœur… pour toujours… ''_

Arthur se réveilla en hurlant de terreur.

— Le feu ! Le feu ! Papa y a du feu !

Totalement paniqué par son cauchemar, il gigota dans les bras de son père. Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux… et sans se rendre compte qu'il continuait à parler, il murmurait inlassablement :

— Il est mort… je ne l'ai pas sauvé… il est mort…

— Arthur ? s'inquiéta son père qui commençait à avoir peur pour son enfant, qui est mort ?

La gorge tellement nouée et les yeux flous, il amena ses genoux à son torse tout en fermant durement les paupières. Il voulait oublier cette horreur… oublier les cris derrière lui… oublier le regard bleu qui le fixait d'un air apeuré…

**... ... ...**

**Fin du chapitre !**

Alors ? Verdict ? J'avoue que j'ai longuuuueeeemmmmeeeent hésité à cette suite.

Je pense que vous avez compris ou je vous emmenais !

Bonne année à tous et à toute !

**Chapitre 7 / Un an sans toi…**

**« Où es-tu ?... »**

**à suivre  
**

**Anath**


	8. 7 Un an sans toi

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery / M

**Rappel :** Après** le **nouvel an : Arthur Pendragon : 14 ans / Merlin Emrys & William Lot : 15 ans / Léon Garde : 21 / Gauvain Lot : 19 / Mordred 17.

Je lève le voile sur le mystère...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 / Un an sans toi…**

**« Où es-tu ?... »**

.

Arthur appréhendait ses nuits sombres et silencieuses. Il ne savait jamais quand ses cauchemars revenaient pour s'emparer de son esprit mais, lorsqu'il les vivait, il ressentait toutes les sensations qu'il percevait de la personne dont il voyait à travers les yeux. Il avait longuement réfléchi puis, il avait fini par conclure qu'il avait lui-même inventé le nom d'Adam le jour où il avait osé hurler après Merlin. Cependant, au fil des mois, il commençait à douter… Avait-il été cet Adam ? Ce ne fut qu'en se posant cette question que, la nuit suivante, son cauchemar parut plus calme…

'' _Affalé sur le canapé, tu sembles rêver de notre avenir… mais, si tu savais combien j'aime me dire que le mien est d'être toujours auprès de toi… Je penche mon visage au-dessus du tien et mon cœur palpite en te voyant ouvrir le regard. Tu as des yeux si bleus que même la couleur de l'océan aurait pu être envieuse de la tienne._

_— Bonjour mon ange, te dis-je._

_Ta main se pose si rapidement contre ma nuque que mes lèvres se retrouvent perdues sur les tiennes. Tu as toujours su bouleverser mon corps par ce simple geste et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à travers notre baiser. Lorsque je m'écarte à bout de souffle, tu t'assois en m'invitant à prendre place à tes côtés. Je regarde un instant nos amis qui s'enlacent tout en s'embrassant tendrement devant la télé._

_— Adam ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me prendre dans tes bras ? me hurles-tu en m'offrant ton plus beau sourire._

_A peine assis que tu te jettes sur moi tout en collant ton torse contre le mien. Si tu savais comme j'aime tes petits sursauts d'amour ! Je souris et je ferme les yeux pour sentir ta chaleur m'envahir. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'endroits pour nous montrer combien nous nous aimons mais, un jour, je l'espère de tout mon cœur… que nous pourrons vivre pleinement notre amour._

_— Je t'aime Neal… te dis-je à ton oreille…_

_— Je t'aime Adam…_

_Je resserre mon étreinte et, parfois, je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre… en Égypte, pays du soleil et des pyramides… Si, je n'y étais pas allé, je t'aurais surement raté…_

_— Embrasses-moi, me supplies-tu._

_J'ouvre mes yeux… et en croisant ton regard rempli d'incertitude, je sais ce qui te fait peur… Le monde est effrayant mais, je suis là pour te protéger d'eux,… je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive... Je sens tes lèvres fondre sur les miennes et, toujours cette même sensation qui enivre mes sens, ton amour parait transcender jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Nos langues dansent et se caressent intimement… passionnément… Sais-tu combien je t'aime ? Sais-tu combien tu as envouté ma vie ? Sais-tu combien je voudrais…_

_**— **Pédé ! entendons-nous en voyant le jet de plusieurs bouteilles enflammées tomber au milieu du salon._

_Je te prends rapidement la main et en regardant Noha et son copain descendre au sous-sol, je les suis puis… en pleine confusion, nous nous retrouvons dans la cave. Je te sers tout contre moi … Tu trembles comme une feuille… Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !_

_— Attends-moi là, te dis-je mais, à peine les mots prononcés que la porte est bloquée._

_Je te sens effrayé et je tente de rester fort en me disant que ces connards partiront bientôt._

_— Adam ! me hurles-tu en me désignant le bas de la porte._

_Ces bâtards, ils nous enfument ! Je prends mon portable et, en tremblotant de terreur, je cherche le nom de ton grand frère :_

_— Gaius ! C'est Adam… dis-je en toussotant, on est chez ton cousin ! Et, il y a des cons qui…_

_« Merde ! Ça a coupé ! » Je me retourne et… tu es là, immobile, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aime pas ton regard meurtri… je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état… Je me retourne en serrant des dents… Comment osent-ils nous faire ça ? Je frappe durement la porte mais, impossible de sortir. Je cherche et je panique… Neal ! J'ai cette horrible sensation... cette peur au ventre d'être celui qui te fait subir tout cela ! Je me déteste ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'imposer cela ! Que je peux être con ! Et... Noooon, ne pleures pas mon ange... Je me tourne pour trouver une autre sortie. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes puis, enfin, je vois une petite ouverture…_

_— Adam ! me hurles-tu devant la porte qui a pris entièrement feu._

_Putain de fumée… il y a trop de brouillard… J'ai le cœur qui se brise… mon ange, va-t'en avant qu'ils ne reviennent ! Je ne veux pas te montrer à quel point j'ai peur… à quel point je panique ! Je veux tellement que tu t'en sortes… je me dois de te protéger du mieux que possible ! Et, __en voyant tes bras brulés_, je hurle pendant que tu ne veux plus me lâcher… 

_— Passes par la fenêtre ! te crie-je en tremblant de tous mes membres._

_Je tousse… et, en te serrant très fort, je te murmure à l'oreille :_

_— **On peut tout recommencer**…_

_Les yeux brillants, instinctivement nous caressons séparément notre pendentif… puis, soulagé, je souris en te voyant enfin dehors mais, la gorge serrée, j'aperçois une ombre. Ton torse me bloque la vue lorsqu'une intonation résonne à mon oreille…_

_— NON !  
_

_J'ai des frissons sur tout le corps… tu t'écroules inévitablement devant moi… et je regarde ma poitrine… Le salaud, il nous a tirés dessus… Je bascule lentement en arrière et le temps parait se suspendre. Les couleurs défilent doucement. Le ciel s'assombrit. Le plafond de la cave est trop gris pour égayer ma chute. Je tombe lourdement contre le sol et les flammes m'encerclent rapidement…_

_— Neal… dis-je en soufflant une dernière fois tout en fermant mes paupières._

_Ma vie me quitte… pardonnes-moi, mon ange… et j'entends le son d'une étrange mélodie... avant de m'éloigner…_''

Arthur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Le souffle coupé et une main sur le cœur, il sentit des larmes dévaler inconsciemment sur ses joues. Il avait reconnu la forme du pendentif… il avait ressenti toute la douleur d'un monde incompréhensif qui s'évanouissait tout autour de lui… et, en hoquetant, il avait revécu avec violence une vieille blessure ancrée au plus profond de son âme… « _Je me dois de te protéger… _»

Il retint de justesse un cri en l'étouffant de sa main droite. En fermant durement des paupières, il continua à laisser ses perles de regrets couler. Il revoyait encore le regard océan qui se refermait devant lui… et, la gorge extrêmement serrée, il savait enfin d'où lui venait cette marque de naissance sur la poitrine… C'était la marque de son meurtre… leurs meurtres…

Arthur avait tant besoin de Merlin… tellement besoin de le sentir auprès de lui mais, la colère contre lui-même d'avoir agi comme le pire des crétins, leur complicité s'était envolé en éclat depuis plusieurs mois déjà… et, péniblement, il souffrait de son erreur…

**…. …. ….**

Merlin vivait comme si une partie de lui avait été violemment arraché de son cœur en même temps que le jour où, il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour son jeune voisin. Pourtant, en essayant de l'éviter, il ne cessait de le croiser de près ou de loin. A chaque occasion, il détournait ses yeux pour ne plus tomber devant le regard mensonger de ce dernier. Il avait osé dire à Mordred qu'il était un peureux… et qu'il aimait les dessins animés… mais, dans ses songes sans rêves, sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Trop déçu par le comportement d'Arthur, il se rapprocha de Morgana et du capitaine de l'équipe de foot tout en sachant… qu'ils ne remplaceront jamais son Arthur…

Les nuits, il s'était fait à cette voix insistante. Elle était à la fois douce et remplie de promesse… comme si, son timbre avait le pouvoir de calmer son cœur brisé. Parfois, elle éclatait de rire mais, il n'y avait jamais de visage… juste un rire qui lui réchauffait son âme. Il se foutait de ce qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille car, à l'image d'une mélodie, Merlin s'endormait inévitablement dès qu'il sentait sa présence. Il aimait cette étrange dose de magie… et dans son cœur encore enfantin, elle semblait le bercer avec tendresse. Lorsqu'elle susurrait à ses côtés, elle était identique à un souffle d'une brise pleine de légèreté… elle avait la chaleur d'un été entre ses airs… elle était juste comme la voix d'Arthur.

Lorsque le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui, il se réveillait pour pleurer tout en regardant son étoile… leur étoile. Arthur aimait les filles et, en fermant ses paupières, il se convainquait qu'il devrait absolument tenter de discuter avec lui. Mais au matin, il se ravisait. Il n'avait pas le même courage que son ami. Plus le temps défilait et plus, il perdait confiance en lui. Il avait seulement changé. Sa mère avait aussi tenté de parler avec lui mais ce dernier lui disait que tout allait bien. Ses notes étaient correctes, ses amis ne se plaignaient pas de lui et il n'embêtait personne. Merlin semblait vivre tristement sa vie.

L'année de ses quinze ans s'écoula assez rapidement et même si Arthur ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, il avait décidé de l'oublier… d'effacer comme d'un coup de vent, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux… William qui était toujours avec Freya passait, de temps en temps, le week-end avec lui. Peu avant le nouvel an, il croisa Gauvain qui semblait à nouveau triste à cause de Léon.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'est Léon ?

— Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'il refait ces horribles rêves…

— Tu es allé voir mon vieux voisin ? demanda Merlin qui était aussi intrigué de voir que Léon faisait encore des cauchemars.

— Non,… d'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à le remercier mais, avec mon homme dans cet état, je ne veux pas le laisser seul…

Bien que Léon ne repoussait pas Gauvain, Merlin apercevait toujours cette lumière au fond des yeux de leurs ainés. Nul doute qu'ils s'aimaient à en mourir. Il aurait tellement voulu les aider mais, inexpérimenté dans le domaine de la vie amoureuse, il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter bon courage. Ce soir-là, Merlin en partant de chez ce dernier tomba sur Tristan.

— Salut, lui dit-il en traçant mais, il fut subitement plaqué contre un mur.

Dans la semi-obscurité, il sentit avec violence le corps de Tristan se coller au sien. Inquiet de ne rien maitriser, il entendit celui-ci lui cingler à l'oreille :

— Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, dit-il en lui assenant un coup derrière la tête avant de pouvoir riposter.

Merlin crut s'étendre sur la terre gelée lorsqu'il reçut un autre coup en plein estomac.

— T'es vraiment qu'un minable ! grinça-t-il en lui décochant un autre coup en plein thorax, Arthur a bien raison de t'avoir lâché ! T'es vraiment qu'une mauviette en fait !

Ecroulé au sol, un dernier coup lui fit si mal qu'un cri franchit de sa gorge. Le corps tremblant, il vit Tristan partir en courant pendant qu'une ombre s'approchait de lui. Il souffrait tellement aux côtes que, lorsqu'il se releva en gémissant, il voulut remercier celui qui l'aidait à se redresser, quand, en croisant le regard d'Arthur, il fulmina en sentant chacun de ses mots lui déchirer le cœur :

— T'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! Dégage ! Hors de ma…

Merlin se tut en tentant de faire quelques pas mais, la douleur le fit cambrer en avant.

— Ne me touche pas,… murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières avant de s'évanouir.

Merlin se réveilla dans son lit. Le corps blessé, il entendit sa mère lui chuchoter :

— Arthur m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé…

— Je m'en fous !

— Merlin ! tonna-t-elle, arrête de te braquer ! Tu sais qu'il veut que vous vous reparliez !

— Qu'il aille au diable ! Ce n'est plus mon ami ! Ce n'est qu'un menteur ! Il a détruit tout ce qu'on avait ! Il a tout foiré et je-m'en-fous !

Hunit quitta la chambre en ajoutant que monsieur Pendragon prendrait des mesures contre son neveu. Merlin resta quelques jours chez lui avant de retourner au collège puis, contre toute attente, il ne croisa nullement Tristan durant les derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël. Ce ne fut que le dernier jour d'école que Morgana lui avoua en l'accompagnant :

— Mon père est venu le ramener chez nous, il finira ses études là-bas…

— D'accord, murmura-t-il comme soulagé.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en contemplant la neige qui fondait au contact du bitume.

— Il faut que tu saches qu'Arthur lui a mis une raclée qui l'a cloué au lit pendant…

— Tais-toi ! hurla Merlin en s'arrêtant pour la regarder, quoi qu'il fasse, je m'en fous !

— Merlin, reprit-elle d'une voix incertaine,… est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe entre mon cousin et toi !

Il savait combien cela lui tenait à cœur qu'ils se remettent à se réconcilier mais, la trahison portait déjà le nom de son ex-ami. Pour toute réponse, il lui décocha un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

— Tu sais que ce sera son deuxième anniversaire que tu vas rater… lui souffla-t-elle comme si cela allait lui donner une raison de lui parler à nouveau.

— Et, alors ! grinça-t-il en la toisant durement, il va avoir quatorze ans ! C'est un âge idéal pour se faire des potes ! Maintenant, lâches-moi avec lui !

Merlin rentra directement chez lui et, le cœur battant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il monta jusque dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son grand lit. Chaque jour qui passait lui faisait ressentir avec violence son absence. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils ne grandissent pas… tellement souhaité que leurs jeunesses perdurent mais, tout cela n'était pas possible. Arthur lui manquait horriblement et, en sanglotant, il aurait voulu ne jamais rater ses deux anniversaires… Il aurait voulu s'endormir à ses côtés mais ils grandissaient…

Il avait tout fait pour l'effacer de sa mémoire, tout fait pour le haïr et comme il n'y arrivait pas, il s'obligea simplement de l'éviter et de ne jamais parler de lui. Chose qu'il fit avec beaucoup de peine parce que… malgré tout ça, c'était son meilleur ami… Il voulait revenir en arrière, revenir au temps du rire… à l'époque où, tous les deux étaient encore jeunes et innocents… Les yeux fermés, il se souvenait encore de ces mots qu'Arthur lui avait fait résonner dans sa tête : « _C'est… juste que… Merci… t'es mon meilleur ami… Je t'adore… je ne regarderais plus le ciel de la même manière…_».

— Merlin ? murmura la voix inquiète de son père.

Il augmenta le son de ses pleurs tant le chagrin le rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Je voudrais… hoqueta-t-il,… que tout… redevienne comme… avant… je voudrais qu'on… ne grandisse… pas… je voudrais…

Blotti tout contre le corps de son père, il empoigna le haut de ce dernier et comme un enfant, il le consola. Balinor avait espéré qu'il reparle à leur jeune voisin mais, il devait admettre que sa femme avait raison : son fils avait autant peur de l'affronter que de lui demander.

**…. …. ….**

Les mains dans les poches, Arthur, planté devant sa fenêtre, regardait le paysage blanc et cotonneux qui se dévoilait devant lui. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son voisin. Une année à seulement le voir de loin. Le regard humide que lui avait lancé Merlin fut la dernière chose qu'il avait pu apercevoir de lui. Il s'en était mordu les doigts et il comprenait que son voisin lui en veuille. Fermant ses paupières quelques instants, il avait promis de ne jamais dire que Merlin était un froussard et encore moins qu'il adorait les Disney…

Mais, le plus terrible fut de voir combien, Arthur arrivait à le faire souffrir. Il serra des dents en se souvenant du jour où en rentrant de son entrainement de foot, il avait aperçu son cousin frapper Merlin. Il se souvenait qu'il avait cru mourir sur place. Les mots blessant de son ami n'avait fait qu'empirer son sentiment de colère que lorsqu'il rentra chez lui après avoir délicatement déposer Merlin. Il s'était violemment jeté sur Tristan tout lui en décochant plusieurs coups sur le corps. Le souffle saccadé, son père avait réussi à les séparer pour qu'il lui explique son geste. Une fois fait, Arthur avait lancé un regard assassin à son cousin qui pleurnichait de douleur.

— Ne t'avise surtout pas à le toucher ! Ne t'avise plus à le traiter de tout et de n'importe quoi !

La période la plus difficile fut de passer la nouvelle année, encore une fois, loin de lui. Cette nuit-là, il était parti se coucher plus tôt et, emmitoufler dans sa couverture, il imaginait Merlin à ses côtés avec le sourire aux lèvres… un simple sourire qui lui serait destiné mais, il n'était plus là... et son absence le pesait car, il avait besoin de Merlin… il avait besoin de lui.

Durant toute l'année, il avait aussi ce cauchemar qui revenait de temps en temps le narguer. Il avait fini par s'y faire parce qu'il avait compris, depuis peu, qui était Adam. Les yeux à nouveau plantés sur l'horizon, il avait besoin de parler avec une personne qui saurait lui donner des réponses. Il se tourna pour se diriger en direction de son bureau. D'une simple caresse, il effleura les deux pendentifs qui formaient deux phœnix qui s'embrassaient : le sien et celui de Merlin. Il leva son regard sur le cadre qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, pris en partant de chez Gaius. Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur ces cinq personnes, il ne savait qu'une seule chose : Léon, Gauvain, Merlin et lui faisaient partie de ce groupe d'amis. Il sursauta lorsqu'une personne frappa à sa porte.

— Entrez.

— Hé ! murmura Léon en refermant derrière lui, comment vas-tu ?

Arthur lui serra une poigne en l'invitant à s'assoir sur son lit. Il stressait parce qu'il savait que tout serait délicat à raconter. Il se plaça face à son ainé puis, il se racla la gorge.

— Dis, Léon, tu fais toujours tes cauchemars ?

— Parfois… mais, ils sont moins violents…

Les yeux noisette de Léon semblaient calmes contrairement aux traits de son visage qui paraissaient le rendre plus fatigué.

— Je fais aussi des cauchemars… l'informa-t-il avant d'ajouter pour mieux scruter sa réaction,… où un incendie prend autour de moi…

Léon devint subitement pâle et, le plus jeune inquiet, s'assit à ses côtés tout en posant une main sur son dos.

— Je,… reprit Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit des cauchemars mais… des réminiscences de notre ancienne vie…

Le plus grand se leva subitement en le toisant froidement sans pouvoir dissimuler ses tremblements :

— Oh, arrête Arthur ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

— Si, je le sais justement ! Je me suis documenté et je sais que tout ce que… dit-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir la voix de son ainé, je sais que nous sommes morts dans ce putain d'incendie ! Merde ! Léon ! Vois la vérité en face ! Je t'y ai vu !

Puis, en respirant avec difficulté, il ajouta en tentant de retenir ses larmes :

— Tu étais avec lui… sur un fauteuil… et,… ils sont venus… nous enfumés…

Arthur éclata ensuite en pleurs lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Léon l'enlacer. Il avait réussi à comprendre que tout cela leur était bel et bien arrivé. Les larmes dévalant sur les joues, Arthur s'écarta de son ainé puis, sans pouvoir émettre un son, il regardait Léon s'assoir tout en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

— Alors,… bredouilla ce dernier,… tout cela est vrai…

La respiration saccadée, il avait tellement envie de hurler… et, tellement envie que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé mais, finalement, tout cela avait un sens.

— Je crois que, reprit Arthur, tu t'appelais Noha et…

— Non, s'il te plait Arthur ! tonna soudainement l'ainé en se redressant sur ses jambes flageolantes,… je… ce n'est pas possible… poursuivit-il en balayant d'une main devant lui,… je me refuse de croire en ce genre de chose !

Arthur, les yeux humides, le regarda s'enfuir sans rien pourvoir dire pour le retenir. Immobile, il resta dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes en se demandant si Léon n'avait pas raison. Mais, la gorge nouée, il s'essuya rageusement le visage. Il devait en avoir le cœur net alors, décidé, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne vers qui se tourner : Gaius. Il descendit, le cadre en main, mit son manteau et sortit en courant. A peine parvenu à la porte qu'il fut étonné qu'elle s'ouvre devant le vieil homme. Il y avait dans le regard de ce dernier une lueur qui arrivait toujours à l'effrayer. Arthur s'avança jusqu'au salon lorsque Gaius l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé mais, loin d'avoir oublié la raison de sa venue, il se planta directement devant lui. Il sentait effroyablement cette même peur l'envahir à nouveau et, face à Gaius, ce dernier commença d'une voix neutre :

— Tu as bien grandi mon garçon…

Arthur avait fait une poussée phénoménale cette été… le premier été sans Merlin… le premier été loin de lui… mais, dans sa tête, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. La main tremblante, il tendit le cadre au vieil homme. Gaius le saisit pour regarder la photo puis, en le fixant, l'ombre du phœnix avait raison, Arthur semblait tenir à sa vieille promesse : celui de protéger son petit-frère. Le plus âgé releva son visage pour détailler celui de son invité. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement lorsqu'il distingua les lèvres tremblotante d'Arthur qui se déformèrent en un rictus de peine, dévoilant ses dents durement serrées. Toujours immobile, il aperçut les yeux du plus jeune qui lui donna le coup de grâce… Ils s'humilièrent si soudainement qu'il laissa aussi ses larmes dévaler ses joues… C'était bien lui, se dit-il en le voyant brusquement se jeter dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots… le silence couvert par les sanglots d'Arthur lui montrait déjà à quel point, ce dernier se souvenait de son ancienne vie. Gaius, tremblant, ferma ses yeux… et le temps d'une seconde, il repensait à Neal…

— Je suis désolé… souffla le plus jeune,… il est mort… à cause de moi… je n'ai pas su le protéger… Pardon Gaius ! Tu avais raison ! Je n'étais qu'un imbécile de… de croire que…

— Chut… murmura-t-il en s'écartant de lui,… tu n'es plus… Adam, tu es Arthur.

Gaius avait du mal à soutenir le regard de ce dernier car, c'était exactement le même : déterminé et… amoureux. Cependant, Arthur devait vivre sa vie tout comme son petit frère qui, le cœur déchiré, ne l'était plus.

— Je… bredouilla le plus jeune en le fixant de son regard résigné, je veux être avec lui.

Le plus âgé savait que le chemin serait long... loin d'être pénible mais, surement long.

— Te souviens-tu des pendentifs ? demanda Gaius.

— Oui,…

— Normalement, il y aurait dû y avoir un ordre… tu aurais dû être le dernier à t'en souvenir mais,… dit-il en retenant ses larmes au bord des yeux,… tu…

— J'avais promis de le protéger,… coupa le plus jeune,… de toujours… être là pour lui et…

Arthur ne put continuer tant sa gorge se noua atrocement en se rappelant de cette promesse.

— Je ne veux pas que Merlin s'en souvienne ! s'écria-t-il soudainement d'une traite, quand… cela doit-il se produire pour lui ?

— Arthur, murmura-t-il,… peu importe le choix que tu feras, Merlin s'en souviendra lorsqu'il atteindra ses dix-huit ans… à l'âge où… dit-il en passant ses doigts sur ses yeux brillants… Neal est mort.

Comment des mots pouvaient-ils avoir la force de le briser à nouveau ? Il avait fait le deuil de son petit frère et d'avoir pu le retrouver en Merlin, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, il avait la preuve qu'il était pleinement en vie.

— Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! s'emporta Arthur le regard rempli d'espoir tout en voyant Gaius secoué la tête… Non ! Je ne veux pas… marmonna-t-il.

— De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

— De ma rencontre avec lui au Caire… de ses recherches qu'il faisait pour ses parents, enfin, vos parents…

Arthur se tut en se souvenant du nom de famille : Rémys. Il reprit d'une voix incertaine :

— C'est lui qui avait écrit le livre « _Les valeurs d'une pensée_ » et…

Gaius prit le temps de lui expliquer que Neal aimait souvent accompagner leur parent, depuis son plus jeune âge, en Égypte et, de fil en aiguille, baigné par les fouilles archéologiques de ces derniers, Neal était promis à une carrière identique. Doué, il épaulait leur parent avec leur cousin Noha.

— Noha ? coupa Arthur le regard dans le vide…

Gaius lui remémora que Noha, du même âge que Neal, avait essayé le pendentif mais que rien n'avait fonctionné.

— Je l'ai lu ça et…

— Comment as-tu pu le lire ? demanda Gaius en plissant des paupières.

— Je ne sais pas… j'ai réussi mais, Merlin, non.

— Le pendentif ne marche que pour deux personnes qui sont faites pour être ensemble…

— Alors, tu sais comment il fonctionne ?

— Je suis désolé Arthur, mon frère était imbattable sur ce terrain,… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrit mais, il m'avait juste raconté brièvement à quoi servaient les trois pendentifs…

Arthur avait une envie irrépressible de protéger ses anciens amis.

— Comment dois-je faire pour que Gauvain et Merlin ne s'en souviennent pas et que Léon arrête ses cauchemars ?

— Arthur, ce n'est pas possible… ou…

— Ou ?

— Sinon, il faudrait que tu retournes avec Léon, là où tout a fini… sur l'île d'Avalon…

Arthur, le cœur palpitant, était peut-être trop jeune mais, avec quelques souvenirs d'Adam, il voulait tout faire pour que plus rien ne survive de cette histoire. Il tourna ses yeux sur le cadre puis, en les plantant sur le jeune couple qu'il avait autrefois regardé, il contemplait Adam qui serrait tendrement Neal dans ses bras. Il ne sera plus ce jeune homme tout comme Merlin ne sera plus celui qu'il avait été mais, il était certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier. Il releva son regard sur Gaius qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

— Tu dois vivre ta vie… lui murmura ce dernier.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Arthur avait l'impression qu'il lui demandait d'oublier… d'oublier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde… d'oublier qu'un jour Merlin et lui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

— Non ! tonna-t-il en sentant ses larmes revenir en force, je veux retrouver ce qu'on m'a volé ! Je veux vivre ce que j'aurais dû vivre av… avec Merlin…

Il avait tellement de colère… tellement de haine contre ceux qui lui avaient brisé sa vie qu'il aurait voulu hurler toute sa rage pour lui avoir enlevé cet amour… alors, le regard rempli d'obscurité, il toisa son ainé et grinça d'une voix froide :

— Que sont devenus nos meurtriers !

Gaius, pour la première fois, tressaillit. Arthur avait beaucoup d'Adam mais, au fond de lui, il n'y avait qu'une parcelle de ce qu'il avait été parce que, Arthur avait le droit d'avoir une nouvelle vie pour… tout recommencer.

— En prison.

Les yeux prêts à exploser, Arthur se sentit soudainement démuni car, jamais, il ne pourrait se venger…

— C'est derrière toi tout ça, reprit le plus âgé,… tu dois construire ta nouvelle existence…

— Non ! Je veux qu'elle soit avec lui ! J'ai été stupide !

— Arthur ! tonna Gaius,… tout cela s'est passé en 2012 ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Aujourd'hui, tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer ! Tu as la chance de te souvenir de qui tu as été pour pouvoir apprécier ce que tu vas vivre ! La vengeance et tout ce qui va avec ! C'est fini !

— Mais… Merlin ne veux plus me voir… finit-il par murmurer en secouant tristement de la tête…

— Tu es bien plus grand que lui ici, lui chuchota Gaius en posant un index sur l'emplacement de son cœur,…

Finalement, tout avait été dit. Arthur resta quelques minutes avec Gaius, le temps que le calme revienne dans chacun de leurs esprits. Les yeux à nouveau planté sur la photo, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour que Merlin ne souffre pas de ce qu'il leur était arrivé…

.

Gaius le regarda partir de la maison puis, en apercevant une lumière intense qui s'effaça rapidement, il demanda à l'ombre :

_— Il m'a semblé que Neal m'avait dit que le phœnix n'intervenait jamais dans les relations humaines… alors, pourquoi lui accordes-tu cette possibilité ?_

_— Mille ans enfermés dans une petite boite, il fallait bien que je joue un peu les perturbateurs…_

_Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Gaius qui avait une dernière question :_

_— Pourquoi Arthur ?_

_— Parce que…_

_Gaius la dévisagea avant de l'entendre lui dire :_

_— Petit deviendra grand… grand avant l'ainé…_

Il aimait bien cet être mystique depuis qu'il avait réuni les trois morceaux et qu'il avait invoqué son aide. Le regard fixé sur le réceptacle, il était heureux de voir qu'Arthur aimait Merlin et qu'à travers eux, il pouvait les voir à nouveau s'aimer. A cette époque, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Gaius était heureux et, le jour où enfin, ils pourront librement s'aimer, il pourra s'en aller en paix… Alors, pour un joli début, il souffla à l'ombre du phœnix un merci rempli de toute sa reconnaissance…

.

Lorsqu'Arthur atteignit le trottoir, il fut brusquement percuté de plein fouet par une personne qui semblait hurler. Le temps d'une réflexion, il réalisa que c'était la voix de son voisin. Très rapidement, de ses bons réflexes, il l'enlaça en tombant lourdement sur le dos. Le souffle coupé par la chute, l'instant d'une seconde… une seconde qui parut s'éterniser, il croisa deux orbes bleus qui se plantèrent sur les siens. Mais, le cœur serré, des larmes lui tombèrent sur le visage… le frissonnant de toute part…

En un battement de cœur, il l'étreignit tout contre lui. Comme un rêve éveillé, il entendit dans sa tête « _il est parti… il est parti…_ ». Un vent d'hiver parut soudainement lui parcourir le long de sa colonne tant les mots s'ancrèrent inéluctablement dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux dans ceux de Merlin, le regard rempli de larmes de ce dernier lui fit l'effet d'une multitude de coup de poignards en plein torse. Jamais pareil vision ne l'avait autant bouleversé qu'à cette minute puis, en sentant son ainé vouloir s'éloigner, il resserra encore davantage ses bras autour de son corps tout en essayant vainement de s'assoir. Arthur, la gorge nouée, entendait encore des mots qui le firent trembler tellement d'émotion qu'il lâcha ses larmes.

— Il est mort… éclata subitement Merlin en lui empoignant le manteau.

.

Quelques minutes avant, Merlin était en train de se préparer un gouter lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il suivit de son regard sa mère qui, en répondant, lâcha subitement le combiner pour laisser échapper un cri désespéré qui le transperça. Il n'avait pas encore mordu dans son gâteau qu'il lui avait suffi de voir sa mère se plier en deux pour comprendre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, un tonnerre parut s'emparer de sa tête. Ses yeux s'embuèrent si rapidement qu'il hoqueta de douleur. Une main sur le ventre, Merlin se cambra instinctivement en avant pour poser la seconde contre le mur. Ses larmes tombèrent si vite que sa gorge se noua en l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Les paupières closes, il s'adossa contre le mur et, en ramenant une main sur la poitrine, il tenta de trouver assez d'air pour ses poumons. Les dents serrées, il se redressa en tentant de garder ses autres larmes…

— Merlin, entendit-il de la voix brisée de sa mère…

Il sentait atrocement ses battements s'accélérer… il ne voulait pas l'entendre de sa bouche… mais, le corps pris de spammes incontrôlable, elle poursuivit en sanglotant à ses côtés :

— Je… papa a… eu un acci… commença-t-elle entre ses hoquets,… il est mort, finit-elle par lui murmurer.

— Nooon… marmonna-t-il de ses lèvres vibrantes.

Les membres tremblotant, Merlin ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans son père… Ce n'était pas possible et, en laissant échapper un cri, la douleur était bien là… tellement dévastatrice que la seule chose qu'il fit fut de secouer la tête. Pourtant, il ressentait cette peine s'insinuer en lui puis, en relevant son regard brouillé sur sa mère, il ne tint plus en place… il avait besoin d'air ! Besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère qui grandissait en lui… besoin de respirer là où le vent soufflait la vie alors, il franchit la porte en hurlant de rage !

.

Maintenant, assis sur les jambes d'Arthur, Merlin pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter puis, en sentant la chaleur de son ami tout contre lui, il s'agrippa durement contre le manteau de ce dernier. Il ne cessait de se répéter « _je voudrais revenir en arrière… je voudrais que papa soit là… je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant…_ ».

— Je vais te raccompagner chez toi… lui souffla Arthur en le forçant à se relever.

Le plus jeune n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose mais, pour Merlin… pour lui, il irait jusqu'au bout des choses. Alors, l'un en face de l'autre, il tendit sa main à son ami qui la saisit pour le suivre jusqu'au pas de la porte. «_ Reste avec moi Arthur…_ » entendit-il dans sa tête. Ému de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau, il pénétra dans la maison et monta jusque dans la chambre de son ami. Sans prononcer un mot, il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures puis, enfin, il conseilla à Merlin de se changer. Son pantalon était trempé par la neige et, en le voyant se changer, il se disait qu'il sera là… toujours là pour le soutenir. Lorsque Merlin releva ses yeux rougis sur lui, il avait l'impression de revivre un moment de déjà vu. En sentant son cœur s'affoler, il lui indiqua son lit. Ensemble, ils s'allongèrent pour se recouvrir chaudement. Posé sur son épaule droite, Arthur fixait le visage de son ami, rougi par la peine, qui commençait à fermer les yeux.

— Reposes-toi… chuchota-t-il à son oreille en sortant du lit lorsqu'il fut soudainement empoigné,…

Il regardait, impuissant, d'autres larmes qui brouillèrent la couleur océan des yeux de Merlin.

— Je voulais fermer les volets… réussit-il à reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

Merlin venait de secouer la tête tout en serrant sa main autour de son poignet. Arthur reprit sa place à ses côtés pour le sentir plus près de lui. Les bras pliés de son ainé entre leur torse, le jeune Pendragon se contenta de le scruter. Merlin était vulnérable. En sentant les secousses du corps de ce dernier tout contre le sien, il lui caressa le dos pour le consoler. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque, où devant un film d'horreur, il avait essayé de faire le même geste… et aujourd'hui, à peine plus grand que son ainé, il réussissait sans mal… De temps en temps, il apercevait d'autres larmes glisser d'une paupière à l'autre… puis, lorsque les lèvres de Merlin qui s'étirèrent en un rictus de peine… Arthur posa une main sur la joue de son ainé qui ouvrit ses yeux pour les découvrir remplis de tristesse. Que ce regard le désarmait… Que ce visage lui transperçait le cœur… la seule chose à faire était de laisser le temps au temps de cicatriser cette blessure et tout comme la sienne, il connaissait la dureté de cette douleur…

En fermant ses paupières, Merlin pensait à son père… aux souvenirs qu'il avait de lui… et à ses pensées, il sentait son chagrin revenir en force lorsque les bras d'Arthur se resserrèrent tout contre lui. Bercé par les battements cœurs, il s'endormit profondément…

_''Je cours dehors en étendant mes bras… le soleil chauffe et je sens deux mains qui m'attrapent par la taille…_

_ — P'pa ! m'exclamais-je en éclatant de son rire._

_Il me soulève et je souris au vent qui effleure mon visage. Je vole ! Je vole avec lui ! Puis, il me relâche et il me laisse découvrir les alentours lorsque, ce jour-là, je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Sur le trottoir. Immobile. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est ta main contre la mienne et de cette minute totalement magique… « **Tu veux être mon copain ?** »… mais,… il n'y a rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas spéciale ?''_

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux en croisant ceux de son ami. Il pleurait pour son père… il pleurait aussi parce qu'Arthur lui avait brisé son rêve de croire en la magie…

Ce dernier regardait impuissant son ami lui tourner le dos tout en entendant dans sa tête «_Il n'y a rien de magique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas spéciale ?_ ». Arthur regrettait amèrement de lui avoir crié dessus… mais, maintenant, il ferait plus attention… il patientera le temps nécessaire pour le revoir sourire… alors, pour le moment, il l'attira tout contre son torse…

.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Merlin ne parlait plus et comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, il suivait le rythme de ses journées en restant aux côtés de sa mère. Il n'avait seulement soufflé qu'un merci à Arthur le jour où il avait dormi avec lui. Chaque jour, son ami était là, ne le forçant nullement à parler et, en sentant sa présence, Merlin se sentait bien plus fort pour faire face à cette tragédie. Au troisième jour, il tenait fermement la main de son jeune voisin. Ils marchèrent en parcourant le chemin qui menait au cimetière. Les yeux flous, il croisa le regard de ses amis… le cœur en décomposition, il serrait des dents pour ne pas pleurer… car, ils étaient tous là… mais, la douleur mêlée à sa perte, il s'essuya rageusement le visage pour le souvenir de son père.

Immobile, devant la place réservée au cercueil, il vécut cette journée comme son pire cauchemar. Sa mère ne cessait de sangloter pendant que monsieur Pendragon la soutenait. Le soir, chez lui, les gens qui envahissaient la maison de son père étaient tous des amis de la famille. Cependant, Merlin n'avait toujours pas envie de discuter. Il ne voulait pas non plus les entendre parler de son père alors, il tira sur la poigne de ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Arthur pour sortir dehors.

Vêtu de leur gros manteau, main dans la main, Merlin contempla le ciel avant de fermer quelques secondes ses yeux. Le froid de cet hiver ne le dérangeait pas et l'air paraissait bien plus doux. Puis, en ouvrant son regard sur les étoiles, il ne savait pas qu'Arthur pouvait l'entendre dire : « _Si, il y avait une possibilité ? Crois-tu que je pourrais tout recommencer ?_ »

**. **

**à suivre**

**.**


	9. 8 Des larmes aux éclats de rire

**Pairing :** M&A / G&L

**Catégory : **Romance / angst / mystery / M

**Pairing dans ce chapitre :** Arthur Pendragon & Merlin Emrys

**Note :** le temps ralentit, il ne s'écoule que trois mois.

**Rappel pour ceux qui sont perdus :** Arthur découvre que leur lien ne marche seulement que grâce aux colliers. Il comprend qu'il a droit à une seconde chance. Il y a quelques indices parsemés mais, je pense que vous l'aurez compris.

Arthur était Adam / Merlin était Neal (qui était le petit-frère de Gaius) / Léon était Noha / Gauvain... ?

Dans cette partie, encore un peu plus de révélation.

Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis hyper lente à écrire… désolée pour le retard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand 8**

**.**

**Des larmes aux éclats de rire**

**« Ensemble... pour toujours...»**

**.**

Planté devant sa fenêtre, Gaius contemplait Arthur et Merlin. Sous la pluie lente de la neige, son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il aurait voulu revenir au temps où, dans sa jeunesse, il avait encore le droit de veiller sur son petit frère. Une époque qui le faisait encore souffrir… mais, en tant que frère, il souhaitait lui redonner cette chance de vivre… car, comme tout homme qui ne croit pas aux coïncidences, il n'y avait aucun hasard à ce que Neal soit tombé sur le phœnix... une découverte qui le faisait encore sourire. Gaius n'était pas aussi passionné mais il adorait l'entendre lui expliquer toutes ces choses qui avaient un passé chargé de mystère et de magie… ah, cette magie… combien de fois son frère aimait en parler avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles ?

C'était un rêveur invétéré… un jeune homme qui gardait au fond de son âme une partie de son enfance… Neal avait toujours été un enfant étrange. Il s'inventait sans arrêt des mondes où il serait libéré pour être emmené loin… là où les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pouvaient égayer sa vie… là où le phœnix l'attendait depuis des milliers d'années… À cette pensée, comme une révélation, il se tourna sur l'éclat de lumière multicolore en demandant :

_— Vous l'aviez toujours attendu ?…_

_— Son histoire… dit l'ombre en l'obligeant à les regarder, leur histoire remonte depuis bien plus longtemps que cela… l'âme de celui qui s'appelle aujourd'hui Merlin était mon créateur…_

_— Alors, bredouilla le vieil homme, je n'y suis pour rien ?_

_— Au contraire… vous ne faites que les réunirent une bonne fois pour toutes…_

_— Mais,… souffla seulement Gaius en le voyant disparaitre avant d'entendre l'aboiement de Kilgarah._

Il soupira en souriant parce qu'après tout, cette histoire n'appartenait qu'à ces deux adolescents… Les yeux fixés sur le jeune Emrys, il détaillait le visage de ce dernier. C'était un visage triste… un visage qui semblait porter le poids d'une vieille blessure qui allait surement s'ouvrir. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes… mais, il savait qu'Arthur le veillerait car, la mort de Balinor ne ferait que retrancher Merlin dans ses rêves d'autrefois. Gaius, les paupières closes, revoyait encore son visage baigné de larmes … il savait que ce n'était plus son petit-frère mais il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait besoin de croire qu'une partie lui avait survécu… Il ouvrit ensuite son regard pour le planter sur Arthur.

Gaius en avait voulu à Adam. Lorsque le phœnix lui avait dévoilé que les cinq personnes vivaient maintenant dans la même ville, pour Neal, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ce ne fut qu'en s'installant qu'il se rendit compte que, plus jamais, il ne reverrait son frère. Il avait haï Adam car, après ce drame… tout avait changé… sa vie, il l'avait dédié à se battre contre ceux qui les lui avaient enlevé de la sienne. Il avait longtemps regretté d'avoir laissé son frère le fréquenter mais ce qui forgeait le cœur d'un homme était de laisser les siens vivre heureux alors, il avait fini par accepter que Neal le voie. Mais le passé d'Adam l'avait poursuivi : Arthur en avait-il conscience ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Merlin s'en souvienne ? Cependant, comme venait de lui dire le phœnix, Gaius n'était là que pour les réunir…

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, malgré le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour pardonner, la blessure était toujours là… toujours au fond de lui. Pour Neal, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices parce qu'il méritait ce droit d'aimer librement… le droit de trouver ce qu'il avait perdu… et cela, si leur histoire remontait depuis l'antiquité alors, la poitrine gonflée, il était fier d'être celui qui clôturait la boucle. En fixant leurs mains liées, il chuchota en sentant Kilgarah japper à ses pieds :

— Arthur n'est pas Adam… il a une nouvelle vie… un passé qui ne lui appartient plus…

Il contempla le cadre qu'il saisit en allant s'assoir sur son canapé. Ils étaient cinq garçons et une fille… un petit groupe d'amis, de frères et de sœurs… qui, semblerait-il, étaient tous liés.

**... ... ...**

Merlin se renfermait lentement au monde extérieur, rêvant d'une autre vie… une vie qu'il s'inventait : entre les pyramides et le soleil Égyptien. Un monde où il avait l'impression de reprendre un nouveau départ parce que, sans son père, le vide que ce dernier laissait était trop pesant pour ouvrir son regard sur la réalité.

Hunit qui vivait au rythme de ses journées tentait de se reprendre, ne serait-ce que pour son fils. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ensemble, ils essayaient de vivre tout en sachant que, plus jamais, Balinor ne franchirait le seuil de la porte. Elle l'avait aimé et elle continuait à le chérir. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Elle avait repris son poste d'infirmière et à temps plein. Avec Merlin, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le laisser seul une nuit par semaine.

Mais, aujourd'hui, le collège venait de l'appeler. Son fils aurait déjà manqué deux jours d'école alors, inquiète, elle rentra plus tôt. A peine eut-elle le temps de pénétrer dans la maison qu'elle sentit l'odeur d'une fumée. En respirant profondément, elle vit Merlin avec une cigarette à la main.

— Merlin ! tonna-t-elle en saisissant l'objet, que fais-tu avec ça !

Il ne répondit que par un regard en biais et s'enfuit en la bousculant. Hunit, totalement affolée de ne plus le comprendre, se demandait si elle ne devait pas l'emmener voir un psychologue. Puis, en fixant le mégot, elle monta rapidement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle n'avait jamais fouillé dans ses affaires mais, le doute qu'il puisse se mettre autre chose sous la dent, la poussa à retourner toute la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsqu'une feuille volante attira son attention. Le cœur battant, elle put lire :

_''Cher Adam,_

_Dès que je peux, je te rejoins sur les hauteurs de l'île d'Avalon._

_Merlin.''_

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau et de ses doigts tremblants, elle découvrit plusieurs billets… puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa poubelle, elle aperçut la tirelire brisée de son fils. Que souhaitait-il faire ? Et qui était cet Adam ? Immobile, elle ne savait plus vers qui se tournait. Entièrement effrayée de le perdre, elle s'assit sur le lit lorsqu'à ce geste, elle découvrit d'autres paquet de cigarettes. Ce fut la goutte d'eau ! Ce ne pouvait pas être son fils… comment, en tant que mère, n'avait-elle rien pu voir ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle laissa échapper un sanglot en apercevant des paquets à moitié entamés. Hunit, le souffle court, partit chercher un sac et, paniquée, elle s'empressa de tout jeter... mais, la peine devenait si lourde à supporter qu'elle tomba à genoux. Une main sur le visage, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu… et encore moins d'avoir senti l'odeur de la fumée.

— Madame Emrys… entendit-elle de la voix inquiète d'Arthur.

Très rapidement, elle sécha ses larmes et, en faisant mine de finir de ranger la chambre qui était tout même dans un état pitoyable, elle écouta le jeune Pendragon lui demander la raison des absences de Merlin.

— Je… dit-elle en secouant la tête,… je ne sais pas…

.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent et Arthur avait de moins en moins de contacts avec Merlin. Ce dernier s'était inévitablement éloigné de lui. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du décès de son père et il avait pensé que cette distance lui ferait du bien. Il était assez bien placé pour savoir ce qu'était de perdre un membre de sa famille et parfois, il savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait soulager les peines. Il tentait seulement de veiller sur lui tout en prenant, de temps en temps, de ses nouvelles. Cependant depuis un mois, il le trouvait plus renfermé et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Lorsqu'il lui demandait s'il allait bien, la seule chose qu'il lui répondait était un oui suivi d'un sourire figé… un sourire totalement dépourvu d'émotion… juste un sourire terne et théâtral.

Parfois, c'était sa cousine Morgana qui parlait de Merlin. Arthur les avait vus se rapprocher et, bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas, il essayait de dévier la conversation sur Mordred. Cela était peine perdu et, comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, il comprenait qu'elle l'avait remplacé auprès de son meilleur ami. Arthur avait pris sur lui et, en sachant que Merlin lui en voulait surement encore, il se convainquait que dans cette nouvelle vie, il devait lui laisser du temps.

Du temps… toujours ce temps… et il l'avait difficilement accepté, ne serait-ce que pour le revoir sourire à nouveau tout en maintenant un contact régulier. Mais, depuis mercredi soir, il ne le voyait plus trainé avec William ou Mordred. Même sa cousine l'avait informé de son absence. Ce soir, en rentrant de son match de foot, il passa directement chez son voisin. Lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs, son cœur se serra douloureusement devant la vision de la mère de son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. Elle affichait clairement une peur au fond de ses prunelles. Loin d'être rassuré par la réponse de cette dernière, son regard se posa sur les boites de cigarettes puis, le temps d'en saisir une, il sentit une main d'Hunit l'empoigner :

— Sais-tu qui est Adam ?

Un tonnerre venait de prendre place dans sa tête ''Adam''… En prenant le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait, son cœur s'emballa si rapidement qu'il quitta la chambre pour tenter de retrouver Merlin. Le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher et le seul endroit que son ami aimait beaucoup trainer était le parc. Arthur se mit alors à courir tout en se demandant si Merlin savait… Gaius lui avait pourtant dit que cela ne se produirait qu'à ses dix-huit ans ! Alors, comment et pourquoi ?

.

A bout de souffle, il distingua son ami qui fixait surement le lac. En commençant à faire un pas, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. De ses yeux plissés, il aperçut Morgana qui se collait au dos de son ami et, durant une fraction de seconde, il avait envie de leur hurler dessus… envie qu'elle s'écarte de lui… mais, en sentant ses larmes, il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus d'Adam et de Neal. Il n'avait en face de lui que Merlin… celui qu'il était devenu. Le corps chancelant, il retint une respiration lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser… C'était certain, il n'y avait plus d'eux.

Il fit lamentablement demi-tour. Gaius avait raison : il devait vivre sa nouvelle existence et oublier qui il avait été,… oublier son ancienne vie et laisser Merlin profiter pleinement de la sienne. Les mains dans les poches, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler la seule chose qui restait finalement d'eux : leur étoile. Elle scintillait… elle brillait comme pour le soutenir mais, comment continuer lorsqu'il comprenait que cette fin était la plus appropriée ?

Ce soir-là, il n'osa pas aller à la rencontre de sa cousine. Allongé dans son lit, il regardait les pendentifs. Merlin, dans cette vie, avait toujours été là pour lui. Les yeux clos, il se souvenait de leur rencontre… de ses crises de jalousie envers William et le groupe… de ses soirées auprès de lui… de sa connerie de lui avoir fait peur… puis, d'avoir pu être présent pour le consoler… Maintenant, tout ça était bel et bien terminé. Peut-être devait-il accepter que Merlin s'éloigne de sa vie ? Et même s'il n'avait pas le même passé qu'Adam… il se forçait à sourire dans le noir absolu de sa chambre parce que demain… demain, Merlin n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Dans ses rêves, il pleurait tout comme il riait. Le soleil de cet été était chaud et flamboyant, il courait à travers le parc, s'essoufflant au rythme de la brise parce que son meilleur ami allait le rattraper. Une main sur le cœur, chaque palpitation était le signe qu'il vivait pour être avec lui. Alors, oui, ses songes devenaient le seul endroit où il avait cette possibilité de revenir en arrière pour, tout simplement, recommencer, encore et encore, cette merveilleuse journée. Soudain, il entendit un air lui murmurer à l'oreille « _Je t'aime… Arthur…_ ». Un appel rempli de tristesse qui lui donna des frissons sur tout le dos.

**…. …. ….**

Le jeune Emrys se tourna lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Face aux regards de Morgana, il posa une main sur sa nuque et, en se penchant, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était douce mais, le temps d'une seconde, elle n'appartenait pas à l'élu de son cœur… alors, il s'arrêta net en la fixant.

— Merlin, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

— Je… je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est pas grave parce que… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… lui avoua-t-elle.

— Mordred ? souffla Merlin en la voyant fuir son regard.

— Oui… je veux juste… que tu redeviennes notre Merlin…

L'adolescent lui saisit une main et, en restant muet, ils marchèrent jusque chez Arthur. Il avait tout simplement envie de s'évader de ce monde. Son père lui manquait et le jeune Pendragon manquait tout simplement à son cœur. Il avait beau enfermer dans un coin tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour ce dernier mais, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, seule l'image de Guenièvre et de son ami envahissait sa mémoire. Arthur ne l'aimerait jamais et embrasser une autre personne que ce dernier n'était pas la bonne solution. Devant la porte, il l'enlaça tendrement et, en déposant un simple baiser sur le front, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le souffle court, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il sentait qu'il allait se faire réprimander et sa mère aurait bien raison. Ce fut les épaules affaissées qu'il reçut une gifle remplie de toute une colère. Le cœur battant et les yeux extrêmement brillants, il les posa dans ceux de sa mère qui se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

— Pardon maman…

— Dis-moi,… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? supplia-t-elle en tentant de garder le contrôle de sa voix presque brisée,… je t'aime Merlin…

— Je sais…

— Qui est Adam ?

Le souffle coupé, Merlin recula de quelques pas puis, en plantant un regard noir, il venait de comprendre qu'elle avait fouillé sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé pour que toute sa vie se chamboule ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait inventée de toutes pièces parce qu'Arthur ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était créé un petit-ami qui, pourtant dans ses rêves, lui semblait bien réel.

— Tu as fouiné ! tonna-t-il en tremblant de tous ces membres.

— Pourquoi cet argent est mis de côté ? continua-t-elle en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

— Ça ne te regarde pas !

— Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit ! Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde !

— Bien ! Dans ce cas !

Affligée, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait devant le comportement de son fils. Il venait à nouveau de franchir la porte et, sans rien comprendre de ce qui perturbait autant son enfant, elle prit le téléphone tout en tremblant des mains. Ce n'était plus son petit garçon… il était juste perdu… perdu dans ce monde où la réalité était bien trop moche pour le faire revenir.

Merlin pleurait… il détestait sa vie. Pourtant n'importe qui l'aurait surement aimé mais, lui, dans son cœur encore jeune pour tout assumer, rien n'avait suffisamment de poids pour le soulager de sa peine. Il courait en direction du parc… là où ses souvenirs l'emmenaient toujours dans ses songes. Depuis qu'il connaissait Arthur, il n'avait jamais pensé à le voir autrement qu'en ami mais, ce n'était qu'en grandissant que tout changeait et ça… il ne le voulait pas… Les larmes s'envolant au gré de ses pas, il étouffait ses sanglots en fermant rageusement ses lèvres.

Dans sa tête, trop de choses accaparaient son cerveau… son père lui manquait. Ce dernier ne le verrait jamais grandir. Il ne le verrait pas devenir un homme et Merlin souhaitait tellement que la faucheuse le lui rende… mais, cela faisait partie du cercle vicieux de la vie ! Il se souvenait encore du corps d'Arthur entouré du liquide écarlate… de cette horrible sensation qu'il avait fortement ressenti en imaginant qu'un jour, il pourrait aussi le perdre. La vie, à l'image d'un verre, la faucheuse pouvait la briser à n'importe quel moment… tout ça, pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait vivre intensément ses instants partagés… Arthur lui manquait terriblement… mais, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester auprès de lui… Il devait seulement se faire une raison… La mort était bien plus forte que la vie… parce qu'elle était son revers mais, tel que le Ying et le Yang, elles étaient alliées.

A cette pensée, il se mit à marcher lentement comme si cette révélation venait de le réveiller. Il voulait ce genre d'alliance. Il voulait compléter Arthur tout comme le disait Gauvain :" _Vous êtes comme Laurel et Hardy,… Sherlock Holmes et le Dr Watson,… Batman et Robin _". Mais, comment lui dire que son monde portait son nom ? Comment lui dire que c'était dans ses bras qu'il se sentait en sécurité ? Et puis, Arthur n'avait que quatorze ans… et surtout, il préférait les filles ! Alors, il voulait croire que quelqu'un d'autre serait là pour lui… il voulait croire que dans ses rêves, Adam viendrait le chercher… Essoufflé, il s'adossa contre le seul arbre et les yeux fixés sur le lac, il ferma quelques instants ses paupières. En ce mois de Mars, le vent était encore un peu frais mais, peu importait, il avait besoin d'air ! Besoin de se chercher ! Besoin que les gens lui fichent la paix ! Juste… besoin de son meilleur ami…

''_— Quand tu seras prêt à me voir autrement, je t'attendrais sur les hauteurs de l'île d'Avalon…_

_— Adam… y seras-tu ? lui avait-il demandé._

_— Tous les jours mon ange…''_

Une main sur la bouche, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… rien qu'un rêve d'adolescent. Il savait qu'il devait se réveiller mais, il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à la mort… pourtant, les yeux humides, Arthur avait réussi à passer ce cap. En essuyant rageusement les larmes, il se sentait bête alors que son ami n'avait que cinq ans mais, la douleur était si poignante et si brulante qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait avancer. Comment faisait-il ?

Complétement déphasé, il voulait sentir la chaleur d'Arthur tout contre la sienne. Il le désirait tant qu'il devait seulement s'éloigner de lui. Oublier ses sentiments pour se reconstruire… mais, les lèvres vibrantes, son père n'était plus là pour le soutenir… vers qui se tournait quand tout irait mal ? Sa mère serait là mais, ce n'était pas pareil. Le cœur meurtri, ses larmes dévalèrent au rythme de ses pleurs parce qu'il savait que tout ce qui le touchait faisait aussi souffrir sa mère. Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'un geste rageur, il envoya valser son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait l'impression d'être incompris et seul. Seul dans sa solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Pourtant ses amis étaient là sauf son voisin.

— Je t'aime Arthur… confia-t-il en fixant leur étoile.

.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Un malheur semblait s'être produit. Le corps en panique, sa seule pensée fut pour Merlin. Il était certain qu'il avait besoin de lui. Très vite habillé, il fit le mur en fixant le réveil. Il n'était pas encore minuit. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, il se dirigea au seul endroit où son ami aimait se cacher. Il l'aperçut agenouillé sur l'herbe. Une de ses mains contre l'arbre… il paraissait désarmé et encore trop triste. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière lui, il s'assit en l'attirant tout contre lui. Sans un mot, il le regarda tourner son visage dans sa direction et le temps d'une seconde, il trouvait dans les yeux océan une nouvelle lueur… une simple étincelle empreinte de souffrance. Le corps de Merlin tremblait de froid. Les mains chaudes contre le dos de ce dernier, Arthur tangua son torse de gauche à droite. « _Tu me manques…_ » entendit-il résonner dans sa tête tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Merlin fut surpris de se sentir tirer en arrière. Il hoqueta en tournant légèrement son visage. Son cœur se mit subitement à battre dans sa poitrine. Il était là. Juste derrière lui. Au contact de son corps, le sien s'apaisa instantanément. Les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Arthur. Une main contre la poitrine de son cadet, il se sentait honteux. C'était à lui de veiller sur Arthur… et pas l'inverse mais, en fermant ses yeux, cela était agréablement bon.

— Tu sais ce qui me manque Merlin ?

Aucune réponse ne vint troubler le souffle de la brise.

— Nos petites séances de film… et j'aimerais qu'on les rattrape…

Merlin sourit inconsciemment. Il était si bien contre son voisin que toutes ses peurs pouvaient revenir qu'il s'en foutrait totalement. « _Je veux bien…_ ». Arthur le gardait tout contre lui. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment pour eux… parce qu'il était certain que Merlin l'aimait et peu importait ce qu'il faisait avec Morgana. Il savait, point. « _J'aimerais recommencer notre amitié… recommencer pour ne plus grandir… juste toi et moi… je veux pouvoir rire à tes côtés… je veux pouvoir me serrer dans tes bras quand j'ai peur… je veux… être avec toi, Arthur._ »

Le jeune Pendragon sourit en fermant ses yeux. Merlin avait besoin de bien plus de temps pour se laisser grandir… alors, il attendra ce qu'il faudrait. En respirant profondément, il se sentait enfin grand. Plus grand que son ainé. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'instant. Il souriait au vent parce que c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses évoluer entre eux. En ouvrant son regard, il tomba sur deux orbes d'un bleu océan qui l'envoutèrent. Il y avait encore cette petite touche d'innocence qui lui indiquait combien Merlin n'était pas prêt. En déposant un baiser sur le front de son ainé, il lui murmura tout en continuant à le bercer :

— Des fois, quand tu te sens seul, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi…

— Merci…

Merlin était si bien qu'il se sentait revigoré. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'il se disait que, peut-être, avait-il voulu sauter des étapes ? Mais, dans les yeux azur qui le fixaient avec une forte amitié, il savait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Oui, ils étaient amis. Ensemble et pour toujours.

— Et, parle-moi s'il te plait, supplia le plus jeune,… tu sais combien de fois, on s'était mal compris parce que j'ai cru que, ces derniers temps, tu m'en voulais encore…

« _Non Arthur, jamais…»_

— Promis, répondit Merlin en relevant son visage.

— Bah voilà un beau sourire, taquina Arthur.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Merlin.

— Et, si on rentrait ? proposa le plus jeune.

Merlin tressaillit en pensant à sa mère.

— C'est ma mère qui t'a appelé ?

— Non, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son ainé, j'ai juste entendu la voix d'un ange…

Le regard extrêmement brillant, le jeune Emrys aimait quand il lui parlait ainsi… _« Je ne suis peut-être pas spécial, mais, toi,… tu l'es à mes yeux… _». Arthur voulait retrouver cette étincelle qui brillait autrefois dans ses prunelles bleues. Celle qui lui dirait qu'il croyait encore à la magie. Il sourit en se relevant et, en tendant sa main, il lui chuchota :

— Ta main manque à la mienne et puis, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, tu m'avais promis de la garder près de la tienne toute ta vie…

Merlin sentait les papillons danser au fond de son cœur. Arthur était le seul à lui rendre la vie plus supportable alors, main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusque devant chez lui. Le corps tremblant, il se tourna sur son jeune ami.

— Je… je me suis embrouillé avec ma mère…

— Rien que ça ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, elle est vraiment remontée…

Arthur savait que Merlin détestait les conflits mais, celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

— Courage mon grand, osa-t-il lui souffler en même temps qu'il frappa à la porte.

Ce fut le cœur battant que tous les deux virent leurs parents se tenir les bras croisés tout en les toisant d'un regard noir.

— Où étiez-vous ? tonna le père d'Arthur.

— J'étais parti le chercher, répondit-il en retenant ses tremblements.

— Je suis désolé maman, murmura piteusement merlin qui serrait durement sa main à celle d'Arthur.

_« Ne me lâche pas s'il te plait… »_

— Bien, reprit la mère de ce dernier, tu seras privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

— Mais…

— Pas de mais ! Tu t'es permis de te montrer insolent envers ta propre mère ! Alors, c'est une punition méritée !

Merlin se mordit les lèvres avant d'affronter le regard de sa mère. Mais tout ce qu'il y lut ne fut que la peine qu'il lui infligeait.

— Arthur, continua le père de ce dernier d'une voix plus calme, tu peux rester avec Merlin.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le remercia. Son père savait combien il tenait à son ami et, heureux de voir qu'il le comprenait, il était content de voir qu'il le soutenait. Hunit finit par leur dire d'aller se coucher et qu'il se faisait tard.

.

.

Arthur suivit Merlin qui semblait à nouveau plus serein. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre, Merlin lui bredouilla :

— Tu veux… peut-être dormi par terre ?… enfin, je veux dire comme… quand on était petit…

Le jeune Pendragon le trouvait si mignon avec ses joues légèrement rosies qu'il essayait vainement de ne pas éclater de rire.

— Non, sauf si ça te dérange que je dorme avec toi ?

Merlin se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble mais, le cœur palpitant, il hocha seulement de la tête. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre en lui disant qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il se ressaisit en disant que ça passerait. Pendant ce temps, Arthur eut le temps de se mettre en boxer-tee-shirt et, en s'allongeant dans le grand lit, il prit le livre "_Les valeurs d'une pensée"_ qui trainait sur le chevet. En retrouvant la page où il s'était autrefois arrêté, il se mit à lire mentalement :

_"Certains écrits parlent de cette amulette comme d'un talisman qui protègerait les porteurs. Celui qui détiendrait la partie centrale serait le détenteur du soutient intégral du phœnix mais il faut retenir que la première personne qui le touchera, sera celle qui aura tout pouvoir sur la réalisation du lien qui unit les deux personnes. Pour ma part (et c'est triste) ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai touché en premier : Émeline, ma petite cousine. Mais, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il parle du créateur. Que son âme avait la possibilité de se souvenir de son passé. Du moins, selon ce que j'ai pu traduire."_

Il avança sa lecture qui détaillait seulement les pendentifs puis il reprit en tremblant de tout son corps :

_" Traducteur : Neal Rémys et son collègue Noha Galle, le fameux cousin._

_Ayant encore du mal à tout retranscrire, mon collègue me dit qu'il ne m'entend pas et moi, non plus. Alors, en poussant un peu les recherches, voilà ce que j'ai pu en conclure : il ne marche que sur deux personnes qui seraient liées, dans ce cas de figure, je parlerais d'amour. Si le lien est profondément plus fort que ce sentiment alors, avec le temps, ils n'auront plus besoin du pendentif pour s'entendre. C'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre."_

— Tu réussis à le lire ? entendit-il de la voix de Merlin qui le regardait d'un air scrutateur.

— Ah, non, mentit-il,… je regardais les images du phœnix.

En se souvenant de ce qu'il avait osé dire à son ami, Arthur le regarda s'allonger à ses côtés et sans prêter attention à la gêne de Merlin, il lui murmura :

— Merlin, la dernière fois, je ne savais pas ce que je te disais…

— Arthur, coupa-t-il en posant son oreille droit sur son oreiller, ce n'est pas grave…

— Arrête de te mentir, s'il te plait,… dit-il en s'allongeant à plat ventre tout en s'accoudant puis, en tournant son visage sur Merlin il reprit,… j'étais seulement… enfin, je veux dire que je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait et pour moi, tu resteras toujours quelqu'un de spéciale…

Merlin était juste content qu'il le lui dise en face puis, comme si les rôles avaient soudainement été inversés, il aimait qu'Arthur soit le premier à parler.

— Merci, souffla l'ainé.

Le plus jeune se posa de manière à se trouver face à son ainé et, en le fixant, il repensait à leur enfance.

— C'est moi Merlin parce que, si tu n'avais pas pu m'entendre, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Était-ce le moment des révélations ? De toutes ces petites choses, anodines ou pas, qui faisaient de leur vie une aventure extraordinaire ? Personne n'aurait su dire mais, à cette seconde, ils étaient comme deux personnes qui avaient besoin de se rappeler qu'avant d'en arriver là, ils avaient eu une vie en commun : leur amitié.

— J'étais petit et je me rends compte que sans toi, ma vie serait surement encore plus lamentable, continua Arthur en le voyant lui sourire.

— Je suis sûr que tu t'en serais sorti, bafouilla l'ainé.

— Non, répondit le plus jeune qui enlaça une de ses mains contre l'une des siennes, tu étais… mon seul ami… le seul qui avait bien voulu de moi…

— Je…

— Merlin, grinça Arthur en faisant une moue amusée, arrête de me couper, tu ne vois pas comme c'est difficile pour moi de te dire que… je tiens beaucoup à toi et que je n'aurais jamais dû te hurler comme je l'ai fait, alors,… poursuivit-il en feignant d'être plus sérieux,… Merlin, pour toutes mes horribles bêtises, veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

Merlin éclata de rire en le voyant plisser des paupières et le ton solennel qu'il avait employé ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Arthur voyant cela fit mine de bouder.

— Bien, je vois que ça t'amuse…

Depuis quand, Merlin n'avait-il pas autant ri ? Depuis quand, n'avait-il pas pris le temps d'être avec son meilleur ami ? Que l'adolescence pouvait être compliquée parce qu'elle lui faisait croire n'importe quoi et, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre qu'Arthur serait toujours là.

— Je t'ai toujours pardonné Arthur, souffla-t-il en se calmant.

Ce dernier qui le préférait de cette façon ne voulait pas le voir replonger dans sa mélancolie. Il lui fit un grand sourire en ajoutant d'une voix moqueuse :

— Comment t'as-fait pour supporter un gamin comme moi ?

— Je ne sais pas mais, en tout cas, il faut des nerfs d'acier pour te comprendre… parce que t'étais quand même un crétin.

— Quuuoiiii ! Répète ! haussa-t-il le ton en se jetant sur son ami.

L'éclat de rire de Merlin résonnait dans toute la pièce. Le cœur ravivé, Arthur persévéra :

— Je ne suis pas un crétin !

— Oh que si ! Je te comprenais jamais !

— C'est parce qu'on ne se parlait pas, souffla le plus jeune qui s'arrêta en le regardant.

_Il lui faut juste du temps,_ se répétait Arthur dans sa tête lorsque, soudainement, des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent.

— Oui, chuchota Merlin qui remonta la couverture sur eux.

Hunit ouvrit la porte en leur disant qu'elle partait à l'hôpital.

— Soyez sage, je serais là pour le petit déjeuner.

Une fois repartie, Merlin proposa de dormir. Il était fatigué et surtout requinqué d'avoir Arthur avec lui. Pour la première fois, dans ses songes, il n'y avait que son voisin et lui… pas de voix pour le bercer parce que la respiration d'Arthur l'avait remplacé et pas d'Adam… parce que celui qu'il aimait était juste à ses côtés. Tandis qu'Arthur ne rêvait nullement de cauchemar… Il courait dans le parc en se faisant courser par Merlin…

.

Hunit rentra avant le lever du soleil. Elle monta les marches pour voir si les garçons dormaient encore. L'oreille collée contre la porte, elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur des échanges qui pourraient autant les mettre mal à l'aise. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se répétait qu'Arthur n'avait que quatorze ans et que son fils n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à ce genre de chose. Comme elle n'entendait rien, elle redescendit sans ouvrir la porte. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle se servit une tasse de café puis, rassurée que Merlin reparlait à Arthur, elle sourit bêtement. Avec ces deux garçons, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

.

Arthur sentait le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, il se tourna pour tomber sur les yeux bleus de son ami.

— Salut, souffla l'ainé.

— Rhaaa non, ne me dis pas que tu te lèves aussi tôt… grogna-t-il en se couvrant de la couverture.

— T'es vraiment qu'un feignant, rit Merlin en retirant le drap.

— On est samedi, encore quelques minutes.

Merlin abandonna en se rallongeant.

— Qui est Adam ? demanda soudainement Arthur qui ne le lâchait plus de ses yeux encore endormi.

Ce dernier craignait la réponse mais il avait besoin de comprendre sa lettre… de comprendre la raison de ses hauteurs… parce qu'Arthur savait que cet endroit était le lieu où Adam et Neal avaient passé leur première soirée en tête à tête.

« _Tu ne me croiras pas…_ » entendit-il lorsqu'il posa sa main contre celle de son ainé.

— S'il te plait Merlin… ta mère est tombée sur ta lettre…

Arthur sentait que son ami allait encore s'éloigner de lui alors, en resserrant sa poigne, il le suppliait de son regard.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Il attendait patiemment la réponse parce qu'il avait peur… peur que son ami se souvienne d'eux, peur qu'il se rappelle que tout ce qui s'était produit était de la faute d'Adam.

— Je,… bredouilla enfin Merlin,… je l'ai inventé…

_Inventé_ ? se répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Pourquoi écrire une lettre ?

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il voyait Merlin qui posait les doigts contre les lèvres comme le ferait un enfant.

— J'avais besoin de le faire… souffla-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

— Alors… Adam… reprit nerveusement Arthur.

— C'est comme un ami… coupa Merlin en haussant des épaules, un ami imaginaire… je rêve de lui…

Le cœur battant, le jeune Pendragon osa lui demander de ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Lui-même continuait à rêver mais cela ressemblait plus à des cauchemars alors, de quoi pouvait être agrémenté ses songes ? La tête de Merlin bougea quelques secondes pour mieux se caler contre l'oreiller puis, en le voyant fermer des paupières, il l'entendit d'une voix soudainement rieuse :

— Il me parle de ses rêves… c'est bizarre mais… il est là, je ne le vois pas mais, je le sens… continua-t-il en plongeant dans les yeux de son ami,… et peut-être que je rêvais déjà de lui avant… tu sais quand… enfin, quand tu m'as reproché de t'avoir menti…

Les lèvres pincées, Arthur ne voulait plus reparler de cette époque. « _Peut-être que je rêve d'un avenir avec lui…_ » Ces mots résonnèrent encore dans sa tête lorsque Merlin lui souffla :

— Mais, il n'existe pas…

Il y avait dans l'intonation une source de tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Arthur, peiné de le voir comme ça, tenta de le réconforter.

— Moi,… je suis là…

Arthur savait piteusement qu'il lui avait brisé une partie de ses rêves… « _Je voudrai ne plus grandir… je voudrais juste qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était… juste toi et moi… devant un film… et que pour toujours tu restes à mes côtés… et que la mort soit loin, très loin de nous…_ ».

**… … …**

Arthur et Merlin avaient comme franchi un pas dans leurs relations plus qu'étrange. Ce week-end, le plus jeune avait l'impression que rien n'avait changée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Pour Merlin, c'était bien plus que ça, il se sentait revivre. Dans le jardin, le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait sa mère qui semblait heureuse pour lui. Tout semblait redevenir comme avant et, avec la force d'Arthur, il se disait que d'en haut, la mère de son ami et son père les regardaient s'amuser ensemble. Assis contre le mur de la maison, Merlin entendit son ami lui dire :

— Merlin, nargua Arthur en lui montrant la crêpe que sa mère lui avait mise de côté, voilà ce qui arrive quand on tarde à la manger…

En la portant en bouche, Merlin se mit à lui courir après.

— Arthur !

Séparé par la table du salon, Hunit leva les yeux au plafond.

— Je vais en refaire les garçons…

— Non, coupa Merlin, c'était ma part ! grogna-t-il en fixant méchamment son ami qui venait d'en mordre un bout.

Les yeux ronds et les lèvres formant un O, il réussit à empoigner un bout du haut d'Arthur mais, trop vif, il s'étala de tout son long et, en gémissant de douleur, il vit le plus jeune s'approcher de lui.

— Merlin ?

Ce dernier se jeta sur le jeune Pendragon. Le regard vainqueur, Merlin, à califourchon sur son ami, allait enfin croquer un morceau quand, Arthur recula sa main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? se moqua-t-il.

— Arthur ! bouda l'ainé tout en croisant des bras.

— Okay…

Arthur redressa son buste en approchant la crêpe enroulée près des lèvres de Merlin.

— Alors ? souffla le plus jeune qui prit une seconde bouchée.

— Elle est bonne, marmonna Merlin qui s'empourpra lorsque sa mère pénétra dans le salon.

Il se releva d'un bond et, la bouche encore pleine, il crut s'étouffer. Une main d'Arthur lui tapota le haut du dos. Merlin savait que la proximité de son ami serait difficile à supporter mais dans un coin de son cœur, il espérait toujours qu'un jour, il l'aimerait.

**…. …. ….**

Après le gouter en rentrant chez lui, Arthur s'aperçut que Léon avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois.

'_'Arthur ? C'est Léon… il faut que je te voie ! Je ne fais plus de cauchemar mais… je me souviens qu'il y avait une dernière personne avec nous… ça te parle : Emeline !_''

Les mains tremblantes, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait lu… ''Émeline''… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il courut jusque chez le vieil homme. Totalement paniqué, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle… En pénétrant dans le salon, il saisit rapidement le cadre. Le corps chancelant, ses yeux accrochèrent sur la seule fille présente sur la photo. Soudainement dépassé par les évènements, il se laissa choir sur le canapé en murmurant d'une voix faible :

— Est-ce qu'elle était là ?

Gaius s'agenouilla devant lui et lorsqu'Arthur plongea dans ses yeux, ils lui donnèrent la réponse. Il ferma durement des paupières en réalisant ce qui avait dû aussi arriver à la jeune fille. Il sentait avec effroi un vent terrible s'emparer de son torse et comme un poison lent, il semblait parcourir son corps entier.

— Arthur…

— Mon dieu, Gaius ! hurla-t-il nerveusement… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

— Arthur, reprit calmement Gaius, arrête de t'en vouloir…

— Comment puis-je accepter une seconde chance ? cria-t-il en posant nerveusement les doigts sur sa chevelure blonde puis, comme s'il devenait fou, il poursuivit sur le même ton,… Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ? ! C'est comme si je les avais moi-même tuer !

La tête entre les mains, il avait beau se souvenir… mais, il n'avait pas le même aplomb qu'Adam parce que, finalement, il ne l'était plus.

— Je les ai tué, souffla-t-il comme un aveu.

— Arthur… réitéra le plus âgé en encadrant son visage, peu importe qui tu as été…

Seulement le jeune Pendragon s'écarta des mains de son ainé et en le toisant froidement, il savait que Gaius voyait en lui encore le sale voyou qu'il avait été.

— Dis-moi ! tonna-t-il en se levant face au maitre du lieu, dis-moi ce que tu m'aurais dit si j'avais survécu ! Dis-moi ce que tu m'aurais hurlé !

Le souffle court, des éclairs animèrent le regard habituellement doux de son interlocuteur.

— Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ! grinça subitement Gaius dont les yeux s'embuèrent au rythme de ses mots,… J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant que j'ai vu Neal mourir sous mes yeux ! J'ai pleuré encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je les voie sortir les corps de mon cousin Noah et de son petit copain ! Et… je t'ai haï pour avoir tué ma petite-cousine ! Elle n'avait que quinze ans ! Mais personne n'avait fait attention à elle ! Elle est morte ! Morte parce que toute ta putain de vie, tu l'avais passé à dealer ! Et tes connards de soi-disant "amis" avaient fait passer le mot que leur ancien chef était une tapette ! Et j'en passe des conneries comme celle-là !

La respiration saccadée, il se permit une pause avant de reprendre plus froidement :

— Alors, oui, je t'ai détesté d'avoir poussé mon petit frère à t'accepter ! Il avait une vie ! Mais, non ! Toi ! Toi, il a fallu que tu le retrouves sur l'île ! Et t'as foutu toutes leurs vies en l'air ! Mais, dit-il en s'approchant plus calmement du jeune Pendragon qui semblait accepter ses fautes,… tu n'es pas Adam…

— Je ne sais plus qui je suis… chuchota Arthur qui sanglotait en serrant des poings.

Gaius ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais il avait tellement de colère… tellement de rage qu'il n'en voulait seulement qu'à lui.

— Regarde-moi, intima-t-il, tu es Arthur Pendragon, le meilleur ami de Merlin… et tu n'as que quatorze ans… tu n'es ni Adam et tu n'as pas vingt-six ans…

— Mais, bredouilla le plus jeune dont les lèvres vibraient affreusement…

— Écoute-moi bien, le phœnix m'a dit que cela datait bien avant ta vie en tant qu'Adam…

Le jeune Pendragon dont les traits du visage se déformèrent d'incompréhension ne comprenait plus rien.

— Si, les autres se souviennent de tout ça, reprit le plus âgé,… c'est parce qu'ils ont tous étaient en rapport avec le pendentif… Tu dois laisser Merlin s'en rappelait…

Les paupières closes, Arthur sentait qu'il allait vomir. La gorge subitement sèche, la pièce parut soudainement se refermer sur lui.

— Je… s'écria Arthur avec rage, je ne comprends rien ! Je veux voir le phœnix ! Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

— Arthur, il ne se montrera jamais devant toi…

— S'il vous plait… supplia-t-il en empoignant durement le haut de son ainé puis, totalement démuni devant autant de charabia, la tête baissée il souffla,… Gaius, j'aime Merlin… je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte…

A ce moment précis, Kilgarah aboya lorsque la seconde qui suivit une lumière intense les éblouit quelques instants.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 9. partie 1 / Le phœnix et l'île, là où tout avait fini.  
**

_**« Ma vie à tes côtés...»**_

**Eridine-Anath**

**.**


	10. 9 Le phoenix partie 1

**Pairing dans ce chapitre :** Arthur Pendragon (14 et demi) & Merlin Emrys (16 ans... le jour de son anniversaire, bien sûr **-_-** ça coule de source)

**Note : **Le phœnix symbolise la résurrection, l'espoir et l'amour... et on sait que le phœnix renait de ses cendres... et c'est un emblème dans l'antiquité Égyptienne.

**Rappel pour ceux qui sont perdus : **Arthur réconforte Merlin & se rapproche encore plus de lui. Arthur demande à rencontrer le phœnix lorsqu'il comprend l'ampleur de la tragédie qu'il a dû, dans son ancienne vie, causé. On apprend (si jamais y en a qui ont raté un truc) que Merlin est le créateur du collier et Arthur ne le sait pas. On apprend aussi (je le dis au cas où...) que l'histoire qui unit Arthur & Merlin remonte depuis l'antiquité Égyptienne.

Arthur était Adam / Merlin était Neal / Léon était Noha / Gauvain... ?

(on apprend aussi précédemment qu'ils étaient aussi 5 à se réincarner -oui, souvenez-vous le cadre qu'Arthur avait embarqué chez lui, montrait cinq garçons et une fille)

Bon, comme je l'avais dit sur mon blog, comme j'étais dans la lancé, voilà la suite...

_( lu et relu... désolée s'il reste encore des fautes d'inattention)**  
**_

Enfin, dans ce chapitre, Arthur rencontre le phœnix.

Merci pour les reviews ! Je pense n'avoir oublié personne... (en espérant que vous arrivez encore à me suivre... ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand 9 partie 1  
**

**.**

**Le phœnix  
**

_**« Ma vie à tes côtés...»**_

**.**

Le silence qui régnait était à l'identique d'une nature morte. Il était pesant et révélateur à la fois. Il était juste immortel. Arthur, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, distingua devant ses yeux un immense oiseau recouvert de plumes aux couleurs différentes… un magnifique Phœnix qui étincelait de mille éclats avant de prendre une forme humaine et de se dissimuler derrière un voile sombre. Arthur, le regard toujours grand ouvert, semblait entendre à ses oreilles chaque palpitation de son cœur battre avec force. Il tambourinait au rythme de cette étrange sensation que cet être réussissait à soutirer de son âme. Bien que la bête reprit une autre forme, il gardait en mémoire cette majestueuse image qui, durant une seconde d'apparition, lui rappelait combien la magie manquait à son meilleur ami. Magie qu'il avait honteusement retiré en lui hurlant qu'il n'était pas spécial.

Immobile, sa peau parut frissonner autant de peur que de fierté. Il avait ce sentiment que le phœnix n'apparaissait pas suite à sa demande mais, pour l'aider à avancer… pour le soutenir dans cette quête qu'était devenu Merlin. Le corps tremblant et la respiration courte, ses yeux bleus pétillaient en suivant cette ombre qui se posta devant lui. Elle était immense et elle dégageait une telle sérénité qu'il se sentit très vite en harmonie avec elle. Elle avait une aura qui brillait autour d'elle. De couleurs arc-en-ciel, elles rappelaient celles de ses plumes. Le corps apaisé par ce simple sentiment d'assurance, toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient revinrent le tracasser et avant même d'émettre un son, ce fut elle qui commença. Alors, en l'écoutant, la poitrine gonflée à bloc, il distingua deux orbes émeraude qui le fixaient.

— Je suis celui que tu viens d'implorer. Je suis celui qui veille sur vos âmes depuis des milliers d'années. Je suis celui qui écoute et qui voit vos nouvelles vies.

Elle avait un timbre mélodieux, un son qui ressemblait à une romance… une romance qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaitre. Un chant qui le transperçait de toute son âme parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui montrer une parcelle d'une époque bien plus lointaine : la sienne. Arthur ferma instinctivement ses paupières et le temps d'une évasion, il parut vivre sous un soleil chaud, ardent et lumineux.

— Il fut un temps, jeune homme, je n'étais rien. Je n'étais que l'objet d'une simple création mais mon maitre qui a mis tant d'amour pour me fabriquer m'a donné cette chance de vivre dissimuler aux yeux des humains. Je ne suis qu'une légende, une illusion, un rêve et, pour certains, je ne suis qu'une image mais, pour mon créateur, je représentais bien plus que cela. C'était un jeune homme dont l'esprit était bien plus grand que la plupart de ceux qui vivaient à cette époque. Il était rempli de bonté tout comme son cœur l'était. Je suis né le jour où il a sacrifié sa vie et je suis à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps… sans pouvoir interagir avec lui… mais cette éternité se termine bientôt pour moi parce qu'il peut me sentir : on peut tout recommencer.

Arthur l'écoutait et, les membres tremblants, ce n'était pas la peur qui le mettait dans cet état d'agitation. Ce n'était seulement que ce qu'elle réussissait à lui faire ressentir. Les yeux toujours clos, sa gorge s'était lentement nouée à chacun des mots qu'elle lui murmurait. Des mots qui semblaient se fondre dans l'air pour s'immiscer au fur et à mesure dans sa mémoire comme s'il ne devait jamais les oublier. Et cette phrase "on peut tout recommencer" venait-elle vraiment du phœnix ? Pourquoi Merlin l'utilisait-il aussi ?

— Jeune homme, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Il faut que Merlin se rappelle de qui, il a été.

La voix… elle était tellement empreinte de douceur qu'elle rappelait celle de sa mère… celle qui l'avait tant espéré… celle qui lui avait offerte la vie. Les larmes aux yeux, il leva ses paupières pour les laisser glisser le long de ses joues. Au milieu de cet espace-temps où tout lui semblait réel et illusoire, il se sentait petit… et insignifiant. Comment un être aussi mystique et chaleureux pouvait avoir autant de force ? Comment un simple homme avait-il pu le créer de ses propres mains ? Comment, lui, pauvre âme, avait-il pu se retrouver embarqué dans cette fabuleuse aventure ? Parce qu'à cette seconde, il comprenait qu'il avait une chance inouïe d'avoir la possibilité de vivre en sachant ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

— Jeune homme, je sais ce que tu traverses… tout comme je sais ce que Merlin vit.

Arthur continuait à l'écouter. Il ne recula nullement lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes.

— Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer.

— Mais, se risqua-t-il en plantant ses yeux horriblement brillants, s'il me repousse pour ce que j'ai fait ?

Chaque mot qui franchissait de sa gorge lui brisait le cœur comme si, tout cela allait définitivement l'éloigner de celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant l'ombre semblait capter toute sa tristesse. Elle était juste magique parce qu'à la fin de sa question, il entendit un rire… un éclat qui semblait encore le transporter loin de cette époque. Il ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune haine… juste une dose d'amour qui paraissait l'envelopper pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer.

— Jeune homme, les rêves font partie de la vie des hommes mais, un jour, Merlin se remémorera ce qu'il a vraiment été. Ce jour-là, tu devras faire confiance à ce que tu lui as toujours porté : ton soutien, ta foi et… ton amour. Mais,toi, jeune homme, oublie celui que tu as été parce que tu es Arthur Pendragon un adolescent de quatorze ans.

Pourtant, Arthur, en serrant ses poings, ne voulait pas que le jeune Emrys se souvienne de toute cette tragédie. Il revoyait _encore_ cette fumée… il entendait _encore_ les pleurs de Neal… il ressentait _encore_ toute l'émotion de cet instant qui lui avait volé toute sa vie… tout son amour pour le seul qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Alors, comment pourrait-il faire face au regard que lui planterait Merlin s'il devait lui en vouloir ? Parce que, d'une certaine façon, il lui en voudrait. Le visage à nouveau humide, il aurait voulu poser toutes ces questions mais, la gorge serrée et l'estomac retourné, il n'y parvint pas.

— Jeune homme, tu dois l'aider à grandir. Autrefois, et dans cette vie, Merlin a toujours cette profonde envie de croire que, quelque part, la magie continue à œuvrer. Et cette magie, il y croira lorsqu'il pourra enfin t'entendre à nouveau dans sa tête et cela, sans le collier.

Arthur se souvenait de ce passage du livre "_Si le lien est profondément plus fort que ce sentiment alors, avec le temps, ils n'auront plus besoin du pendentif pour s'entendre. C'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre." _Mais, il craignait soudainement de ne pas être le bon.

— Il ne grandira pas sans ton soutien, reprit l'ombre, oblige-le à passer ce cap. Force-le à ouvrir son regard sur le monde. Montre-lui qu'il n'y a pas de mal à cela.

Il sentait l'impuissance de cette ombre qui, pour la première fois, paraissait totalement désarmée face à la détresse de Merlin. Mais, pourquoi ce dernier ? Pourquoi une telle dévotion pour l'âme du jeune Emrys ? Elle aussi semblait vouloir le meilleur pour Merlin. Les lèvres vibrantes, il réussit enfin à lui demander :

— Pourquoi moi ?

Les yeux brouillés, ce qui se produisit la seconde suivante parut lui redonner une volonté de poursuivre ce qu'il entreprenait avec son meilleur ami. L'ombre venait d'ôter sa capuche. Le visage opalin qui lui faisait face était à l'image d'un ange. Il était radieux, époustouflant et une aura blanche se dessinait tout autour de lui. Le regard émeraude était empreint d'une étrange lueur. Hypnotisé par deux orbes brillants, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres roses qui lui soufflèrent encore des mots… mais des mots remplis d'espoir.

— Merlin et toi aviez fait un serment lors de votre toute première naissance. Aucun de vous deux n'était en tort. A cette époque, il a vécu des choses qui l'ont marqué à un point qu'il a détesté les adultes. Il te suffit de croire en moi lorsque je te dis que mon maitre qui, grâce à son imagination et surtout à son amour, m'a donné la vie.

— Mais, coupa Arthur dont la voix se brisait, pour Léon et les autres ?

— Concernant ses autres âmes, elles ne sont que des dommages collatéraux de vos vies précédentes mais, dit-elle en apercevant un rictus de peine s'afficher sur les lèvres du jeune homme,… le fait que Neal m'ait déterré m'a donné la possibilité de leur offrir une autre vie… avec vous...

Arthur sentait avec effroi toute la douleur qu'Adam avait dû engendrer. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il renifla péniblement en lui murmurant :

— Merci.

Elle remit sa capuche puis elle recula de quelques pas. Le jeune Pendragon avait encore une dernière question.

— Le livre… le livre qu'il a écrit, est-il bien traduit ?

— Il n'y a de vérité que là où le cœur saura, chuchota-t-elle avant de briller puis de reprendre la forme de Kilgarah.

Arthur fixait maintenant le labrador qui s'asseyait devant lui. En effaçant ses dernières larmes, il s'agenouilla devant le chien et en lui offrant un sourire, il lui murmura :

— J'irai sur l'île pour mes amis… et j'aiderais mon meilleur ami à grandir…

Kilgarah aboya en lui montrant de son museau un objet qui scintillait au sol. Le regard subitement brillant, Arthur ramassa une plume argentée qui, en son bout, était d'un bleutée océan. Elle était magnifique et, en la tenant, elle semblait charger d'une mystérieuse source de chaleur… une magie qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. La gorge nouée, il était si heureux d'avoir pu mettre un visage sur la bête… qu'il fixait le chien d'un regard indéchiffrable et, en se pinçant les lèvres, il hocha dignement de la tête.

En se redressant, il remercia de tout son cœur Gaius. Cet homme qui en avait tant voulu à Adam ne paraissait pas du tout lui en vouloir. La vie était ainsi faite et, dans les yeux de ce dernier, il avait l'impression que ce tête à tête l'avait, en quelque sorte, réconforté. Arthur avait cette intime conviction que le phœnix ne faisait que commencer une tâche à laquelle ce dernier était destiné : rendre la vie à Merlin. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il appela Léon pour qu'ils se retrouvent le week-end suivant au parc.

Gaius regardait le jeune Pendragon s'en aller le cœur plein de rêves. Le phœnix avait su lui rendre le sourire et, peut-être, saurait-il tiré le meilleur de Merlin. Si leur histoire remontait depuis bien avant leur vie précédente alors, Gaius avait le sentiment qu'il était privilégié d'être l'ami d'un être légendaire… d'un être que le maitre de celui-ci aurait créé de toutes pièces… un symbole qui immortalisait aussi toute l'affection de ce dernier à sa création... ou, peut-être, était-il le symbole de l'amour entre Arthur et Merlin ?

... ... ...

Depuis quelques semaines, Léon ne cauchemardait plus.

_" Je te tiens la main et je te regarde. Tu me donnes envies de croire que le monde peut être encore plus beau alors, j'accepte de t'embrasser devant les gens. J'accepte de montrer qu'il n'y a aucune barrière à notre amour… mais, je découvre avec déception que les mentalités ont dû mal à changer…_

_Pourquoi devrais-je vivre cacher ? Dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas nous dévoiler tel que nous sommes ? Dis-moi… suis-je normal de t'aimer ? Aurais-je dû refouler ce que je ressens pour toi ? J'ai si mal de voir que rien ne bouge… Tu me dis que notre île est petite… tu me dis que les mœurs évolueront… mais, quand ? Peut-être qu'en partant vivre sur le continent, tout serait mieux ? _

_— Il faut du temps… même si certains refusent de l'admettre, nous ne pouvons rien contre ça… l'amour ne se commande pas__… _et moi, je t'aime comme tu es___… _  


_Jérôme, pouvons-nous croire qu'un jour, que les couples tels que le nôtre ne seront plus traités comme des gens malsains ? _

_— Noha, arrête de te torturer…_

_Je me tourne vers la voix et je fixe ma petite sœur, toujours là pour me soutenir mais, tes mots ne changeront pas un monde._

_— Un jour, plus personne ne vous jugera… _

_Je t'aime Émeline… mais, cela mettra encore du temps… mes amis m'ont lâché, les regards sont devenus froids et… je suis triste de voir que mes parents l'acceptent à contre cœur… Alors, je pleure… je pleure pour nous… je pleure pour eux… mais si je dois traverser cet enfer avec toi alors, je l'accepte aussi… Je t'aime Jérôme…_

_Voilà à quoi je pense en te quittant, m'envolant aux travers de cette terrible fumée qui vient de nous tuer. Mon dieu, comme j'ai mal, Émeline ! Pourquoi est-elle restée à la maison ? Elle aurait dû partir avec les parents ! Elle aurait dû__… _ Nooonnnn ! Nous, je l'aurais compris ! Mais pas elle ! Qu'avons-nous fait !… Je prie pour qu'elle me pardonne, je prie pour te retrouver mon cœur, je prie pour qu'un jour, tu m'appelles à nouveau mon lapin. Tes je t'aime m'enveloppe avec amour. Je n'ai plus peur parce que, dans le tunnel je l'ai rencontré. Je sais que je te reverrais,… mais, en attendant mon amour,… écoute le chant des anges,… entends le bruit des tambours et danse avec moi,…parce qu'ici, nous sommes libre… "

Léon était plus vivant et plus serein. Lorsqu'il regardait son jeune amant, il sentait l'air gonfler sa poitrine. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être avec lui. Gauvain avait été le plus fantastique et le plus attentionné. Ce dernier avait su le soutenir et, cet après-midi, en se préparant à aller à la rencontre d'Arthur, il avait déjà accepté l'idée de cette étrange renaissance… surtout, depuis qu'il rêvait de cette Émeline, une jeune fille aux sourires ravageurs qui ne cessaient de lui sauter au cou. Il se rappelait bien qu'elle était chez eux lorsque la maison avait pris feu. Il avait d'abord paniqué puis, en repensant à l'être mystique, il sentait qu'elle était importante alors, en prenant son courage de croire en ce que lui avait raconté le jeune Pendragon, il voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire de ce dernier parce que, maintenant, il savait tout… il avait tout vu…

Il se souvenait enfin de sa rencontre avec celui qui portait le nom du Phœnix. Il n'était pas du genre à croire en ces choses mais, la nuit dernière, il avait revécu son passage à travers les cieux. Qui pourrait se vanter d'une telle offre ? Qui pourrait se voir donner une chance comme celle-là ? Puis, que demander de plus lorsque, dans cette nouvelle vie, il avait pu retrouver son bien aimé et… sa petite-sœur… Léon s'arrêta quelques secondes. Les mains dans les poches, il ferma ses yeux pour se rappeler que ce matin, il était allé la voir pendant l'absence du jeune Pendragon.

**''Il** tremblait autant de peur que de joie puis, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il s'était seulement contenté de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il n'avait suffi que de quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour se jeter à son cou et, la gorge tellement serrée par ces retrouvailles, il s'abandonna tout contre celle qui fut, autrefois, sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour pouvoir décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait… non, juste des larmes de joie.

— Tu te rappelles ? lui demanda-t-elle au creux de son cou.

— Tout… répondit-il sans réussir à arrêter ses larmes.

Il sentait les bras de l'adolescente se resserrer encore plus.

— Vous m'avez manqué… et, reprit-elle en pleurant tout contre lui,… j'ai cru… que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas… j'ai cru… que… oh, Léon… je suis si heureuse… j'aime ma vie… j'aime tout… je vous aime tellement…

— Morgana… souffla-t-il en s'écartant subitement d'elle,… comment se fait-il que… tu n'aies pas fait de cauchemar ?

Elle sourit en effaçant ses larmes. Léon revoyait ces merveilleux yeux qui semblaient être identique à ceux qu'elle avait. Elle n'était peut-être plus sa sœur mais, ils étaient liés et cela lui suffisait.

— C'est moi qui peux l'aider… répondit-elle.

— Qui ?

— Merlin… c'est pour lui que je suis là…

Elle lui avait donc tout racontée. Elle détenait le secret du **phœnix.''**

Léon ouvrit son regard au ciel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en signe de gratitude… Morgana était la messagère du renouveau… de cet espoir qu'elle pouvait offrir à Merlin et à Arthur. Léon en avait voulu quelques secondes contre celui qu'avait été ce dernier mais, en écoutant l'histoire du phœnix, il ne ressentait que de la tristesse parce qu'à la seconde où elle avait fini, il comprenait qu'il était temps à ces deux âmes sœurs de se retrouver. Il n'y avait plus d'Adam ou de Neal… car leur histoire remonte depuis l'antiquité et Léon, dans tout cela, désirait maintenant qu'Arthur retrouve la personne qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur : Merlin.

.

.

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Arthur appréhendait de voir son ainé. La peur au ventre d'être découvert par ce qu'il avait été le rendait nerveux mais s'il souhaitait avancer avec Merlin, il devait aussi aider ses amis… « _Dommages collatéraux_ » que ces mots avaient la force de le briser. Il avait pleuré le soir-même tant il sentait la culpabilité de son acte. Bien qu'il ne soit plus cet Adam, il souffrait en silence. La dureté de la réalité était d'accepter ses fautes. Le pire était de se souvenir d'Émeline… la petite sœur de Noha… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Quinze ans se répétait-il mentalement… à peine plus âgé qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui.

Arthur, le souffle court, apercevait Léon qui regardait le lac. De ses pas fébriles, il tapota d'une main tremblante le dos de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il se tourna sur sa personne, il sentait le poids d'un regard interrogateur. La gorge sèche, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de regrets… Il éprouvait tellement de remords que, face à Léon, il aurait presque pris ses jambes à son cou mais, la poitrine serrée d'un étau qui semblait venir de son passé, il commença difficilement :

— Tu t'appelais Noha Galle et Émeline était…

La vérité était tellement dure à dire qu'il dut se taire le temps de laisser la brise lui caresser les larmes qui lui brulaient les joues.

— Ta petite sœur… finit-il par souffler en se mordillant rageusement la lèvre inférieure.

Les paupières closes, Arthur s'était mentalement préparé à sa colère… car, finalement, son âme n'était-elle pas mauvaise ? Sa vie actuelle, était-elle celle qui devait tout supporter ? Il patientait sa sentence lorsqu'en sursautant deux bras vinrent l'enlacer amicalement.

— Merci… murmura Léon à son oreille.

Arthur ne comprenait rien. Son ainé aurait dû lui hurler comme Gaius ! Il aurait dû lui en vouloir ! Alors, pourquoi ?… les yeux remplis de larmes, il s'écarta de Léon et, en les plantant dans les siens, il ne vit aucune lueur de rage… juste une compassion qui le bouleversait parce qu'à cette seconde, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

— Tu n'as pas tout revu Arthur… et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

— Si… marmonna-t-il en sanglotant pour évacuer toute la tension qui envahissait son corps,… je vous ai tous tué à cause de… pardon…

— Arthur, chuchota-t-il en le forçant à le fixer.

Le temps avait-il une valeur certaine ? Le temps avait-il le pouvoir de conserver des souvenirs encore bien plus merveilleux que ce qu'il croyait ?

— Alors, c'est que tu ne t'en souviens pas… reprit son ainé,… et, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante,… Gaius non plus…

Le cœur palpitant, le jeune Pendragon le dévisageait tout en s'essuyant les joues.

— Adam était peut-être en cause mais, sur une toute petite île… tout se sait… et, bien que j'avais accepté ma condition anormale, comme le disaient les gens à cette époque, mon copain et moi étions déjà persécutés avant même que tu ne te mettes en couple avec Neal… j'ai juste été stupide de croire que les hommes pouvaient évoluer… stupide d'imaginer une seconde que j'aurais pu vivre au grand jour auprès de celui que j'aimais…

Léon recula de quelques pas pour contempler son jeune ami avant de poursuivre :

— Mais, ce que je n'oublierais pas Arthur, dit-il en l'observant de ses yeux imbibés de larmes, c'est l'image du phœnix… parce que grâce à lui, je peux vivre avec celui qui compte dans ma vie et surtout en me souvenant de ce que j'ai déjà vécu auprès de lui… alors, pour ça, je te dis merci.

Immobile, Arthur sentait son torse se tordre de douleur. La gorge nouée, il secoua seulement de la tête. Il n'était pas en droit de recevoir des remerciements.

— Je ne mérite pas…

— Tais-toi Arthur… souffla gentiment Léon, j'ai une chance que d'autres n'auront jamais.

Un vent léger valsait lentement autour d'eux. Le silence soulageait leur cœur encore jeune de leur amour. Ils se contemplèrent en séchant leurs larmes aux coins des yeux où plus aucune douleur n'apparut… juste une lueur d'amitié qui semblait être survolée par l'ombre du phœnix. Nul doute que cette énigmatique bête avait su redonner l'espoir à ces deux jeunes hommes. Le temps de cette magnifique minute, ils finirent par se sourire mutuellement. Léon avait une reconnaissance absolue envers le créateur de cet être et, en sachant maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre avec Gauvain, il désirait aider Arthur à retrouver celui qu'il avait longuement recherché à travers toutes ses vies passées.

— Arthur, tu dois reprendre le cours de ta vie… murmura Léon, celle que tu as aujourd'hui,… celui d'un adolescent de quatorze ans…

Le plus jeune hocha de la tête. Il n'en espérait pas plus. Il voulait vivre aussi pleinement que Merlin et même s'il avait conservé des souvenirs d'Adam, il savait que pour aider son meilleur ami, il devait seulement grandir avec lui… alors, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

**…. …. ….**

Hunit regardait son fils reprendre lentement gout à la vie. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec son voisin, elle le sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau. Tant que Merlin souriait, elle était heureuse car, il représentait le fruit de son amour. Bien que l'absence de Balinor lui coutait, elle poursuivait son chemin avec son fils. Chaque samedi soir, Arthur venait dormir à la maison pendant qu'elle partait travailler. Elle avait vu l'éclat dans le regard de Merlin et, le cœur battant, elle savait rien qu'en les voyants ensemble qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis. Peu importait ce qui planait au-dessus de ses garçons parce qu'en tant que mère, elle sentait qu'une force bien plus grande veillait sur eux.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle les observait et depuis le départ de son mari, elle se sentait rassurée. Arthur semblait réussir à faire sourire son fils et même si, elle sentait que leur relation aurait pu aller plus loin, elle connaissait assez bien son fils pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait encore du temps. Parfois, elle s'étonnait de voir combien leur complicité était devenue plus soudée. Elle ne les voyait plus se prendre la tête… enfin, il leur arrivait de se chamailler mais il n'y avait plus de malentendu entre eux. C'était comme si, ils avaient un pacte : celui de ne plus rien se cacher. Leurs rires emplissaient les deux maisons et le père d'Arthur venait de temps à autre les voir s'amuser dans le jardin. A la fin de l'année scolaire, elle prit le temps de discuter avec avec son enfant qui devenait un jeune adolescent.

— Hé ! murmura-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre un sac à la main.

— Maman ! C'est vrai qu'au mois d'aout on va sur l'île ? s'exclama-t-il en la voyant.

— Oui…

— Géniale ! Arthur m'a dit qu'on fêterait mes seize ans sur place !

— Il n'a pas pu garder sa langue dans sa poche, dit-elle en faisant mine d'être déçu de pas avoir pu lui faire la surprise.

— Arthur et moi, on s'est dit que, continua-t-il dans sa lancé, ce serait super bien d'inviter toute la bande ! et, tiens, dit-il en poursuivant d'une traite, il y aura son ancien camarade de l'école primaire où Léon était son parrain,… et, ah…

— Doucement Merlin, coupa sa mère, prend ton temps…

Elle sourit en apercevant une teinte rouge prendre effet sur les joues de son enfant. Il avait bien grandi mais, Arthur le dépassait largement.

— William viendra surement avec sa nouvelle petite copine.

— Il n'est plus avec Freya ?

— Non, elle l'a plaqué mais, rien de bien méchant… enfin, il semblerait qu'elle connaissait le cousin de Léon, tu sais Perceval celui qui est dans le coma… ben, maintenant, elle va tous les samedis après-midi le voir… oh, maman comme je trouve ça romantique…

— D'ac-cord, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit pour qu'il fasse de même.

Elle le contempla quelques secondes puis, en passant une main sur la chevelure brune de Merlin, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais, elle le devait.

— Voilà, je sais que tu es grand et que… tu es un beau garçon et,… j'aimerais savoir si… enfin, si tu as quelqu'un ?

Elle retint un éclat de rire tant le visage empourpré de son fils lui montrait combien il était amoureux d'une personne.

— Je te dis ça, parce que j'aimerais que nous parlions sérieusement des relations sexuelles…

— M'man ! gronda Merlin en se levant brusquement,… je… je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi !

— Avec qui ? alors ? dit-elle en le dévisageant gentiment… avec Arthur ?

Rouge comme une tomate, Merlin, les yeux ronds, se mit violemment à bégayer en même temps qu'il gigotait les mains dans tous les sens :

— Je… non… je ne vais pas… mais, non… je n'ai pas… encore… non, je ne suis avec… personne et, non… je…

— Merlin… coupa sa mère, je veux juste être certaine que tu sauras te protéger, alors, dit-elle en sortant de son sac en plastique,… je me suis permise de prendre des préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

— M'aman ! rougit encore davantage Merlin qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et les lèvres formant un horrible O, il poursuivit honteusement,… je… m'man ! comment sais-tu… que j'aime… les garçons…

Elle se leva et en plantant un regard qui disait l'air de rien, elle lui chuchota :

— Oh, je sais seulement que tu en aimes qu'un seul…

— M'man ! tonna difficilement Merlin qui tremblait de tous ces membres.

Hunit finit par éclater de rire. L'embarras de Merlin lui prouvait bien qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et pour calmer la gêne de son fils, elle l'enlaça en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

— Je t'aime Merlin…

Ce fut cet instant que choisit, malheureusement pour Merlin, Arthur de frapper à la porte tout en rendant encore plus nerveux le jeune Emrys qui sentait l'affolement le gagné.

— Arthur, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda Hunit en voyant que Merlin tentait de cacher ce qu'elle venait de lui donner,… tu viens vérifier si Merlin ne m'a dit notre secret ?

Le jeune Pendragon dévoila ses dents serrées tout en étirant ses lèvres puis, en fixant une seconde le plafond, il murmura un simple :

— Oh… c'est mal me connaitre…

— Oui, oh,… tu peux le dire, se moqua Hunit,… c'était censé être une surprise…

— Désolé, dit-il en inclinant son visage rosi…

— Enfin, bref, reprit la mère,… cela nous laisse un mois pour inviter tout le monde puisque Merlin sait qui doit venir…

Pendant que sa mère parlait avec son jeune voisin, Merlin rouge comme une pivoine essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler au plus vite le tube et la boite mais, en sentant le poids du regard d'Arthur, il ne put seulement que les poser sur son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches Merlin ? entendit-il en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Hunit aurait voulu… mais, tellement souhaitait être ailleurs à cette seconde qu'elle se sentit autant rougir que son fils lorsque le plus jeune fixa les objets. Un ange passa… puis un second… c'était un blanc qui venait d'envahir soudainement la chambre.

— Les garçons, souffla-t-elle en s'éclipsant à pas feutrés, à demain alors…

Merlin avait envie de s'enfuir loin, très loin. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu oser le mettre dans une telle situation ?… surtout que, ce soir, il dormait avec Arthur ! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer… tout comme il ne savait plus comment réagir.

— Je… bredouilla Merlin…

— C'est bien,… tu te protéges, dit simplement Arthur en lui tapotant le dos.

Merlin n'osait toujours pas relever son visage. Il avait trop peur qu'Arthur sache que c'était de lui qu'il était amoureux et il ne voulait pas renouveler le fiasco…

— Oui… souffla-t-il piteusement, ma mère… a…

— Quoiiii ! Ta mère t'a acheté ça !

Arthur se mit à rire en désignant les objets qui firent violemment empourprer son ami.

— Wouaw ! ajouta-t-il sans vraiment quoi rajouter d'autre derrière.

— Mais,… je n'ai… jamais… reprit l'ainé d'une voix hachée.

— Oh,… coupa Arthur en levant ses mains en l'air, ta vie privée ne regarde que toi…

Le plus jeune était aussi mal à l'aise que Merlin. Arthur aurait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments mais, tant que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas dans sa tête, il désirait avant tout lui construire de nouveaux souvenirs en sa présence. Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'avait jamais eu de rapport et puis, en sachant qu'ils étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble et qu'en plus de cela, il entendait résonner dans sa tête des " _reste avec moi, ne t'en vas pas_, etc..." il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans sa vie. Alors, en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, il lui proposa pizza et film. Merlin parut soulager par cette alternative. Il était hors de question de dévisager le lubrifiant et la boite de préservatifs durant toute la soirée.

.

Ce soir-là, Merlin souriait bêtement. Il était juste heureux. Depuis qu'ils se parlaient réellement, il avait cette sensation d'être sur un nuage.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? demanda le plus jeune en fouillant la bibliothèque.

— Ce que t'as envie…

— T'en es sûr ? nargua-t-il, tu connais mes gouts et je n'aimerais pas te voir hurler à travers toute la maison et…

Le jeune Pendragon se tut lorsque son portable sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de Merlin et partit dans la cuisine. L'ainé savait très bien qui l'appelait : Lamia, une fille de la classe de ce dernier. Depuis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir Mordred, elle avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur son meilleur ami. Il la détestait pour ça. Même s'il n'était pas encore dans le même lycée, il suffisait de croiser Arthur pour la voir minauder devant lui. Il avait juste une envie : celui de prendre la main d'Arthur pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui mais, en soupirant nerveusement, il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

— Okay, à demain… entendit-il de la voix d'Arthur qui lui brisa le cœur.

Contrarié, il sentait son estomac se tordre de jalousie. Il détourna son regard lorsqu'Arthur revint choisir un film.

— Alors, quel film, Merlin ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit le temps de respirer puis il lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

— Oh, rien… juste qu'on aille boire un milkshake au Mc do…

Que ces mots le déchirèrent. Il imaginait très bien cette garce se jeter au cou d'Arthur et lui faire des yeux doux. La gorge serrée, il ne pourrait jamais le garder pour lui parce qu'en grandissant, il savait que la vie pourrait définitivement les séparer et, en sentant son cœur se désagréger lentement au fond de sa poitrine, il savait que cela lui serait pénible. Il aurait beau faire semblant que tout irait mieux… il ne voulait pas entrer dans le monde des adultes. Il ne voulait pas partir de ce cocon douillet. Il voulait revenir à l'époque de leur jeune âge mais le temps était un traitre qui lui volait les moments qu'il aurait voulu continués à vivre avec Arthur.

Ce dernier souhaitait être honnête avec Merlin mais de s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore du mal à vouloir aller de l'avant, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à ouvrir les yeux sur un monde qu'il ne désirait pas encore voir. Un monde qui n'était pas effrayant… il était tout simplement inaccessible pour son ami qui, comme le disait le phœnix, voulait encore croire en la bonne foi des hommes. Il soupira en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui saisissant une main, il entendit « _Ne la regarde pas… ne la choisis pas…_ ». Arthur murmurait mentalement des mots d'amour mais, frustré de voir que Merlin ne l'entendait pas encore, il lui demanda :

— Merlin, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

L'ainé détourna ses yeux brillant –chose que le jeune Pendragon avait bien décelée– puis, il bafouilla timidement :

— Je… ne veux… pas que… tu la voies…

Merlin se sentait stupide mais il ne voulait pas partager son ami…

— D'accord, répondit Arthur sur un ton qui ne reprochait nullement la demande de Merlin. Ce dernier les yeux ronds, les planta sur son ami qui lui souriait.

— Tu... es d'accord ?

— Oui.

— Mais, c'est débile ce que je te demande…

Merlin s'enfonça contre le dossier du canapé lorsque, le souffle coupé, il vit son ami approcher dangereusement son visage du sien. Les yeux plongés dans celui d'Arthur, il déglutit en resserrant ses doigts contre la main de ce dernier. « _Ami… nous sommes a-mis…_ » entendit Arthur qui déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Tu es bien plus important qu'elle, poursuivit le plus jeune à son oreille.

Merlin sentait affreusement le parfum de son ami envahir son espace. Combien de fois, enfant, Arthur s'approchait-il de lui sans que rien ne trouble ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble ? Il se souvenait encore du petit corps assis contre le sien… alors, pourquoi tout devait-il absolument changer en grandissant ? Il savait que rien ne l'interdirait de la voir,… même pas lui.

— Arthur, souffla-t-il en le fixant sérieusement, je ne peux pas t'interdire de la voir et, même si tu me dis que je suis plus important qu'elle… je vois bien qu'elle est jolie et…

Merlin se tut en apercevant des éclairs étinceler les yeux azur de son ami. Figé par cette vision, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Les lèvres fermées, il le scrutait comme s'il s'attendait à une colère incompréhensible et ça, Merlin ne les avait jamais aimés. Arthur avait un certain pouvoir sur lui et il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à cette seconde. Il était son souffle… sa raison de vivre… mais, le cœur déchiré, il ne sera jamais à lui. Les yeux extrêmement brillants, il baissa son regard sur leurs mains liées. Il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui alors, en tentant d'admettre cette vérité, il glissa sa main pour lui rendre sa liberté. Les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il murmura sans bouger :

— Je ne peux pas…

La poitrine douloureusement comprimée, il se tut lorsqu'Arthur lui releva rapidement le visage à l'aide de ses autres doigts. Les yeux azur n'étaient pas en colère contre lui. Il y percevait juste une tristesse qui le troubla puis, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance… comme si l'éternité s'offrait à eux, les lèvres d'Arthur se posèrent contre les siennes. Les yeux clos, Merlin n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi doux et merveilleux. Son cœur était en train de papillonner dans tous les sens.

Il héla un gémissement en sentant les mains de son jeune ami encadrer son visage. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il invita la langue d'Arthur venir caresser la sienne. C'était un doux baiser qui semblait les transporter tous les deux. Ce n'était juste qu'un mélange de sensations explosif qui les firent gémir de contentement. Leurs langues dansaient comme si elles venaient de se retrouver après une longue absence. Elles se câlinaient avec tendresse, brulant d'une vieille passion inassouvie… C'était un baiser dosé de leur éternel amour longtemps oublié… C'était comme reprendre, doucement ce qui aurait dû être mais, aucun des deux ne s'en souvenait encore. Mais, le phœnix veillait puisque l'éternel n'était qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Dans cet espace où tout se confondait, le temps n'existait plus. Aucune seconde ne pouvait atteindre leur âme. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre,… juste d'un petit pas pour aimer,… juste d'un geste pour ressentir… et c'était ce qui manquait au plus grand : cette force de croire que leur amour avait survécu et, surement, s'en souviendrait-il avant ses dix-huit ans.

En l'embrassant de tout son cœur, le jeune Pendragon, le corps frissonnant, espérait que Merlin cesse de croire qu'il était insignifiant. Non, il comptait encore plus que tous les autres. Il était son idéal, son ange, son âme-sœur… et bien qu'il soit le plus jeune, il sentait que son ainé avait besoin de reprendre confiance en lui. S'il n'avait pas été autrefois jaloux et violent dans ses mots, peut-être, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Mais, comment rattraper le temps perdu ? Comment retrouver son meilleur ami ?

A bout de souffle, Merlin ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le corps tremblant, il fixait Arthur qui lui souriait. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme et, lui, complètement amoureux, ne savait plus si cet échange était réel. C'était à ses yeux un moment magique, un moment où le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il avait envie de bien plus mais, son cœur était encore effrayé d'une peur qui le poussait vers un avenir incertain. Et lorsque l'incertitude l'envahissait, il se retranchait inéluctablement dans ses souvenirs d'enfants.

— C'est avec toi que je suis bien Merlin, alors, arrête de croire que je m'intéresse aux filles, okay.

L'ainé s'essuya rapidement les yeux puis, en hochant de la tête, ils finirent par s'allonger sur le canapé. Merlin, collé au dossier, fixait amoureusement son cadet qui, en le prenant dans ses bras, lui souffla :

— Mon plus beau film, c'est toi.

A ces mots Merlin rit. Ils passèrent la soirée à se contempler et à discuter de leurs enfances communes. Arthur en avait aussi besoin. Il se souvenait encore de ses cris emportés après Merlin qui, malheureusement, en avait fait les frais. Maintenant, tout était diffèrent. Ils rirent et pleurèrent de leurs histoires. Les reproches refoulés avaient enfin pu sortir de leurs bouches. Le plus douloureux pour Merlin fut de se rappeler de l'atroce vision qu'avait pu lui faire Arthur. Ce dernier se souvenait d'avoir été seulement blessé et, à bien y repenser, il se demandait encore comment Merlin avait pu lui pardonner. Lui qui connaissait les peurs de son ami avait été inconscient de sa mise en scène tandis que Merlin avait mis cela sur le compte de son jeune âge... mais, une blessure était à l'origine de ses peurs tout comme ce besoin qu'avait Arthur de le protéger.

— T'étais juste un crétin… lui murmura le plus grand les yeux fatigués.

— En tout cas, t'as bien voulu garder ton crétin… souffla-t-il en le voyant s'endormir.

Arthur en profita pour le regarder s'endormir puis, les yeux lourds, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ainé avant de s'endormir à son tour. Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce baigné de neige provenant de l'écran, une voix soufflait et chantait à leurs oreilles... des mots... leurs mots "On peut tout recommencer". Lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, ils prenaient à cœur tout ce qu'ils vivaient parce qu'à travers le regard d'un enfant tout semblait prendre une proportion importante et, de leur innocence, les obstacles leur paraissaient souvent insurmontable... et, maintenant, il fallait juste leur laisser le temps de croire que l'impossible pouvait naitre de leurs mains.

**.**

**à suivre**

_Donc, si vous avez bien suivi... Arthur et Merlin ont vécu un drame commun qui a marqué l'âme de ce dernier._

**Petit deviendra grand 9 partie 2  
**

**Encore merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent !  
**

_**Eridine-Anath  
**_

_**.  
**_


	11. 10 Le phoenix partie 2

**Pairing dans ce chapitre :** Arthur Pendragon (14 et demi) & Merlin Emrys (16 ans... le jour de son anniversaire, bien sûr -_- ça coule de source) / Gauvain & Léon

**Note :** Le phœnix symbolise la résurrection, l'espoir et l'amour... et on sait que le phœnix renait de ses cendres... et c'est un emblème dans l'antiquité Égyptienne.

J'ai beaucoup galéré dans cette partie. J'avais presqu'envie de la survoler...

Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

Dans ce chapitre je clos l'histoire de Gauvain et de Léon, concernant leur vie antérieure ainsi que celle d'Adam et de Neal ( non pas de Merlin et d'Arthur puisque leur histoire datent de plus loin) . Un autre tandem fera son apparition, redonnant un peu de souffle entre Arthur et Merlin qui me donnerait presqu'envie d'en prendre un pour taper l'autre ! Mais qui est donc ce tandem ?

.

**Petit deviendra grand**

**Chapitre 10 Le phœnix part2**

**__****« Ma vie à tes côtés...»**

.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'Arthur et Merlin ne partent pour l'île d'Avalon. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas avancé dans leur relation. Merlin s'éloignait du plus jeune qui ne comprenait plus rien… Merlin ne lui donnait que la main et cela le frustrait mais, en connaissance de cause, il acceptait cette situation. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'après tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire envers son ainé, il préférait se taire. Au souvenir de ses crises de jalousie et des larmes qu'il lui avait honteusement soutiré, il savait qu'il se trouvait sur une corde raide.

Merlin, de son côté, avait une part au fond de lui qui semblait avoir peur d'une chose dont il avait du mal à déterminer la source de l'angoisse. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus le même et il allait jusqu'à se poser des questions sur sa vie… une vie encore trop jeune mais, à cet âge, un adolescent se cherche et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était en rien la faute d'Arthur : il l'aimait… et il était convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait avait toujours été là… quelque part en lui car, dans ses nuits, encore plus que les autres depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il faisait des rêves qui le perturbaient. Il aurait même pensé que tout cela était troublant…

_'' Merlin était là, sous un ciel ensoleillé et très chaud. En haut d'un ravin, le vent ne soufflait presque pas. La lourdeur du temps pesait sur ses frêles épaules puis, en entendant des bruits de pas accélérés, il distinguait un homme qui portait un adolescent dans les bras. Ils semblaient fuir des gens mais, en plissant des yeux, il ne voyait personne._

_Ce ne fut qu'à ses côtés que l'adulte déposa le plus jeune qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Comme s'il était spectateur de cet étrange rêve, Merlin s'agenouilla pour les contempler. Le temps d'une longue seconde, son regard s'attarda sur le pendentif qui ornait le cou du plus âgé. Dans l'incapacité de le détailler tant les reflets du soleil l'en empêchait, il tourna alors ses yeux sur le plus jeune. En sentant sa respiration se saccader, il discerna facilement le phœnix. Totalement troublé, il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre lorsque, soudainement, il entendit le plus jeune faire résonner dans la tête du plus grand « Laisse-moi ici ! ». Il se releva en titubant lorsqu'il entendit des mots qui atteignirent sa mémoire : « Mosé ! Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais ! »._

_Paniqué, il balayait de ses yeux affolés les alentours pour savoir exactement où il se trouvait. Le manque d'air se fit brusquement, le paralysant d'effroi. Il fit encore quelques pas en arrière en dérapant pour tomber de la falaise.''_

Comme chaque nuit, Merlin sursautait en sueur. Il glissait lascivement ses mains sur le visage en roulant sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'acharnement de ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. « Mosé » quel drôle de nom… Bien qu'il ne fût que spectateur, il ne voyait pas leurs lèvres bouger mais il les entendait comme il le faisait autrefois avec Arthur. Ensuite, tel un rituel, il fermait des paupières pour ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé en leur présence. Merlin sentait de la peur mais ce qui le touchait le plus était l'image de l'adulte et de l'adolescent. Elle semblait si vraie et si lointaine à la fois qu'il se demandait si ces personnes avaient réellement existé… et puis, le pendentif : comment se faisait-il que l'un d'eux le porter autour du cou ?

Chaque réveil était identique : que des questions sans aucune réponse. Cependant, il notait qu'en dormant avec Arthur le samedi, en rougissant, il ne rêvait que de ce dernier… ces songes étaient paisiblement reposants, lui rappelant les meilleurs moments passés auprès de lui. Merlin aimait Arthur et son amour pour ce dernier était si intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir comment l'aimer… comment avancer ? Pourquoi se bloquait-il ? Il n'en savait rien et ce qui l'effrayait était de perdre le contrôle de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, sur l'île, allongé sur son lit, il regardait Arthur qui s'affairait à ranger ses vêtements d'été dans les tiroirs. Parfois, il se disait que son petit-ami avait trop vite grandi, autant physiquement que mentalement. Un corps plus ferme que le sien, il l'enviait de réussir dans le domaine sportif. Merlin qui était loin de lui ressembler avait l'impression d'être son ombre. Arthur, l'aimait-il à cause de leur vieux secret ? L'aimait-il simplement parce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir soutenu ? L'aimait-il parce qu'il arrivait à supporter toutes ces sautes d'humeur ?

Rien qu'à ses questions, il se faisait lui-même du mal. Il roula de l'autre côté pour fermer ses yeux. Merlin sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas en lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé dans sa vie pour qu'il se pose tellement de questions ? Il n'avait plus osé l'embrasser en détournant à chaque fois son visage. Le dernier baiser échangé avait été si intense que des papillons semblaient voyager de son cœur à son bas-ventre… des papillons qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir… Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé aux douze ans d'Arthur, il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'un amour naissait entre eux ? Merlin ouvrit ses yeux en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue :

— Ça va Merlin ? demanda Arthur.

Il hocha seulement de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire combien il adorait qu'il le touche, combien il adorait ses yeux azur… combien il apaisait son âme d'enfant… parce qu'il ne voulait plus grandir et s'apercevoir qu'un jour, Arthur,… son bel ami le quitte en réalisant qu'il était devenu effacé.

— Je vais dormir un peu, bredouilla Merlin en fermant les yeux.

**… … …**

Sur la partie nord-est de l'île se trouvait une vieille petite ville. Identique à un petit village, il n'y avait que quelques maisons. Elle paraissait presque abandonnée mais, en s'y approchant, la vie rayonnait des jeux et de rires d'enfants. Dans ce paysage, sous l'éclat du soleil de ce mois d'aout, seuls les restes d'une fondation indiquaient qu'autrefois dans un emplacement avait existé une demeure. Des traces de brûlures semblaient s'être ancrées à jamais contre la terre.

La veille, tous les concernés étaient arrivés sur l'île d'Avalon. Morgana avait tout révélé à son cousin. Elle était seulement la messagère : celle qui leur offrait le choix d'être à nouveau réuni. Elle n'aurait jamais été contre leurs retrouvailles. Elle se souvenait très bien d'Adam et de Neal… de leur amour tout comme celui de Jérôme et de Noha… et elle était ravie d'être celle qui représentait en quelque sorte la voix positive du phœnix.

Arthur, à l'insu de son ''petit-ami'', avait réussi à s'éclipser pendant qu'il dormait pour que le groupe d'amis puissent tous y aller. Aujourd'hui, à deux jours de fêter les seize ans de Merlin, ils étaient tous là : immobile devant les ruines de leur ancienne vie. De cette déchirante contemplation, Gauvain fut le premier à s'avancer le souffle court. Avait-il reconnu l'emplacement de leur ancienne mort ?

Les jambes flageolantes, une douleur s'empara violemment de son corps. Comme si toutes ses forces lui furent brutalement retirées, il ne contrôlait plus les gestes de ses membres. Tombant instantanément sur les genoux, ses yeux se plissèrent en se remplissant de larmes. Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait tant l'émotion de cet endroit le submergeait au fur et à mesure que sa respiration s'entrecoupait à un point qu'il avait du mal à trouver assez d'air pour ses poumons comprimés. En sanglotant, une vieille blessure envahit sa mémoire de multitudes d'images. C'était sa blessure intérieure qui avait seulement besoin d'être définitivement cicatrisée. Un frisson lent et poignant parcourait le long de son dos et tel un choc électrique, il déversa toute la colère que son âme avait conservée à travers ses simples larmes.

Une main sur la bouche et contre sa poitrine enserrée, il pleurait tout en secouant de la tête. Il revoyait enfin les images d'un passé qui parvenaient à le terroriser quelques longues secondes. Les paupières closes, en relevant son buste effleuré par l'air marin, il laissait le temps à son esprit de se revigorer… et les oreilles attentives aux sons, il entendait des échos de rires… Le sien qui se mêlait à un autre… un rire plus jeune… un rire merveilleux qui faisait battre son cœur. Berçant légèrement son corps de gauche à droite, il ressentait les douceurs d'anciennes caresses sur sa peau puis, le souffle redevenu régulier, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire soulagé parce que la seule image qui le consolait venait de prendre place dans ses pensées : un regard noisette et braisé qui le fixait avec une lueur d'amour… Dans la pénombre de ce vieux souvenir, il n'y avait plus de peur, juste un regard qui le réconfortait…

Parallèlement, Léon qui avait cessé ces cauchemars ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il y avait encore tellement de peine chargée dans ce lieu que lorsqu'il contemplait Gauvain, il avait subitement peur… La chair de poule envahit son corps entier. La chaleur du soleil amplifiait le stress de cet instant… puis, sans le lâcher de ses yeux flous, il se rappelait qu'il avait pris le soin d'expliquer à Gauvain ses rêves. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier semblait vouloir croire en ce que les hommes appelaient les âmes sœur … et qu'eux deux s'étaient finalement retrouvés sans avoir eu besoin de leurs soi-disant souvenirs… Mais, à cette seconde, de le voir ainsi sangloter lui fit l'effet d'une torture.

Le regard baigné de larmes, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait ? Parce que, même si, dans la vie précédente, ils avaient été ensemble : rien ne signifiait forcément que dans celle-ci, ils la vivraient conjointement. Il aurait voulu s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras mais, terrifié, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage parce qu'il se souvenait que Gauvain était plus âgé que lui et surement à cause de ce ressenti, il avait besoin de le retrouver et qu'il le rassure. Léon, le corps tremblant, attendait un mouvement de son jeune amant. Le cœur palpitant, il croisa ses yeux brillants et rougis. Sa gorge se noua immédiatement et la crainte de le perdre à nouveau, il patientait comme si une sentence allait être prononcée…

Gauvain se leva péniblement puis, en se tournant sur Léon, il le fixait pendant quelques secondes. C'était bien ses yeux… Ses yeux qui pleuraient sous son poids… ses yeux qui regrettaient silencieusement leur situation… ses simples yeux qui suppliaient la vie de le laisser vivre avec lui… mais, à cette époque, le monde était trop laid pour les accepter… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour offrir un sourire à ce renouveau, un air qui semblait lui murmurer qu'une autre chance s'ouvrait à eux. Immobile, son cœur battait comme au jour où, au restaurant, il lui avait demandé d'être son petit-copain… son Léon l'avait retrouvé bien avant cela et ça, c'était une grande preuve d'amour… la plus belle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir… parce qu'il avait enfin une certitude : les âmes sœur existaient ! Il se pinça douloureusement les lèvres en inclinant son visage humide. Léon était son petit lapin, celui qui, autrefois, l'avait aimé d'un amour fou. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il lui tendit ses bras dans sa direction.

Léon hoqueta en apercevant Gauvain qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Il s'avança en s'essuyant les yeux pour se blottir tendrement contre celui de son amant. Le corps soulagé, il l'entendit lui murmurer d'une voix apaisée :

— Tu vois mon lapin,… on peut enfin vivre ensemble…

Le cœur de Léon n'en pouvait plus. C'était juste un moment unique, un moment où, il éclata soudainement en sanglots pour remercier cet instant magique. « Mon lapin… » C'était bien les mots de son homme et, en les entendant, il parut vouloir encore davantage s'accrocher à ce dernier… il pleurait enfin pour évacuer tout le mal que son ancienne vie avait gardé quelque part dans son âme… Maintenant, tout avait un sens… toute sa relation avec Gauvain avait vraiment un sens ! Il s'était toujours cru faible tout comme il avait toujours eu peur de le voir un jour le quitter… mais, ici, à cette seconde, il comprenait enfin ses réactions. Gauvain avait toujours plus de force que lui et il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours le protéger… mais, pour le dernier cas, il s'en foutait. Gauvain pourrait le faire autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, Léon était déjà tout à lui.

.

A quelques pas du couple, Morgana les observait se retrouver. Les larmes de joies au bord des yeux, elle souriait de les voir réunis. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas besoin de ressentir et puis, elle savait qu'elle se serait surement laisser mourir en les ayant tous perdus. Elle les avait tant aimés… tant soutenues… elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté la raison de leur mort. Ravie pour Léon et Gauvain, elle respira un bon bol d'air avant de se tourner sur son cousin :

— Tu as bien fait… dit-elle en regardant à nouveau leurs ainés, regarde-les, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'auront plus aucun doute sur leur avenir…

Arthur souriait en pleurant. Il était tout simplement heureux pour ses amis… Il avait devant lui la preuve que ce sentiment pouvait traverser le temps… qu'il pouvait survivre au corps… et qu'il pouvait pleinement vivre leur vie. Morgana, en laissant un peu de temps au couple, lui demanda comment cela se passait avec Merlin. Arthur détourna ses yeux sur le côté en déglutissant nerveusement. Depuis leur baiser, trois semaines plus tôt, il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres et à cette pensée, sa voix tremblait… ses mains devenaient lentement moites… puis son cœur palpitait à tout allure…

— Il me donne juste la main et… c'est tout.

Morgana le poussa à la suivre en marchand au milieu des débris de la vieille maison.

— As-tu discuté avec lui ?

— Il se braque… souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à l'endroit même où Adam avait sombré,… je ne le comprends pas, il me dit qu'il veut être avec moi mais, il s'éloigne en même temps… pourtant, j'ai beau lui dire que nous avons le temps et que nous ne sommes que des adolescents… et, après, il se tait… je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… peut-être,… ne m'aime-t-il plus ?

Les larmes aux yeux, en posant une main sur la terre de sa mort, son âme se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant où, avec Neal, ils s'étaient murmurés ''on peut tout recommencer''. Ses lèvres se déformèrent, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Le dos d'une main sur ses yeux, il avait raté sa chance d'être à nouveau avec son âme sœur et aujourd'hui, il le perdait encore. Ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles l'empêcha de respirer quelques secondes. Morgana, effrayée, l'enlaça pour lui souffler :

— Il a juste oublié… effacé la mémoire de son âme… il se protège…

— De qui ! brailla Arthur en pleurant sans gêne contre l'épaule de sa cousine,… de moi ? ajouta-t-il en redoublant ses sanglots.

Elle ferma ses yeux et comme une sœur, elle le berça lentement.

— Non,… votre histoire est bien plus vieille… elle attend que vous repreniez là où tout avait finie… mais, Merlin doit affronter ses démons pour avancer…

Arthur savait que cette opportunité n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il pouvait vivre son histoire avec Merlin si et seulement si ce dernier ne se refermait pas sur lui-même. En s'écartant de Morgana, il la fixa en comprenant qu'elle avait toujours veillé sur lui. Elle était la messagère, celle qui essayait de consolider la base de leur futur alliance. Cependant, Merlin mettait une telle barrière qu'il n'arrivait pas à le franchir alors, comment ferait-elle pour l'aider ?

— J'ai tout tenté, reprit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées, pour que Merlin ne s'éloigne pas de toi… mais pour percer sa carapace, il doit accepter d'avancer… cette coquille qu'il se crée, c'est comme si, une partie de lui le savait et qu'il ne souhaite pas aller plus loin…

Soudain, un silence des plus étranges envahit leur lieu. Aucun sons de vagues, ni de mouettes et encore moins de la brise ne se firent entendre. Loin d'être inquiétés, les quatre jeune gens levèrent les yeux en hauteur : l'image du phœnix, flamboyant et magistrale, flottait au-dessus de la maison pour s'évanouir dans les airs du temps. Il avait fini sa tâche auprès de ceux qui étaient morts douloureusement ici. C'était simplement un au revoir en mémoires de ceux qu'ils avaient été : Adam, Émeline, Noha, Jérôme et Neal. Dans les regards de Léon et de Gauvain, Morgana pouvait y lire toute leur reconnaissance parce que demain, enfin, ils pourront profiter de leur vie… parce que demain, tout s'effacera lentement pour laisser place à leur nouveau souvenir.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle en entendant la nature reprendre ses droits, la première chose que Merlin t'a offerte est une étoile qui porte vos prénoms. Bien qu'il l'ait fait sans arrière-pensée, cela a une signification.

Arthur qui l'écoutait avec attention se demandait comment elle arrivait à lui ouvrir les yeux.

— Laquelle ?

— Une étoile, poursuivit-elle en fermant des paupières, représente l'éternité… c'est comme si, inconsciemment, à travers ce cadeau, il te disait que le temps n'avait aucune valeur parce qu'une étoile continuera toujours à briller dans le ciel… même après la mort…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux sur Arthur, ce dernier y décelait une lueur flamboyante : une étincelle presque irréelle.

— Tu me dis qu'il ne te tiens que la main. C'est un geste qui parait anodin mais cela veut dire bien plus. C'est le premier contact d'une peau à une autre. Merlin t'offre le droit de le toucher. De conserver sa main dans la tienne.

Arthur la dévisageait sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. A ses yeux, eux qui se tenaient la main depuis leur enfance, cela était presque insuffisant parce qu'un baiser était plus important, surtout depuis qu'il y avait gouté des lèvres de Merlin.

— Quelle est la première chose que tu aies faite le jour où tu lui as vraiment tenu la main ? demanda-t-elle en croisant le regard de son cousin qui ne semblait pas comprendre,… tu as lâché celle de ton père et, ce jour-là, toi aussi, tu l'as autorisé à garder la tienne… puis, lorsque tu es allé à l'école spécialisée, qu'as-tu fait ?

La honte de ce souvenir, il s'en souvenait très bien.

— J'ai… repris celle de mon père.

— Déjà, à cette époque, tu venais de lui faire comprendre qu'une main pouvait abandonner la sienne.

Arthur renifla piteusement en fixant sa cousine. Elle avait raison, il avait cru que Merlin se foutait de lui, cru que cela l'arrangeait de le laisser dans cet école mais, jamais, il n'avait réfléchi à son geste.

— Arthur, continua Morgana, pour Merlin te tenir la main c'est te donner sa confiance. Commence par le début, ne précipite pas les choses. Chaque instant qu'il vit est primordial. Ce sont des moments que tu ne peux pas lui interdire de vivre. Il a besoin de savoir que ta main, celle qui enlace ses doigts, celle qui réchauffe la sienne, celle qui lui efface les larmes… sera toujours là pour lui.

Les yeux instinctivement posés sur sa main, le jeune Pendragon voyait enfin où elle voulait en venir. Il devait tout reprendre avec Merlin. Tout recommencer parce qu'il l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'il devait d'abord le rassurer. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il leva son regard rempli de reconnaissance à Morgana.

— Merci…

.

Ce que personne ne savait était qu'une ombre avait vu le phœnix : Merlin. Ce dernier, totalement paniqué, courut jusqu'au bungalow tout en écoutant encore et encore à ses oreilles « On peut tout recommencer… » Le souffle court et le cœur palpitant d'une vieille peur, Merlin avait reconnu les couleurs de ses rêves. Celles qui lui avaient supprimé les traits d'Adam… il avait reconnu l'image qui se dissimulait dans le néant de ses songes… En arrivant, il chercha sa mère puis, en se jetant dans ses bras, il la supplia d'une voix brisée :

— Maman ? Est-ce que je peux toujours avoir quinze ans ? Est-ce que je peux rester ton petit garçon ? Est-ce que…

Les paupières plissées, ses membres tremblaient tellement de peur que Hunit n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots. Toutes les questions qu'il venait de lui poser l'effrayèrent et sans en connaitre la raison, elle sentait le corps de son fils se tendre tout contre le sien.

— Je veux rentrer à la maison ! hurla-t-il, s'il te plait ! Je veux partir !

— Mais et ton anniversaire ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu rassurée.

— Non ! Je veux rentrer ! S'il te plait ! insista-t-il.

Entre les larmes et les tremblements de Merlin, elle finit par accéder à sa demande. Lorsqu'Arthur et les autres revinrent, ils trouvèrent les valises bouclés de la famille Emrys à côté de l'entrée. Hunit s'était excusée auprès de Mr Pendragon et des parents de Léon et de Gauvain.

— Merlin ? s'inquiéta Arthur en le rejoignant au bord de la mer.

— Je suis désolé, lui répondit-il d'une voix légèrement distante, je veux rentrer chez moi…

— Et, ton anniversaire ? tenta le plus jeune en s'approchant de lui pour empoigner sa main.

Arthur croisa le regard déstabilisant de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles qui le faisait flipper mais impossible d'y mettre un mot.

— Tu m'as menti Arthur, reprit Merlin d'une voix éteinte, tu passes ton temps à me mentir et à me faire du mal, continua-t-il en tirant violemment sur sa main,… ça a toujours été ainsi et je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il passa à côté de son jeune voisin pour lui souffler :

— Tu n'as jamais agi comme un vrai ami !

Arthur s'immobilisa à ses mots qui le blessèrent. Les yeux totalement brouillés, il cligna des paupières pour laisser couler ses larmes de tristesse. La poitrine autant comprimée que sa gorge, il comprenait que Merlin les avait suivis. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait échoué ? La lèvre inférieure tremblotant au rythme de ses battements cœur, il planta douloureusement ses yeux flous sur sa main vide puis, en les fermant, la brise marine parut l'aider à voir plus claire… elle semblait figer le temps comme si elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'une main liée pouvait toujours le rester…

Il tourna subitement son regard sur Merlin qui partait en direction du bungalow. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'en aller alors, en s'essuyant le visage, il tonna dans un hurlement le nom de celui qu'il chérissait de toute son âme. Lorsque l'interpellé pivota pour le regarder, Arthur se jeta sur lui pour le renverser de tout son dos contre le sable. Les yeux secs mais encore rouge, il saisit rapidement la main droite de Merlin tout en entremêlant leurs doigts entre eux :

— Je ne te lâcherais jamais la main ! Quoi qui puisse se passer ! Tu l'abandonnes ! Je la récupère ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! Ta main me quitte ! Je la récupère ! Ta main glisse de la mienne ! Je la ré-cu-pè-re ! Tu t'éloignes ! Je la rattraperais toujours ! Tu comprends !

A califourchon sur son ainé, il aperçut enfin les yeux bleus de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient pas dénués de couleurs, ils étaient juste affolés et remplis de larmes inexpliquées.

— Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? poursuivit Arthur en baissant son visage,… mince ! Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si tu veux de moi mais,… Moi, je te veux ! Moi, je veux garder ta main ! Alors ! Je la récupère ! Tu m'entends ! Tu me l'avais promis… souffla-t-il d'une voix soudainement brisée.

Arthur ne désirait que vivre son adolescence comme tout le monde. En avait-il vraiment le droit ? Devait-il encore payer le prix de sa vie antérieur ? Devait-il définitivement lâcher cette main pour lui rendre son indépendance ? N'avait-il que ce choix ? Il leva doucement son regard sur la main de son copain qui ne semblait pas bouger.

— Mais, tu as tenu la main de Guenièvre ! hurla Merlin qui le fit tressaillir, tu… n'as pas pris que la mienne… moi, moi, je n'ai jamais pris celle d'une autre personne que la tienne !

La douleur de ces mots, il le méritait et le plus poignant fut de lire toute la colère de ce geste qui le terrassait.

— J'ai eu tort Merlin, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, et, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

— Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus blessé ! renchérit Merlin, c'était d'avoir cru que de te tenir la main était important… que de tenir la mienne était…

Arthur le regardait déglutir puis, en le voyant hoqueter, son cœur se brisa en écoutant :

— … magique… mais, ce n'était pas magique !…

Arthur s'en voulait terriblement. Peut-être, finit-il par se dire, que ce sera dans une autre vie qu'ils se retrouveront… et parce qu'il l'aimait, il posa ses yeux extrêmement brillant sur sa propre main.

— Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière Merlin mais si, je pouvais tout recommencer… je ne garderais que la tienne,… je la scellerais à jamais avec la mienne parce qu'elle t'a toujours appartenu et, dit-il en serrant fortement ses doigts contre les siens, je la rattraperais toujours si elle m'échappe, je la récupérais encore et encore si elle glisse… enfin,… si tu le veux…

Le bruit des vagues envahit le silence pesant. La brise leur balaya les cheveux dévoilant davantage les yeux bleus de Merlin tandis que ceux d'Arthur se dissimulaient derrière ses quelques mèches épaisses. Quel que soit le temps qui passerait, le jeune Pendragon ne pourrait jamais regagner la confiance de Merlin. Les yeux toujours plantés sur leurs mains, il refoula ses larmes en acceptant cette vérité. Il commença par détendre ses doigts qui, à ce geste, le poignardaient profondément… puis, il fit glisser sa main lentement pour voir que Merlin acceptait qu'elles se délient.

Chaque secondes qui s'écoula parut durer une éternité. En retenant sa peine, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait toujours être plus fort mais, le cœur déchirée, chaque parcelle de sa peau ressentait douloureusement cette séparation. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à se séparer de sa jumelle, Arthur ferma ses yeux en se disant que c'était fini. Soudain, les doigts de Merlin s'enroulèrent dans un sursaut de désespoir autour des siens. Ce geste qu'il avait cru anodin prit une toute autre signification. En sentant le corps de son ainé se redresser pour l'enlacer, il réussit à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter... Arthur désirait être plus grand que lui et il avait toujours ce besoin de le rassurer.

— Si je… la lâche, murmura Merlin d'une voix vibrante soudainement d'émotion, tu la… récupères… et si,… elle glisse, tu… la rattrape…

— Oui…

Arthur s'accrochait désespérément contre le haut de Merlin. «_ Il ne grandira pas sans ton soutien, se rappelait-il du phœnix, oblige-le à passer ce cap. Force-le à ouvrir son regard sur le monde. Montre-lui qu'il n'y a pas de mal à cela._ ». Il venait de recevoir une bonne leçon en sentant leurs mains liées. Morgana avait raison, pour l'instant son petit-copain avait seulement besoin de le savoir avec lui car, finalement, l'image des deux mains qui s'attachaient était le symbole d'un tout premier pas… premier pas qu'ils avaient naturellement fait dès leur rencontre et aujourd'hui, il réalisait l'importance de cet acte. C'était le début d'un nouveau commencement. Petit à petit, ensemble, ils avanceront à leur rythme.

— Reste… souffla Arthur en reculant son visage pour le regarder.

— Pardon… répondit-il en posant son front contre l'épaule du jeune Pendragon,… j'ai paniqué et…

Le plus jeune l'enlaça tendrement de ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille que jamais, il ne l'abandonnerait et qu'il serait toujours dans sa vie. En resserrant ses doigts contre les siens, il ajouta :

— Ma main sera toujours là pour toi,… elle est à toi… parce que sans la tienne, je ne suis rien…

Arthur planta ensuite ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux de Merlin. Il y avait encore une trace de peur mais, il le sentait un peu plus à l'aise.

— Suis-je allé trop vite ? demanda-t-il.

— Non…

— Merlin,… s'il te plait, parle-moi,… supplia-t-il en encadrant son visage, dit-moi ce qui t'effraie ?

Les lèvres vibrantes, le jeune Emrys laissa d'autres larmes dévaler ses joues. Aimer Arthur était devenu une telle souffrance qu'il ne savait plus comment l'aimer. Il avait tellement vécue de situation avec lui qu'il craignait d'en souffrir encore davantage.

— Je veux qu'on y aille doucement… finit-il par dire en fixant leur main.

Arthur posa son menton contre son épaule puis, en fermant les yeux, une question lui traversa l'esprit : « Neal avait dix-huit ans quand il était mort mais, à quel âge l'était-il dans sa première vie ? Le phœnix et Morgana ne parlaient que de cette première naissance… ». A cette pensée, il sentait ses membres trembler avec effroi…

— Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Merlin en hoquetant encore sous la pression.

— Non, mentit Arthur, tu m'as surtout fait peur…

Toujours assis sur les cuisses de son ainé, Arthur savourait pleinement cet instant. Merlin avait quelque chose qui le ramenait à l'époque où, ensemble, ils se retrouvaient dans cette position… comme si, ce dernier désirait plus que tout revenir en arrière. Cela aurait pu le décevoir mais, au fond de lui, Merlin n'avancerait pas s'ils ne reprenaient pas là où leur amitié avait éclaté… presque deux années sans lui et il s'en souvenait très bien. Il se savait fautif de tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

— Arthur ? murmura Merlin d'une voix incertaine, pourquoi j'ai vu un oiseau… là où vous étiez ?

Le plus jeune glissa nerveusement sa main libre dans sa chevelure blonde. Il hésitait à lui mentir mais il se ravisa.

— Ce n'était pas n'importe quel oiseau, c'était un phœnix et en plus, dit-il d'un air mystérieux, il est magique.

Merlin fronça des sourcils. Le corps calmé, il avait vu un quelconque oiseau et non un phœnix !

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Arthur ! tenta-t-il en cinglant.

— Non, c'est vrai…

Arthur voulait que Merlin renoue avec ses rêves d'enfants… ses rêves remplis de contes et de magies.

— Je ne crois pas en la magie ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Je ne suis pas spéciale pour t'entendre sans le pendentif ! Alors, ne me ment plus !

Sans dire un mot, le jeune Pendragon se leva et l'intima de le suivre puis, en croisant le regard paniqué de Merlin, il comprenait que ce dernier se protéger encore. Il lui tendit sa main en lui soufflant :

— Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire, dit-il en resserrant ses doigts contre les siens, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

— Mais, coupa Merlin qui semblait avoir perdu son assurance, ce n'est que dans deux jours.

En marchand côte à côte, Arthur lui sourit en murmurant :

— Ce n'est qu'un cadeau et, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour le serrer dans ses bras, parce que je veux que tu saches que tu es à mes yeux quelqu'un de spéciale…

Arthur s'écarta en lui reprenant la main. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, tellement envie de le sentir contre lui qu'il n'osait plus fixer les lèvres de Merlin. Ce dernier sentait que son petit ami essayait de prendre sur lui. Les mots qu'il lui avait dits l'avaient profondément touché. Il doutait des sentiments d'Arthur mais à sa déclaration, il aimait l'idée de leurs mains liées à vie. Oui, c'était une belle image dans sa tête… rien que leurs mains. Tout en réfléchissant, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il venait de pénétrer dans leur chambre.

— Tiens, dit Arthur en lui tendant une boite.

Merlin la saisit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

— Ouvre ! insista le plus jeune en se plantant devant lui.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement sous le regard excité d'Arthur. Merlin, le cœur papillonnant au rythme de sa respiration, fixait l'objet en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire qui embauma le cœur de son petit ami. La plume brillait de mille éclats. Elle était si magnifique qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher.

— Arthur… réussit-il à murmurer en le regardant de ses yeux brillants, elle est… je ne trouve pas mes mots…

— Bon anniversaire…

Merlin déposa délicatement la boite sur son chevet puis, en se levant, il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. La tête posée contre son épaule, il ferma ses yeux en imaginant qu'il appartenait à un phœnix et bien qu'il savait très bien que cet être n'existait pas,… ou du moins que dans les livres, il continuait à sourire parce qu'Arthur lui prouvait encore combien il l'aimait.

— Merci… souffla-t-il en sentant les bras du plus jeune le serrer.

« _Je t'aime Arthur… si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…_ » Même si Merlin ne le lui disait pas à voix haute, Arthur était content de le faire sourire. Ses mains jointes derrière le dos de son ainé, il se retenait de les balader sous le tee-shirt puis, son cœur explosa lorsque Merlin lui demanda d'un air timide :

— Je… je peux t'embrasser ?

Le souffle court, il distingua les joues de Merlin qui rougissaient doucement. Il cala une main derrière la nuque de ce dernier puis, en inclinant son visage, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait tant attendu qu'il avait presque l'impression d'avoir oublié… mais, la langue de Merlin vint chercher hâtivement la sienne. Gémissant à ce contact, il passa la seconde main sur le bas du dos de son ainé. Il peinait à réaliser que leurs langues dansaient à nouveau entre elles… C'était à la fois doux et fiévreux… si plein de tendresse que ses membres tremblèrent, le forçant subitement à s'écarter de Merlin. Ce dernier, les yeux clos et le baiser en suspens, ouvrit instantanément le regard sur lui.

— Je… paniqua Arthur qui désirait tant le toucher.

— Ce n'était pas bien ?

Le jeune Pendragon s'assit rapidement sur le lit et l'empoigna pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses.

— Si, si,… c'est juste que…

— Tu peux le dire Arthur… si tu n'aimes pas…

Comment Merlin pouvait-il se sous-estimer ? Où était passé son super Merlin d'autrefois ?

— Merlin, c'était un beau baiser, dit-il en le fixant, c'est que, ça me manquait de t'embrasser et que, bafouilla-t-il en lui prenant une main,… je veux te sentir tout le temps près de moi…

Les yeux de son ainé semblèrent lui répondre qu'il en était de même pour lui et comme pour le confirmer, des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête « _moi aussi, je veux rester tout le temps avec toi…_ ». Rien que pour ça, Arthur était prêt à l'attendre… puis, soudain, il sentit le corps de Merlin s'alourdir sur le sien. Tombant dos au matelas, il respira difficilement lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser. Réceptionnant des lèvres humides, il gémit en câlinant sa langue de la sienne. Les bras le long du corps, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Le peu de neurones qui semblait rester intact, Arthur avait le corps qui frissonnait sous le poids de Merlin.

— Oh,… euh, j'imagine qu'on ne part plus… entendirent-ils subitement de la voix d'Hunit qui venait de faire demi-tour.

Merlin roula immédiatement sur le côté pour observer la porte ouverte puis, en regardant Arthur, il posa une main sur sa joue pour lui chuchoter :

— J'aime que tu m'embrasses…

— Alors, s'empressa Arthur en s'accoudant pour mieux le contempler, ça ne te dérange pas si je veux encore t'embrasser ?

Merlin, le cœur palpitant, le tira par le haut…

**… … …**

Au moment où Merlin prononça « **_Je ne crois pas en la magie ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Je ne suis pas spéciale pour t'entendre sans le pendentif ! Alors, ne me ment plus !_ **» son livre "Les valeurs d'une pensée" grossit de plusieurs pages et, non loin de chez lui, Kilgarah se mit soudainement à japper aux pieds de Gaius. Ce dernier, terrifié par cet étrange comportement, le porta jusqu'à son canapé en tentant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à l'hôte du phœnix. Inquiet de le voir entrouvrir ses babines par intermittence, il partit chercher un bol d'eau dans la cuisine. En le remplissant, il le lâcha en sentant un vertige le prendre quelques secondes. Il se maintint rapidement sur le rebord de l'évier pour fermer ses paupières. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de fixer piteusement le bol à terre. Brusquement, il sursauta en entendant le cri d'une bête blessée. Les membres tremblotants, il courut auprès du chien qui, en s'immobilisant, n'était plus là mais qui avait maintenant pris l'apparence d'un… adolescent nu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il balaya la pièce de ses yeux affolés avant de le reporter sur le gamin qui commençait à gémir. Gaius se demandait s'il ne devenait pas trop vieux.

— Hé ? murmura-t-il en recouvrant l'inconnu d'un drap.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ceux de l'adolescent son cœur crut s'arrêter de battre. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient d'un émeraude identique au phœnix…

— Merde ! s'exclama subitement Gaius.

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver lorsqu'une main l'empoigna.

— Gaius…

La voix lasse le ramena subitement sur terre.

— Oui ?

Il avait une peau si blanche que la couleur des yeux ressortait tellement que cela lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin. Les cheveux bien blonds, il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il distingua une frange avec des mèches bleue et rose. Il cligna des cils en s'abstenant de tout commentaires.

— Le phœnix s'affaiblit, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu te répondre.

Gaius avait tenté par plusieurs fois de le contacter mais, pour le moment, il préférait attendre et s'occuper de ce môme.

— Tu es bien le phœnix ? Et, dit-il en regardant autour de lui, où est Kilgarah ?

— Le phœnix ne pouvait plus se maintenir sous cette forme alors, il m'a fait…

— Comment ça ? Fait ? s'interdit Gaius en plissant des paupières.

L'adolescent s'assit en faisant glisser le drap de son corps fin.

— Tient ! grogna l'ainé en évitant de le regarder.

— Il m'a fait dans le but de réunir Merlin et Arthur, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, je suis la partie la plus humaine du phœnix.

Gaius secoua piteusement de la tête. Il n'y comprenait rien.

— Comment ça ? La plus humaine ?

— Rhaaa, nom d'une plume ! Gaius ! s'agaça le gamin en le fusillant de ses yeux émeraude, tu piges que dalle ou quoi ?

Le maitre des lieux s'offusqua à ses mots.

— Hé petit ! cingla-t-il en le désignant de son index, je ne suis pas encore sénile !

— Ouai, ben, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans mes mots ? insista le plus jeune.

Gaius prit sur lui de ne pas le gifler.

— La partie humaine.

— Okay, bon, pour faire simple, la seule personne qu'il n'ait vraiment connu est son créateur et c'est à partir de ce souvenir qu'il m'a fait.

— Tu es à son image ? demanda-t-il en pensant au maitre des pendentifs.

— Celui du phœnix et toi, il t'a rajeuni.

— Que… quoi ?... hurla Gaius en courant vers l'entrée pour se contempler.

Le visage blême, il tressaillit en apercevant son visage d'autrefois.

— Tu as à nouveau vingt ans.

— Pour… pour-quoi a-t-il fait ça ? Comment je vais faire pour aider Merlin ! ?

Plus il parlait et plus la colère montait en lui.

— Non mais vous n'allez plus bien ! Phœnix ou pas, de quel droit vous vous permettez cela !

— Hé ! Tout doux ! coupa le plus jeune en levant une main.

— TOUT DOUX ! répéta-t-il froidement.

— On a une mission…

— MAIS j'avais déjà ma propre mission ! Celui de soutenir Merlin !

A ces mots, l'adolescent s'évanouit en même temps que son sentiment d'avoir été manipulé. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla pour remuer d'une joue le visage du blondinet.

— Hé ?

La seconde qui suivit, Gaius aurait bien voulu avoir une matraque pour l'assommer. L'adolescent s'était relevé en ouvrant les yeux en grand :

— C'est bon ! T'es calmé ?

Il grognait intérieurement en comprenant que ce gamin se moquait de lui.

— Okay, là, tu me gonfles ! s'énerva le plus âgé.

— Écoute Gaius, le phœnix se meurt !

Cette fois-ci, le môme avait toute son attention.

— Merlin est sur le point de se souvenir tout comme celui de vouloir oublier. A cause de cela, le phœnix qui survit en la foi de son maitre est en train de décliner.

Le jeune homme poursuivit en lui expliquant que lorsque Neal Remys l'avait découvert, il n'était pas lié à son âme mais, à la naissance de Merlin, il avait veillé sur lui pour qu'un jour il retrouve celui qu'il allait l'aimer.

— Comment ça aimer ? Je croyais que dans leur première vie Merlin et Arthur s'aimaient déjà ?

— Oui et Non. Oui, ils s'aimaient et non, parce que Merlin dans cette vie était trop jeune pour le comprendre…

— Alors, raconte-moi son histoire…

Gaius aperçut une lueur de crainte au fond des prunelles. Un voile rempli d'une peur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lire.

— Tu la connais puisque tu es copié sur lui… reprit Gaius.

— Juste une partie de sa mémoire et pour le reste, j'apprendrais sur le tas.

— Comment ça sur le tas ?

— Ben, tu sais,… rire, pleurer, chanter, danser, tout quoi…

— Tu es humain ou pas alors ? demanda soudainement Gaius en oubliant Merlin.

— Le phœnix n'avait plus assez de force, il n'a fourni que ce qu'il pouvait et puis, tu es là pour m'apprendre…

Gaius le scrutait un moment avant de chercher quelques habits mais, il dut admettre que les vêtements de vieux n'étaient plus à la mode. Il força le gamin à porter un tee-shirt large blanc qui tombait jusqu'au niveau des cuisses puis, il lui donna un short noué par une pitoyable ceinture.

— On va faire des achats, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet accoutrement.

— Appelle-moi Phen.

Gaius éclata subitement de rire.

— T'es loin de ressembler à un asiatique ! Je dirais Sven si tu veux mais pas Phen…

L'adolescent se renfrogna en acceptant ce nom. Il était peut-être une partie du phœnix et de la mémoire de Mosé mais il restait un humain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Gaius en le voyant les yeux dans le vague.

— Quand tout sera fini, je n'existerais plus. Ne me prends pas trop de vêtements.

**.**

**A suivre**

* * *

**Le passage sur l'île était un peu compliqué à écrire...**

**Merlin rêve différemment des autres car, il est le créateur des pendentifs. On apprend que dans sa première vie, il s'appelait Mosé (signifie : enfant) et était un adolescent.  
**

**On voit enfin l'arrivée de Sven et un Gaius totalement rajeuni, un duo qui devrait mettre un peu d'humour :)**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**.**


	12. 11 En mémoire d'Adam (M)

**Pairing dans ce chapitre :** Arthur Pendragon (14 et demi) & Merlin Emrys (16 ans… le jour de son anniversaire, bien sûr -_- ça coule de source) / Léon & Gauvain

**Note :** Le phœnix symbolise la résurrection, l'espoir et l'amour… et on sait que le phœnix renait de ses cendres… et c'est un emblème dans l'antiquité Égyptienne.

Je vous ai manqué ? Un peu ? pas du tout ?... Bref, j'ai eu du mal à lancer cette suite… désolée pour ce retard… Chapitre plus calme, il faut bien les laisser savourer ces petits moments :) avant de... enfin, voilà quoi... C'est un peu le chapitre de transition donc, après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, le temps s'écoule plus lentement et des secrets encore non dévoilés devraient petit à petit se faire...

Encore merci pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand**

**Chapitre 11 (M)**

**En mémoire d'Adam…**

_**« À jamais, je garderais ta main »**_

.

Main dans la main, Léon marchait au clair de lune avec Gauvain. Ce soir, il se sentait libérer d'un poids qui l'avait longtemps effrayé. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin lui alors, en tirant son compagnon tout contre lui, il l'enlaça avec douceur. Le regard noisette de ce dernier le rendait irrésistible…

— Tu seras toujours mon _lapin_, lui souffla Gauvain avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pour Léon, ces mots qui semblaient provenir d'un vieux passé avaient toujours le même pouvoir, celui de réchauffer son cœur amoureux. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son cadet, quelle que soit leur vie et quel que soit leur âge, Léon savait qu'il serait toujours son lapin. Maintenant, toute cette histoire était derrière eux. Ensemble, ils pouvaient reprendre le fil de leur vie.

— Alors, jeune homme, murmura-t-il en baisant le cou de Gauvain, es-tu heureux ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Pour le plus jeune, Léon l'avait retrouvé avant même de se souvenir de toute leur tragédie. Gauvain, en se lovant tout contre son ainé, ferma des paupières en savourant le son des vagues qui paraissait emporter à jamais leurs vieilles blessures. Il avait le bonheur à portée de main et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de doute : à travers le temps, ils étaient et seraient toujours fait pour être ensemble. Alors, le cœur palpitant de cette merveilleuse fin de journée, il lui répondit en calant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant :

— Je le serais toujours avec toi, mon lapin…

Gauvain recula son visage pour contempler celui qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il savait à cette seconde était qu'il avait toute son existence pour lui prouver combien il l'avait autrefois aimé… et lui montrer combien il l'aimait encore plus. Lèvres contre lèvres, il fondait en sentant les mains de Léon glissait sous son tee-shirt.

— J'ai envie de toi, lui souffla ce dernier à l'oreille.

Les joues empourprées, Gauvain tremblait d'excitation devant la voix sensuellement employée.

— Ici ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

Le sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres de Léon le poussa à rire.

— Oui,… répondit-il en lui mordant le menton, je n'ai pas envie de réveiller les autres…

Gauvain, les yeux pétillant de désir, le tira par la main et en se posant entre plusieurs rochers, il ôta son haut et son short… puis, en s'allongeant sur ses vêtements, il invita Léon à faire de même.

— Je suis tout à toi, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ainé.

.

Merlin et Arthur profitaient aussi de cette soirée à leur manière. Assis et adossé à la tête de leur lit, le plus jeune, torse collé au dos de son ainé, passait ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. Étant légèrement plus grand que Merlin, sa poitrine se gonflait de joie rien qu'à cette pensée. Il était peut-être plus jeune mais, le sourire aux lèvres, il était plus grand.

— T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Arthur ? demanda l'ainé en glissant ses mains sur celles du jeune Pendragon.

— Non, j'aime redécouvrir les Disney avec toi Merlin, lui murmura-t-il en l'étreignant encore plus fortement.

Devant le prince d'Égypte, Merlin, la tête reposée contre l'épaule de son petit-copain semblait rêver les yeux ouverts. Il avait toujours aimé ce dessin animé. Il aimait s'imaginer au milieu des dunes et que quelque part, une main venait le chercher pour le libérer d'un_ grand méchant monsieur_…

— Les jeunes, entendirent-il de la voix de Hunit, je serais sur la plage avec ton père Arthur si vous me chercher, dit-elle en le fixant,… et pas de bêtises…

A ces mots, les deux adolescents s'empourprèrent.

— M'man ! gronda nerveusement Merlin qui sentait les bras de son petit-copain le resserrer encore davantage.

— Oh, et, reprit-elle en dévoilant ses dents blanches, je vous ai laissé de quoi grignoter au cas où…

Merlin, chaudement blotti contre son petit-copain, souriait béatement. Après cette dure après-midi, il avait comme la sensation d'avoir repris un peu de lui. Non pas qu'il se sentait perdu,… enfin, un peu mais Arthur semblait tenir à ce qu'il se retrouve. En soupirant, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de ce dernier et, en inclinant son visage, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune Pendragon planta son regard sur celui de Merlin. Il le trouvait attendrissant et dans les yeux océan, il y lisait encore de la crainte… Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser,… un baiser qui, l'espérait-il, la ferait fuir… Il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres, il aimait le gout de sa langue qui dansait tendrement avec la sienne,… une tendresse particulière dont Merlin avait besoin. Une main posée sur la joue droite de ce dernier, les souvenirs d'Adam lui rappelait combien son corps réclamait le sien… combien la chaleur de leur peau, l'une contre l'autre, était inoubliable… Mais, Arthur, encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose patienterait parce que Merlin n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait encore du temps devant eux… et cette nuit, lorsque son ainé le cherchait au milieu de leur drap, il souriait en le sentant tout contre lui…

**… … …**

Pendant ce temps, entre les rochers, le jeune couple s'adonnait aux plaisirs charnelles… Gauvain, les genoux écartés et les mains contre une roche, offrait ses fesses à Léon. Le corps bouillant de mille feux, il gémissait en le sentant profondément en lui… Les yeux fermés, il savourait les caresses contre sa peau frémissante,… douces et insistantes, elles le marquaient de son amour éternel,… parcourant son torse enflammé. Il héla un son de contentement lorsque les lèvres brulantes de Léon déposaient des baisers humides contre sa nuque… Cambré d'excitation, il gémit encore plus en recevant un coup de rein, le tordant de plaisir…

Cette nuit, Gauvain était à sa merci et il le désirait… Le souffle court, il voulait plus de violence,… plus de contacte,…

— Léon, supplia-t-il entre deux respirations…

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé lui mordit le lobe gauche en lui susurrant :

— Chut,… tout vient à point qui sait attendre…

C'était de la torture ! Dieu, qu'il le haïssait pour cela ! Mais, bon dieu que c'était bon ! Ses jambes tremblotaient au rythme de son souffle entrecoupé… les paupières mi-closes, il geignit en tournant légèrement de la tête… et, à ce geste, les lèvres de Léon s'emparèrent des siennes en même temps qu'une poigne se saisissait de sa virilité déjà dure…

Son corps se soulagea, quelques secondes, au va-et-vient excitant sur son membre… puis il grogna de frustration quand, Léon le lâcha mais, ô seigneur, que la main droite de son amant était audacieuse en cette nuit. Elle glissait plus bas, titillant de ses doigts ses testicules… et le coup de rein qui suivit le poussa à gémir de plaisir… Les mains continuaient à œuvrer sur son corps entièrement prisonnier de son amant… l'une d'elles s'arrêta au niveau de son cœur, montrant à Léon qu'il ne battait avec frénésie que pour lui…

Gauvain n'en pouvait plus, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner… Son amant savait jouer avec ses désirs puis, comme un supplice, il lâcha un gémissement plaintif qui, à son soulagement, obligea Léon à se positionner en lui donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Les mains de ce dernier ancrées dans sa chair, il hurlait son plaisir… Il se mordit une lèvre en se rappelant qu'ils étaient sur une plage mais, trop de sensations l'envahissaient, il fallait que cela sorte de sa bouche…

Pour des hurlements de satisfactions, des mots indécents franchirent de sa gorge… le sourire aux lèvres, la bestialité de Léon se fit sentir avec violence… Ses cris devenaient au fur et à mesure plus aigües avertissant son amant qu'il allait rendre les armes… Son corps s'arqua lorsque des papillons au bas de son ventre jaillirent en plusieurs jets de semence contre la roche… le souffle totalement coupé, il écouta la voix rauque de Léon qui tonnait victorieusement sa jouissance…

S'écroulant sur ses pauvres vêtements, il roula pour se blottir contre la peau de son ainé. C'était si… intense que son corps tremblotait encore de ce châtiment charnel. Léon avait dû aussi apprécier… les membres de ce dernier frémissaient autant que les siens… puis, le trop-plein d'émotions eut raison de lui car, sans s'y attendre, des larmes perlèrent ses joues… inquiétant son amant qui se pencha pour poser une main sur l'une de ses joues :

— Je t'ai fait mal ?

Gauvain, la main sur la sienne, se mordait les lèvres… et, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, en croisant le regard encore enflammé de son ainé, il sanglota :

— Non, bredouilla-t-il en se jetant à son cou,… c'est juste que,… tu ne m'as jamais fait l'amour avec autant de passion… c'était si… désespéré… si fort…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Son corps semblait mémoriser chaque caresse, chaque baiser,… chaque geste… Il avait simplement Léon dans sa peau.

— Tu m'as… accepté alors… que je… je t'avais envoyé… te faire voir…. et,…sanglota-t-il entre ses larmes… je t'aime tellement Léon…

Ce dernier l'étreignit tout contre lui. Les paupières closes, il humait le parfum de leur amour… de cet échange qu'il avait souhaité le marquer. C'était des retrouvailles corporelles dont il voulait que Gauvain ressente avec force et ardeur. Il avait mesuré chacun de ses effleurements… il avait dosé chacun de ses sensations à travers ses gestes… et, comme pour le remercier de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, il désirait avant tout lui prouver qu'il l'aimait profondément… et, en entendant ces quelques mots, le cœur apaisé, il avait réussi…

— Je t'aime mon beau… répondit-il au creux de son oreille.

Léon écoutait les pleurs de Gauvain… comparable à chant mélodieux, ils étaient à l'image de leur bonheur enfin atteint… Ensemble, ils pouvaient poursuivre leur chemin… laissant définitivement derrière eux, Jérôme et Noha… Ils étaient maintenant : Léon et Gauvain. Alors, en se joignant à lui, en mémoire de ce qu'ils furent, il se laissa emporter par la douceur de cet éternel amour… Un amour qui avait su traverser le temps…

Cette nuit était surement la plus importante de leur vie… et non loin d'eux, une ombre marchait pour monter sur les hauteurs de l'île.

.

Merlin avait un besoin soudain de venir là, où dans ses vieux rêves, un Adam lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie soudaine qui l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Adam semblait important et sans trop en connaitre la raison, il marchait lentement jusqu'en haut d'une falaise. Sous la garde de la lune pleine, elle paraissait guider ses pas nerveux.

Plus il avançait et plus son cœur palpitait de peur… pourtant, se convainquait-il, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Lorsqu'il arriva au point donné, il posa son sac à dos en s'asseyant en tailleurs. Merlin avait l'impression de ressentir une présence autour de lui et comme celle qui l'enveloppait ses nuits où Arthur lui manquait, elle était douce et aimante. Il déglutit en se disant que tout cela était absurde puis, en se relevant, son souffle se figea en apercevant son petit-ami à quelques pas de lui.

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Arthur sursauta en sentant le froid à ses côtés. Paniqué, il entendit le bruit d'une porte et, en mettant un léger plaid sur les épaules, il vit Merlin partir en direction des hauteurs. En pensant à Adam, il avait subitement eu peur que son ami se soit souvenu d'eux… le cœur battant à tout rompre, il le suivit en faisant le moins de bruit que possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle de qui il avait été,… la gorge atrocement nouée, il craignait de le perdre une nouvelle fois… Quand il l'aperçut, immobile, il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque, en ratant une respiration, il croisa le regard de Merlin.

— Arthur ?

Ravalant courageusement sa peur, l'interpellé s'avança vers son ainé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix maitrisée.

— Je,… bafouilla Merlin,… en fait, je ne sais pas trop…

— Merlin,… dis-moi ? Tu sais que je ne me moquerais pas de toi, supplia Arthur en lui prenant les mains.

— J'étais venu pour déposer deux bougies…

Le jeune Pendragon regardait son ainé sortir rapidement les deux objets du sac à dos et, en les posant sur la terre, Merlin les alluma.

— Pourquoi ? réussit-il à sortir de sa gorge serrée.

Comme un automate, la main de son ainé le força à s'assoir à ses côtés et, la peur profonde d'être découvert, il n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement.

— J'ai rêvé,… reprit Merlin qui s'installa entre les genoux d'Arthur, qu'il fallait que je vienne ici…

— Je,… bredouilla le plus jeune en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son ainé.

— Je n'ai pas de raison valable mais, poursuivit-il, même si, peut-être, Adam avait ou pas existé,… j'avais besoin d'offrir un au revoir…

En écoutant ces mots, le corps d'Arthur sembla soudainement s'apaiser.

— Un au revoir ? répéta-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule droite de Merlin.

— Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais rêvé de lui quand,… enfin, quand on ne s'entendait plus et,… dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du jeune Pendragon,… il était là pour moi alors,… comme tu es là, je crois que je lui devais bien ça… Un au revoir digne de son amitié imaginaire !

L'éclat de rire qui suivit ses mots sembla se perdre entre les airs du temps. Un rire qui, aux yeux d'Arthur, mettait du baume au cœur. Son Merlin était vraiment spécial… et, en sachant qu'il était l'âme de celui qui avait créé les pendentifs, il ne doutait pas de son imagination fertile.

— Okay, rit-il en mordant l'oreille de son ainé, faisons-lui un au revoir… qu'aurais-tu envie de lui dire ?

Il sentait le corps de Merlin se tendre entre ses bras. Inquiet, il tenta de le rassurer.

— Moi, reprit-il, je le remercierais de t'avoir soutenu,… pendant que je n'étais qu'un abruti fini…

A cet instant, Merlin pivota pour enrouler ses jambes autour du corps d'Arthur et, en posant une joue contre le torse, il souffla :

— Moi, c'est toi que je remercie…

Le plus jeune, le souffle court, écouta la suite en retenant rageusement des larmes au bord des yeux tant ses mots le touchèrent :

— Parce que, sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu le rêver… sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire adieu,… et maintenant que je t'ai, Adam a le droit de s'envoler…

Arthur se maudissait d'être aussi faible devant si peu de paroles. Est-ce que Merlin savait-il vraiment pour Adam ? Merlin avait un tel pouvoir que cela en devenait presque affolant. Son Merlin était encore un enfant qui rêvait les yeux ouverts…

— Alors, poursuivit Arthur en l'enlaçant fortement, en mémoire d'Adam…

— En sa mémoire, coupa l'ainé, je voulais que les flammes des bougies accompagnent tous ses maux jusqu'aux cieux… tu sais, comme si tout un mal avait besoin d'être évacué,… comme si, enfin, il était libre…

Arthur ne pleurerait pas ! Il désirait être fort… mais de quels maux parlait-il quand, pour Merlin, il lui disait qu'il n'existait pas ? Tout cela l'effrayait...

— J'aime tes mots, mon cœur… parvint-il à murmurer sans briser sa voix.

— J'aime que tu me croies, lui répondit Merlin en souriant de toutes dents.

Les paupières closes, ce dernier remerciait la présence d'Arthur. Pour tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, il était heureux qu'il partage ce moment avec lui et pour chaque pulsation qu'il entendait du torse de son petit-ami, il savourait cette sensation de plénitude… Même l'écho des vagues et de la brise paraissait se joindre à leur adieu.

Arthur sentait que Merlin avait encore davantage besoin de lui. Il avait été si dur avec ce dernier qu'il avait envie de le voir sourire. Cette nuit, son ainé semblait combler ce manque alors, en encadrant le visage de Merlin, il l'embrassa doucement avant que leurs langues ne se déchainent en un bouleversant baiser… un baiser passionné rempli d'amour et d'espoir… mais surtout de magie… et durant cet échange fiévreux et intense, le léger cri d'un phœnix jaillit des dernières flammes emportant à jamais le souvenir d'Adam et de Neal.

Arthur, les lèvres mordant celle du bas de son ainé, savourait le gout de ce dernier. Les yeux fermés, son cœur appartenait à Merlin et, en le sentant encore plus près de lui, il avait cette impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfin libérés de ce qu'ils avaient été… Merlin se lova ensuite contre le torse d'Arthur. Il était bien avec lui. Le doute qui paraissait l'envahir avait comme disparut de sa mémoire.

— Je me sens bien, là, avec toi, Arthur…

— Moi aussi mon cœur…

L'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi à contempler les premiers rayons du soleil. La beauté de ce moment les fit sourire. Il n'y avait rien de spécial si, ce n'était que cet instant semblait leur avoir été dédié. « _Je t'aime Arthur…_ » entendit le destinataire de cette déclaration. Un jour, Arthur espérait que Merlin l'écouterait car, en ce beau matin, il était encore protégé d'une barrière qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à franchir.

— Rentrons, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**… … …**

Gaius qui rentrait accompagner de Sven après une longue et pénible journée de "shopping" faillit hurler en s'apercevant que l'intérieur de sa maison avait littéralement changé. Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, il vit la tête blonde passer devant lui en soufflant comme si de rien n'était :

— Wouaw ! Trop cool la déco ! Le phœnix a super-bien choisi le ton !

— Euh… je…

Les paupières soudainement plissées, il dévisagea Sven en fermant la porte :

— Mais ! Que… C'est quoi ces horribles couleurs ! On dirait la maison de Punky Brusters !

Gaius n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Sur sa gauche, son salon avait des pans de murs multicolores de bandes inégales qui alternait le violet, le rose pâle et le blanc… en face de lui, la cuisine avait tout de même gardé le fond d'origine sauf que le orange était d'un ton plus brumeux et sableux et, tout de même heureux, cela rappelait le soleil du sud. Le couloir était dans le même style que le salon mais avec des mélanges de vert nuancé du clair au plus foncé. Les poings fermés le long du corps, Gaius commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Gaius, murmura le plus jeune, avoue que c'est quand même plus classe comme ça ?

— Mn… grogna-t-il seulement avant d'ajouter, qu'est-ce que tu t'es pris au magasin ?

— Yes ! s'exclama l'ado, je vais te faire un défilé et tu…

— SVEN ! Montre-moi ! Point barre !

Il avait ruminé tout le trajet de l'allée et arrivé devant les boutiques, l'adolescent semblait être créé sur pile énergizer. Impossible de lui fermer le caquet. Gaius avait fini par lui laisser sa carte bancaire pour rester, au calme, sur une terrasse. De plus, en ayant fini de choisir ses propres vêtements, Sven n'avait même pas encore réussi à trouver ce qu'il désirait porter. « Pire qu'une fille, lui avait-il dit… ». Il n'en voulait pas forcément au gamin mais, se retrouver rajeuni avec ce dernier, il avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque où Neal aimait le taquiner… des souvenirs qu'il se serait bien défendu de repenser.

Immobile au bas des escaliers, il crut manquer d'avaler sa salive de travers. Sven venait de descendre quelques marches que ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux vêtements colorés de ce dernier.

— Nom de… grommela-t-il en se donnant une tape sur le front…

— Tu aimes ? s'exclama joyeusement Sven en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le regard fixé sur le jeune homme, il le scruta des pieds à la tête : des boots noirs dont les lacés violet fluorescent trainés au sol, un jean noir déchiré aux genoux avec des fausses taches d'encre rouge sur les cuisses… puis un large tee-shirt bleu ciel barré d'une bande plus foncé sur la poitrine et qui tombait d'une épaule dévoilant sa peau blanche… un foulard rouge mat autour du cou… Gaius, les yeux ronds, avait un petit rebelle chez lui ! Pire que Neal et, encore, c'était peu dire. Son petit frère était plutôt le genre d'ado cool mais ce Sven battait tous les records.

— Alors ? réitéra fièrement l'adolescent en pivotant sur lui-même.

A ce geste, Gaius sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'il distingua le dessin sur les fesses du jean : deux traces de mains rouges qui semblaient dire "attrape-moi si tu peux"…

— Tu comptes t'habiller tous les jours comme ça ? dit-il sans se rendre compte que sa voix était presque hystérique.

— Oui…

Gaius préféra se taire en se dirigeant vers le salon puis, en soupirant, il s'avachit sur son canapé devenu tout bordeaux. Sans plus prêter attention à Sven, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un papa poule et d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien demandé au phœnix. Ce qui l'agaçait depuis son apparition était de savoir comment il allait devoir remédier aux problèmes du fait qu'il ait rajeuni pour éviter d'effrayer Merlin et Arthur. Intérieurement, il fulminait … Il avait mis du temps pour établir un contact avec ses deux voisins et aujourd'hui, dépité par son nouveau statut, il allait devoir tout recommencer.

— Tiens, ce sont tes nouveaux papiers et les miens, chuchota Sven en les lui tendant de sa main fine.

Gaius les saisit à la volée et découvrit qu'il gardait tout sauf son prénom.

— Jack Rémys… hum, j'aime bien, chuchota le plus jeune en tirant sur la main de Gaius,… et moi, c'est Sven Nil… hé ! Ça colle bien les noms ! Nil Rémys !

Gaius soupira en brossant gentiment les cheveux du blondinet.

— Jack ?… répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait seulement besoin d'être seul. Seul pour réfléchir à tous ses changements.

— Sven, s'il te plait, monte tes affaires et laisse-moi un moment...

— Mais… bredouilla-t-il en soufflant sur sa frange colorée, quelle sera ma chambre ?

— Sapristi ! hurla Gaius en se levant, c'est vrai ta chambre…

Il monta les escaliers puis, au milieu du couloir, seul son bureau avait été totalement remplacé. Les murs étaient parsemés d'étoile blanche sur un fond bleu ciel et celui qui faisait face au lit était dessiné de lignes musicales colorées et, à l'image d'un arc-en-ciel, il se demandait si le phœnix n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

— Ça doit être celle-ci… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le placard, hé ! Regarde ! Y a même des vêtements !

Gaius, le sourire aux lèvres, découvrit des habits d'adolescent plus convenable. Sven, totalement dépité en les détaillants, fit une grimace :

— Ah non ! Moi, je veux porter ce que j'ai choisi !

En le laissant dans sa nouvelle pièce, Gaius referma la porte pour s'y adosser. Il ferma ses paupières en réalisant que Sven allait vraiment vivre chez lui… qu'il aurait une personne sous son toit… qu'il ne serait plus seul. « _Quand tout sera fini, je n'existerais plus._ » Il secoua la tête en repensant à ces mots. Sven n'était là que pour Merlin et il ne devait en aucun cas s'attacher à ce môme alors, pourquoi le phœnix s'affaiblissait-il ? Pourquoi un humain serait plus approprié pour son voisin ? N'avait-il déjà pas assez aidé ? Les yeux toujours clos, il avait tenté par plusieurs reprises de parler avec cet être mystique mais il ne s'était jamais manifesté à sa demande. Il avait besoin de connaitre son rôle dans ce plan qui commençait à devenir flou dans sa tête.

Soudain, son corps partit violemment en arrière lorsque Sven ouvrit la porte en poussant un "oups". Les fesses amortissant la chute, il grommela en se disant que ce gamin allait être plus une plaie qu'un devoir !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda l'adolescent en le regardant se relever,… parce qu'avec tout ça, j'ai faim, moi !

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne se faisait que des plats à réchauffer…

— Pour ce soir, je te laisse commander une pizza, ça te va ?

— Yes !

Sven descendit en courant pour saisir le téléphone puis, avant de chercher un numéro, il demanda :

— As-tu des préférences, Gaius ?

— Prends-moi une royale…

— Okay !

Ce soir-là, après avoir mangé, Gaius écoutait les blablas du jeune homme qui ne cessait de parler. A ce rythme, il aurait repris ses soixante-deux ans… et puis, pourquoi devait-il le supporter ?

— Hé Gaius ?

— Quoi ? grommela-t-il en le toisant.

— Je peux te poser des questions ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que t'es déjà en train de faire ?

— Si… mais, des questions d'ordres privées…

— Mouai… répondit-il en le fixant d'un air incertain.

Le regard émeraude était d'une infinie douceur que cela aurait pu le calmer mais, bon, c'était Sven ! Un gamin qui bouleversait son quotidien !

— Pourquoi ça t'embête d'être jeune ?… je suis certain que beaucoup payeraient pour rajeunir… et puis, t'es tout beau et tout mignon comme ça,… parce que, bon, faut dire ce qui est,… toi en vieillard avec un ado comme moi, ça fait un peu pervers et puis,…

— Sven ! grinça-t-il en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez,… là n'est pas le problème ! La seule chose que je voulais était d'aider Merlin !

— Mais, reprit le plus jeune avec enthousiasme, ça te permet aussi de sortir de chez toi que d'y être cloitré comme tous ces vieux et…

Gaius commençait sérieusement à sentir son corps se tendre à ses mots.

— C'est quoi ton problème ! tonna-t-il en se levant, j'étais bien comme ça !

— Mon problème, rit Sven en souriant de toutes ses dents, est que tu as le droit de vivre pleinement ta vie et que…

— La ferme ! s'écria Gaius qui n'aimait pas du tout les réactions moqueuses du jeune homme, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends !

— Non, mais au moins, tu as la chance de reprendre là où…

— Tais-toi !

— Oh, ragea soudainement Sven, parce que ça te fait chier de m'avoir dans ta vie ?

— OUI ! tonna rapidement l'ainé qui, en apercevant un voile de tristesse dans les prunelles émeraude l'obligea à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il observa Sven se lever et en recevant un regard pitoyablement indéchiffrable, il entendit ce dernier lui murmurer :

— Bien, je demanderais au phœnix de…

Gaius n'aimait pas le sérieux du jeune homme. Il voulait seulement en finir avec Merlin… en finir pour… il ne le savait même pas.

— Écoute, coupa calmement Gaius en s'approchant de lui.

Cependant, Sven lui sourit à nouveau en dissimulant sa déception :

— Ce n'est pas grave, le phœnix a eu tort… tu es assez grand pour gérer tout ça…

— SVEN ! hurla-t-il pour qu'il se taise.

Même à ce cri, l'adolescent ne broncha même pas. Le silence n'était pas normal en sa présence et Gaius, désarmé de ne pas savoir où il en était, le regardait monter les escaliers. Il n'était pas fait pour veiller un ado mais, en se remémorant toute cette fichue journée, il s'avouait que Sven avait quelque chose qui semblait le faire vivre… comme si, jusqu'ici, il s'était enfermé du monde extérieur. Le corps las, il passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et, en se contemplant jeune, il avait oublié de vivre sa vie. Sa haine contre ceux qui avaient assassiné son frère l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'il avait seulement vécu comme un fantôme. Il se résigna à monter le voir et, le pas incertain, il entra dans la chambre de Sven qui était déjà enroulé dans une couverture.

— Sven, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, c'est que je suis habitué à être seul et, toi, tu débarques, tu chamboules mon chez moi…

Il se tut en réalisant que l'adolescent ne feintait pas. L'ado s'était rapidement endormi. Alors, il profita de ce calme pour le regarder paisiblement partir au pays des rêves. Une main se posa instinctivement sur la tête blonde qui, à ce geste roula pour lui faire face. Gaius n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi fin et si joliment dessiné. Sven était un bel adolescent…

— Je ne dois pas m'attacher à toi… souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même.

— Tu devrais… lui répondit-il au milieu de son sommeil.

Soudain les mots de Sven parurent envahir sa tête : "_tu as la chance de reprendre là où…_" La chance de quoi ? En quittant la chambre, à chacun de ses pas, des frissons lui parvinrent sur tous les membres. Tels des flashs, il se revoyait sur l'île en train de vendre les pendentifs aux deux jeunes femmes… ensuite, c'était le brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe ici… et encore ce flou avant de discuter avec Merlin puis Arthur… et…

La respiration courte et extrêmement saccadée, il se rendait enfin compte… le corps soudainement affaibli, il n'osa penser ce qui lui était arrivé. Tombant à genoux, l'éternité sembla prendre une toute autre signification… En comprenant les questions de Sven, il avait envie de hurler mais, la gorge trop serrée, il laissa son buste lourdement tomber sur le plancher. Totalement inerte, il ne comprenait plus rien… qu'avait-il fait de lui-même ?

**… … …**

Jusqu'au jour de l'anniversaire de Merlin, Arthur passait son temps à sourire à la vie… Il était tout simplement heureux. Merlin et lui se tenaient toujours la main mais, maintenant, ils s'embrassaient. Cela pourrait paraitre banale mais pas pour lui. Arthur avait bien compris qu'il était le seul à qui son petit-ami lui donnait la main alors, le simple fait que ce dernier l'embrasse était juste des moments magiques. Chaque baiser était diffèrent et il les appréciait.

Ce matin, il repensait à ces deux derniers jours. Assis en tailleurs sur leur lit, il revoyait encore le regard moqueur de la mère de Merlin. Ce dernier l'avait officiellement présenté comme son petit-ami et la seule chose qu'elle avait faite fut de hocher de la tête en retenant un rire qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Arthur adorait Hunit. Elle était très proche de Merlin et, en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré, il sourit bêtement.

— Je suis contente pour vous, lui avait-elle dit, avec toi, Merlin est rayonnant et ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Arthur sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son corps tanguer en arrière. Il distingua le regard amusé de Merlin qui se posait tranquillement sur lui. Il cala rapidement ses mains sur la taille de ce dernier en lui murmurant :

— Je ne pense pas que tu fasses le poids avec moi…

— Comment ça ? demanda Merlin en fronçant des sourcils.

— Pour ça ! dit-il en réussissant à rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de ce dernier.

Merlin s'accouda pour avancer son visage vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux fermés, les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur les épaules de son petit-ami qui, à ce geste, se vit forcer à s'allonger. Pendant que leurs langues tournoyaient langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, Merlin cala les siennes sur le torse du plus jeune puis, d'un coup de maitre, il empoigna le haut d'Arthur qui, le temps d'une seconde, se retrouva coincé sous le corps de son ainé. Stoppant leur baiser, Merlin souriait victorieusement.

— Okay, t'as gagné… mais, juste pour cette fois-ci, dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Arthur aimait ces moments simples… des instants qu'ils se construisaient ensemble… Il aimait sentir le corps de Merlin tout contre le sien. Ces dernières nuits, il les avait passés avec lui. Au début, il n'osait pas le prendre dans ses bras de peur de le faire encore fuir puis, ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit, que les mains de Merlin se frayaient un passage pour se retrouver tendrement dans ses bras. Ces gestes, il les savourait et surtout, il le trouvait juste adorable.

.

.

Hunit était contente de voir que son fils allait mieux. Elle craignait de rencontrer d'autres problèmes avec lui. Allongée sur le sable, elle profitait du beau temps avant de préparer la fête.

— Puis-je m'étendre à vos côtés ? entendit-elle de la voix de Mr Pendragon.

Elle roula à plat ventre tout en lui signifiant qu'il pouvait prendre place. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et depuis que Merlin s'entendait mieux avec Arthur, Uther semblait plus heureux. Parfois, elle se demandait comment cet homme arrivait à vivre sans sa femme puis, quand elle le voyait regarder Arthur, elle comprenait que ce dernier le maintenait en vie… comme si sa femme continuait à vivre à travers l'adolescent.

— Ça me fait tout drôle, commença Uther,… hier, Arthur était encore un enfant et aujourd'hui… c'est un adolescent qui vit son histoire d'amour…

Hunit s'assit en tailleur pour attacher ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval.

— En même temps, je pense que nous nous y attendions, répondit-elle en fixant la mer.

Mr Pendragon prit la même position que son interlocutrice et ajouta :

— C'est vrai. Depuis le jour où Arthur l'a rencontré, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, il s'est tout de suite entendu avec lui… enfin, c'est étonnant aussi, parce que Merlin ne parle pas le langage des signes et, j'ai toujours trouvé ça… _étrange_…

— Aussi _étrange_ que cela puisse être, je trouve leur amitié exceptionnelle… enfin, rajouta-t-elle en soupirant, quand tous les deux ne s'éloignent pas trop.

Hunit ferma ses yeux noisette pour se rappeler combien Merlin était un garçon éveillé et plein d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, il avait tellement changé qu'elle avait du mal à le retrouver. Elle tourna son visage en entendant le rire d'Uther qui lui murmura :

— Je me souviens du jour où Arthur est revenu avec sa voix.

Les bras autour de ses genoux, Mr Pendragon y posa sa joue droite pour la regarder et il poursuivit en souriant :

— Ce soir-là pour fêter ça, il m'a demandé si Merlin était son petit-copain !

Hunit éclata de rire. Que cela devait être trop chou à entendre de la bouche d'un petit gars comme Arthur.

— P'pa ! entendirent les adultes en se tournant sur la voix nerveuse et outrée du concerné.

Merlin qui tenait la main d'Arthur voulait rejoindre sa mère et en s'y approchant, ils écoutèrent la conversation qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que le plus jeune sentit ses joues violemment rougir.

— T'as pas honte de rapporter ! dit-il en dévisageant tour à tour Hunit et son père.

Un éclat de rire cristallin résonna soudainement à ses oreilles. En voyant que Merlin partait dans un fou rire, il lui décocha une tape derrière la tête.

— Ce n'est pas marrant… maintenant, j'ai envie de me cacher… bouda-t-il en lui décochant un regard amusé.

Le rire de Merlin s'accentua tant qu'Arthur se mit à dire :

— Attention Merlin je te donne dix secondes… dix,… neuf,… huit…

— Tu devais être précoce ! tonna ce dernier en courant sur le sable pour échapper à la colère d'Arthur.

Deux paires d'yeux adultes les regardaient partir en direction du bungalow. Hunit les trouvait bien heureux ensemble. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient toujours été… jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par grandir. Arthur était bien plus mûr que son fils et elle avait peur que Merlin le repousse. Finalement, en repensant aux photos, elle conservait l'intime espoir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de bien veillait sur eux.

— Vous savez, murmura Uther, si un jour vous avez besoin de parler de Merlin pour quoi que ce soit… je suis là.

Elle lui sourit en le remerciant.

— Je crois que pour le moment, Arthur et Merlin n'ont pas vraiment besoin de nous…

— Arthur l'adore depuis toujours… et, reprit-il en se levant, je ne pense pas qu'ils se sépareront d'un simple coup de baguette… c'est comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa jeunesse…

Hunit lui décocha un regard incompréhensif.

— Je veux dire, dit-il en s'agenouillant, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me demander des choses étranges pour son âge… comme le fait de savoir si votre fils était son petit copain. Lorsqu'il était entré à l'école spécialisée, Léon qui m'informait de son évolution au sein de l'établissement m'avait dit qu'Arthur lui avait demandé s'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Puis…

Uther se tut subitement en se sentant nerveux.

— Puis ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant fixer le bungalow.

— N'avez-vous jamais trouvé ça, bizarre qu'ils se tiennent constamment par la main ? Enfin, je veux dire… dès leur rencontre… et depuis, c'est devenu comme un besoin essentiel pour chacun…

— Si, si, je me suis aussi posée la question mais, dit-elle en soupirant, ce n'était que des enfants et maintenant,… maintenant, ils grandissent et ce geste doit surement représenter bien plus…

Leurs adolescents ne se rendaient pas compte de l'étrangeté de leurs relations aux regards de leurs parents. A la fois innocent et rempli de jeunesse, ils sentaient chacun à leur manière qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et qu'une force devait surement veiller sur eux.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

J'insiste sur le fait que Léon est le lapin de Gauvain parce que... voilà...


	13. 12 Qui est vraiment Sven ?

**pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !  
**

**Petit deviendra grand**

* * *

**Pairing :** Arthur Pendragon & Merlin Emrys / Léon & Gauvain / Gaius Rémys & Sven Nil

Normalement, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur ce Sven.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Qui est vraiment Sven ?**

_**« J'ai tant besoin de toi… pourquoi me fuir ? »**_

.

.

Cela faisait une semaine que Sven vivait chez Gaius. Une semaine où tout semblait normal. Son tuteur, comme il l'appelait, tentait tant bien que mal de s'occuper de lui et, à son grand bonheur, ce dernier ne se souvenait plus de la raison qui l'avait forcé à dormir à même le sol. Il savait que le phœnix ne lui donnerait pas une seconde chance et c'était dans cette vie qu'il devait la saisir. Il devait juste faire attention à ses paroles…

Ce matin, à l'aurore, il s'était levé plus tôt pour contempler son visage devant la glace de la salle de bain. Les mains sur les joues, il grimaçait pour essayer d'effacer les traits de fatigue. Toute la nuit avait été agitée de rêves maudits… de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le robinet, se pencha et se passa un filet d'eau fraîche sur sa peau tendue. Désaltéré, il planta son regard émeraude dans les siens en sentant les larmes de peine venir troubler la sérénité de son corps. La couleur de ses yeux lui manquait mais, en fermant des paupières, il avait fait un pacte et il comptait bien supporter ces horribles cauchemars. Il ouvrit son regard en se souvenant de l'éclat de rire de son meilleur ami. Ami auquel il avait sacrifié sa vie. Une vie qui, de toute façon, ne valait rien sans Gaius. Il serra durement des dents en se convainquant que ce qu'il faisait était pour Merlin et Arthur mais, aussi pour son cœur.

— Sven ! entendit-il de la voix grincheuse de Gaius qui donnait quelques coups contre la porte, t'as fini de te faire beau ?

L'adolescent s'obligea à sourire à son image puis, en ouvrant à clé, il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son tuteur officiel. Gaius était toujours aussi séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Sauf que son regard ne pétillaient plus et son caractère avait littéralement changé. Il en connaissait la cause et peu importait le résultat du moment qu'il avait la possibilité d'être près de lui.

— T'es pas encore prêt ? maugréa Gaius qui, en plissant des paupières, fit demi-tour en râlant des mots inaudibles.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sven qui avait dû oublier quelque chose.

La tête de Gaius réapparut à la porte et il cingla :

— Je te signale que je dois t'inscrire à ton lycée et à midi, on va manger avec Léon et Gauvain !

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'écria-t-il en courant jusque dans sa chambre, dis ! Tu crois qu'ils vont gober que t'as rajeuni ? Bon, il faut bien parce que sinon Léon ne t'aurait jamais appelé, et puis, t'était son cousin.

— Miséricorde ! gronda Gaius au pas de sa porte tout en toisant d'un regard sombre avant de balayer la chambre, une semaine que t'es chez moi et c'est déjà un foutoir ! Regarde-moi ça ! Sven !

Le blondinet, le sourire crispé et les mains derrière le dos, affaissait des épaules en bafouillant :

— Je… rangerais, promis… mais, par toutes les plumes, cesse de hurler.

— T'as intérêt ! fustigea-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Gaius retournait dans sa chambre en bourgeonnant. Sa demeure était devenue à l'image d'une maison de poupée et ce gamin semait la pagaille dans chaque pièce, comme s'il se croyait réellement chez lui. Il s'empressa de s'habiller d'un costume gris foncé qui ressortait son teint pâle puis, en se regardant, il avait toujours du mal à se voir aussi jeune.

Le temps de se dévisager, il devait admettre qu'il pouvait enfin faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus mais, avant tout, Merlin primait dans sa mémoire. Il aurait tellement voulu connaitre la première vie de ce dernier pour pouvoir l'aider. Il soupira lorsque, soudainement deux bras passèrent rapidement autour de son cou. En grognant contre son invité, il détestait quand Sven agissait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres et il haïssait son comportement plus qu'enfantin. Gaius se tordit le corps en tentant de le faire partir mais en vain.

— SVEN ! gronda-t-il, peux-tu me lâcher ! Merd… credi ! Je ne suis pas un porte-manteau !

Ce dernier, loin d'être effrayé, lui répondit en s'esclaffant :

— Tu es magnifique comme ça ! Tu vas faire fureur devant le proviseur !

— Mhn ! grogna l'ainé qui abandonna la bataille en restant figé comme une statue.

Sven, le regard éclatant, lui offrit un sourire qui le fit légèrement rougir.

— Bof, ce n'est qu'un costume… répondit finalement l'ainé.

— Mouai, peut-être, mais en tout cas, ça te va bien ! s'extasia l'adolescent avant d'ajouter, on y va ! J'ai hâte de voir le lycée et après,… woauw, Léon et Gauvain ! Je vais les rencontrer ! Ça ! C'est trop de la balle !

Il se tut en entendant une nouvelle fois Gaius ronchonner.

— Allez, reprit le blondinet plus calmement, râle pas, Gaius,… souris, quoi, merde,… on dirait que t'as un bâton coincé dans le cul !

— Sven ! tonna-t-il en le fusillant d'un regard sombre, je ne suis pas coincé !

Le plus jeune éclata de rire en partant au-rez-de-chaussée tout en hurlant qu'il était prêt. Gaius, dépité, avait du mal à le suivre. Ce gamin allait l'enterrer bien avant d'en finir avec Merlin mais il était vrai que depuis qu'il était là, il mettait de l'ambiance dans la maison… et pour en mettre, il semblait s'y donner à cœur joie !

.

.

Dans la voiture, Gaius qui fixait la route sentait le silence pesant envahir l'habitacle. Cela lui était étrange. Sven, si habituellement bavard, ne disait plus rien et il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de jeter un œil vers le plus jeune qui semblait être captivé par le paysage.

Sur le parking, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'entrée lorsque Gaius, en dévisageant Sven, trouvait qu'il était habillé un peu n'importe comment. Les boots aux lacets vert pomme qui trainaient au sol ne donnaient pas fière allure… et vêtu d'un battle noir couvert d'un tee-shirt court, cela aurait été moins choquant s'il n'y avait pas un arc-en-ciel multicolore de chaque côté. Où avait-il bien pu pêcher un tel look ? Même les cheveux plaqués avaient été mis en batailles sur son crâne… Vive le gel !

En se forçant à détourner ses yeux vers la porte, il soupirait en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer… parce que les gamins, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, Sven lui permettait de sortir de chez lui comme s'il découvrait enfin la ville. En une semaine, il s'en était passé des choses. Deux jours auparavant, Sven l'avait obligé à s'allonger dans le jardin pour contempler les étoiles. C'était, à ses yeux, un truc débile mais au final il avait bien apprécié. Sven semblait vivre chaque seconde à cent à l'heure comme s'il allait devoir le quitter plus vite. A cette idée, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine parce qu'un jour, ce gamin s'en irait et Gaius, de son côté, mettait jour après jour une barrière pour éviter de souffrir et de s'attacher à lui.

Assis, côte à côte, face au directeur, Gaius sentait déjà le regard éberlué de ce dernier sur Sven. Pourquoi ce môme ne pouvait-il pas s'habiller comme tous les autres ?

— Jack Rémys, vous êtes donc son tuteur légal depuis que ses parents sont décédés ? demanda le directeur.

— Tout à fait.

L'inscription se passa bien quand, en tressaillant, Sven OSA prendre la parole :

— Dites ? Vous savez à l'avance dans quelle classe je serais ? Est-ce que je serais obligé de faire du sport le mercredi ?

Que la matinée fut longue et… stressante. Sven avait tellement d'énergie à revendre que Gaius, même rajeuni, peinait à le suivre. En montant dans la voiture pour partir en direction du restaurant du père de Léon, le silence s'était à nouveau installé. Décidément ce môme aurait sa peau. Tout en conduisant, il se posait des questions sur ce dernier.

Il y avait chez cet adolescent quelque chose qui le turlupinait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas naturels… la couleur paraissait plus vive comme si le gamin était constamment veillé par le phœnix. Phœnix qui, à son désarroi, refusait de se dévoiler devant lui. Gaius qui désirait connaitre son rôle dans cette nouvelle histoire avait plusieurs fois tentait de lui parler avant l'apparition de Sven. Cet adolescent était-il sa réponse ? Il avait peut-être demandé son aide mais, depuis que le gamin vivait avec lui, il avait la certitude qu'il lui manquait une partie du puzzle.

.

.

Léon attendait impatiemment devant le restaurant l'arrivée de Gaius. Depuis le retour des vacances sur l'île, sa mémoire paraissait se soulager de tous les maux qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Le sourire aux lèvres, le souvenir de son grand cousin lui était revenu et de savoir que le vieil homme qui avait donné de l'huile à Gauvain n'était autre que Gaius, il avait été profondément touché. Si ce dernier n'avait pas pris le temps d'en savoir plus sur le pendentif, il se demandait si, dans cette vie, il aurait pu vivre avec celui qui avait toujours pris son cœur ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, grâce à Morgana, était que l'âme de Merlin était le créateur du phœnix et que pour une obscure raison, ce dernier était entouré d'une aura protectrice qui l'empêchait d'évoluer à son rythme. Cependant, elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'une autre personne, en dehors du phœnix, était derrière ce phénomène et que ce n'était pas Merlin qui ne voulait pas grandir, bien au contraire, c'était cette mystérieuse personne qui l'en empêchait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Merlin était protégé par une force qui empêchait qui conque de le blesser.

Morgana l'avait ensuite informé que le passé enfoui de Merlin allait resurgir très violemment dans les mois à venir. Elle lui avait même fait part de sa crainte de le perdre ainsi qu'Arthur. Son rôle était de veiller sur ce couple et elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce que le phœnix comptait faire. Cet être mystique dont elle ne voyait qu'en rêve semblait prendre ses propres décisions pour le bien de son maitre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui parce qu'elle connaissait le but de sa manœuvre : l'emmener là où dans sa première vie, il avait tout perdu.

Cependant, son dernier songe lui avait dévoilé qu'une autre personne allait apparaitre dans leur vie… un visage connu qui restait flou dans sa mémoire.

_— Qui ça ? avait-il demandé à Morgana._

_— Tu te souviens de la photo que je te parlais où nous étions tous les cinq ?_

_Léon s'en souvenait très bien puisque Arthur le lui avait montré mais il ne voyait pas le rapport._

_— A ton avis, qui a pris la photo ? Il manque quelqu'un sur le cliché…_

Depuis cette entrevue, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur cette sixième personne alors, quand il vit la voiture se garer, il resta figé une main sur le cœur. A chacun de ses battements, ses yeux se posaient sur le visage fin de l'adolescent. Les cheveux blonds éblouissaient à la lumière du soleil et le corps fin de ce dernier était aussi bien dessiné que dans ses souvenirs. Seul l'âge ne correspondait pas parce que "Sven " était, normalement, aussi âgé que Gaius. Les paupières plissées, le regard noisette de ce dernier ne paraissait pas se rappeler de son meilleur ami. Perplexe, il préféra garder pour le moment tout cela pour lui. Il fallait qu'il soit certain de l'identité de cet adolescent.

Gaius sortit de la voiture tout en fixant l'adolescent qui était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet. Il le sentait un brin nerveux comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose et, en soupirant, il s'approcha de lui en tapotant son épaule.

— Sven, qu'est-ce qui y a ? C'est le lycée qui te travaille ?

En croisant le regard du plus jeune, Gaius détourna rapidement les yeux vers Léon. Il ne se ferait jamais à cette couleur parce qu'elle le dérangeait. C'était de plus en plus étrange.

— C'est… bredouilla l'adolescent qui suivait le regard de son aîné,…

Sven, le cœur battant, sourit nerveusement en dévisageant les yeux noisette de Léon. Ce dernier le scrutait si intensément qu'il avait l'impression d'être nu. L'avait-il reconnu ? La suite de la journée se déroula si rapidement que le soir, en rentrant, il continuait à feinter la joie de vivre. Chose que Gaius n'avait pas encore saisie mais il comptait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce gamin.

.

.

Gaius, assis sur le canapé du salon, regardait Sven monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Ce qui le troublait était le comportement excessif de ce dernier. Léon et Gauvain l'avaient pris en aparté pour le remercier d'avoir su invoquer le phœnix et, en les écoutant, leurs voix dissimulaient difficilement une profonde tristesse. Il n'avait pas osé leur poser la question parce qu'il avait peur de leurs réponses comme si Gaius la connaissait déjà. Le regard de Léon sur l'adolescent lui avait soutiré quelques soupçons parce que, finalement, qui était Sven ? Gaius savait que ce gamin ne lui dirait rien mais il allait devoir le savoir tout seul.

Les paupières closes, il avait même du mal à se souvenir de l'arrivée de Sven. Comment diable pouvait-il oublier cela ? Il avait rajeuni et sa mémoire n'était pas en cause alors, en ouvrant son regard, il n'y avait que cet être stupidement magique pour lui ôter des instants de la vie. A cette seconde, il aurait bien voulu crier après Sven pour que le phœnix apparaisse mais il se ravisa en réalisant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait plus de sens. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Sven n'était pas là par hasard.

.

.

Arthur, allongé sur le canapé du salon de Merlin, le regardait s'endormir tout contre lui. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer des vacances que son aîné s'était avachi devant la télé. La semaine avait été, à ses yeux, ses plus merveilleux souvenirs. Léon et Gauvain faisaient plaisir à voir et Morgana qui ne cachait pas sa joie, lui souhaitait bonne chance… et Arthur en avait besoin.

A une semaine de la rentrée, il appréhendait le retour à la normal de la vie trépidante des adolescents de son âge. La seule chose qui pouvait le faire sourire était de se dire qu'il entrait dans le même lycée que Merlin. Le regard planté sur le bras de ce dernier qui semblait s'accrocher à lui le fit glousser. Il le trouvait si adorable qu'il imprima dans sa mémoire cette image comme s'il savait que l'année allait être encore plus longue que les précédentes.

A cette pensée, il ferma des paupières. Les derniers souvenirs d'Adam s'étaient lentement estompés et le jour où, sur les hauteurs, Merlin avait fait ses adieux, il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour rendre les choses plus étranges que magiques ? C'était une page qui se tournait vers d'autres horizons et c'était de cet avenir qui l'effrayait.

Il était peut-être jeune mais la peur de rater la chance de vivre pleinement sa vie avec Merlin le terrifiait toujours. Pourtant, ce dernier était bien en sa compagnie. Les éclats de rire et ses regards remplis d'amour ne trompaient pas… mais, son estomac se nouait quand il tentait de glisser ses mains sous le haut de son aîné. Le corps figé de Merlin lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt au moindre câlin plus approfondi. Il ne demandait pas non plus de coucher avec lui, pour ça, il avait du temps. Il désirait seulement le sentir encore plus près de sa peau… plus près de lui… comme autrefois lorsqu'en étant Adam, il était avec Neal.

.

.

Merlin se réveilla en entendant la voix de sa mère qui discutait avec le père d'Arthur. Le corps patraque, il sourit quand, en levant son visage, il croisa celui de son petit ami qui dormait à poing fermé. Cette semaine avait été riche en émotion. Son anniversaire avait été dignement fêté avec tous ses amis. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie… parce que ce soir-là, ces derniers étaient venus avec des lampions en papier rose pour le souvenir de la mère d'Arthur et bleu pour son père… ce geste inattendu l'avait fait énormément pleurer dans les bras son petit ami. Merlin avait été tellement ému qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver les mots pour les remercier…

Il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Arthur avant de trouver sa mère. Il aimait Arthur, ça, il en était certain mais, il y avait des choses qui lui échappaient… ou, était-ce le sentiment que tout cela allait prendre fin ? Merlin se torturait l'esprit parce qu'il sentait qu'Arthur n'était pas honnête avec lui. Il y avait dans ses mots une tendresse presque obligatoire comme s'il le prenait pour la chose la plus fragile au monde… Et, il ne voulait pas que la personne qu'il aime le voit ainsi.

En le recouvrant d'un plaid, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son petit ami. Bien plus musclé que lui, il le trouvait déjà très beau pour son âge tandis que lui, à peine plus âgé que ce dernier, il se sentait moins attirant. Aussi mince qu'un piquet, il se demandait ce qu'Arthur pouvait lui trouver. Il se pinça un instant les lèvres. Les dernières nuits, enlacés contre son torse, il avait senti son corps qui semblait en désirer plus… ses hormones se bousculaient au fond de lui, faisant papillonner son cœur encore plus violemment. Arthur lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui et, en fixant sa main, il voulait grandir avec lui. Grandir pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés.

Cette dernière semaine de vacances, il avait apprécié ses moments de tendresses et de rires. Mais… parce qu'il y avait un mais… même si Merlin avait envie d'aller plus loin dans leurs relations, quelque chose l'en empêchait ou, du moins, son corps se crispait. Il avait comme une sensation qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et peut-être, cela venait-il du fait qu'Arthur lui dissimulait des choses. Sur ces pensées, il partit retrouver sa mère.

Au pas de la porte, il n'avait qu'elle pour en parler et puis, en se souvenant de la boite de préservatifs et du lubrifiant qu'elle lui avait acheté, il n'était plus à ça près…

— Maman ? murmura-t-il presque timidement.

— Oui ?

Il s'avança en fermant méthodiquement la porte.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler d'Arthur et de moi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Les doigts des mains entrelacés entre eux, signe de sa nervosité, il commençait à faire les cent pas.

— Voilà, j'ai seize ans et lui, quatorze…

— Oui…

— Je sais que je suis en âge d'avoir des… rapports… mais, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant, avec Arthur,… je…

Il se tut en respirant difficilement.

— Merlin ? murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à continuer.

Immobile, il leva son regard sur sa mère en lui soufflant péniblement :

— Je ne peux pas le faire avec lui…

Hunit, soulagé qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, respira profondément avant de lui répondre :

— C'est normal, il est plus jeune que…

— Non, coupa catégoriquement son fils, tu n'as pas compris,… j'aime Arthur mais je sais que je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec lui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant d'un sourcil parce que cela n'avait aucun sens.

— Je n'en sais rien en fait… je ne me l'explique pas… pourtant, je l'aime de tout mon cœur maman et… je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…

Hunit n'arrivait plus à le suivre dans son raisonnement.

— Tu as peut-être besoin de t'éloigner de lui, vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps que…

— Non, maman,… coupa à nouveau Merlin, je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre,… je… je veux passer du temps avec lui mais, je bloque et,… ça me fait peur parce que tout ce que je ressens pour lui est si fort que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, poursuivit-il en secouant la tête tout en glissant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune,… Arthur me ment… pas sur ce qu'il ressent mais un autre truc.

Hunit regrettait la présence de son mari. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et elle craignait qu'il ne fasse d'autres bêtises.

— En as-tu discuté avec lui ?

— Non, marmonna-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres, avec lui, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben, tu sais, on a toujours ce problème de communication,… des fois, il comprend de travers…

— Bon, écoute mon garçon,… pour le moment vous n'en êtes pas à vous engueuler ? Je pense que tu te tracasses pour rien, attends de voir dans quelques semaines où votre histoire vous emmène, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour, vous en discuterez plus calmement entre vous ?

Elle regardait le visage décomposé de son adolescent. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'effrayer. Arthur et lui se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que, peut-être, son fils avait surement confondu l'amitié et l'amour. Pourtant, en tant que mère, elle sentait que ce n'était pas une quelle conque histoire d'amour. C'était bien plus que cela mais, parfois se disait-elle, les enfants devaient faire leurs propres choix qui, plus tard, leur serviraient de leçons.

— Tu sais, peut-être, que tu as seulement peur du sérieux que prend votre relation mais, ajouta-t-elle tristement, prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui.

Pourquoi Merlin se refusait-il de se voir en couple ?

— Je ne sais pas… bredouilla-t-il en semblant réfléchir à cela,… surement, as-tu raison…

Le petit sourire qu'il lui offrait la peina parce qu'elle craignait la réaction d'Arthur si Merlin décidait d'arrêter leur histoire. Elle se rappelait encore de leur rencontre et de leur rire. Merlin était si ouvert et si heureux qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

.

.

Arthur qui avait senti le vide à ses côtés s'était levé pour aller à la rencontre de Merlin lorsque, le cœur battant, il entendit la fin de la conversation. Il feinta de sortir des toilettes puis, sans oser regarder son petit ami, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout allait bien ? Pourquoi Merlin remettait-il en cause leurs relations ? Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé qu'il tenait à lui ? Qu'avait-il donc pu faire dans une ancienne vie pour qu'il réussisse à le repousser constamment ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Adam avait réellement existé ! Il ne pouvait rien lui dire !

Arthur, allongé sur son lit, libérait ses larmes de peine.

— Arthur ? entendit-il de la voix inquiète de son père.

Les yeux fermés, il entendait encore les paroles de Merlin « Arthur me ment… » et, le cœur déchiré, il avait bien entendu ses_ je t'aime_ ! Ses putains de mots qui avaient résonné dans sa tête ! Si Merlin l'aimait, pourquoi ne l'entendait-il plus ?

— Arthur ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Merlin ?

— Papa, répondit-il en se redressant pour le regarder, si je garde un secret que je ne peux pas le dire à Merlin, est-ce que ça fait de moi un menteur ?

— Cela dépend du secret, murmura son père, tu peux me le dire à moi ?

Arthur, la gorge nouée, ne se confiait jamais à son père mais, aujourd'hui, il perdait l'espoir de garder Merlin. C'était dans ses moments que sa mère lui manquait le plus. Elle avait les mots pour le consoler.

— Tu ne me croiras jamais, souffla-t-il en approchant ses genoux de son torse.

Uther s'assit à ses côtés et, en prenant une respiration, il lui révéla :

— Tu sais, tu me rappelles beaucoup ta mère, je crois même que tu tiens bien plus d'elle que de moi.

Arthur aimait qu'il lui parle d'elle alors, en relevant son regard suppliant, son père poursuivit :

— Quand elle a su qu'elle t'attendait, elle m'a sorti son pendentif porte-bonheur, tu sais, celui du phœnix.

— Oui.

— Elle m'a dit que sur l'île, un jeune homme l'avait accosté pour lui dire que ce collier te reviendrait un jour et le plus incroyable, c'était qu'elle l'avait sous son tee-shirt.

— T'était pas jaloux ? demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle lui manquait autant.

Uther sourit à son fils.

— Non, j'étais confiant et puis, elle le prenait pour un dragueur, tu vois le genre, un blond au corps parfait mais, lorsque deux mois après, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie qui la rendait encore plus belle, elle était si heureuse qu'elle en remerciait le ciel.

— Alors le dragueur devait être un médium ?

— Je ne sais pas mais depuis ce jour-là, tu étais devenu son petit miracle et c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que tu ais son collier porte-bonheur.

Arthur baissa son regard un instant. Peu importait ce qu'il ne devait pas dire mais son père pouvait peut-être le conseiller.

— Papa, dit-il en croisant son regard sérieux, le collier est magique et…

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche que plus aucun autre son n'en franchit. Affolé, sa respiration se saccada au rythme de sa peur grandissante. Le monde semblait subitement tanguer autour de lui. Les mains posées sur sa gorge, il avait beau essayer de hurler, il restait muet. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en parler. Pourquoi ?

.

.

— Gaius ! tonna Sven qui venait sortir de sa douche pour coller son nez à la fenêtre de l'entrée, ils sont de retour !

Ledit Gaius semblait fatigué par ce môme. Cela faisait une longue et pénible semaine que ce dernier ne cessait de lui demander quand est-ce que ses voisins allaient rentrer.

— J'ai hâte de les voir ! poursuivit l'adolescent, est-ce que tu penses que je leur plairais ? Dis, tu crois que je peux aller les saluer ?

Gaius soupira fortement en pesant chacun de ses mots.

— Demain, promis, on ira à leur rencontre, en leur disant que je suis le petit-fils de moi-même,… okay ?

Cela sonnait affreusement faux...

— Yes ! s'écria Sven qui venait de sauter au cou de son aîné, merci ! Merci ! Merci ! hurla-t-il aux pauvres oreilles de ce dernier.

Gaius, immobile, affaissa des épaules et, les yeux plissés, il se disait qu'il ne se ferait jamais à ses sursauts d'humeur. Bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il y avait chez lui, une attraction qui le perturbait… De toute façon, sa vie était à l'image d'un fromage entièrement parsemait de trous. Et comme Sven semblait de mèche avec l'oiseau, il devait être vigilant.

— Gaius ! tonna l'adolescent qui le fit sursauter.

— Quoi ?

— C'est bien la mère de Merlin ? dit-il en pointant un index sur la vitre.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je,…merde ! s'écria-t-il en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, je croyais que c'était elle qui était décédée ? Mon dieu !

Gaius, terrifié de l'entendre pour une fois aussi tendu, le dévisagea en lui demandant si cela lui posait un problème. Au lieu de lui répondre, Sven partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était la panique. Hunit allait le reconnaitre. Il en était certain. Le cœur battant, il ne devait pas la rencontrer, il devait se débrouiller pour l'éviter.

— Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ! cingla Gaius en pénétrant dans la pièce, tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement je trouve !

— Désolé, reprit calmement le plus jeune en tentant de sourire, je suis juste impatient de la connaitre.

L'ainé le détailla quelques secondes et choisi de jouer le jeu.

— Okay, bon, maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir, bonne nuit.

.

.

Gaius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongé sur son canapé, il contemplait la vieille photo en se disant que cette époque lui manquait. Les gens qu'il avait connu n'étaient plus que des poussières et lui, il attendait que son tour arrive. Même si derniers étaient à nouveaux présent, ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été. Roulant sur le côté, il serra l'objet tout contre lui en se laissant emporter par ses vieux songes. Il y avait dans ses rêves, le rire d'un homme… un éclat que son cœur avait apparemment oublié.

Le cri de Sven le réveilla en sursaut. Paniqué, il courut jusque dans sa chambre et, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il distingua le corps de l'adolescent se redresser la bouche giclant des trainées de sang. Il alluma la lumière d'une main tremblante et, le cœur affolé, il n'y avait rien, pas de sang.

— Sven ? Sven ? bredouilla-t-il les lèvres vibrantes.

Le corps de ce dernier était pris de spammes violents. Son regard était empreint d'une terreur inouïe. Son souffle était court et bruyant. Gaius, totalement pétrifié, le porta rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Les membres de Sven tremblaient si effroyablement qu'il sentait la peur le gagner. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le canapé, d'une main, il caressa le front de ce dernier qui, en lui coupant le souffle, aperçut les prunelles de Sven passer du bleu à l'émeraude. L'air semblait chargé d'un froid intense comme si l'été avait soudainement laissé place à l'hiver.

Il tressaillit en regardant impuissant l'adolescent qui cherchait de ses doigts tremblant le bout de sa langue.

— Sven ? tenta à nouveau Gaius en le bougeant très fortement.

Ce dernier sentit les bras secoués du plus jeune l'enlacer en hoquetant de peur :

— Il… il lui a coupé la langue, il ne pouvait plus parler, il…

— Qui ça ?

— Mosé… n'avait plus de langue...

Gaius l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en le berçant lentement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait peur. Pourquoi l'adolescent vivait les souvenirs de Merlin ?

.

.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Merlin entendait des mots qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles :_ " N'oublies pas… un pacte ne peut être descellé. "_

Merlin, en sueur, se réveillait chaque nuit avec ces paroles qui résonnaient au milieu de ses songes. Roulant sur son épaule gauche, il tendit sa main tremblante pour allumer sa lampe lorsque, le corps terrifié et figé, il entendit la même voix conclure : "_De très lourds souvenirs contre une vie ! Tel est le pacte !_ ". La main en suspens, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. L'obscurité de sa chambre semblait chargée d'une étrange tension comme si, quelque chose tentait de lui faire passer un message… Loin d'être rassuré, il marmonna :

— Qui est là ?

La peur au ventre, il cala ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant durement des paupières. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il paniqua lorsqu'un souffle glissa le long de sa nuque en lui murmurant : "_On peut tout recommencer…_ "

**.**

**à suivre**

**Pour le cas où vous auriez loupé un truc : Je rappelle que Mosé est le prénom que portait l'âme de Merlin.**

**Sven n'est pas un inconnu dans l'entourage des cinq personnes**

**.**


	14. 13 : Flash back

C'était un chapitre qui amenait des questions et peu de réponses.

Il y a une raison pour qu'Arthur ait perdu momentanément la parole.

**Je rappelle qu'au chapitre 7, Gaius dit bien a Arthur que la tragédie incendiaire s'est déroulé en 2012.**

**Merci **Padoune2620 pour tes reviews.

**Pairing :** Arthur Pendragon (14)& Merlin Emrys (16) / Léon (21) & Gauvain (18) / Gaius Rémys (22) & Sven Nil (16)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Flash back**

**_« On peut tout recommencer… »_**

**.**

Merlin ne se sentait pas d'attaque. La voix ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose et cela le fatiguait. Elle n'était pas froide et encore moins violente mais elle semblait vouloir davantage d'attention. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de phénomène. Cela le terrifiait. Allongé sur son lit, il imaginait qu'il était dans un autre monde. Un univers où tout serait merveilleux et féérique. Là où il aurait le pouvoir de tout changer… le pouvoir de comprendre qui il était…

_" Merlin marchait dans un voile lumineux et opalin qui se dissipait lentement autour de lui. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'en haut d'une falaise, encore, il découvrait les deux jeunes gens. Cela lui était étrange. Le temps semblait lui laisser quelques secondes pour les détailler. Ils étaient bruns aux yeux noisette, juste deux personnes qui lui paraissaient banales. Le plus grand portait le plus jeune entre ses bras : l'un sous le dos, tête côté cœur et le second sous les genoux._

_Merlin pouvait même tourner autour d'eux. Il se rappelait que la première fois, le plus jeune se nommait Mosé. Il ne devait avoir à peine onze ou douze ans tandis que le plus grand, il lui aurait donné facilement vingt ans. Puis, en contemplant leurs yeux, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Une lueur qui semblait danser au fond de chaque prunelle comme si quelqu'un les avait peints._

_Le sablier du temps reprit soudainement court… La brise était douce mais la chaleur était pesante et lourde de tension. Immobile à leurs côtés, il les observait tomber à terre et, le cœur battant, il entendait leur conversation muette. Au souvenir d'Arthur et de lui, sa gorge se noua progressivement._

_« Laisse-moi ici ! » disait le plus jeune._

_« Mosé ! Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais ! »_

_« Mais, tu peux encore échapper aux hommes de ton père, ils ne savent rien »_

_« Et alors ! Tu crois que ta vie ne vaut rien ? »_

_« Regarde-moi, disait Mosé en posant une main tremblante sous le menton du plus grand, mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus, mon corps ne m'appartient plus, et… »_

_« Non ! Je refuse de te laisser ici ! semblait presque hurler le plus grand en serrant des dents, je préfère mourir que de n'avoir rien fait »_

_« Abjil, tu es fils de pharaon, tu as un avenir… »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je vive après ce que j'ai découvert sur ma propre famille !? »_

_Merlin ne se rendait pas compte que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il y avait tant à apprendre de cette scène qu'il aurait voulu leur crier de partir… il aurait voulu qu'ils réussissent à s'enfuir mais il n'était qu'un spectateur et en tant que tel, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'un homme arriva pour tirer plusieurs flèches. Les yeux rivés sur la première, il sursauta, une main sur la bouche, lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut du dos de l'aîné._

_Impuissant, Merlin bredouillait : « allez-vous-en… noooonnnn » et plus aucun bruit ne vint troubler cet instant unique. Une éternité qui laissait aux deux jeunes hommes de se dire les derniers mots. Allongé, l'un en face de l'autre, le plus jeune posait une main sur la joue de ce dernier en suppliant :_

_« Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plait… » suppliait le plus jeune.  
_

_« Mosé, pardonne-moi » répondait le plus grand en cillant des sourcils, prêt à rendre son âme._

_« Je ne veux pas y retourner… Abdjil… »_

_Merlin, les yeux totalement embués, souffrait pour eux. Il y avait dans le regard du plus âgé une tendresse qui rappelait celui d'Arthur… SON ARTHUR et face à tout ça, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux…_

_« Crois-tu encore à ton phœnix ? » fit résonner Abdjil en respirant difficilement._

_« Nooonnn, je ne crois plus en rien… comment puis-je croire en une chose qui n'existe pas… j'ai juste voulu rêver pour… »_

_Tombant lui-même à genoux, Merlin passa son regard flou de l'un à l'autre quand il réalisa que le plus grand venait de rendre son dernier souffle._

_« Emmène-moi avec toi… » suppliait Mosé en pleurant à chaudes larmes. "_

Il se sentit soudainement happé en arrière. Le cœur brisé, il avait ressenti leur affection l'un pour l'autre… La peine du plus jeune d'être abandonné… La douleur de l'ainé d'être désarmé par le comportement des hommes… Pourtant, au milieu de ce cauchemar, Merlin avait senti tout leur amour inavoué…

La rage au ventre, un hurlement franchit de ses lèvres en se réveillant les larmes aux yeux. «_ Je t'aime Mosé, pour toujours… alors,… on peut tout recommencer… _» Des mots lui parvinrent encore à ses oreilles et, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur sa mère, il éclata en sanglots. Merlin, le visage entre les mains, ne comprenait pas ce rêve mais il avait été touché… touché par leurs mots, touché par leurs regards brisés… La douleur, il la ressentait comme si elle était sienne… elle lui tordait les entrailles comme s'il venait lui-même d'être abandonné.

Les mains ancrées sur le haut de sa mère, il secoua la tête en hurlant :

— Je veux Arthur, je veux Arthur…

Il pleurait pour Mosé qui, en le faisant hoqueter, se retrouvait seul contre ces hommes qui lui voulaient du mal… Il voulait qu'Arthur le rassure, qu'il soit là pour lui montrer encore et encore combien il l'aimait… combien, il comptait pour lui.

— Merlin…

Figé par l'intonation inquiétante qu'elle employa, il la dévisagea sans oser dire un mot. Il y avait dans les yeux de sa mère une lueur de panique. Merlin, effondré, pensa immédiatement à Arthur.

La peur que sa discussion avec sa mère, la veille, puisse avoir été écoutée par son petit ami le fit trembler encore davantage. En pyjama, il courut jusque chez ce dernier. Trouvant la porte fermée à clé, il appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette. Stressé et le visage humide, il sautilla sur place quand, enfin il découvrit Uther.

— Merlin, commença-t-il mais déjà l'adolescent courut jusqu'à l'étage.

En poussant la porte, il distingua Arthur assis sur son bureau, les pieds sur sa chaise. Le visage pâle de ce dernier lui donna la chair de poule. Son cœur semblait s'effriter au fur et à mesure que les lèvres d'Arthur s'étiraient en vibrant de peur.

Merlin, en essuyant ses larmes, s'approcha rapidement de son petit ami et, en virant la chaise, il se plaça entre ses cuisses pour l'enlacer doucement. La joue contre son épaule secouée, les yeux fermés, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir malheureux. Il savait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions : sur lui-même, sur ses sentiments, sur ce qui faisait qu'il était attiré par Arthur puis, ce rêve étrange lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Le but d'une vie n'était-elle pas d'avancer ? Celui d'apprendre et de découvrir que tout ce qu'elle lui donnait était toujours devant ses yeux ? Que malgré le fait de croire qu'il pouvait aussi le perdre, comme cette traitresse de faucheuse qui lui avait volé son père, Arthur serait toujours là. Alors, peu importait la douleur ou la souffrance que pouvait engendrer le fait de l'aimer, Merlin ne reculerait plus. Blotti tout contre Arthur, le monde pouvait sombrer dans le chaos, il serait toujours avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être Mosé… Il ne voulait pas être abandonné…

Les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il comprenait que de ses blessures pouvaient naitre une force qui saurait guider ses pas. Des pas qui lui avaient offert un petit voisin devant son jardin, un voisin qui, au fil des années, s'avérait celui que son cœur avait choisi. Merlin aurait pu passer à côté de lui et à cette seconde, il regrettait sa conversation qui, finalement, n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Arthur représentait son souffle… sa partie qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre.

.

.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa voix s'était éteinte quand il avait voulu dire la vérité à son père. Était-ce une punition ? Ou cela ne venait-il que de lui ? Le corps tremblant, il avait encore cette peur que Merlin ne s'éloigne de lui… son éternel amour qui allait surement lui échapper. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut en train de courir vers la porte d'entrée, il se préparait mentalement à cette annonce. Mais, quand, en le voyant face à lui, les yeux aussi rougis que les siens, il se sentit plus fragilisé qu'autrefois. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

La chaleur de Merlin tout contre son corps parut l'apaiser, évanouissant l'angoisse qui le consumait. Les bras de ce dernier passant jusque derrière son dos, Arthur éclata en sanglots tant il ressentait la tendresse de ce simple geste. S'il avait pu, à cet instant, il lui aurait hurlé qu'il serait toujours là… qu'il était sien depuis des siècles d'errances…

Ils restèrent enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, durant plusieurs minutes où les échos dégressifs de hoquets et de pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce. Un moment d'intimité que leurs âmes réclamaient pour effacer les peines et les douleurs que tous les deux ne cessaient d'engendrer.

Merlin, calmé, obligea son petit ami à le regarder et, le temps d'une seconde, il dévisagea ses lèvres avant d'y poser les siennes. Il avait envie de l'embrasser,… envie que ce dernier sache combien il l'aimait profondément… Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, ils gémirent en laissant échapper, à jamais, dans l'air du temps leur inquiétude pesante.

Pendant que Merlin glissait une main possessive, doigts écartés, sur la nuque d'Arthur, ce dernier serra ses cuisses autour de la taille de son aîné en hélant de satisfaction au baiser qu'il lui offrait. Un incroyable baiser qui semblait mêlé d'amour et de promesse, comme si une dose d'éternité valsait entre leur langue. Dansant sur le rythme endiablé de leur battement de cœur, le doute ne devait plus s'immiscer dans leur mémoire parce que c'était ça d'aimer quelqu'un : cesser de réfléchir, pardonner et vivre l'instant présent.

.

.

Arthur, les autres larmes au bord des yeux, était totalement bouleversé. Ce baiser correspondait à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pu faire dans ses autres vies. C'était juste un baiser intemporel et rempli d'amour. Un soupçon de tendresse que Merlin semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre.

— Je… commença à bredouiller Arthur qui, surpris de s'entendre parler, se racla la gorge en le fixant, t'aime…

Les mains de Merlin venant encadrer son visage, son cœur trépidait au fond de sa poitrine. Son regard bleu tombant sur les siens, les rayons du soleil paraissaient vouloir jouer aux entremetteurs en le rendant encore plus beau et attirant. Arthur, le souffle court par tous ces événements, le contemplait en entendant la voix de son aîné lui murmurer :

— Je t'aime Arthur…

Lèvres contre lèvres, peu importait la manière dont ses mots pouvaient être exprimés. Pour une fois, il suffisait juste de les dire à voix haute. Pourquoi attendre que Merlin puisse l'entendre dans sa tête ? Quelle stupide loi avait pu lui faire croire cela ? Peut-être était-ce sa peur ?

Lorsqu'ils reculèrent leurs visages, ils se sourirent lorsque, soudainement, Arthur s'écarta de Merlin pour tenter de tonner en direction de la porte entrouverte :

— Papa ?

— M'man ? s'offusqua aussi Merlin en les voyant les espionner.

Ces deux adultes feintèrent en se fixant l'un l'autre :

— Vous vouliez un café Hunit ?

— Oui,… bredouilla-t-elle honteuse de s'être faite prendre, oui, c'est bien ça…

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire en s'étreignant tendrement. A partir de ce jour, ensemble, ils comptaient bien vivre comme les adolescents de leur âge tout en continuant à s'aimer.

.

.

Parallèlement, Uther qui regardait Merlin monter comme une flèche aperçut Hunit au pas de la porte. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils et le sien. Il y avait chez eux des comportements qui leur échappaient complètement. Mr Pendragon lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit tandis que Hunit lui révéla sa surprise concernant Merlin et leur conversation.

Uther comprenait enfin les pleurs d'Arthur mais, pourquoi Merlin était-il aussi en larmes ? Décidément, tous les deux se sentaient largués par leurs adolescents. Durant les vacances, ils s'étaient tous les deux aperçus qu'il y avait un lien indescriptible entre eux.

Pour se rassurer que tout irait bien ou, pour le cas où chacun devrait consoler leurs garçons, ils montèrent dans l'unique but, se convainquaient-ils, de veiller à ce que cela n'en vient pas aux mains. Ce fut ainsi que père et mère se trouvèrent les yeux rivés sur leurs enfants.

— Il fait peine à voir Arthur, murmura à voix basse Hunit, une tête en dessous de celle Uther.

— J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer…

Hunit, fleur bleue, regardait son grand garçon devenir lentement un jeune homme. La vision que ce jeune couple lui donnait lui soutira quelques larmes. Ils étaient si… mignons tous les deux, enlacés… Elle était ravie de voir que Merlin s'était surement trompé. Une main sur le cœur, elle se mordit rageusement une lèvre en se disant qu'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Uther qui s'affolait de ne jamais réussir à comprendre son fils mieux que sa défunte femme était submergé par l'émotion. Son petit garçon n'en était plus un. Il avait grandi sous ses yeux et là, à cette seconde, il réalisait que dans à peine quatre ans, il quitterait la maison… que le temps passait vite… où était donc passé son petit Arthur qui gesticulait pour chercher Merlin en souriant de toutes ses dents ? Sa femme serait tellement fière de le voir devenir un jeune homme…

Au moment où ils les regardèrent s'embrasser, gênés d'être tout de même des adultes sensés, ils allaient se retirer, les joues empourprées, lorsque, soudain, ils observèrent une lueur flotter au-dessus de leurs enfants. Une lumière colorée et brumeuse semblait dessiner un oiseau déployant ses ailes tout en dirigeant son bec vers le plafond. Figé par cette image, Uther et Hunit la regardaient s'estomper doucement comme si, enfin, ils apercevaient la chose qui veillait sur eux.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant les voix de leurs garçons et s'enfuirent presque en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Le rire aux lèvres, leurs membres semblaient trembler de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Uther qui fronçait des sourcils murmura :

— Phœnix…

— Pardon ? coupa Hunit en plantant un regard rond.

— On aurait dit un phœnix,… comme le collier qu'à mon fils…

— Je, bredouilla-t-elle en sentant une peur l'envahir, Merlin aussi en a un et,…

Elle se tut en se donnant une tape sur le front. Arthur était aussi blond que la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée sur l'île. Elle le força à s'assoir et lui conta sa rencontre avec sa défunte femme, Ygraine.

« J'étais partie pour la journée avec mon mari. Balinor et moi trainions sur le marché à la recherche d'outils. Nous nous sommes séparés pour faire nos achats et je me souviens que j'ai craqué pour un pendentif –_murmura-t-elle le regard pensif_– Je poussais Merlin dans son landau pendant que j'allais prendre le collier mais une femme le voulait aussi. Le vendeur, un gentil jeune homme, nous l'a scindé pour que nous ne nous battions pas –_dit-elle en souriant_– puis, j'ai discuté avec votre femme. J'ai laissé le landau à mon mari pendant que nous marchions sur la plage avec mon bébé.

Je me rappelle qu'elle tenait à vouloir porter Merlin et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Si vous saviez comme je me suis sentie mal pour elle. Ygraine n'arrêtait pas de biser Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. A sept mois, il regardait déjà le monde autour de lui et, Ygraine était tombée sous son charme. Elle me disait qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir un petit garçon.

Puis –_dit-elle en se souvenant d'une chose étrange_– il y avait un jeune homme qui nous avait accostés, il lui a dit qu'un jour le collier appartiendrait à son futur enfant et, ce qui était vraiment bizarre était qu'elle le portait sous son haut. Sur le coup, nous avions ri mais, je peux vous assurer que ses yeux étaient d'un tel sérieux que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il n'était pas flippant. Il était juste mystérieux. Il a dit autre chose mais je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Ils sursautèrent le corps déjà tremblant à ses souvenirs en entendant des bruits de pas courir vers la cuisine.

— On va se promener au parc ? On peut ? demanda Merlin qui tenait Arthur par la main.

— Bien sûr, répondit Uther, revenez pour midi les garçons ! finit-il par dire lorsqu'ils disparurent.

— Venez chez moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer… chuchota Hunit en se levant.

En pénétrant dans son salon, elle l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil et lui tendit les photos qu'elle ne pouvait pas exposer à cause des effets lumineux. La main tremblante, Uther les examinait silencieusement, stressant encore davantage Hunit. Il apercevait une petite lumière, aussi brumeuse que ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt, entre les deux garçons.

— Elle y est entre Merlin et Arthur mais aussi entre Léon et Gauvain… lui fit remarquer Hunit avant de chercher les dernières qu'elle avait prises durant l'anniversaire de son fils.

Elle se posta à ses côtés et, cette fois, elle lui montra que la lumière ne s'affichait plus en présence des plus grands mais qu'elle y était encore pour leurs garçons.

— Arthur a pu me dire hier que le collier était magique, répondit Uther qui n'arrivait plus à lâcher les clichés, peut-être me parlait-il du phœnix…

— Léon et Gauvain sont heureux, murmura-t-elle, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur l'île… enfin, tout est lié avec l'île… vous savez, comme la fois où nos garçons sont revenus en prétextant vouloir observer le soleil levant…

— Oui…

— Bon, j'étais inquiète, même si tout semble aller pour le mieux,… avoua-t-elle, je suis montée sur les hauteurs…

— Et ?

Assise en face d'Uther, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le bout du fil. Il y avait tellement de mystère autour de leurs enfants qu'elle craignait de troubler leur vie. Les lèvres vibrantes, elle planta un regard paniqué dans ceux d'Uther puis elle lui dit :

— J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai entendu quelqu'un me souffler « on peut tout recommencer » et, je vous avoue que j'ai eu peur et je suis partie en courant…

— On peut tout recommencer ? réitéra M. Pendragon en fixant le visage du phœnix qui apparaissait sur les dernières photos de cet été.

— Vous pensez à quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

— Si on regroupe la phrase et le phœnix, dit-il en se levant de ses jambes flageolantes, je…

Un frisson glacial le fit tressaillir comme s'il devait peser chacun de ses mots.

— On sait que le phœnix est un être imaginaire mais depuis longtemps, il avait été considéré comme à l'égal d'un dieu parce qu'il pouvait renaitre de ses cendres et… murmura-t-il en sentant sa tête vaciller,… c'est une histoire de renaissance… de réincarnation,… de… résurrection… de…

— Okay, coupa Hunit en l'obligeant à s'allonger, vous me donnez le tournis, reposez-vous un peu, je pense que nous en avons assez appris pour aujourd'hui…

— Non ! s'emporta soudainement Uther, je veux savoir ce qui en est de tout ça ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi eux ! Pourquoi…

Uther, le corps tremblant, s'assit en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

— C'est pour ça qu'Arthur a toujours été attiré par Merlin, souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même,… il ne cessait de le regarder, de jouer avec lui, de rire toujours ensemble,… de lui donner la main…

Un brin paniqué, il ferma des paupières pour respirer profondément avant de dire :

— Je connais une vieille amie qui connaît ce genre de chose… je l'appelle et je vous tiens au courant…

**… … …**

Sven sentait un poids sur son corps. Les paupières closes, il gémit en tentant de se libérer d'une étreinte qui lui bloquait la respiration. D'une main, il tâta l'objet qui, en l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux, n'était autre que Gaius. Le cœur battant, ce dernier était totalement avachi sur lui et, un brin paniqué, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le salon.

— Ah-hem… tenta-t-il en espérant que Gaius se réveille mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sven patienta en profitant de ce moment calme. Une main balayant les cheveux bruns de son ainé, il sourit de le voir aussi serein. Il était lourd pour son poids mais, peu importait, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant. Combien de fois, avait-il rêvé d'être dans cette position ?

Gaius avait l'horrible sensation que quelqu'un le fixait. La tête enfouie contre une chose qui ne devait pas être un oreiller, il ronchonna en levant pitoyablement le visage et, les joues prenant soudainement feu, il déglutit en tombant sur deux orbes émeraude.

— Euh… Sven ! Mais… qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il en voulant s'éloigner de lui.

Le corps tanguant, il finit par tomber lourdement sur le plancher. Houtch ! Douleur ! L'adolescent sourit avant d'éclater de rire.

— Rien de casser ? demanda-t-il à un Gaius qui se releva rapidement puis, en croisant le regard suspicieux de ce dernier, Sven se tut.

— Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Gaius se rappelait très bien de la veille. Les yeux fixés sur le gamin, il attendit la réponse mais, en soupirant, il l'attrapa vivement par le col lorsque celui-ci tenta de lui échapper… une nouvelle fois.

— Gaius ! hurla-t-il en tombant sur ses fesses.

— Tu ne tomberas pas plus bas ! reprit-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !

Sven se releva et, en tapotant son derrière, il répondit d'un ton détendu et catégorique :

— Non.

Gaius tentait de prendre sur lui. Il regardait Sven qui montait à l'étage comme si de rien ne s'était passé. S'il ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait vraiment jouer le pire des tuteurs. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit. Il avait vu le sang. Il avait senti la peur qui avait envahi la pièce et surtout, il n'était pas sénile !

Devant la porte de l'adolescent, il prit une profonde respiration et prêt à frapper à la porte, il entendit la voix tremblante de Sven qui semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. L'oreille tout ouïe, il tenta d'écouter.

.

.

Ce n'était plus son Gaius. Il avait tellement changé que cela lui faisait mal de s'apercevoir combien il était devenu grincheux et con. Au milieu de sa chambre, il invoqua le Phœnix en caressant le pendentif de Gaius.

— Jeune homme ? souffla-t-il en stoppant le temps.

— Co… Comment voulez-vous, bredouilla-t-il en fixant l'ombre, que je fasse si vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues ?

— Jeune homme, tu as souhaité…

— J'ai souhaité que Gaius vive et non pas qu'il se laisse aller ! Même s'il a retrouvé son âge, il ne pense qu'à Merlin ! Merlin et toujours à Merlin !

Le souffle court, il retenait difficilement ses larmes au bord des yeux.

— J'ai pris le risque de vivre les plus douloureux souvenirs de Mosé pour épauler Gaius,… parce que je sais combien il l'adorait et… et moi, je me retrouve dans le corps d'un putain ado !

Sven se tut en reprenant une respiration régulière. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'être mystique de lui avoir accordé la possibilité de revoir son meilleur ami. Il avait encore deux ans devant lui pour que Gaius se souvienne de lui… qu'il se rappelle de leur complicité… Le regard flou, il connaissait le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec le phœnix mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout cela aurait pu être aussi difficile.

— Pourquoi, reprit-il nerveusement en baissant les yeux au sol,… pourquoi lui effacez-vous la mémoire sans arrêt ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi…

Il déglutit lorsque l'ombre s'approcha de lui. Il émanait tant de chaleur et de paix qu'il ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps.

— Jeune homme, je n'ai rien fait à sa mémoire, il est seul responsable de ce qu'il souhaite conserver,…

— Mais…

— Sven Nil, tu descends d'une lignée exceptionnelle, ta famille regorge de bien plus de pouvoir que j'en ai grâce à mon créateur mais, dit-il en posant une main sur une joue de l'adolescent, _ce n'est pas de Merlin que je puise ma force…_

— Je…

Un index se posa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Immobile, il fixait enfin le visage dévoilé. Les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, un halo opalin l'entourait avec telle sérénité qu'il en était lui-même submergé.

— J'ai accepté ton pacte parce que tu as la même volonté que ton grand-père…

— Gabriel Kanan ?

— Il a été capable de créer un grimoire pour rétablir ce qui avait failli ne jamais voir le jour et toi, jeune homme, tu es capable de bien plus.

— Non, marmonna-t-il en secouant de la tête, Gabriel avait vu ce qui arriverait à chaque intersection des vies qui s'entrecroisait et…

— Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ?

Sven s'en rappelait très bien comme si cela datait de la veille.

— Rien n'est fait au hasard, tout comme le disait Gabriel, il y a toujours une raison pour que des choses apparaissent à certaines personnes.

— Mais, Hunit va me reconnaitre et…

— Cela est-il vraiment un problème ?

Dépité, Sven ne savait plus ce qu'il devait réellement faire.

— Je crois, reprit la voix, que tu n'as pas saisi le sens de notre pacte.

La peur de s'évanouir dans les airs du temps, Sven recula d'un pas tremblant. Il avait patienté une quarantaine d'année et il ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant. Suspendant sa vie, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il puisse vivre près de Gaius à la seule condition qu'il prenne les souvenirs de Merlin.

— Une vie contre des souvenirs, murmura-t-il avant de monter le ton,… je dois aider Merlin et Arthur…

Un léger rire, doux et apaisant, résonna dans la pièce.

— Non, jeune homme, tu as, c'est vrai, pris le risque de conserver une partie de la mémoire de Mosé pour que Merlin n'en souffre pas mais, le but est que Gaius se raccroche enfin à une véritable vie que tu as souhaitée pour lui, c'est pourquoi, à son décès, je t'ai longuement cherché jusqu'à ce je sente le pouvoir de Gabriel.

— Mais, Gaius ne se souvient pas de moi ! Il ne se rappelle même pas d'être…

Sven n'osa pas dire le mot qui le poignardait. Gaius était là, sous le même toit que lui alors, non, il ne dirait jamais le mot qui l'avait anéanti. Le visage entre les mains, il avait besoin de bien plus de précision.

— Si votre puissance ne dépend pas de Merlin, de qui la puisez-vous ?

— Tu l'apprendras à travers la vie de Mosé.

Les yeux soudainement flous par la douleur de son dernier cauchemar, il souffla péniblement :

— Le peu que j'en ai vu, je comprends la raison de Mosé de haïr les adultes, je comprends sa colère… il était encore plus jeune que moi,… il,…

— Tu n'as pas tout vu parce que, c'est sa fin qui te donnera la réponse.

Les larmes que Sven versait étaient pour le pauvre Mosé. Toute la douleur qui le traversait le bouleversait.

— Et si,… je craque avant ?

— Tu as assez de force pour savoir ce que tu dois faire et à quel moment tu peux le faire mais, sache que je n'interviendrais jamais, ton choix reste le tien.

Sven le dévisagea lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front avant de tomber dans l'obscurité.

— Rappelle-toi surtout de qui tu descends jeune homme…

.

.

_"Du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, son grand-père était un homme aimant et ce dernier descendait d'une lignée qui avait un don extraordinaire. Parfois, en allant sur le grand continent avec sa cousine Nina, ils allaient à sa boutique "La perle éternelle". Sa grand-mère était morte en donnant naissance à sa propre mère et sa tante, Julie et Adeline kanan. Gabriel n'avait jamais refait sa vie puis, finalement, il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie personnelle mais, des histoires se racontaient lors des repas de familles._

_Sven n'aimait pas y aller. Il trouvait tout cela d'une absurdité complète sans pour autant dénigrer son héritage. Un jour d'été, il était partie en famille pour le voir, suite à une chute d'équitation qui paralysa son grand-père, ce dernier lui avait parlé. C'était en 2003 et Sven avait alors treize ans. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette conversation. Il l'avait écouté comme si son grand-père lui racontait un conte mais c'était loin d'en être un. Il lui avait raconté sa vie, ses œuvres ainsi que ce qui l'avait poussé à créer ses derniers objets._

_Ce ne fut qu'à son enterrement qu'il avait réalisé l'importance de ses créations. Cette année avait été difficile pour lui : il avait perdu Gaius, quelques mois après le petit frère de ce dernier, Neal. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même alors, il ne s'y était pas attardé. Il avait préféré retourner ses pas en direction de l'ancienne boutique qui portait un autre nom._

_Là, devant la vitre, il l'avait senti le parfum de Gabriel qui semblaient lui souffler des mots « un jour, tu rendras le grimoire à son propriétaire ». Mais, à cette époque, sa vie s'était envolée en même temps que celle de Gaius. Il n'avait jamais osé lui déclarer ses sentiments puis, de toute façon, Gaius avait tellement de haine en lui que Sven ne pouvait rien lui dire… alors, il avait abandonné son existence en s'enfermant chez lui._

_En 2014, Nina était venue le chercher contre son gré. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'il devait absolument venir sur le continent au lieu de rester cloitré sur l'île. Trainé de force, elle l'avait obligé à assister à une scène qu'il ne verrait jamais dans sa vie. Devant la tombe de son grand-père se tenaient plusieurs personnes, des adultes et des jeunes personnes._

_— Que font-ils ? lui avait-il demandé à l'écart de ces derniers._

_— Un hommage…_

_Il s'était produit la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère une étrange douceur qui semblait parcourir chaque allée de l'enceinte puis, un battement plus rapide de son cœur l'alerta qu'il devait lever les yeux. Le regard embué, il distingua le phœnix… le phœnix dont lui parlait sans arrêt Gaius. »_

— Sven ! entendit-il en se sentant secoué par des mains.

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement ses paupières en s'excusant de s'être mal comporté. Gaius qui peinait à tout saisir l'aida à s'assoir sur son lit puis, en le dévisageant, il lui posa un ultimatum :

— Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ou tu peux t'en aller comme tu es revenu.

Sven, le corps tremblant, secoua la tête en serrant la mâchoire.

— Bien, je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir, cingla-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire puis, au point où il en était avec son ainé, il s'habilla et fit le mur. Du bord de sa fenêtre, il jugea la hauteur puis, en se cramponnant au tuyau, il descendit et partit prendre l'air. Marchant les mains dans les poches, il se souvenait de sa solitude, de sa peine et aussi de sa colère. De tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces deux dernières années sans la présence de Gaius. Ce dernier était tellement aveuglé par sa rancœur qu'il ne le voyait plus et, maintenant, il comprenait que jamais il ne le verrait… alors, il se résignait à faire ce qu'il devait faire : aider Mosé et Abdjil…

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le poteau face à lui. Il grogna de douleur lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'un garçon :

— Hé, rien de cassé ?

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Sven renifla en relevant piteusement son visage. Une main sur son pauvre nez, il déglutit en découvrant Merlin et Arthur.

— Nan, cha va… marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le regard passant de l'un à l'autre, son cœur s'emballa frénétiquement quand il avait devant lui le créateur du phœnix… Troublé et reconnaissant, il se trouva pour une fois sans voix. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à priori puis, en contemplant Merlin, il se sentait subitement petit. Ce dernier n'avait pas conscience qu'il dégageait une étrange chaleur… comme si son corps était entouré d'une aura bienfaisante… mais il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas Merlin qui la créait…

— Tu allais au parc ? demanda Merlin qui tenait la main d'Arthur.

— Non… souffla-t-il.

— Ah, tanpis,… dit-il avant de se présenter, moi, c'est Merlin et lui, mon petit ami Arthur !

— Enchanté, Sven…

.

**à suivre**

Mosé signifie : enfant / Abdjil signifie : coeur vaillant

Voilà, dans ce chapitre, on voit un peu le passé de chacun.


	15. 14 : La colère d'un monde

Je rappelle qu'au chapitre 7, Gaius dit bien à Arthur que la tragédie incendiaire s'est déroulé en 2012.

Pairing : Arthur Pendragon (14) & Merlin Emrys (16) / Léon (21) & Gauvain (18) / Gaius Rémys (22) & Sven Nil (16)

Ça se décante un peu… Bonne lecture !

**Petit deviendra grand  
Encore merci au reviews !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La colère d'un monde**

**« Et si tu n'avais jamais existé ? »**

**.**

Arthur, adossé contre le seul arbre du parc, avait Merlin assis sur les cuisses, ses jambes autour de sa taille. La tête de ce dernier contre son épaule gauche, sa respiration lui caresser délicatement la peau de son cou. Les bras de son ainé l'enlaçant tendrement, il se permit de fermer des yeux.

La brise était aussi douce que les rayons de soleil. Une chaleur qui les effleurait pour leur souffler des mots qu'ils s'étaient, un jour, murmurés, il y a longtemps, il y a une éternité… et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils s'en souviendraient… alors, ces quelques passages oubliés valsaient autour de leur maitre en attendant que leur âme s'ouvre une nouvelle fois au monde qu'ils s'étaient autrefois inventé…

— Arthur ? chuchota Merlin en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le fixer, comment m'aimes-tu ?

Le plus jeune pourrait rester des heures à contempler les yeux de ce dernier. Ils étaient magnifique. Deux orbes bleus entourées d'un liseré gris perle qui donnaient encore davantage de poids à un regard perçant et troublant. Ses lèvres s'étiraient lentement devant la patience de son aîné. Il ne saurait trouver les mots nécessaires pour lui exprimer son amour mais, pour lui, il ferma ses paupières et, en laissant sa tête basculée en arrière, il chercha au plus profond de son âme… une âme qui avait conservé à travers les siècles les blessures les plus lourdes… une âme qui n'avait pu finir son œuvre : celui de l'aimer.

— Je t'aime à tel point que si tu quittais ma vie, je passerais des jours, des mois,… voire une éternité à hurler mon amour aux étoiles et ça, jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes,… parce que sans toi, Merlin, je me sens incomplet,… tu es mon air pur, celui qui réanime mon cœur quand j'ai mal… Je t'aime tellement que ma vie entière je ne la dédierais que pour te garder près de moi… te montrer combien je suis fou de toi…

Merlin, les lèvres vibrantes, écoutait Arthur qui, les yeux clos, semblait flotter sur un nuage. Ce n'était que de simples mots mais ils étaient dits avec une telle profondeur que sa gorge se nouait au fil de sa déclaration,… il y mettait tant d'émotion que sa peau en frissonnait encore. Bouleversé, lorsque son petit ami ouvrit son regard ses larmes cédèrent, secouant ses épaules au rythme de ses battements de cœur accélérés.

Arthur, le corps tremblant par cette vision, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il avait ressenti le poids de chacun de ses mots comme si, quelque part, ils avaient longuement attendu que sa voix ne les dise. Ils avaient toujours été là, au fond de son cœur. « Moi aussi Arthur… ». L'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement puis, plus passionnément. Gémissant à travers leurs baisers, leurs cœurs papillonnaient de joie…

— Dis, murmura Arthur en se levant avec Merlin, si on regardait un film ?

Ce dernier lui saisit la main en murmurant :

— Pour cette fois je te laisse choisir…

— Mais je n'avais aucune intention de te laisser le choix, taquina le plus jeune, content de s'être retrouvé avec lui.

— De toute façon, menaça, un brin amusé, Merlin en se figeant pour l'obliger à le regarder, tu n'auras pas le temps de le voir… puisque je serais là pour t'en empêcher…

Le sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres, Arthur le tira tout contre lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Un vent étrange virevoltait entre leurs corps enlacés, un vent qui semblait s'harmoniser avec leur geste. Arthur, une main sur la joue de Merlin, caressait de sa langue celle qui avait manqué à ses vies… et plus précisément, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir lors de sa toute première vie… mais, encore fragilisé, il avait encore du temps avant de s'en rappeler… avant que Merlin ne s'en souvienne…

— Tu devrais avoir peur Merlin, souffla-t-il, je risquerais de te manger jusqu'à plus faim…

**… … …**

L'après-midi, Sven errait encore dans les rues du quartier en marchant les mains dans les poches. La tête prise de questions sans réponses, il s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc où très peu d'enfants jouaient. En apercevant un banc vide, il s'assit, fesses sur le dossier. Les yeux clos, il trouvait que toute sa vie n'était qu'une horrible erreur… une vie qui aurait dû rester au passé. Pourtant, contrairement à Gaius, il se souvenait de sa peine, de la souffrance que son corps semblait encore se rappeler…

_" Les pieds sur la plage, les vagues les enveloppent quelques secondes avant de retourner à l'eau et de revenir… chose que tu ne ferais plus, n'est-ce pas Gaius ? J'offre à l'étendue aussi bleu que mon regard, la tristesse de t'avoir perdu. Je laisse la brise emporter ma douleur pour, peut-être, enfin te pleurer. Bon dieu ! Gaius ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu m'éloigner de ta vie ? Comment ! Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ?_

_Tu n'es plus là… tu es mort sans savoir que je t'aimais… tu es parti en me léguant en tout et pour tout : ton absence… et là, face au soleil couchant, je retiens atrocement mes putains larmes que tu ne mériterais même pas… j'étouffe mes sanglots au fond de ma gorge pour éviter de céder à ta perte… mais, en serrant des dents, je hurle quand même ma rage ! Tu étais tellement pris dans le feu de ta haine que tu m'as tout simplement ignoré ! Où et quand allais-tu t'apercevoir que j'existais ?_

_Tous les jours, j'étais là pour te consoler ! Tous les jours, à faire de mon mieux pour que tu remontes la pente ! Tous les jours à t'entendre me répéter l'horreur de cette tragédie ! Et toi ! Toi, tu ruminais encore et encore ! Cherchant par tous les moyens de traquer ces fils de bâtards ! Je comprenais ta douleur ! Mais Gaius ! Tu t'es fait avoir par l'un d'eux ! T'as foncé tête baissée et voilà où tu en es ! Au fond d'un trou !_

_Jamais, tu n'avais lâché l'affaire ! Jamais, tu n'avais un regard pour moi ! Alors,… alors pourquoi me fais-tu aussi mal ? Pourquoi ton départ me brule de l'intérieur ? Je te déteste pour tout ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je te hais autant que je puisse t'aimer !_

_Ces mots ! Ces putains de mots que j'ai reçus en pleine gueule : Gaius est mort ! Je te les foutrais là où je pense ! Espèce de nigaud ! Tu m'as laissé ici ! Et dire que je pensais qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et dire que j'avais cru que tu m'aimais ! Mais non ! Tu n'as agi qu'en crétin d'égoïste !_

_Je sais… j'aurais beau hurler, j'aurais beau t'en vouloir mais j'aurais surement eu autant de haine que toi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su t'aider… pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te garder en vie… je t'en veux tellement… j'en veux à la terre entière… tu es parti pour rejoindre les tiens… ta colère était bien plus grande que mon amour pour toi… pourtant j'avais cette foi de croire que ton âme s'apaiserait… J'aurais voulu être celui qui aurait pu prendre une part de ta douleur… j'aurais voulu être celui qui aurait su t'épauler… mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. "_

Il resta toute la journée sur le banc, indécis. Gaius, désirait-il vraiment qu'il s'en aille ? De toute façon, ce dernier l'avait effacé de sa mémoire alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et, lorsque le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher, il se dirigea chez son aîné. Il aurait voulu avoir ses vingt-deux ans pour pouvoir le séduire parce que ce n'était pas dans ce corps qu'il aurait pu y parvenir.

En arrivant, il se planta devant la fenêtre du salon. Les lumières éclairaient peu la pièce. D'où il se maintenait, il voyait son ami s'affairer dans tous les sens, gesticulant des mots au téléphone. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Gaius était en colère. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard que ce dernier aurait à son encontre. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Les jambes flageolantes, il marcha jusque devant la porte puis, en baissant ses yeux, il prit une profonde respiration. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé, il l'avait… il ne voulait qu'être à côté de Gaius. Il souhaitait avoir la chance que ce dernier se rende compte que la vie continuait mais il ne voyait que Merlin… seulement l'âme de Neal…

— Merd… credi ! sursauta-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

Le cœur battant, il s'avança sans regarder son aîné qui, le temps de l'empoigner, cingla :

— Où étais-tu passé ?

Sven retira violemment sa main en relevant son visage aussi souriant que son cœur se brisait :

— Pardon Gaius, murmura-t-il en inclinant la tête, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

Gaius essayait vainement de garder le contrôle de la situation. Ce gamin le faisait tourner en bourrique mais, en s'étant aperçu de son absence, il avait vraiment craint qu'il ne soit réellement parti. Les yeux plantés dans l'émeraude voilée d'infinie douceur, il n'avait pas le courage de l'engueuler. Si Sven ne voulait rien lui dire, il saurait attendre pour le comprendre. Phœnix ou pas, cet adolescent avait quelque chose qui le troublait.

— Bien, répondit-il en refermant la porte, tu seras privé de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée, maintenant, va manger.

Sven ne se fit pas prier. L'estomac vide, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. En suivant Gaius dans la cuisine, sa gorge se noua lorsque, sur la table, se dressait son plat favori : les pâtes à la carbonara. Oubliant la tension qui régnait entre eux, il s'assit le cœur léger pendant que Gaius le servait en silence.

— Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna Sven qui reprenait peu à peu contenance.

— J'ai déjà mangé, dit-il le ton toujours aussi distant.

Sven n'aimait pas ce Gaius. Chacun de ses mots le blessait comme s'il réussissait à lui enfoncer une lame en plein cœur. Le froid qui envahissait la pièce était si glacial que son ventre se tordait de douleur. Pourtant, pour faire honneur aux pâtes qui, à son grand désarroi, étaient toujours autant ratées qu'autrefois, il prit le temps de mâcher pour éviter de pleurer. Tête baissée, il sentait la peine revenir au galop. Pourquoi avoir fait un pacte si rien n'allait comme il l'avait voulu ? Cela le faisait si mal qu'il tentait de penser à autre chose.

— Bon ! grinça Gaius en retirant brutalement l'assiette de son nez, je vois que tu te forces à manger alors, autant que t'ailles te coucher avant que tu ne m'énerves plus !

Gaius ne comprenait pas les réactions que ce gamin arrivait à soutirer de lui. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à faire comme s'ils se connaissaient ? Et ce sourire que Sven lui faisait sans arrêt n'était qu'un leurre pour mieux l'amadouer mais ça, ça ne prendrait pas avec lui ! Il respirait difficilement quand Sven se leva pour quitter la pièce et cela, tout en le fixant de son faux sourire.

— Tu dois te concentrer sur Merlin, murmura-t-il au pas de la porte, c'est pour ça que je suis là et pour rien d'autres…

— Sven !

Ce dernier pivota, le visage impassible mais le regard intensément brillant.

— Je l'ai rencontré ce matin, Arthur et lui forment un très beau couple,… je pense que la suite devrait bien se passer…

— Et toi ? demanda Gaius qui essayait de garder une voix maitrisée.

— Moi, sourit l'adolescent, moi je profite d'être là… tu sais, continua-t-il en inclinant son visage, j'apprends… mentit-il.

Il y avait dans les mouvements de ce dernier un indescriptible sentiment de déjà-vu. Gaius avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire déglinguée d'où il aurait pu le rencontrer mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Sven profita de son absence pour monter à l'étage au pas de course pendant que Gaius soupirait de son imbécilité. Il avait peut-être exagéré… peut-être avait-il seulement voulu croire que ce môme serait important… Il patienta en entendant la douche s'actionner. Il s'était inquiété toute la journée comme lorsque Neal sortait avec Adam. Cela datait de tellement de loin qu'il se sentait perdu.

Plus tard, sans oser le voir, Gaius s'assit sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'il entendit des pas lourds dévaler les escaliers. Les yeux scrutateurs, il ne put que discerner une ombre qui se jeta sur lui en tonnant un « ouvre tes bras ! » chose qui, à son grand étonnement, il fit.

— Hé ! s'écria Sven en atterrissant sur les cuisses de Gaius, tu sais qu'il y a un bon film ce soir ! Et si on se le matait ! « Comme au bon vieux temps… » se disait-il mentalement.

— Sven ! grogna l'ainé en tentant d'éloigner le pot de colle qui semblait bien accrocher à son cou, qu'est-ce que tu peux…

Une fraction de seconde… juste un instant, il tomba sur les yeux de Sven. Leurs visages étaient si proche qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses mains posées sur les hanches frêles de ce dernier semblaient lentement lui bruler la peau, le marquant d'une douceur exquise puis, captivé par le regard amusé, il relâcha la tension en le forçant à s'assoir à ses côtés.

— D'accord… bafouilla-t-il en se calant confortablement contre le dossier.

— Yes !

L'atmosphère était plus détendue comme si, ensemble, inconsciemment, ils désiraient établir une trêve,… juste fermer cette parenthèse de vie qui avait failli les séparer.

_" Deux ans… deux que tu n'es plus là… je vis dans un monde sans couleur. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus lieu d'exister. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressentais. Sans Neal, sans Noah… sans eux, tu n'étais plus rien. Alors, je me rends compte que je n'étais pas assez important à tes yeux pour te retenir ici-bas._

_J'allais me laisser mourir pour te rejoindre quand, en apercevant l'ombre du phœnix, j'ai su que Gabriel me montrait le chemin à prendre… de croire en cet être que tu ne cessais de me parler. J'ai fouillé ton bureau que j'interdisais à qui conque de toucher… comme si tu allais me revenir mais, tu n'es jamais revenu puisque tu étais mort._

_J'ai lu et relu le livre de Neal avant d'invoquer le phœnix. Pour toi… par amour, je t'offre une nouvelle vie pendant que je m'endormirais entre les airs du temps… jusqu'à ce que la bête me rappelle auprès de toi… mais là, encore, Gaius, je m'aperçois que tu es encore sur Neal… encore sur ce couple qui ne cesse de se chercher à travers les siècles…_

_Je prends sur moi de comprendre que même dans cette vie, tu m'as oublié… que je n'ai jamais compté à tes yeux… et ça me fais mal d'admettre cette vérité… tellement mal que mon âme hurle de chagrin… mais, quand on aime, on ne s'attend pas au retour des sentiments… alors, ne m'en veux pas si, à travers mes larmes, je continue à te sourire… si à travers ma douleur, je continue à te faire sortir de tes gonds… parce que je t'aime plus que ma vie… et quand Merlin et Arthur se retrouveront, je partirais définitivement…. Parce que tu ne sauras toujours pas qui j'étais… mais, tu sais, j'aurais eu la chance de te savoir enfin libre et pourquoi pas, un jour, d'en haut, je te verrais amoureux d'un autre que j'aurais pu devenir pour toi ? "_

**... ... ...**

La dernière semaine passa assez vite. Arthur et Merlin, main dans la main, marchaient en direction du lycée pendant que Sven, dépité, dévisageait Gaius devant chez lui.

— Tu ne vas pas commencer ! tonna l'aîné, je tiens à t'accompagner !

— Noooonnnnn ! Mais, ils vont me prendre pour un demeuré si tu viens ! Jack ! Arrête !

L'adolescent l'appelait désormais par son second prénom et bien que cela lui faisait bizarre, il gardait Gaius que seulement lorsque celui-ci le poussait à bout.

— Pourquoi ? ronchonna-t-il, t'as qu'à dire que je te fais honte !

Sven avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre rien que de voir que Gaius veillait à jouer son rôle de tuteur. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même ces derniers jours et Gaius regonflait chaque seconde sa poitrine d'un air vivifiant.

— Non, mais, répondit-il en croisant des bras, si les autres se moquent de moi, je vais passer pour quoi ?

— Pour un gamin qui ne fait que des bêtises ! rétorqua Gaius en le tirant par le col, allez, zou, on y va !

Sven voulait tout de même qu'il le laisse y aller seul alors, il fit mine de s'évanouir tout contre le corps de son aîné. Ce dernier soupira lourdement tout en repoussant la tête de l'ado.

— Arrête de faire le mort !

— Mais ! grinça Sven en se mettant piteusement sur ses pieds, qui se fait encore accompagner par un adulte le jour de la rentrée ?

Gaius osa émettre un rire avant de répondre d'un ton sadique :

— Toi.

— Je te hais… marmonna-t-il en trainant rageusement derrière Gaius.

— Oui, moi aussi Sven…

L'adolescent jetait de temps en temps un œil à son aîné. Habillé de façon décontractée, il ne s'apercevait pas du regard qu'il lui lançait. Gaius avait toujours son charme d'avant… un charme qu'il n'usait jamais, à se demander s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. C'était désespérant… et même totalement déprimant.

Merlin, en apercevant William, courut jusqu'à lui en empoignant chaleureusement sa main. Ce dernier l'avertit qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans la même classe et, heureux de se retrouver ensemble, Merlin tenta de chercher son petit ami au milieu de la foule.

Arthur, abandonné sous le préau, partit lire la liste des classes de seconde. Il soupira en voyant quelques noms de ses anciens camarades mais il souriait quand même, parce qu'il pourrait voir plus souvent Merlin. Le sourire aux lèvres, il pivota lorsqu'il distingua l'adolescent qu'il avait croisé avec son petit ami, une semaine de cela. Il l'avait trouvé étrange… tout dans sa personne l'était : des vêtements aux traits de son visage.

Soudain, son cœur palpita lorsque son Merlin offrit un sourire accompagné d'une poigne à ce dernier. Il essayait de faire taire sa jalousie mais c'était toujours difficile. Ce Sven était mignon dans son style et ses mèches colorées le rendaient presque unique. Il avait un corps fin et était aussi grand que Merlin… Soupirant fortement, il allait le rejoindre quand une main enlaça la sienne. Il paniqua en sachant que ce n'était pas son petit ami.

— Guenièvre ! s'étonna-t-il en la voyant se poster devant lui puis, il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il reconnut Lamia, celle que Merlin ne voulait pas qu'il voit.

Il retira rapidement la main de la jeune fille tout en tentant de la saluer gentiment.

— C'est cool, on est tous les trois dans la même classe ! chuchota Lamia en lui décochant un clin d'œil,… alors Guenièvre m'a dit que cet été vous vous êtes vus sur l'île ?

Arthur, les yeux balayant l'assemblée, cherchait désespérément Merlin tout en lui répondant :

— Oui, son frère Elyan était là, les autres aussi,… c'était pour les seize ans de mon petit ami.

— Merlin ? osa dire froidement Lamia, tu mériterais bien mieux, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le torse d'une main,… il est…

Arthur, la colère noire au fond des yeux, la fusilla en la repoussant violemment en arrière.

— Il est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais ! grinça-t-il avant de fixer Guenièvre qui se faisait toute petite,… c'est avec lui que je suis et je compte bien le garder !

Il allait reprendre quand une main saisit la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il reconnaissait la manière douce de son aîné. Ce fut devant deux paires d'yeux remplis de jalousie qu'Arthur l'embrassa. A cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

— On se voit à la récré, lui murmura Merlin.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses doigts autour de leur étreinte pour qu'il le regarde. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son aîné, il l'enlaça tendrement.

— A tout à l'heure mon cœur…

Merlin lui sourit puis il rejoignit William et Sven. La matinée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Durant la récréation, tous les trois discutaient. Sven semblait vouloir faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

— J'adore ton style, mec ! s'exclama William qui le détaillait de haut en bas, ça te va super bien !

— Merci,… murmura le blondinet qui ne lâchait plus Merlin de ses yeux pétillants.

— T'habite où ? demanda ce dernier.

Lorsque Sven lui donna l'adresse, Merlin fronça des sourcils.

— Mais, c'est juste en face de chez moi,…

— Oui, bredouilla-t-il de peur d'avoir gaffé, en fait Gaius est parti et c'est son petit-fils, Jack qui vit avec moi…

— Et, c'est qui ce Jack pour toi ? s'amusa William en lui envoyant un regard taquin.

— Euh,… c'est juste mon tuteur…

— Hé ! coupa Merlin en apercevant les joues rouges du blondinet, et toi, t'en ai où avec ta chérie ?

William se renfrogna en s'empourprant violemment.

— Je la vois ce week-end et, si tu es sage, peut-être que je te la présenterais enfin !

— Je l'espère bien ! répondit Merlin.

Ce dernier profita de la dernière minute pour aller aux toilettes en laissant ses deux amis. Au détour d'un couloir, il reconnut la voix d'Arthur qui, le temps d'entendre la conversation, informait Mordred qu'il ne reprendrait pas le foot cette année.

— Bah, pourquoi ? demanda Merlin en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Parce que je veux passer du temps avec toi, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

— Ah, vous êtes là ! tonna Morgana qui arrivait en sautant dans les bras de Mordred, salut Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien…

Morgana lui sourit avant de fixer son cousin :

— Arthur, fais attention à Lamia, déjà qu'elle a du mal à croire que je sois avec Mordred, elle accepte encore moins que tu sois avec Merlin…

— Ouai, je sais, maugréa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Merlin se racla la gorge en chuchotant :

— Je te fais entièrement confiance…

— Que vous êtes mignon… minauda-t-elle.

— Ouai, ronchonna Mordred, mignon que si Arthur rejoint mon équipe ! C'est ma dernière année et je sais ce que tu vaux !

— Bon, soupira le plus jeune, j'y réfléchirais…

La rentrée s'était finalement bien passée. Elyan et Mordred restaient souvent avec eux dans la cour, éloignant les filles qui s'amourachaient d'Arthur et des garçons qui, eux, préféraient Merlin. Une vie d'ado comme tout le monde et cela faisait sourire les aînés contrairement à Arthur qui trucidait de ses yeux sombres ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près de son copain. Le comble de toutes ces histoires était que Merlin ne s'apercevait de rien et c'était encore pire lorsque Sven se joignit à leur groupe. Le jeune Pendragon ne voulait pas que Merlin le fréquente en dehors du lycée. Ce blondinet avait des regards trop étranges envers son petit ami, trop étincelant pour que cela ne soit que de l'admiration. Ce dernier avait déjà des prétendants et il fallait qu'il lui vole presque Merlin devant les yeux !

Ah, Merlin ! Encore heureux qu'il savait comment calmer ses ardeurs dévastatrices en l'embrassant devant des paires d'yeux. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ne craignait pas de le perdre. Merlin était peut-être aveugle mais, en tout cas, Arthur se sentait toujours revigoré par ses baisers. Parfois, Morgana se moquait de lui « t'es pire qu'une fille ! » lui cinglait-elle un jour en le voyant soupirer.

Quant à Guenièvre, elle en avait voulu à Merlin de lui avoir pris celui qu'elle avait cru aimé puis, il s'était avéré qu'elle avait craqué pour Lancelot, l'ancien camarade de classe du jeune Pendragon. Tandis que Lamia persévérait en faisant du rentre dedans à Arthur tout en tentant d'éloigner Merlin mais tout le monde connaissait la réputation de cette jeune fille qui ne voulait qu'avoir que ceux qui l'avaient repoussé.

**… … …**

Le temps défilait pendant que Gaius, observateur de la vie des jeunes, apprenait à comprendre leur génération. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait autrefois connue. Il lui suffisait de regarder Sven… Et encore, se disait-il, ce n'était pas une bonne référence. Il était… unique dans son genre. Bien que tous les deux soient partis du mauvais pied, Gaius avait fini par accepter le mystère qui l'entourait.

Il n'avait pas été surpris de le voir emmener Merlin à la maison. Les présentant comme il se devait, Sven l'invitait presque tous les soirs pendant qu'Arthur était en entrainement de foot. D'un côté, Gaius trouvait cela étonnant qu'il ne cherche pas plus à connaitre le petit ami de Merlin. Lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir la raison, Sven lui avait seulement dit qu'il essayait de comprendre la profondeur de son âme…

Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, jamais Arthur n'avait été invité alors, ce soir, en allant dans la chambre de Sven dans l'intention de prévoir un repas, il se figea au pas de la porte. Le plateau de gâteau entre ses mains glissa le temps pour lui de sentir son cœur sortir irrémédiablement de sa poitrine. Merlin et Sven étaient si proches qu'il se demandait si les adolescents venaient de s'embrasser ou allaient le faire. Le bruit brisé les fit sursauter et, en apercevant le regard perdu de Merlin, ce dernier s'enfuit de la maison tandis que Gaius avait tourné les talons sans demander d'explication. Il était lui-même sous le choc sans vraiment savoir si cela était à cause de Merlin ou de Sven qui semblait lui échapper.

— Gaius ! tonna Sven en le rattrapant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Je ne crois rien du tout ! cingla-t-il en s'écartant violemment de lui, t'es seulement en train de me pourrir la vie ! De bousiller tout ce en quoi j'ai longtemps espéré ! mentit-il, qu'est-ce que le phœnix a bien pu t'enseigner !

Il était en colère contre Merlin ! En colère après Sven ! Mais encore plus contre lui-même ! Comment ce gamin arrivait à faire battre son cœur avec autant de frénésie alors qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre que le bonheur de Merlin !

— Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que tu étais de leur côté ! reprit méchamment Gaius, en quoi essayer ou d'embrasser Merlin allait-il l'aider !

— Je… ne l'ai pas…

— La ferme ! Sven ! tonna le plus âgé en brandissant nerveusement son index,… tu,… tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ! Si Arthur l'apprenait, ce serait la Troisième guerre mondiale ! Mais,… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! T'as déjà des garçons qui te courent après ! Et ça ne te suffit pas !

— Gaius !

— Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! s'écria-t-il pour couvrir la voix du plus jeune.

— Pour une fois, tu vas le faire ! Parce que j'en ai marre de…

Gaius ne réfléchit pas, tout partit si vite au quart de tour que sa main avait brutalement claqué contre la joue de Sven. Regrettant son geste, il regardait piteusement le profil de l'adolescent dont les mèches colorées dissimulaient ses yeux.

— Sven,… bredouilla-t-il, ça m'a échappé…

Le silence était insupportable. Plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler ce moment quand, Gaius en tentant de relever le visage de Sven reçut le plus douloureux des regards. Un émeraude qui semblait le fusiller sur place. Juste des éclats recouvert d'humidité qui le transperçaient sur place. Il s'attendit à un retour de hurlement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sven monta des escaliers en s'enfermant dans sa chambre tout en claquant violemment la porte.

.

Arthur n'appréciait pas qu'une personne se mette entre Merlin et lui. Comme autrefois, enfant, il devait laisser Merlin vivre un peu sa vie d'adolescent. C'était définitivement clair : il détestait partager ! Mais son Merlin savait le récompenser parce qu'Arthur avait le droit à ses regards qui le rendaient unique… il avait le droit à ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus torrides et enivrants… et personne à part lui avait le privilège de lui tenir la main… cette main qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une main qui l'avait suivi toute son enfance jusqu'à le voir grandir. Il laissait souvent Merlin mener la danse… pour qu'il ait confiance en lui car Arthur désirait bien plus… Il allait avoir quinze ans et ses terribles hormones semblaient papillonner au bas de son ventre à chaque fois que son aîné le caressait et cela en devenait même frustrant…

Merlin, de son côté, avait confiance en Arthur. Ce dernier ne cessait de veiller sur lui et, à son grand bonheur, Lamia ne venait plus tenter de draguer son petit ami. Elle était du genre coriace et il avait craint qu'Arthur finisse par l'abandonner mais il n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne cherchait pas à agrandir son tableau de chasse ou même à savoir avec qui il aurait pu coucher. Malgré son jeune âge, Merlin trouvait que parfois il en faisait trop, voire… l'étouffer. Ce n'était pas méchant et il se doutait bien que ce n'était que de la jalousie mal placée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Sven et bien qu'Arthur détestait le fait que ce dernier était son binôme en travaux pratiques, son petit ami avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'accepter…

Les samedis soirs, ils dormaient toujours ensemble… l'un contre l'autre et comme toujours, c'était dans ses bras qu'il se sentait rassuré. La voix ne venait pas le déranger quand il était avec lui mais, les autres nuits, il revoyait toujours Mosé suppliait l'ainé de l'emmener avec lui… Merlin réussissait à faire abstraction de tous ces cauchemars sans sens. Il aurait bien voulu en discuter avec Arthur mais il ne désirait pas l'embêter avec ça… parce que ce n'était que des rêves bizarres.

Ce soir en rentrant en compagnie de ses deux amis, William continuait son chemin lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Sven. Il aimait beaucoup les nouvelles couleurs des murs. Cela donnait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve. Ne voyant pas Jack, il suivit son voisin jusque dans sa chambre. Durant plus d'une heure, ils s'étaient tous les deux penchés sur un problème de chimie quand Merlin remarqua un pendentif qui trainait sur le lit de son ami.

Pendant que ce dernier était parti dans la cuisine chercher de quoi se ressourcer, il le saisit entre ses doigts. Il fronça des sourcilles en le détaillant de plus près. « On peut tout recommencer… ». Il sursauta en entendant cette voix qui poursuivait son œuvre. Le souffle court, en apercevant Sven devant lui, la couleur des pierres le frappa comme une révélation endormie quelque part au fond de sa mémoire.

— Veux-tu te rappeler de qui tu étais ? demanda Sven d'une voix méconnaissable qui fit tressaillir son ami.

Ce dernier ne supporterait pas quatre mois supplémentaires auprès d'un Gaius qui ne se souviendrait jamais de lui. Puis, comme Merlin et Arthur semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, il se sentait prêt à lui dévoiler sa véritable identité… prêt à s'en aller pour éviter à son cœur de se déchirer lentement… pourtant, Sven aurait aimé que Gaius se rappelle de lui et que, peut-être, il lui dise les seuls mots qu'il avait besoin pour rester en vie… car tel un enchantement, c'était la seule chose qui le libèrerait… mais, Gaius ne l'avait jamais vu… et ne le verrait jamais comme il le souhaitait.

— Pardon ? souffla Merlin qui le dévisageait.

— Ne te rappelles-tu pas de l'avoir toi-même créer ?

— Je… je ne comprends pas… bafouilla-t-il.

Merlin sentait la peur le gagner, parsemant des picotements le long de ses membres déjà tremblant.

— Il y a longtemps,… poursuivit Sven en empoignant la main de son ami, tu l'as créé dans l'unique but de croire en cet être magique,… et, dit-il en le forçant à le regarder, tu as su lui donner vie…

Merlin déglutit nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus… comme si cela allait définitivement changer son monde.

— Je…

— Fixe-moi ! intima Sven le regard sérieux, et tu sauras.

Merlin, désarmé, observa les yeux de ce dernier. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient envoutants et… magiques. La pièce parut soudainement chargée d'une étrange tension qui apaisait lentement son corps. Le visage près de son ami, il le contemplait en sentant des vibrations qui semblaient venir de Sven lorsqu'un bruit résonna à ses côtés. Les membres tremblotants, il quitta la chambre en dévalant les escaliers.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa mère était revenue de son travail. Trop affolé par les mots de Sven, il fit les cent pas devant son bureau… passant son regard sur tous les objets de sa chambre. Le souffle court, en repensant à son pendentif qu'Arthur avait conservé, il saisit le livre que Gaius lui avait offert puis, en le prenant entre ses mains, il sourcilla en s'apercevant qu'il était plus volumineux qu'autrefois.

.

Quatre mois que Gaius avait patienté en cherchant exactement qui était ce môme… quatre mois où, de temps en temps, il l'entendait brailler en dormant mais l'adolescent changeait souvent de sujet. Il savait que Sven ne lui dirait jamais rien alors, aujourd'hui, sans dire un mot de cette soirée, il le regardait manger en silence. La nuit venue, certain de le connaitre, il descendit dans la cave, fouillant ses vieux cartons remplis de photos et de souvenirs qui, en le faisant grimacer, semblaient avoir disparu de sa mémoire.

Gaius sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait au fond de lui mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien si ce n'était qu'un vieux journal intime : Grimoire de vérité. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour lire la seule phrase d'écrite : « Sans rêves, il n'y a pas d'espoir et sans espoir, il n'y a plus rien qui nous retient ». Il sursauta en levant son regard vers la sortie lorsqu'un cri plus terrifiant lui parvint aux oreilles.

Courant jusque dans la chambre de Sven, il ne comprenait pas les terreurs nocturnes de ce derniers. Le corps tremblant tout contre le sien, il écoutait la respiration saccadée du jeune homme qui ouvrait lentement son regard sur le sien. Gaius avait toujours cette sensation de déjà vu et en plongeant dans le regard du jeune homme, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler où il avait pu le rencontrer.

— Sven, murmura-t-il doucement en le frictionnant, je crois que tu me dois une explication…

— Non, Gaius…

— Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive !

— Gaius…

— Non, respira profondément l'adulte, il est temps que tu me dises la vérité, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça,… dit-il en encadrant le visage pâle de l'adolescent, je veux bien croire que certaines choses m'échappent mais tu ne peux pas vivre dans ces conditions…

Gaius se sentait totalement dépassé et Sven, en éloignant son corps de lui, semblait tenir à tout prix cette distance.

— Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? ragea-t-il en serrant durement des dents, comment suis-je censé te comprendre ?

— Quand je partirais, souffla l'adolescent d'une voix que Gaius n'aimait pas, est-ce que je te manquerais ?

Sven, le torse comprimé par le silence, releva péniblement son visage en lui souriant :

— Ce n'est rien,… je suis juste fatig…

— Oh, c'est bon ! Arrête maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive !

Sven, tête baissée par ses mots, en avait sur le cœur… il en avait tellement que le ton sarcastique de son aîné finit par l'achever et cette nuit, il n'en pouvait plus… il ne pouvait plus retenir sa douleur alors, de rage, il leva son regard ténébreux et gueula comme cela ne lui était jamais permis :

— Je te déteste ! Je n'en serais pas là si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré ! Je ne serais pas là à jouer les poupées de chiffons pendant que monsieur veille sur Merlin et efface de sa putain de mémoire tout ce qu'il a vécu ! Je te hais ! Tu comprends mes mots Gaius ! Je te hais !

— Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Le souffle erratique, ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges et sa gorge commençait déjà à le tirailler.

— Si tu avais, un tant soit peu, fait attention à ta propre vie, je ne serais pas là ! Mais non ! gesticula-t-il en giflant les mains de Gaius qui tentait de le toucher,… il a fallu que tu joues les héros ! Et moi ! tonna-t-il en haussant encore davantage le ton,… moi, je dois sans cesse vivre et revivre les atrocités de Mosé pendant que je cherche encore et encore à savoir comment Arthur fait pour empêcher Merlin d'évoluer !

— Je,… quoi ?…

— Tais-toi Gaius ! cingla-t-il en passant une main nerveuse sur son visage humide avant de respirer plusieurs bouffé d'oxygène…

Gaius qui écoutait les reproches insensé sentait le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds. Avait-il sciemment effacé sa mémoire ? Puis, en fixant Sven, des frissons le parcouraient pendant qu'il réalisait ses paroles en murmurant :

— Je suis mort…

Les yeux ancrés sur le visage rougis du blondinet lui donnèrent la réponse lorsque ce dernier hocha de la tête en déformant ses lèvres vibrantes. Sa respiration se saccada au rythme des larmes que versaient son invité… puis, en tombant tout contre le sol, il ferma des paupières… laissant ses souvenirs affluer dans sa mémoire… de ceux qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler… parce qu'il savait que son erreur avait été de se croire immortel face aux assassins de son petit frère…

Sven contemplait son aîné. Ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui l'effrayait mais bien le manque d'affection de Gaius. Il avait essayé de lui sourire tous les jours et il aimait lui sauter au cou, sentir sa chaleur tout contre le sien mais, rien ne semblait l'écarter de son devoir. Plus le temps passait et plus il se démoralisait. Le bonheur ne serait jamais à sa portée mais s'il pouvait réveiller Gaius qui se complaisait dans son mensonge, il serait heureux de lui offrir la vie dont il mériterait vraiment. La douleur n'était pas physique, elle était juste intérieur et elle le consumait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Alors, il savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'en finir : libérer Merlin.

**… … …**

_" « Crois-tu encore à ton phœnix ? » fit résonner Abdjil en respirant difficilement._

_« Nooonnn, je ne crois plus en rien… comment puis-je croire en une chose qui n'existe pas… j'ai juste voulu rêver pour… »_

_Merlin, encore désarmé par cette horrible scène, revivait ce passage comme s'il devait absolument comprendre qui il était. Le regard flou de l'un à l'autre, il pouvait ressentir la colère qui grandissait en lui. Une terrible colère : insaisissable et intemporel. Elle était là. En lui. Perdu dans l'espace et le temps. Une colère qui semblait vouloir faire la paix. Une colère qui le désarçonnait parce que ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas lui._

_« Emmène-moi avec toi… » suppliait Mosé en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

_Ces mots avaient le pouvoir de déchirer davantage. Les mains sur le visage, il hurla : Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Pour toute réponse, il se sentit violemment projeté dans le corps de Mosé et ce fut à travers ses yeux qu'il essayait de comprendre mais, tout était confus. Il voyait seulement Arthur qui lui plantait un coup de poignard en plein cœur. "_

Merlin hurla de terreur en sentant la douleur de ce geste, affolant sa mère qui arriva en trombe dans sa chambre.

— Merlin ! s'inquiéta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Il… il m'a tué… hoqueta-t-il en sanglotant de panique.

Il releva son regard apeuré vers sa mère en marmonnant tristement :

— Arthur m'a tué.

**.**

**à suivre  
Si vous êtes perdus quelques éclaircissement sur l'avancée des fictions.  
**

**.**


	16. 15 : Des mots et une plume…

**Pairing :** Arthur Pendragon (15 ) & Merlin Emrys (16) / Léon (22) & Gauvain (19) / Gaius-Jack Rémys (22) & Sven Nil (17)

Bon, c'est pas très gaie... mais la suite devrait être mieux !

**Rappel : **

Arthur était : Abdjil puis Adam

Merlin était Mosé puis Neal

**Bonne lecture !**

**Petit deviendra grand**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Des mots et une plume…**

**_« Jamais sans toi… jamais sans nous… »_**

**.**

Merlin était resté dans les bras de sa mère toute la nuit. Des bras qui l'avaient toujours soutenu mais, aujourd'hui, les larmes de panique au bord des yeux, il voulait ceux de son père, de celui qui arrivait toujours à le consoler… de celui qui avait toujours su le comprendre…

— Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, murmura sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux bruns.

Adossé contre le dossier de son lit, les bras autour de ses genoux, il contempla la boite qu'Arthur lui avait offerte. Posé sur sa table de chevet, il la saisit d'une main tremblante. Les yeux rivés sur la merveilleuse plume, ses lèvres se décontractèrent avant de se déformer à nouveau. Ses membres frissonnaient encore de sa frayeur. Il ne voulait pas croire en ce cauchemar… Non, Arthur ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça. Il l'aimait trop pour avoir de tel geste envers lui. Pourtant, ce terrifiant sentiment d'avoir été l'objet d'un destin funeste semblait entièrement accaparer son esprit fragile.

.

Hunit, dans la cuisine, retenait sa douleur. Elle avait tellement besoin de Balinor… tellement envie qu'il soit là juste pour rassurer leur enfant. Une main posée sur la table, de la seconde, elle la glissa le long de sa joue. Elle secoua vivement de la tête lorsqu'elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Mr Pendragon. Ce dernier qui avait contacté sa vieille amie lui avait seulement confié que le phœnix veillait à réunir deux âmes longtemps séparées par des souvenirs marquants.

_— Que devons-nous faire ? lui avait-elle demandé._

_— D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les enfants ont toujours été sous l'œil attentif d'une personne puis…_

_— Quoi ! s'était-elle écrié en s'en voulant de n'avoir rien vu, et le connaissons-nous ?_

_Le visage empreint de peur de son interlocuteur ne lui échappait pas. Elle le sentait aussi effrayé qu'elle._

_— Une autre personne est apparue dans leur vie et… avait-il repris avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'un pas pour s'adosser contre un mur,… vous l'auriez déjà rencontré…_

_Hunit, le corps tremblant, avait fermé les yeux en se demandant dans quoi son fils était embarqué._

_— Je… je ne vois pas de qui cela pourrait s'agir…_

_— Mais, avait-il fini par dire, j'ai confiance parce que si nos enfants ont vécu autrefois quelque chose de tragique, je veux qu'ils puissent tourner la page et,… regardez mon petit Arthur… depuis la mort de sa mère et sa rencontre avec Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et, je veux croire comme tous les parents qu'il aura une vie comblée…_

_Dans ses yeux, mêlé de noisette et de gris éclatant, elle se souvenait d'avoir lu une force qu'il semblait parvenir à effacer la peur._

_— Ygraine disait de lui que c'était son petit miracle… avait-il dit avant de la laisser,…_

Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit. Séchant rapidement ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la porte puis, en l'ouvrant, son cœur parut s'arrêter devant le jeune homme qui, tel un reflet, était aussi blême qu'elle.

.

.

Sven n'osait pas descendre. Levé à l'aurore, il sentait qu'il devait aller voir Merlin pour lui expliquer son comportement mais la vision de Gaius écroulé sur son plancher le terrassait encore. Il ne voulait pas en venir là mais, poussé au bord du précipice, il essayait vainement de tout garder pour lui. Il prit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à s'habiller et à se coiffer. Il descendit enfin les escaliers en respirant profondément. Le cœur battant, il n'échapperait plus à Gaius et, la poitrine comprimée, le phœnix le rappellerait surement…

— T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? entendit-il au pas de la porte de la cuisine où Gaius préparait le petit déjeuner.

Sven, inquiet, fronça des sourcils en le dévisageant minutieusement.

— Bah quoi ? reprit l'ainé, assieds-toi et déjeune !

Comme un automate, il prit place sur une chaise en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

— Vas-tu arrêter de faire cette tête ! râla Gaius en lui servant un chocolat chaud et des croissants, bon, qu'est-ce qui y a encore ?

Les yeux brillants, Sven ne s'attendait pas à ce que… Gaius ait une fois de plus effacé de sa saloperie de mémoire ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Les mains sous la table, son corps entier tremblait. Il avait cru sa fin arrivée. Il avait cru qu'il avait échoué et qu'il s'en irait. A cette seconde, pour la première fois, il remerciait intérieurement l'esprit dépravé de l'ainé. Les yeux fixés sur ce dernier, il suivit Gaius qui s'approchait doucement de lui. Les traits de son visage n'indiquaient aucune colère. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'avait pas senti ses larmes de soulagement que Gaius venait d'essuyer d'un revers de la main.

— Bon, Sven, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Muet, il essayait de sourire mais ses lèvres avaient décidé de faire grève et, sans lâcher son regard de Gaius, il le vit saisir un paquet sur la console de l'entrée.

— Okay, poursuivit l'ainé en le lui tendant, j'ai un peu de retard mais ce n'est pas que j'avais oublié, c'est seulement que je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir…

Sven, le cœur battant la chamade, le prit en écarquillant les yeux.

— Joyeux anniversaire… murmura Gaius en déposant un baiser sur son front.

A ces mots, d'autres larmes dévalèrent… parce que son Gaius l'oubliait constamment et là, au milieu de ses pertes de mémoire, il s'en était rappelé... c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

— Sven, soupira l'ainé, dit quelque chose… ou…

L'adolescent déposa le cadeau sur la table et se jeta à son cou. Le cœur soulagé, il l'étreignait si fortement que ce dernier répondit gentiment en lui tapotant le dos :

— Euh,… Sven… tu m'étouffes…

Mais Sven, encore tremblant de toute l'agitation qui l'assaillait, resserra ses bras autour de son cou en tentant de retenir ses autres larmes de joie. Les pieds à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, il s'en foutait…

— Si, bredouilla à nouveau Gaius, si tu continues, je vais faire le mort…

Sven éclata de rire avant de reculer son visage pour le fixer en lui murmurant merci. Il vit les joues de Gaius s'empourprer puis, en le relâchant, il sourit en ouvrant son paquet. Lorsqu'il arracha tout le papier, sa main se figea en contemplant le grimoire qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Je, bafouilla Gaius un brin nerveux, en fait, j'ai retrouvé ça dans mes cartons ce matin, mentit-il, et je me suis dit que…

Sven ne le laissa pas finir qu'il l'enlaça tendrement en le remerciant. C'était le fameux grimoire, peut-être que la couverture avait changé mais il était certain que c'était celui que son grand-père avait créé. Dans les bras de Gaius, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi… il était content de ce petit matin. Jamais son Gaius n'avait eu autant d'attention pour lui... parce qu'avoir un cadeau de sa part était à mille lieues de celui qu'il connaissait…

Ils finirent par déjeuner en silence. Sven voulait recommencer depuis le début. Il voulait éviter d'autres prises de têtes alors il savait qu'il devait aller voir Merlin et, en sachant que la mère de ce dernier travaillait jusqu'à dix heures, il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures.

— Je vais voir Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour mettre ses boots.

— Bien, répondit Gaius, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as envie de faire pour fêter tes dix-sept ans ?

Ses joues s'enflammèrent si vite qu'il baissa la tête en bredouillant qu'il ne savait pas.

— Okay, reprit Gaius, on ira se promener cette après-midi…

Sven, totalement ému, hocha de la tête en lui souriant.

— A toute à l'heure, je me dépêche !

Courant jusqu'en face de chez lui, son cœur papillonnait de cette belle journée en perspective. Le Gaius de ce matin était tout ce qu'il aimait et le cadeau en prime était comme une récompense. Devant la porte, il appuya sur la sonnette, prêt à affronter le regard lourd de… Hunit. Sa respiration se coupa en même temps que sa gorge se crispa.

Une douce brise hivernale semblait combler le silence entre eux. Terrifié par ce face à face inattendu, Sven venait de perdre contenance. Il avait peut-être seulement quatre ans de moins que le jour où il l'avait rencontré sur l'île, il maudissait le phœnix pour ses mèches qui étaient totalement accaparées par les yeux scrutateurs de Hunit.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-il nerveusement en espérant de tout son être qu'elle l'ait oublié, je suis…

— Phen… murmura-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

Pétrifié, Sven ne se sentait plus d'aplomb pour affronter le monde de Merlin et encore moins celui de sa mère. Cependant, en grand garçon, il s'avança en retenant ses tremblements. Il se souvenait très bien d'elle. Accompagnée de la mère d'Arthur, elles marchaient ensemble sur la plage avec le petit Merlin. La seule chose qu'il devait dire à Ygraine Pendragon, il l'avait fait parce que l'être lui avait demandé… et maintenant ? Affolé comme jamais, cette femme avait un regard qui en disait long sur l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Il déglutit lorsqu'elle se posta devant lui et, en baissant nerveusement la tête, il l'écouta attentivement :

— Es-tu la personne qui peut les aider ?

— Je… je ne sais pas madame.

Son cœur semblait vouloir irrémédiablement s'enfuir d'ici.

— Sais-tu ce qui arrive à mon garçon ? entendit-il de la voix presque brisée et comme un déchirement, il releva son regard émeraude pour la fixer.

Elle était aussi belle que le jour de leur brève rencontre. Un visage doux qui lui rappelait la sienne.

— Madame, je…

— Merlin a fait un cauchemar…

Le cœur battant, il murmura en s'inquiétant pour ce dernier :

— Ce n'est pas possible… il ne peut pas…

— Alors, marmonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, c'est vrai… pour le phœnix…

Sven se mordit rageusement la lèvre. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de toute cette fichue histoire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire… pourtant, l'être lui avait formellement dit qu'il n'interviendrait pas…

— Je… de quoi se rappelle-t-il ?

— Qu'Arthur l'a tué…

Sven réfléchit en se disant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu la fin de Mosé… leur fin. Merlin avait dû rater un passage car il aurait compris le geste d'Arthur. Sans plus tarder, il salua rapidement Hunit pour retrouver Merlin.

.

Ce dernier contemplait la plume. De tout son cœur, il voulait s'enfuir dans un monde où, comme autrefois, il aimait s'y réfugier. Un monde où sous le soleil chaud d'un paysage ensablé, il sentait la chaleur d'une personne tout contre le sien. Une chaleur qui le rassurait autant que celle d'Arthur mais, les yeux flous, il ne comprenait pas son cauchemar.

— Merlin !

Sursautant à ses mots, sa respiration se saccada en même temps qu'il essayait de lui dire de s'en aller.

— Pardon Merlin, murmura-t-il en s'approchant à pas léger, je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal hier, j'étais juste…

Un voile comparable à de la peur semblait envahir les yeux de son ami puis, comme un coup de poignard, il l'écouta :

— Arthur m'a tué ! hurla Merlin en posant ses paumes sur ses paupières, il m'a tué et… je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal…

— Non, non, non, murmura Sven en s'allongeant près de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, Merlin, tu t'es arrêté trop tôt…

Sven regrettait tellement son geste de la veille. En donnant la chance à son ami de se rappeler de qui il était, il savait qu'en le faisant, ce serait son dernier jour. Un jour spécial puisque Gaius allait lui offrir sa plus belle journée.

— Merlin, je veux que tu me regardes…

— Nooonnnn, marmonna péniblement Merlin qui sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui.

— Écoute, je serais là, avec toi…

Sven posa une main sur la joue de son ami et ensemble, ils fermèrent des paupières.

_" « Crois-tu encore à ton phœnix ? » fit résonner Abdjil en respirant difficilement._

_« Nooonnn, je ne crois plus en rien… comment puis-je croire en une chose qui n'existe pas… j'ai juste voulu rêver pour… »_

_Les lèvres vibrantes, Merlin ne supportait plus ces images. Le souffle court, il baissa son regard au sol mais Sven le força à regarder._

_— Regarde et écoute, si cela t'est difficile, fermes les yeux mais, écoute…"_

Le regard clos, Merlin sentait la main de Sven étreindre la sienne lorsque, soudainement arraché à cette vision, ce dernier revint à la réalité. Tombant au bas du lit, il croisa les yeux assassins d'Arthur.

— J'aurais dû le savoir ! tonna ce dernier sans s'apercevoir que Merlin les écoutait, comment as-tu pu me le voler !

Un rire sarcastique franchit de la gorge du blondinet qui osa planter un regard noir au plus jeune. En se relevant, il railla :

— Adam…

— Que… quoi ? chuchota Arthur le visage aussi blanc que les draps.

— Tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que j'ai dû subir ! Ton âme regorge tellement d'amour pour Mosé que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que tout cela venait de toi ! Que le phœnix puisait sa force en toi ! Tu es celui qui avait fini par le libérer !

— Non, bredouilla Arthur en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'en suis pas le créateur ! Adam n'était…

"**_Mosé ? Adam ?" _**Merlin, le corps recouvert de chair de poule, vivait la scène comme au ralenti. Sa tête semblait tourner violemment quand le nom d'Adam fut énoncé. Un étau invisible venait progressivement lui enserrer la poitrine. Les yeux affolés passant de l'un à l'autre, son souffle s'entrecoupait par intermittence. Perdu à travers leur dispute, il revoyait l'ombre qui lui parlait. L'ombre qui, pour le consoler des blessures d'Arthur, l'apaisait de sa présence. Une ombre qu'il croyait avoir imaginée... Adam qui lui murmurait de le retrouver sur les hauteurs de l'île.

Face à eux, il cligna des paupières. Une colère sourde s'empara soudainement de ses membres. Il réalisait seulement que tout n'était que mensonge. Arthur semblait en savoir bien plus sur cet homme et, les yeux flous, il respirait avec tellement de difficulté que tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que trahison !

— DEHORS ! tonna Merlin en les dévisageant tour à tour.

Puis en plantant un regard rempli d'éclair à Arthur, il lui cracha froidement :

— Tu savais pour Adam et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et,… en plus, rit-il d'un ton si sarcastique que le plus jeune en frissonna, tu as dû bien te marrer…

— Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son aîné, déformées par la colère, Arthur reçut une gifle de sa part … d'une main qu'il avait affectionné avec tant d'amour que ce simple geste venait de tout briser. Ce dernier terriblement blessé partit en courant pendant que Sven quittait piteusement de la chambre. Les larmes durement retenues, il venait d'empirer la situation. Il aurait dû prendre ses précaution avec Arthur...

Gaius qui entendit la porte s'ouvrir brailla de l'étage s'il s'était décidé pour sa journée. Sven, le visage totalement décomposé par cette triste matinée qui semblait bien partie, monta le retrouver. Il soupira profondément avant de plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Gaius, murmura-t-il en le voyant ranger une étagère du couloir.

— Oui, Sven…

— Est-ce qu'on peut reporter cette journée un autre jour ? demanda-t-il en retenant sa timidité de ses mots.

— Hum… fit-il en fixant le plafond, oui, si tu veux,… quand cela ?

— Bah, je ne sais pas encore mais promets-moi que,…

Sven s'enfonçait lentement dans l'ombre d'une porte pour dissimuler ses rougeurs avant de reprendre d'une voix vibrante :

— Promets-moi que ce jour-là, tu seras de bonne humeur…

Le souffle court, il dévisageait le regard interrogateur de son aîné qui, en dessinant une moue avec ses lèvres, lui répondit :

— Okay, pour une journée, je serais bien capable de te supporter… se moqua-t-il en lui balayant les cheveux méchés.

Sven, le cœur lourd, s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. La tête sur ses bras croisés, il devait trouver le moyen de tout remettre dans l'ordre.

.

Merlin, loin de se laisser abattre, se leva pour se diriger chez Arthur. Peu importait tout le charabia, le fait que son petit ami lui ait menti le mettait dans un tel état de rage qu'il désirait récupérer son collier et ne plus jamais le revoir. Sans un regard à Arthur, il le bouscula méchamment d'un coup de coude et monta prendre son objet. N'en démordant pas, lorsqu'il redescendit, une main l'empoigna quelques secondes et, en entendant résonner dans sa tête « _Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Merlin, s'il te plait… _», sa colère augmenta encore plus. Énervé, il arracha violemment le collier du plus jeune en lui cinglant :

— Gardes tes excuses Arthur ! Tu m'as pris pour un con ! Ah, ah, elle est belle notre amitié quand j'y repense ! Tu as bien dû t'éclater en apprenant à me connaitre ! Mais, dit-il en repoussant brusquement contre la porte, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Tu m'entends ! J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Tristan ce jour-là que de t'avoir entendu !

Le jeune Pendragon, anéanti par ces derniers mots, resta figé.

— Et le pire, trancha Merlin en le désignant d'un index, c'est que je viens de réaliser que j'ai perdu huit ans de ma putain de vie à cause de toi ! Huit ans où j'aurais mieux fait de te haïr ! Puis, regardes-toi ! Tu n'en valais même pas la peine…

Arthur sentait affreusement ses yeux qui le tiraillaient tant il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Sa gorge qui se nouait au fur et à mesure de la violence de ses mots lui comprimait douloureusement la poitrine. Merlin avait tellement de haine dans le regard qu'il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Dès que la porte claqua, il hoquetait lorsqu'il courut jusqu'au sous-sol pour trouver son père.

— Papa ! Je veux m'en aller ! Je veux partir loin d'ici !

Ce dernier qui discutait avec Hunit avait l'impression de revoir son petit garçon de huit ans… une petite bouille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes…

— hey hey, murmura Uther en le serrant tout contre lui…

— Merlin… sanglota-t-il, il me quitte, il me quitte…

Arthur avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux et tels des éclats de verre, plus personne ne pourrait les recoller… Merlin était sa raison de vivre… le corps envahi de vagues foudroyantes, la douleur des paroles lui faisait si mal que même les bras fort de son père ne réussissait pas à le consoler. Il voulait juste le protéger… protéger celui qu'il avait toujours aimé mais, peut-être, que Merlin ne l'avait-il pas autant aimé…

Lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il se calma, une main le força à se tourner sur la mère de Merlin. Les yeux encore humides, sa tête se secouait au rythme de ses sanglots.

— Arthur, dit-elle, penses-tu réellement que fuir est la meilleure des solutions ?

— Mais, murmura-t-il en sentant ses lèvres vibrer encore plus effroyablement.

— Non Arthur ! haussa-t-elle en empoignant chacun de ses bras, tu es bien plus fort que ça.

— Non…

Il n'était qu'un adolescent. Juste un jeune homme qui souffrait de toutes ses peines. Il n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

— Sais-tu pourquoi Merlin te repousse sans arrêt ? C'est à cause de toi…

Arthur, peiné de l'entendre de la bouche de Hunit, laissa échapper un long cri de déception. Un cri qui, provenant du plus profond de ses entrailles, le pliait en deux, frissonnant le long de sa trachée avant qu'il ne l'expulse de sa bouche. Il se sentait coupable… du plus loin qu'il le connaissait, Merlin avait supporté ses crises de jalousie, son angoisse apparente de le perdre… mais, là, à cette seconde, il avait déjà tout perdu. Les horribles mots tourbillonnaient encore dans sa mémoire… des mots qui avaient su l'achever… Peut-être, aurait-il dû mourir avec sa mère. Arthur, navré et las de se battre pour une illusion, posa ses doigts sur ses yeux clos. Les larmes ne cessant de dévaler, il déglutit en disant :

— Ce n'était pas… pour cette vie…

— Je me suis mal exprimée, reprit-elle en le secouant légèrement,… excuse-moi,… ce que je voulais te dire était de relâcher la pression, parce que c'est toi qui l'enferme dans une coquille ! Ta volonté et ton désir de le protéger depuis tout temps font que Merlin recule…

Il jeta un regard rempli de désespoir à son père qui chuchota :

— On sait tout sur le phœnix… lorsque tu as essayé de m'en parler, ta voix s'est éteinte parce que, inconsciemment, tu continues à le protéger,…

Le corps tremblant, Arthur ne comprenait rien à ce que son père lui disait.

— Comment puis-je faire ça si je ne suis pas le créateur ?

— Arthur, poursuivit plus doucement Hunit en lui tendant le livre de Merlin, lis-le…

— J'ai déjà essayé… bégaya-t-il en pleurant.

— Les dernières pages sont des pensées… elles appartiennent à Abdjil, celles que tu as laissé…

Arthur en entendant ce prénom fronça des sourcils.

— Je l'ai lu, confia-t-elle, et je crois que ça t'aidera…

Arthur, une fois seul, ne se précipita pas à lire une ligne du bouquin. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il aurait beau hurler de tout son être que Merlin ne le regarderait surement plus. Sur son lit, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cette vie parce qu'il n'était pas Adam et encore moins cet Abdjil... Il était un ado comme les autres. Un jeune homme qui venait perdre le gout de poursuivre son bien-aimé. "A la prochaine vie,... ce sera la bonne" se disait-il en fermant les paupières...

.

Ce soir-là, Merlin, une fois la colère passée, avait refusé d'en discuter avec sa mère. Allongé dans son lit, recroquevillé, il pleurait de ne rien comprendre et, malgré tout cette souffrance, Arthur lui manquait. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir hurlé dessus des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Il en avait marre d'être pris pour une chose fragile. La plume entre ses mains, il aurait souhaité que son père soit là pour le consoler. Un an qu'il était parti… un an qu'il avait grandi sans sa présence…

— Pardon… souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Merlin serrait durement l'objet entre ses doigts en se demandant pourquoi Arthur avait réagi si vivement en entendant le prénom d'Adam et puis, ce Sven, que savait-il exactement ? Les yeux clos, il essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes avant de sursauter lorsqu'une lumière intensément bleue éclaira sa chambre. La respiration lente, la peur revint envahir son corps. Paniqué par tous ses phénomènes étranges, il n'osa plus bouger. Dos à cette aura lumineuse, il déglutit en sentant des frissons lui parcourir les membres.

— Merlin… souffla la voix.

Ce dernier, le cœur affolé, se raidit… Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, il devait encore rêver.

— Mon garçon…

— Tu… hoqueta-t-il, tu es mort… papa…

— C'est vrai…

Les lèvres déformées en un rictus de peine, il posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

— Tu m'as appelé mon garçon alors, je suis là…

Les yeux humides, Merlin, la gorge prise d'une boule, roula sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait juste souhaité et… son père était là, devant lui.

— J'imagine qu'Arthur est encore au centre de ta peine ?

Merlin hocha seulement de la tête puis, en reniflant, il sécha ses larmes. Persuadé qu'il devait rêver cet instant, il sursauta lorsque son père posa une main sur son épaule. La chaleur apaisante que ce dernier dégageait paraissait effacer tous les maux de la terre.

— Tu dois finir ton rêve pour comprendre tout le mystère qui t'entoure.

— Moi ? marmonna-t-il en tremblant au souvenir d'Arthur qui le plantait d'un coup de poignard.

— Tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ta vie, Arthur t'aime tellement qu'il ne maitrise pas ses sentiments.

— Je… papa, je ne comprends rien… et ça me fait peur ? bredouilla-t-il en balayant sa chambre d'un regard affolé.

— Tu sais pourquoi tu ne cesses d'être effrayé ? demanda son père en le voyant secoua la tête,… parce que tu es proche du but, tu es si près que tu doutes des sentiments qu'éprouve Arthur à ton égard mais, il t'aime… il t'aime si fort que son amour pour toi est en train de le tuer.

— Tuer… répéta Merlin en se sentant coupable.

— Mon garçon, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, finis ton rêve.

Merlin, en le voyant reculer, paniqua en lui hurlant de rester.

— Je t'aime mon fils et…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant tressaillir Merlin qui planta son regard sur sa mère. Ce dernier ne saurait dire ce qui était le plus beau. Sa mère, un brin paniqué, passait son regard de Balinor à lui puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, Merlin comprenait en les regardant s'enlacer que l'amour était bien plus fort que tout. Même la mort ne paraissait pas détruire ce que ses parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il s'allongea, laissant ce moment à sa mère. Souriant, il s'endormit avec la sensation que tout irait mieux…

.

Au matin du nouvel an, Arthur faisait mine que tout allait bien. Il avait passé ses journées à mentir à son entourage qu'il préparait une surprise à Merlin. Cette année encore, il allait vivre les deux fêtes les plus importantes loin de lui et cela ne lui était plus supportable. Alors, aujourd'hui, malgré l'annonce d'une tempête de neige, il avait réussi à atteindre la gare SNCF. Parce qu'il aimait Merlin, il lui rendait sa liberté. Ce n'était pas la bonne vie. Peu importait son passé, comme le disait Hunit, il était à l'origine de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez Merlin... Sans se retourner, il se dirigea vers son train.

.

Les nuits suivantes, jusqu'à la veille du nouvel an, il revoyait cette scène à plusieurs reprises. En tentant d'écouter, il n'y avait rien de plus que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il voulait coûte que coûte récupérer Arthur et comprendre leur histoire… la sienne. Cette nuit, en gardant un pendentif dans chacune de ses mains, le rêve était diffèrent. Le souffle de la brise dansait autour de lui, l'obligeant à se projeter dans le corps de Mosé.

_Merlin était autrefois cet enfant, un enfant qui n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes. A travers ses larmes, il suppliait Abdjil de l'emmener avec lui. Le regard posé sur le visage blanc de ce dernier, il respirait difficilement. Il s'imaginait déjà de retour dans son petit cachot à subir mainte et mainte fois le calvaire d'un homme pervers. Les yeux brouillés, Merlin ne voulait pas qu'Abdjil l'abandonne à cette triste destinée, il désirait le suivre… _

_Le sablier du temps se figea soudainement pendant que son aîné lui planta un coup de poignard. La douleur lancinante lui laissa échapper son dernier souffle de sa gorge… puis, comme un rêve éveillé, une étincelante lumière les envahit, remplie de douceur et de paix, elle était juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il distingue l'ombre d'une main auréolée tendu vers son corps inerte._

_« Mosé, mon cœur, suis-moi… »_

_Merlin se sentait léger… libre d'être avec lui,… libre de pouvoir le sentir tout contre lui… sans un regard sur la vie qu'ils venaient tous les deux de quitter, il était bercé par la voix des anges, flottant entre les airs du temps, il écoutait enfin ses mots…_

_« Tu m'as dit que le pouvoir du phœnix venait de toi, de tes rêves… et si, tu n'as plus cette force alors, moi, je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il veille sur nous ! Je veux pouvoir tout recommencer à tes côtés,... te protéger pour que tu vives une enfance des plus merveilleuses... je veux t'entendre rire, je veux t'écouter me dire que tu m'as toujours attendu… »_

_L'esprit reposé, Merlin fermait ses yeux en se laissant guider par la promesse qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« Je t'aime Mosé, pour toujours… alors,… on peut tout recommencer… »._

_Dans un éclatement nuageux, à ses mots, le phœnix fut enfoui dans les profondeurs de la terre pour qu'un jour, Mosé le retrouve… pour qu'un jour, enfin, il puisse faire ce qu'Abdjil avait jusque-là attendu : les réunir… Le sourire aux lèvres, au milieu de ce songe cotonneux qui l'emmena sur les hauteurs d'une dune, il entendit une voix qui lui chuchotait :_

_— Neal, je sais que je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose de ma vie…_

_— Adam, souffla Merlin en se tournant sur son aîné, peu importe ce que tu as fait, peu importe ce que pense Gaius de toi,… moi, je veux essayer un bout de chemin avec toi…_

_Il se voyait déterrer le tombeau du phœnix… de son phœnix, de ressentir la sensation de bien-être que ces objets lui transmettaient sans en avoir conscience. Soudain, des flammes l'entourèrent, l'effrayant encore davantage. Merlin apercevait Adam qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir mais il se refusait de vivre sans lui… les larmes dévalant ses joues, il ne voulait pas le perdre… brusquement, le feu se figea tout autour de lui. Laissant à sa main le droit de toucher celle de son amant…_

_— On peut tout recommencer… lui murmura-t-il en atterrissant sur son corps meurtri._

_Ces mots lui arrachèrent un sanglot étouffé… qu'Arthur soit Abdjil ou Adam, il avait toujours eu foi en son amour… foi en un phœnix qu'il aurait inventé de toutes pièces… et elle était là, la magie qu'il avait toujours rêvée… Arthur était la sienne,… sa force,… son avenir… Merlin avait enfin le puzzle de ses vies antérieures. Un passé que seul Arthur semblait vouloir porter à sa place._

.

.

L'aube ne s'était pas encore levé que Merlin ouvrit les yeux. La peur s'était envolée. Ses membres ne tremblaient plus dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il se sentait vivre. Libre d'un passé qui étouffait son âme. Il souriait bêtement et il continuait à offrir ce sourire dans le vide. Arthur était son autre, son protecteur, son pilier... A cette seconde, il n'avait qu'une envie, celui de courir chez Arthur. Il avait envie de lui hurler ses regrets et de lui dire combien il avait été submergé par la panique de ses phénomènes. Mais, maintenant, il savait : il l'avait attendu et, en imaginant des siècles de vies à patienter son retour, il espérait que cela ne soit pas trop tard. Il avait été dur dans ses propos. Sur la colère du moment, il avait voulu blessé Arthur pour qu'il ressente la douleur de toute l'incompréhension qui l'entourait. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait, il irait le retrouver.

Le lendemain, avant même de se réveiller, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son regard, Sven lui souriait. Merlin se redressa en le scrutant d'un œil critique. Les cheveux encore humide par la neige, son visage était étrangement serein.

— Sven,… j'aurais juste une question.

— Oui, répondit son ami en se pinçant des lèvres.

Sven avait entendu l'appel du phœnix qui lui disait que la fin approchait.

— J'ai l'esprit embrouillé mais, il y a un truc qui m'échappe,… pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je veux dire, je me souviens de mes écrits et à aucun moment je n'ai fait mention que le phœnix avait le pouvoir de…

— Merlin, coupa rapidement Sven en tentant de garder ses tremblements pour lui, j'étais là pour veiller à ce que tout se déroule au mieux…

— Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

Sven était, dans un sens, content. Les deux âmes allaient enfin se réunir et lui, il retournerait à l'état de poussière. Gaius ne le verrait jamais comme il aurait voulu alors, à quoi bon se faire du mal.

— Merlin, dit-il en reculant jusqu'à la porte, ça n'a plus d'importance.

— Si !

— Je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose, dit-il en riant pour dissimuler sa peine, tu as trouvé ton chemin tout seul.

— Sven ! coupa Merlin qui n'aimait pas son ton, dis-moi ce que tu as fait !

Un silence lourd s'invita quelques secondes avant que le blondinet ne le fixe.

— Tu vois ces mèches, dit-il en les désignant, c'est la marque d'un pacte que j'ai fait avec lui…

— Un pacte ?!

Les mains tremblantes, Sven les glissa nerveusement sur ses joues tout en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

— Ce que j'ai fait ne regarde que moi,…

Merlin enserra une poigne sur le bras de ce dernier en se souvenant d'un rêve où il entendait très bien

_" N'oublies pas… un pacte ne peut être descellé ! De très lourds souvenirs contre une vie ! Tel est le pacte ! "_

— Sven ! hurla Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ? Ne me dis pas que… tu as pris sur toi de vivre ce que Mosé a vécu ? Ne me dis pas que tu… oh, mon dieu ! Sven ! Pardon ! Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire ! Je ne suis pas fait en sucre !

Plus il parlait et plus il réfléchissait quand il se tut en dévisageant le regard brillant de son ami. Ce n'était pas la bonne question.

— Pourquoi ce pacte ?

Merlin avait vu juste lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes que son ami tentait désespérément de retenir.

— Jack, c'est Gaius…

— Quoi ? ! non, continue, reprit-il hâtivement.

— Il est mort six mois après toi,… enfin, je veux dire Neal… et… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su le garder en vie… alors, j'ai fouillé son bureau et je suis tombé sur ton livre et… j'ai invoqué le phœnix…

Merlin secouait la tête. Bien qu'il n'ait que quelques flashs, il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il aimait Gaius.

— Quel était ce pacte ?

— Merlin…

— Le pacte ?

— Celui de supporter les souvenirs de Mosé en échange de sa vie.

— Et toi ?

— Le reste me regarde, dit-il en voulant se lever.

— Reste ! insista Merlin en le retenant d'une main.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance ! Gaius pourra enfin vivre sa vie…

— Mais toi ? murmura Merlin, inquiet de connaitre la suite.

— Je… dit-il seulement en levant son index au plafond.

— Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

— Écoute, bégaya-t-il, c'est vrai que j'aime Gaius mais il ne m'aime pas.

— Lui as-tu au moins dit ça ?

— Je ne peux pas, tout était claire Merlin, chuchota-t-il en lui prenant une main, mais j'ai eu la chance d'être auprès de lui... et, reprit-il en le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable, s'il te plait, n'interfère pas dans le pacte.

Sven profita de s'en aller lorsque son portable sonna. Il prit le temps de se lever tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son ami.

— Oui ?

— Merlin ? entendit-il de la voix anxieuse de Morgana, Arthur est parti ! Il a pris des affaires !

Les battements de son cœur semblaient s'être arrêtés. Le souffle lent, il raccrocha en tentant de joindre Arthur. Les membres tremblotant de ses erreurs, il fixait son téléphone... Parti, il était juste parti... l'abandonnant ici... Ne s'en prenant qu'à lui-même, il laissa échapper un hurlement avant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et tel un fou, les fesses sur les talons, il envoya plusieurs SMS. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Hunit arriva avec Morgana qui se jeta à ses côtés.

— Il n'a pas pris son portable... murmura cette dernière en l'étreignant, je suis désolée, Arthur a trompé son monde, il nous disait qu'il te préparait une surprise...

Perdu dans sa déchéance, Merlin semblait être parti de son corps. Il aurait dû aller le voir au lieu de réveiller son passé et de comprendre ses rêves. Maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ? _« Arthur,... s'il te plait revient, je t'aime »_

**.**

**.**

Un œuf au chocolat entre les mains, Gaius le posait délicatement sur la table de la cuisine en espérant que cela plairait à Sven. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était rappelé de toute sa vie… Cette nuit-là, il s'était maudit d'avoir été lâche. Le mot semblait n'avoir jamais eu autant de poids pour le désigner. Il avait retourné plusieurs fois ses souvenirs puis, le front contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, il s'était souvenu… du groupe, d'eux,… de lui. Le regard planté sur l'œuf, il ferma des paupières… pour se perdre au milieu de l'un d'eux.

.

_"— Sveny ! s'écria-t-il au pas de la porte d'un magasin de chocolat, si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va rater le bus !_

_Sven, devant un plateau garni de friandises en forme d'œuf hésitait entre plusieurs d'entre eux. Il adorait le gout fondant et amer de ses satanés chocolats. C'était son vice… et Gaius soupirait en apercevant le car de ville qui ne tardait pas à arriver. Pressé par le temps, il le saisit par le col en le trainant jusqu'à l'arrêt._

_— GAIUS ! grogna le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux, y en aura plus ce soir !_

_— Fallait en prendre un et basta !_

_— Mais, bredouilla-t-il en trainant des pieds, je n'ai pas autant d'argent sur moi… et j'en voulais un qui me laisserait un gout de souvenirs…_

_— Un gout de souvenir ? ironisa le plus âgé, tu t'entends parler des fois ?_

_C'était les dernières vacances de Pâques qu'il avait passé avec lui. Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé la matinée au grand centre commercial de l'île. Sven ne passait jamais inaperçu avec son look black & color… Gaius l'avait rencontré, quatre années auparavant, en patientant devant les grilles du collège pour récupérer son petit frère. Il avait discuté avec cet adolescent déjanté qui respirait la joie de vivre._

_Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus presque inséparables. Gaius s'était attaché à lui et sans vraiment y faire attention, cette tornade avait bouleversé son quotidien. Ils avaient même emménagé ensemble sur un pari totalement tordu de son petit frère. Neal était certain que Gaius ne tiendrait pas une année avec Sven. _

_Ce jour-là, il lui avait fait la surprise. Pendant qu'il prenait une douche, Neal était arrivé avec la commande qu'il lui avait faite par SMS._

_— Pas d'abus,… lui chuchota son petit frère en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que ses propres joues s'enflammaient._

_— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! grinça-t-il._

_— Pourtant, reprit-il l'air songeur, la dernière fois, je t'ai vu hésiter entre deux cases à cocher : colocation ou… union libre…_

_— Neal ! T'as pas rendez-vous avec ton mec !_

_Le visage soudainement sérieux de son frère lui faisait comprendre que ce dernier n'avait plus besoin qu'il veille sur lui…_

_— Gaius, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son bras, Sven est vraiment quelqu'un de bien…_

_Planté à la porte, Gaius n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation. Il n'avait rien contre ça puisque son frère et son cousin étaient gays. Il n'avait simplement jamais envisagé cela avec son colocataire. Pourtant, après le goûter que Sven ne ratait jamais, il avait longuement hésité à lui offrir l'œuf… de peur que ce geste soit mal placé. _

_— Gaius, murmura Sven qui était lavé et habillé, je dois retrouver Stéphanie…_

_— Pourquoi ?_

_— A ton avis ? dit-il d'un ton las,… le jour de Pâque, j'aurais dû être avec elle au lieu de… enfin, bref, souhaite-moi bonne chance…_

_— Pourquoi ?_

_— Gaaaiiiuuusss… râla-t-il en affaissant des épaules, elle va encore me hurler dessus parce que je passe trop de temps avec toi,… et, en plus…_

_Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la tournure de la conversation._

_— Et ?_

_— Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler mais elle veut qu'on s'installe ensemble…_

_Gaius n'avait rien répondu. Son cerveau avait comme déconnecté. Sven avait une copine… et son absence soudain l'avait énormément marqué. Ne le voyant pas rentrer en début de soirée, il avait laissé le chocolat sur la table de la cuisine avec un petit mot « Ne te goinfre pas trop ! C'est mauvais pour le foie… »"_

— Un ŒUF ! entendit-il en sortant de ses souvenirs.

— Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

— Mais, bafouilla-t-il en le prenant, ce n'est pas Pâques… en tout cas merci !

Gaius le regardait s'en aller dans le salon. Depuis quelques jours, le blondinet était de plus en plus distant. Ce dernier ne lui sautait plus au cou… tout comme il ne discutait plus du jeune couple. Bien que Gaius tentait d'en savoir plus, Sven restait très vague. De plus, il avait du mal à comprendre toute l'histoire qui s'était déroulée. Autant, lorsque Sven n'était pas encore là, le phœnix lui soufflait quoi dire ou faire mais, maintenant, il avait compris que le plus jeune devait mener la barque à sa place.

Tandis que lui, il essayait de rattraper son retard. Une vie qu'il avait laissée entre parenthèses. Il avait oublié combien Sven avait été présent à ses côtés durant toute l'enquête de son petit-frère. Aveuglé par la vengeance, il avait vu ses parents s'effondrer, il avait écarté Sven de sa mémoire et s'était engouffré lui-même dans les profondeurs d'un enfer qu'il s'était juré de traverser pour Neal… Malgré qu'il s'était longuement investi dans une association contre l'intolérance, il était tombé sur l'un des assassins de son frère… et la rage l'avait poussé à faire la chose la plus idiote qui soit… il avait foncé tête la première.

Les yeux fixés sur son ami… son meilleur ami, il regrettait tellement d'avoir été stupide qu'il n'osait imaginer ce que ce dernier avait dû endurer. Gaius avait alors, au lendemain, fait des recherches. Ce fut avec tristesse qu'il découvrit que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident d'avion et que Sven avait été considéré comme disparu. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre que son ami avait vainement cherché à contacter le phœnix… Cependant, il restait encore des zones d'ombre qui l'effrayaient. Pourquoi Sven apparaissait-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi lui avoir menti sur son identité ? Mais la question la plus troublante était de savoir comment Gaius avait pu lui redonner son prénom ?

Cette question le tourmentait encore. L'aimait-il au point que, malgré ses oublis, il s'en serait souvenu ? Un cœur pouvait-il conserver le nom d'une personne importante ? Il avait secoué la tête en se convainquant que de toute façon, une fois l'ordre rétabli, Sven partirait comme il était venu. Il aurait tellement voulu en discuter avec l'intéressé mais, il avait peur d'avoir tort, peur de se faire des idées. Il n'était là que pour Merlin et Arthur. Il le lui avait tant de fois bassiné qu'il essayait résolument d'effacer ces nouveaux sentiments.

— Gaius ! Viens le déguster avec moi ! s'écria Sven en tendant ses mains vers l'œuf.

— Tu m'as bien regardé ! grinça-t-il, je ne mange pas cette cochonnerie…

Pourtant, il aurait voulu s'assoir à ses côtés… mais s'il le faisait, Sven se rendrait compte qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Bien que ce dernier ait juste rajeuni de trois ans, Gaius trouvait qu'il était toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même : casse-pied, bordélique et… souriant.

— Sais-tu, où en sont Merlin et Arthur ? demanda-t-il en le voyant s'empiffrer, Sven ! Bon sang ! Regarde-toi ! T'as du chocolat plein les doigts ! T'es pire qu'un gamin !

Sven essayait de conserver ces moments au fond de lui. Gaius était tout ce qui le rattachait à cette terre et quand il avait vu l'œuf, son cœur s'était mis à palpiter. Il paraissait vivre un rêve éveillé. Un rêve qu'il ne voulait pas voir se terminer. Alors, il tentait d'en profiter un maximum.

— Gaius ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce qu'on peut passer ma journée aujourd'hui ?

L'aîné, tentant de garder le visage impassible, hocha de la tête en comprenant que Sven allait bientôt le quitter. Alors, Merlin sait tout, se disait-il en regardant Sven déposer le chocolat sur la table basse pour courir jusqu'à l'étage.

— J'aimerais qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige ! T'as vu ! Dehors c'est tout blanc !

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu soixante ans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de voyager. Tout ça, il aurait voulu le prévoir avec son Sveny...

**.**

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 16 : Entre les airs du temps**

**_« Écoute, mon petit miracle… c'est ta romance qui t'apelle… »_**

**Normalement je ne prévois qu'un dernier chapitre selon la longueur...**

**Un lémon ? même pas sûr, non plus...**

**.**


	17. 16 : Entre les airs du temps

**Pairing :** Arthur Pendragon (15 ) & Merlin Emrys (16) / Léon (22) & Gauvain (19) / Gaius-Jack Rémys (22) & Sven Nil (17)

Bon, c'est un peu mieux :)

**Rappel :**

Arthur était : Abdjil puis Adam

Merlin était Mosé puis Neal

**Bon, comme on arrive à la fin... j'ai voulu une fin de chapitre un peu sadique avant le tout dernier, **

**je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'écrire d'un bloc, ça aurait été trop long.  
**

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand**

**Chapitre 16 : Entre les airs du temps**

_**« Écoute, mon petit miracle… c'est ta romance qui t'appelle… »**_

.

_''Je regarde cette gigantesque flaque d'eau. Maman, tu me dis que tout ça devant moi, c'est la mer. Je lève ma tête et je t'entends éclater de rire._

_— Viens-là, mon petit miracle, me dis-tu en m'ôtant mon tee-shirt, voilà, tu es prêt à y mettre les pieds._

_Je jette un œil sur les autres enfants. Ça a l'air marrant. C'est comme la baignoire sauf que là, elle est immense. C'est génial ! Le sable et l'eau ! Je m'avance encore un peu et tapote la mer avec mes mains… puis, soudain, j'ai peur, il y a trop de monde… on me bouscule, on ne me voit pas ! Je veux hurler mais l'eau entre dans ma bouche… je panique… Maman ! crie ma tête…_

_Pourquoi tout devient noir… je ne connais pas cet endroit… devrais-je avoir peur ? Mais, woauw ! Il y a des couleurs qui dansent autour de moi… un arc-en-ciel comme après la pluie… c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là ? Maman, où es-tu ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ? Maman ?_

_— Arthur…_

_Maman ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? pensais-je en me serrant tout contre toi._

_— Mon petit miracle,… tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi,… je t'aime tellement…_

_Maman,… tu me fais peur, où sommes-nous ? Tu m'écarte de toi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes yeux sont mouillés… pourquoi brillent-ils de mille couleurs ? Je regarde autour de moi et la mer n'est plus là. Les couleurs continuent à danser et comme sur un nuage, je suis sûr que je vole avec toi…_

_— Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu es mon petit miracle, me murmures-tu à l'oreille,… tu l'as cherché si longtemps,… il est temps mon bébé qu'il te retrouve…_

_Pourquoi je tremble ? Maman ? Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ?_

_— On a l'éternité… ici, les anges arrêtent les secondes…_

_Dans tes bras, je suis bien dans ce paradis blanc… je ferme les yeux… et je souris…_

_— Je t'aime… maman…_

_Je relève ma tête en grimaçant._

_— Qu'est-ce qui y a mon garçon ? me dis-tu le visage serein._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'éloigne un peu pour jeter un œil en bas… comme si quelqu'un m'appelle…_

_— Écoute, mon petit miracle… c'est ta romance qui t'appelle…_

_Je te regarde, je ne comprends pas. Tu m'attires à nouveau tout contre ton corps en paix._

_— Entends-tu ces notes de musique ? Elles sont là pour que tu te souviennes de lui…_

_— Lui, qui ?_

_— Celui qui te cherche…_

_Je me penche au-dessus des nuages colorés en gardant une main dans la tienne._

_— Pourquoi il y a un garçon qui regarde ici ? demandais-je en sentant quelque chose dans ma poitrine._

_Tes bras m'étreignent, mon dos contre ton torse, tu me murmures à l'oreille :_

_— Il est triste parce qu'il devra déménager et tu sais quoi,… il sera ton voisin…_

_— C'est vrai ?_

_Tu poses ton menton sur mon épaule en me bisant une joue._

_— Arthur, fermes les yeux et écoute sa romance… poursuis-tu en déposant un baiser sur le front… je vous aime tous les deux…''_

Assis sur un banc, Arthur ouvrit son regard embué sur la salle d'attente de la gare. Les larmes dévalant les joues, il se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes publics. Face à un miroir, il releva ses mèches du front. Le cœur battant, ses lèvres se déformèrent lorsqu'il fixa la marque. C'était le baiser d'une mère à son fils. Les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo, sa poitrine se comprima au souvenir lointain de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie… aujourd'hui, il réalisait que tout avait été mis en œuvre pour qu'il rencontre Merlin… celui qui le cherchait depuis longtemps… Arthur secoua la tête en fermant durement des paupières.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai,… murmura-t-il en hoquetant de douleur, Merlin,… il… « _me déteste_ »

Il s'essuya rapidement le visage lorsque deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Faisant mine de se laver les mains, il peinait à oublier son amour mais, pour lui, pour eux… il se convainquait que ce serait la meilleure solution.

— Allez mon ange, murmura l'un des hommes âgé qui semblait caresser la porte de toilette,… Maxence ! Cesse de bouder ! On va rater le train !

Elle s'ouvrit sur un second homme aussi âgé, plus fin et aux cheveux brun, lorsque Arthur croisa des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan puis, le corps figé, il tressaillit en entendant le prénom du premier.

— Adam, ronchonna-t-il en se collant à l'homme, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec la tempête…

— Ne me fais pas… tu triches Maxence ! Je déteste quand tu me fais ton regard…

Arthur ne se rendait pas compte qu'il les regardait avec envie. Ce couple qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, paraissait s'aimer depuis si longtemps qu'il désirait ce genre de relation avec Merlin. Le cœur encore blessé, sa gorge se noua en pensant à ce dernier.

— Adam, s'il te plait, rentrons à l'hôtel et retournons voir Nina, murmura le brun qui posait sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier.

— Humm, soupira le plus âgé, des fois tu me rappelles Yvain…

Maxence sourit en contemplant son interlocuteur.

_— Il n'y a de vérité que là où le cœur saura… chuchota-t-il…_

— Et, mon cœur est à toi depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, chuchota ledit Adam qui fit rougir Arthur lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Il se sentit encore plus honteux quand le brun le fixa d'un regard qui en disait long sur leur sentiments :

— Vous imaginez, je le supporte depuis que j'ai cinq ans…

— À t'écouter, on dirait que cela fait une éternité… râla Adam en lui prenant la main.

Arthur, toujours immobile, les observait encore lorsque le plus jeune des deux poussa la porte de sortie en chuchotant :

— Non, avec toi, c'est toujours un commencement…

Il y avait dans leurs paroles des rappels qui le troublaient. Il se souvenait que le phœnix lui avait dit aussi la même chose '' _Il n'y a de vérité que là où le cœur saura_''. En soupirant, le sien savait depuis longtemps qui il attendait… Relevant son visage sur la glace, il ne savait plus… Il retourna sur son banc et se résigna à lire les dernière page du livre.

.

.

_''Je me souviens encore de ton regard apeuré. Des yeux empreints de voiles mêlés de colère, de craintes, de tristesse et de détresse. Rien qu'à tes regards perçant et affolant, tu m'as transpercé. Tu étais si craintif que je me demandais comment tu avais pu te retrouver ici. J'ai si mal de comprendre que mon père, digne représentant des pharaons, ait pu te livrer à mon frère !_

_Moi, qui ne descends jamais au cachot, j'ai été poussé par une étrange force d'y aller et je me rappelle des battements affolant de mon cœur. Toi, si jeune et si terrifié ! J'ai profité de l'absence des gardes pour te ramener dans ma chambre. Si tu savais comme mon âme pleurait de honte. Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?_

_Je t'ai déposé sur mon lit et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu le résultat de toute l'horreur que les hommes étaient capables de faire… Je te regardais sans pouvoir faire un mouvement, impuissant à ta vue. Tu as essayé de t'enfuir en te trainant de ton corps brisé._

_Je sais, je ne suis pas doué mais, j'étais totalement anéanti quand je me suis jeté sur toi pour t'étreindre de mes bras… Petit homme, je ne suis pas eux… et jamais, je ne le serais ! Je t'ai bercé tout contre moi, en te disant que je ne te ferais pas de mal… Je t'ai gardé des heures tout contre mon cœur en sentant lentement ton corps se détendre…_

_J'avais fini par te murmurer que tu avais le droit de pleurer et l'instant d'après, tu avais versé toutes les larmes d'une courte vie,… et chacune d'elles m'avait fendu le cœur… moi-même, je ne voulais plus te lâcher… je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celui de te protéger du monde…_

_Je t'ai nettoyé quand tu as jugé bon que j'en avais le droit. Même si, j'ai compris plus tard que tu étais considéré prisonnier pour les erreurs de ton père, il me suffisait de regarder tes yeux. Tu n'étais pas lui tout comme je ne serais jamais comme le mien. Au bout de deux jours de silence, tu ne me parlais toujours pas quand, enfin, tu m'as montré l'intérieur de ta bouche…_

_J'ai cru devenir fou ! Comment avaient-ils osé te faire ça ? Il fallait que j'extériorise ma colère… je sais,… petit homme, je n'aurais pas dû jeter ces vases contre un mur… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… J'ai vu la souffrance de cet acte à travers tes yeux remplis d'eau… Ne pleure pas, petit homme, je veux que tu te sentes bien avec moi…_

_Restes dans mes bras… je te promets que plus personne ne te touchera… je te promets que je serais là pour te rassurer… mes bras seront ton foyer, mes mains seront ton soutien, mes yeux seront le reflet de mon affection…_

_Pour la première fois, tu me tends un objet : un pendentif. Je l'ai pris avec honneur, toi qui, encore terrifié par le moindre bruit, m'offres un objet précieux. Je le vois dans ton regard d'enfant que tu me remercies… mais, tu sais, je peine à retenir ma douleur. Tu es si vaillant que je regrette de ne pas être descendu plus tôt._

_La quatrième nuit, porte fermée à clé, tu t'es laissé venir vers moi. J'ai souri en te voyant saisir mon bras pour que je t'enlace. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon aussi courageux que toi. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de rayer de ma tête toutes les tortures physiques que tu avais dû subir…_

_« Je m'appelle Mosé »_

_Ton petit corps tout contre le mien, j'ai reculé mon visage en sourcillant… et là, à cette seconde, tu m'offres ton premier vrai sourire… parce que tu sais que tu viens de me surprendre… et tu réussis à me faire pleurer… Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais, face à toi, tu me montres l'importance de ce qui t'est cher et je sais que ce cadeau n'est pas qu'un simple remerciement. Il vient de ton cœur. Un cœur qui a déjà bien souffert._

_« C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ?... pardon… » me dis-tu sans oser bouger._

_« Hé, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… je pleure parce que je suis heureux que tu me parles… »_

_Je m'aperçois que tu as envie de discuter avec moi… et je te contemple en train de me sourire. Tu me parles alors de tes rêves qui enserrent ma poitrine parce que je sais que ton corps ne marchera plus, je sais que je ne pourrais pas défier mon propre père…_

_Sais-tu que tes mots d'enfant sont, eux-mêmes, magiques quand tu les résonnes dans ma tête ? Sais-tu que j'aurais voulu t'aider à les réaliser ? Comment fais-tu pour me transporter dans ton monde alors que dans le mien, tout est sombre et rouge sang ?_

_« Le phœnix est une légende que maman me racontait pour m'endormir, m'avoues-tu en me fixant de tes yeux remplis d'étoiles, et elle m'a dit qu'il est immortel et magique… Pour moi, il sera celui qui me soutiendra pour pouvoir tout recommencer »._

_« Comment ça ? » te demandais-je._

_Serait-ce des rougeurs que j'aperçois sur tes joues ?_

_« Le phœnix a le pouvoir de renaitre quand il meurt de colère ou de chagrin… et, quand je mourais, je pourrais revenir pour recommencer une nouvelle vie… »_

_Je ne crois pas en ses choses-là mais, avec toi, tu as le don de me faire pousser des ailes. Tu as une facilité qui m'étonnes alors que tu viens de vivre les pires atrocités que les hommes sont capables de faire. Tu devrais être encore sous le choc. Tu devrais me haïr pour ne pas être arrivé plus tôt mais, non. Tu m'ouvres les portes sur un monde que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Serais-je trop âgé pour reprendre mes rêves d'enfants ? Quand, je te regarde, c'est toi qui les dessine dans mon cœur._

_« C'est moi qui aie fait les pendentifs… » me dis-tu le regard fier._

_Tu frissonnes encore de peur tout contre moi et je prie pour qu'un jour tes tremblements disparaissent._

_« Je ne trahirais jamais le secret de ton phœnix, Mosé » te dis-je pour te rassurer que je ne suis pas un profiteur. Tu es peut-être jeune mais je sais tenir mes promesses._

_Sais-tu que tu as bouleversé ma vie ? Sais-tu que j'aime quand tu te loves tout contre moi ? De tes mots d'enfants, tu me rends mes rêves d'autrefois… j'ai envie de croire que dans une autre existence, je serais présent dans ta nouvelle vie… et s'il me faut une éternité pour te retrouver, pour toi, Mosé, je le ferais…_

_Je le ferais jusqu'à ce que je t'entende rire… jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu es heureux… sais-tu pourquoi ? Je n'oserais jamais te le dire… tu es encore si jeune que je m'effraie de le comprendre aujourd'hui… un jour, promis, je te le dirais… en attendant, restes dans mes bras,… là où la peur n'existera jamais…_

_Je cours, je cours,… Mosé, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Je t'emmène sur les hauteurs de mon enfance… là où le ciel essaie depuis toujours d'embrasser la terre… Là où, une nuit pendant que tu dormais, j'ai hurlée aux étoiles de veiller sur toi…_

_Tu pourras rire de moi… car je veux t'entendre rire ! Mais, tu sais, c'est à cause de toi que je veux croire en ton phœnix… Pour toi, je sacrifierai ma vie… et je sens la brise me caresser le visage pendant que tu pries que je t'emmène avec moi… Mosé,… j'ai peur… j'ai peur de te perdre… te retrouverais-je ?_

_Tout est blanc et cotonneux… j'entends la voix des anges… une douce romance qui chante tes louanges… Viens avec moi…_

_« Mosé, mon cœur, suis-moi… »_

_« Tu m'as dit que le pouvoir du phœnix venait de toi, de tes rêves… et si, tu n'as plus cette force alors, moi, je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il veille sur nous ! Je veux pouvoir tout recommencer à tes côtés,... te protéger pour que tu vives une enfance des plus merveilleuses... je veux t'entendre rire, je veux t'écouter me dire que tu m'as toujours attendu… »_

_Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant que nos âmes ne se fondent entre les airs du temps…_

_« Je t'aime Mosé, pour toujours… alors,… on peut tout recommencer… »_

_Quel que soit le temps, je saurai patienter mais, s'il te plait mon cœur, attends-moi avant de grandir, attends-moi… je veux être la main qui saura guider tes pas,… je veux être celui qui te consolerais… je veux être l'étoile la plus brillante quand tu regarderas le ciel… je veux seulement être auprès de toi. Merci Mosé, merci d'avoir partagé ton secret avec moi. Merci de m'avoir appris que le plus cadeau de la vie était de t'avoir rencontré._

_Abdjil. ''_

Arthur, les mains tremblantes, laissait ses larmes entacher la dernière page. Etait-il vraiment cet homme ? Il frissonnait encore de ce qu'il venait de lire puis, en fermant les yeux, il se remémorait des paroles du phœnix… « _Il te suffit de croire en moi lorsque je te dis que mon maitre qui, grâce à son imagination et surtout à son amour, m'a donné la vie._ » Le cœur battant avec frénésie, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour offrir un sourire à travers ses larmes. Il réalisait qu'il avait toujours eu foi en ce phœnix… et pour que cet être puisse continuer à œuvrer, Arthur avait inconsciemment enfermé sa foi au plus profond de son âme.

.

.

Merlin, les yeux rougis par toutes ses larmes, restait devant la porte fenêtre du salon. Les mains sur la vitre, il contemplait d'un regard vide la neige qui tombait doucement… dansant au gré d'une brise invisible des mots s'y étaient longtemps insérés «_ Je t'aime Mosé, pour toujours… alors,… on peut tout recommencer…_ ». Le front tapant lentement la paroi, il regrettait de s'être emporté contre Arthur. La respiration lente, il regardait ses autres larmes qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'Uther et sa mère tentaient de le chercher.

Le son de la télé en arrière-plan, Léon, Gauvain et Morgana étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer des chocolats chauds. Venus pour fêter le nouvel an, il ne pensait pas que cette fois-ci encore, il serait loin d'Arthur. Les paupières durement closes, il avait sous son toit presque tous ses amis d'autrefois… d'une ancienne vie qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir parce que c'était dans celle-là qu'Arthur devait rester à ses côtés.

— Merlin… entendit-il de Léon en se tournant sur son ami.

— Tout est ma faute… murmura-t-il en tombant dans ses bras, j'ai été méchant et stupide… je regrette tellement ce que je lui ai dit…

Les mains de son aîné lui caressaient le dos pour calmer ses hoquets.

— Non, répondit ce dernier, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Merlin ne s'en remettrait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur… Il était déjà quatorze heures passées lorsque les parents arrivèrent sans Arthur. Le visage humide, son corps n'en pouvait plus de toute sa souffrance. Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et, en saisissant sa plume, il priait… « _Pardon, Arthur… reviens, s'il te plait… »_

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Sven avait passé la matinée à faire un gros bonhomme de neige avec Gaius. Ce dernier semblait sourire en dissimulant sa peine de le voir partir.

— Hé ! grinça l'ainé en recevant une boule en pleine tronche.

Les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent qui partait en courant autour de la maison, il le suivit en tenant de la neige entre ses moufles.

— Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Le souffle entrecoupé, il s'arrêta un instant pour repartir en sens inverse. Le sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres, il saisit le corps enveloppé d'un gros blouson de Sven pour le renverser. A califourchon sur ce dernier, il lui glissa la neige sur les joues rouges.

— Victoire ! rit-il au-dessus de l'adolescent qui tentait de se débattre.

Gaius empoigna vivement les bras de Sven. Le surplombant de sa hauteur, leurs respirations se saccadèrent au rythme de la reprise lente de leur souffle. Le temps d'une seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent… émeraude contre noisette. Dans les yeux du plus jeune, Gaius aurait voulu y lire une quelconque envie de sa part tandis que Sven contemplait le visage de son aîné. La peau claire, les cheveux bruns plaqués sur le front, il tentait de sourire tout en conservant à jamais l'image de Gaius dans sa mémoire.

— Gaius, grommela le blondinet, ce n'est pas pour me plaindre mais t'es lourd…

Ils se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était et rentrèrent se réchauffer.

— Va prendre une douche, lui proposa l'ainé, je vais nous préparer un repas devant un bon film, ça te dit ?

Sven qui était déjà à l'étage lui tonna qu'il était partant. Se déshabillant devant sa glace, ses heures étaient comptées et, mentalement préparé à respecter son pacte, il gonfla sa poitrine en prenant surement les derniers vêtements qu'il allait porter. Il ouvrit son armoire et pour faire plaisir à Gaius, il choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Le cœur serré, il voulait se faire tout beau… pour sa dernière journée.

Gaius, dans la cuisine, soupira en entendant l'eau couler. Il alla dans le garage où il sortit un sac rempli de ''cochonneries'' comme il aimait les appeler. Il savait que Sven adorait grignoter, tout et n'importe quoi, devant un bon film. Sur un plateau, il disposa un gros bol de chips, accompagné d'olive et de pistaches. D'une main tremblante, il sortit une petite boite rempli de chocolat qu'il avait acheté le même jour que le gros œuf.

Lorsque Sven l'avertit qu'il avait fini, Gaius se dirigea dans la salle de bain en l'entendant fermer la porte de sa chambre. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Non, se disait-il en secouant la tête, il devait profiter de l'instant présent… parce qu'il méritait de vivre ces derniers moments avec lui.

Assis à son bureau, Sven prit entre ses mains le cadeau de Gaius. Ses yeux le picotaient mais, en respirant profondément, il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il soupira fortement comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir d'évacuer toute la peine qui l'assaillait. L'objet face à lui, il caressa de sa main la couverture qui, au contact de sa paume, fit apparaitre son vrai nom : «_ Grimoire de l'intersection_ ». Le sourire crispé, il se murmura pour lui-même :

— Merci Gabriel…

_'' **31 décembre 2054**_

_Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de lui laisser un peu de moi et j'espère, lorsque Gaius lira ce message, qu'il se rappellera de son Sveny. Aujourd'hui, je suis en train de vivre ma plus belle journée. Ce matin, j'ai fait un bonhomme de neige avec Gaius. Bon, okay, il était un peu raté mais, au moins, c'était le nôtre._

_Je profite de ce qu'il prenne sa douche pour écrire tout ce je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire. Gaius est un peu ronchon mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime bien. Toujours cet air sérieux que je n'arriverais jamais à changer. C'est presque désolant parce qu'il serait encore plus beau s'il souriait un peu plus. D'un autre côté, tant mieux qu'il soit ainsi comme ça, personne n'ose lui adressait la parole._

_Oh, tu sais quoi ! Il m'avait offert un œuf ! Pourquoi, je ne sais pas mais ça m'avait vraiment touché ! Ça me rappelle un peu le jour où il m'avait fait la surprise lorsque j'étais rentré tard le dernier Pâques que j'ai vécu avec lui. J'avais plaqué ma copine et quand j'ai vu l'œuf qui m'attendait… ça m'avait fait drôlement plaisir._

_Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre… bon, je verrais si j'aurais le temps de…''_

.

— On se le regarde ce film ! entendit-il en fermant le grimoire.

— J'arrive !

Gaius déposa le plateau sur la table basse lorsque des bruits de pas lourd résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Comment un gamin aussi léger pouvait créer autant de bruit pour si peu ? En soupirant, il s'assit sur le canapé lorsque la voix de Sven lui hurla :

— Gaius ! Écarte tes bras !

Un poids lui atterrit sur les cuisses en même temps que des mains empoignèrent ses épaules.

— Wouaw ! Toujours aussi réactif ! s'écria Sven en basculant sa tête en arrière pendant que Gaius sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Ce dernier semblait se perdre dans la contemplation que lui donnait Sven. Les cheveux naturels tombant sur le visage, il lui trouvait un air enfantin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait porter une chemise… l'avait-il mis pour sa dernière journée ?

Lorsque l'ado se tourna sur le plateau sans quitter ses cuisses, il sourit en lui murmurant :

— T'es tombé sur la tête ?

— Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il en le regardant pencher la tête sur le côté.

A cette vision, une bouffée de chaleur parut soudainement s'en prendre à son corps. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi beau que ce jour. Pas de gel. Pas de vêtement loufoque. Juste Sven. Son Sveny en mode weed-end prolongé.

— Bah… c'est quoi ce plateau rempli de… commença-t-il doucement avant de hausser joyeusement de la voix,… cochonnerie ! Wouaw, en tout cas je vais me faire plaisir !

Il se décala en se séparant de Gaius et, en lui offrant un sourire qui serrait la poitrine de ce dernier, il porta à sa bouche des chips. Côte à côte, le temps semblait se stagner comme si, cette journée n'avait plus de secondes. Ils avaient l'impression d'être à nouveau dans leur petit appartement, sauf que Sven restait muet.

Gaius ne regardait pas le film, il se contentait de humer le parfum de son invité. Il réalisait que Sven était un tout-en-un : un jeune homme qui, malgré les apparences, était bruyant et énervant mais c'était son Sveny. Alors, quand, ce dernier s'en irait… qui courrait comme un dératé dans toute la maisonnée ? Qui lui hurlerait ''ouvre tes bras'' pour le réceptionner sur ses cuisses ? Qui mettrait de l'ambiance dans sa vie ?

Au bout de deux films, Sven s'aperçut que son aîné avait fermé les yeux. Il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé puis, en s'étendant à ses côtés, il le détaillait de ses yeux brillant. Une main sur la joue de Gaius, il osa déposer un simple baiser… un baiser d'adieu… Il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Les paupières closes, il glissa un bras de son aîné au-dessus de sa hanche et s'assoupit en imaginant qu'il y aurait un lendemain…

.

.

Uther et Hunit avaient passé la majeure partie de leur journée à chercher Arthur. Ils étaient allés au poste de police pour signaler sa fugue. Hunit avait appelé l'hôpital pour demander à ses collègues si l'une d'elles aurait reçu la visite d'un adolescent dont elle avait donné la description… mais, rien, aucune nouvelle. Ils s'inquiétaient à cause de la tempête qui s'annonçait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à quatorze heures, ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé.

La police leur avait conseillé de rentrer en essayant de contacter les proches et les amis de son fils. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée, à dix-neuf heures que la sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter le petit monde affolé dans le salon. Lorsque Hunit ouvrit la porte, elle distingua Arthur qui, les yeux rouges, pénétra en marmonnant un ''je suis désolé ''. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras tout en se rassurant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Arthur n'osait pas regarder les personnes qui le scrutaient.

— Où étais-tu passé ? demanda tout de même son père en tentant de reposer son pauvre cœur.

— J'ai…

A peine avait-il commencé que des larmes perlèrent son visage et il poursuivit en reniflant :

— Je l'ai lu… j'ai lu les pensées…

Uther l'étreignit en se disant qu'il lui ferait un sermon après qu'il soit passé voir Merlin.

— D'accord, on verra ça plus tard,… pour le moment, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Merlin…

Arthur releva piteusement son visage et secoua de la tête.

— Va le voir ! insista Hunit en le fixant de ses yeux noisette.

Uther, en le suivant de son regard, tapota l'épaule de sa voisine en lui murmurant :

— Pourvu que cela s'arrange,… sinon, je sens qu'ils vont nous rendre fou…

— Non, tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis certaine…

Cette nuit, elle avait pu revoir son mari. Quelle que soit la magie qui entoure leurs enfants, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir pu dire adieu à Balinor. Elle avait eu peur pour Merlin et ce fut en lisant les pensées d'Abdjil qu'elle avait compris que ces deux jeunes adolescents devaient s'affronter. A travers les mots, elle avait ressenti tout l'amour inscrit sur les pages du bouquin. Il fallait juste du temps à son fils pour accepter d'avancer, du temps pour comprendre que leur errance devait définitivement prendre fin.

.

.

Arthur, un peu trempé, frappa à la porte de Merlin. Le corps tremblant, il se préparait à recevoir une nouvelle colère de sa part mais, comme autrefois et comme toujours, il voulait être à ses côtés. Il entra finalement sans aucune réponse. La petite lampe du chevet était allumée et Merlin semblait dormir paisiblement. Lui avait-il manqué ? Il ôta son pantalon et son pull encore humide puis, d'une lenteur affolante, il s'allongea en collant son torse au dos de son ami. « _Merlin_… »

Ce dernier qui sentait un courant froid l'envelopper roula sur le côté et, en plissant des paupières, il fit résonner à Arthur _« je te demande pardon, j'étais en colère, j'avais peur,…» « Non, mon cœur, c'est moi, j'aurais dû » « Non, Arthur ! »_

Le plus jeune se redressa en s'essuyant le visage.

— Tu… m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse, des lèvres fondirent contre les siennes, délivrant les derniers mots cohérents avant de sombrer dans leur baiser intense « _oui, je t'entends, Arthur,… je t'entends… embrasse-moi…_». Arthur gémit en sentant les mains de Merlin plaquer contre sa peau frissonnante. Posant une main contre la nuque de ce dernier, il approfondit leur baiser… ses lèvres lui avaient manqué… tellement manqué qu'il souhaitait les mordiller encore et encore. Les yeux clos, il y avait dans cet échange, un gout de paradis, une dose d'éternité qui semblait enfin les libérer… Cette nuit, ils n'étaient pas Mosé et Abdjil. Ils étaient Merlin et Arthur. Ils étaient libre de s'aimer. Libre de pouvoir tout recommencer.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils éclatèrent subitement de rire… soulageant leur âme de tout le stresse accumulé. Les yeux plantés l'un vers l'autre, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce moment unique. Arthur sentait le poids de toutes ses douleurs s'envoler lentement entre les airs du temps parce que aujourd'hui, à travers le regard de Merlin, il savait que plus rien ne les séparerait.

— Je t'aime Merlin…

— Je sais, osa-t-il lui dire en l'étreignant tout contre lui,… et j'ai envie de te répondre que je t'ai toujours attendu…

Ce dernier, les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, bisa son front en entendant dans sa tête la voix de Merlin « _pardon si je te fais pleurer… » « Ne t'excuse pas, je pleure parce que je suis heureux… c'est comme si je venais de retrouver la chose la plus importante…_ ».

Collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer… mais, en prenant sur eux avant de passer leur nuit annuelle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils descendirent fêter cette nouvelle année…

.

.

Parallèlement, Sven fixait Gaius depuis un bon moment. Il avait passé une bonne journée. Une journée où il n'y avait qu'eux. Le cœur battant, il fermait douloureusement des yeux lorsqu'il entendit dans sa tête qu'il était temps. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva pour chercher le grimoire quand à l'étage, la voix de Gaius hurla son prénom. L'objet entre ses mains, il s'aperçut que celle de droite commençait à disparaitre. Affolé, il se dépêcha de courir en direction des escaliers tout en tonnant d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

— Gaius ! Ouvre tes bras !

Le souffle court, il dévala les marches puis, en le distinguant, debout les bras écartés, le temps parut brusquement ralentir… chaque palpitation de son cœur se serrait au rythme de ses pas. Les larmes aux yeux, il croisa un regard flou qui le déstabilisa. Une dernière fois, il voulait sentir le corps de Gaius tout contre le sien… une dernière fois, il voulait sentir ses bras autour de lui…

A quelque pas de ce dernier… Gaius regardait Sven qui courait jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la fin… les lèvres se déformant au prochain pas, les bras tendus vers l'ado, il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il désirait qu'il reste terminer sa vie avec lui… mais, la peur le laissa sans voix. Plus qu'un dernier pas… Les yeux rivés sur le corps de Sven qui s'élançait vers lui, il discerna un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres,... puis comme si ce dernier se jetait sur une ouverture invisible, il disparut entre les airs du temps, abandonnant Gaius au milieu du salon.

Les mains encore tendues, le bruit du choc du grimoire résonna dans la pièce. Anéanti, il tomba à genoux. Les bras le long du corps et entièrement pris de spammes incontrôlable, il n'osait pas le croire.

— Sveny !

Aucune réponse…

Un déchirement franchit de sa gorge atrocement nouée. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il sanglota et, comme au jour du décès de Neal, il avait envie de hurler. Hurler qu'on lui rende Sveny ! Hurler qu'il l'aimait ! Mais, c'était trop tard... Le regard flou, il saisit avec difficulté le bouquin tant ses mains tremblaient. La respiration horriblement entrecoupée, il connaissait l'histoire de ce fameux grimoire… grimoire qui en avait vu depuis sa création. Il ouvrit courageusement l'avant-dernière page… et ce fut le cœur brisé qu'il lut : « Ne m'oublie pas, je t'aime, Sveny ». Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Tombant de tout son corps, il aurait dû lui dire les mots qu'il n'osait pas lui dire... Une paume contre le sol, il ferma des paupières...

**.**

**A suivre**

**Dernier Chapitre 17 : Pour toujours**

_**"Déploie tes ailes, mon cœur..."**_

**.**


	18. 17 : Pour toujours (M)

Pairing : Arthur Pendragon (15 ) & Merlin Emrys (16) / Léon (22) & Gauvain (19) / Gaius-Jack Rémys (22) & Sven Nil (17)

.

Voilà la fin. Encore merci aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé.

**Petit deviendra grand**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Pour toujours (M)**

**_"Déploie tes ailes, mon cœur..."_**

.

Les paupières closes, Gaius ne bougeait plus. Le silence devenait soudainement insupportable. Il n'y avait plus de bruit de pas lourds, plus de voix énervante, plus de Sven. « _Ne m'oublie pas, je t'aime, Sveny_ ». Les larmes de douleur coulant jusqu'au sol, il avait passé sa vie à se battre pour son frère et, maintenant ? Il ressentait la solitude qui allait l'accompagner le restant de sa vie. Les lèvres grimaçant à cet avenir qui l'attendait, chacune des larmes que son corps délivrait était pour Sven. Roulant sur le dos, il n'étoufferait pas ses sanglots. Les mains englobant son nez et sa bouche, il replia ses genoux pour calmer la douleur qui assaillait son estomac... une douleur qui remontait inévitablement jusqu'à enserrer sa poitrine de n'avoir pu lui hurler de rester.

Qui pourrait le sauver de cette torture ? Qui pourrait lui tendre une main ? Parce que, finalement, de toutes les personnes qu'il avait jadis gardées auprès de lui n'étaient plus de ce monde. Merlin n'était plus son petit frère, Léon n'était plus son cousin Noah... Il avait fallu que son ami disparaisse pour réaliser qu'il était seul. Gaius ressentait le poids d'une lourde peine qu'il n'aurait jamais autant imaginé. Sven était son point de repère. Il était le lien entre le passé et le présent. Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sven aurait pu être bien plus qu'un simple ami. Gaius papillonna des paupières en se disant que demain, quand il se réveillerait, il serait à nouveau seul.

_''Des bruits de pas de course le faisait souvent sursauter le matin._

_— Sven ! Ralenti !_

_Apparaissant devant la porte de cuisine, ce dernier lui sourit :_

_— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?_

_— C'est férié, mon gars, répondit-il en dessinant un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.''_

A travers ses larmes, Gaius sourit à ce simple souvenir… La nuit suivante, il ne l'entendrait plus hurler dans sa chambre…

_'' Gaius sommeillait d'un œil devant un film lorsque le cri affolé de Sven le réveilla d'un coup. Pensant aux terreurs nocturnes du gamin, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea en le voyant en boxer sur un tabouret, les mains en l'air. Les yeux plissés, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ligne lorsque Sven lui marmonna :_

_— Gaius ! Il y a une putain d'araignée qui… qui se balade !_

_— Est-ce une raison pour hurler comme tu le fais ? ronchonna-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller._

_— GAIUS !_

_Le regard moqueur, l'aîné feignit l'innocence en lui demandant :_

_— Mot magique…_

_Sven venait de grogner d'indignation puis, la peur affichée sur le visage, il souffla :_

_— Viens me chercher, s'il te plait…_

_Gaius, toujours aussi impassible, le regardait fièrement lui tendre ses bras. Il s'avança en lui montrant son dos. Sven sauta à son cou lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de moue sous son chausson._

_— Rha la poisse, grinça-t-il en levant son pied._

_Une grosse tache noire se dessinait sur le sol._

_— Gaius… je peux dormir avec toi ? lui murmura l'ado à son oreille._

_— Abuse pas ! Je te sauve les fesses-là…_

_— Gaius… supplia-t-il._

_— Le canapé est libre…''_

Les yeux ouverts, il écoutait attentivement les battements de son cœur pour combler le silence qui couvrait atrocement le néant dans lequel il se trouvait. Une main sur le grimoire, il caressait le cuir comme si cela était la seule chose qui le rattachait à Sven. Il ferma des paupières en sachant que ce dernier lui avait vaguement parlé de sa famille. Comme cela lui était étrange, sa mémoire semblait le ramener à l'époque où Sven commençait à peine de lui en parler. Au bout de trois ans d'amitié, il était temps se disait-il…

.

_''— Tu crois vraiment en la magie ? s'étonna Sven._

_Il passait un week-end chez la tante de ce dernier et Gaius, dans la cave en compagnie de Sven, le regardait de biais. Cet été, une année avant la tragédie, il était parti au Caire avec sa famille et son frère avait découvert une boîte que sa cousine, Émeline avait ouverte. Gaius était toujours du genre terre-à-terre mais, il s'avouait qu'avec un frère tel que Neal, il avait tendance à y croire. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappelait, Neal avait toujours été hanté par le paysage sableux et ensoleillé. Petit, il lui disait qu'un jour, il irait à la chasse au trésor parce que, là-bas, la terre gardait un secret magique. Évidemment, Gaius se moquait gentiment de lui… mais, en grandissant, lorsque Neal lui présenta le pendentif, il en avait tremblé de tous ses membres._

_Gaius avait toujours été fasciné par les histoires que Neal lui racontait. Il y avait dans sa façon de conter, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Son frère avait réussi à lui ouvrir une fenêtre sur un univers qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Neal avait toujours été bizarre alors, oui, il croyait en la magie._

_— Bah, oui, pourquoi ça te surprend ?_

_Les yeux ronds de son jeune ami le mirent mal à l'aise comme s'il était un extraterrestre._

_— Oh, c'est bon, Sveny ! T'es encore en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?_

_— Non, reprit hâtivement le blondinet, c'est que venant de toi, ça me fait tout drôle,… toi, t'es trop sérieux,… trop… droit pour y croire…_

_Gaius soupira lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par la cousine de Sven :_

_— Les garçons, voulez-vous vous désaltérer ?_

_— Non, merci, murmura Gaius en rougissant._

_Elle avait des yeux profondément bleus et naturellement intenses… à la limite du surnaturel._

_— Euh, se racla Sven en le sortant de ses pensées, c'est ma cousine que tu reluques._

_— Je… bredouilla-t-il en se rassurant qu'elle n'était pas là pour les écouter, je ne la reluquais pas ! C'est ses yeux qui…_

_— Qui quoi ?_

_Gaius s'approcha de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il était en train de penser._

_— Oh… dit-il seulement._

_— Pourquoi sa mère n'a pas la même couleur ? s'étonna-t-il, parce que, en tant que sa fille, ça m'aurait paru logique… et…_

_Il se tut en croisant à nouveau les yeux bleus qui le raidissaient sur place. Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui semblait étonnamment émaner d'elle._

_— Nina est ce que les gens appellent, combla Sven en apercevant sa tante qui s'approchait d'eux, des voyants… et dans notre famille, les yeux sont beaucoup plus accentués…_

_Gaius passa son regard mi-affolé et mi-moqueur sur l'un puis sur l'autre. Il avait juste envie d'éclater de rire pour évacuer la tension qui régnait dans la pièce._

_— Pour vous le prouver, murmura la jeune femme en le fixant, je sais que ton frère a découvert le tombeau de leur phœnix._

_Gaius essayait de rester impassible mais elle avait un regard tellement troublant qu'il ne fit rien de cela. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Sven… puis, il sourcilla._

_— Pourquoi dites-vous **leur phœnix** ?_

_Le temps qu'elle baisse son visage au sol, Gaius vit un voile de tristesse passer devant ses prunelles._

_— Oh, fit-elle en changeant de sujet, chose qui n'échappa pas à Gaius qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour Neal,… tu as trouvé le grimoire ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son neveu d'un air mystérieux._

_— Oui… et justement, répondit Sven, je demandais à mon ami s'il croyait en la magie…_

_— Ne va pas lui faire peur, souffla-t-elle en les saluant avant de remonter._

_Gaius soupira en affaissant des épaules._

_— C'est quoi ce grimoire ?_

_Sven l'invita à s'assoir sur un carton puis, en plantant un regard rarement sérieux, il comprit que ce dernier ne se moquait pas de lui._

_— Le grimoire a été créé par mon grand-père, Gabriel Kanan, commença-t-il en caressant la couverture, si j'ai bonne mémoire, il est déjà passé entre les mains de trois personnes…_

_— Et qu'a-t-il donc de si magique pour que tu m'en parles ?_

_Il aperçut un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami._

_— En fait, je ne sais pas trop,… je ne sais que ce que ma tante me raconte de son histoire…_

_— De qui ? Ton grand-père Gabriel ?_

_— Non, l'histoire du grimoire… chaque objet a une histoire qui lui ait propre._

_Pour la première fois, Gaius découvrait une autre facette de son ami. Sven, habituellement rieur, avait un visage soudainement trop mature pour qu'il ne pense qu'une seconde qu'il lui faisait une farce._

_— Raconte-la-moi… souffla-t-il._

_— Il se raconte que le grimoire sert d'intermédiaire entre deux personnes, c'est comme si tu lui confiais tes pensées les plus importantes…_

_— Comme un journal intime ?_

_— Oui, répondit-il Sven en lui souriant, le grimoire accepte tes pensées, tes mots que tu gardes au fond de toi,…_

_— Je ne vois rien de magique… dit-il en se pinçant des lèvres._

_Cela ne restait qu'un journal et rien d'autre à ses yeux. Pourtant, le regard bleu de son ami le fit taire._

_— Tu sais pourquoi je ne te parle jamais de ma famille ? dit-il en haussant pour la première fois le ton contre lui, parce que dés que je donne le nom de famille de mon grand-père, les gens qui le connaissent flippe et surtout, je n'aime pas ces histoires ! Je n'aime pas savoir que dans ma lignée, il y ait des choses inexplicables… mais j'ai vu les personnes qui l'ont tenu entre leurs mains…_

_— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect… coupa-t-il en l'invitant rapidement à reprendre._

_— Je… bredouilla-t-il soudainement,… enfin, je ne les ai pas à proprement rencontré…_

_— Comment ça ?_

_Sven prit une profonde respiration._

_— Je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas, je ressens les mots qui y sont apposés… ma cousine me dit que je suis lié au grimoire d'une certaine façon, c'est comme ça qu'elle sait quand elle doit retourner sur le continent…_

_— Pour ?_

_— Par exemple, au mois d'octobre, je l'ai averti que le détenteur allait reprendre le magasin de mon grand-père, et que par la même occasion, elle rencontrera celui qui offrira le grimoire…_

_— Mais, coupa Gaius en voulant toucher l'objet, il est bien là le grim…_

_Le grimoire venait de se volatiliser sous ses yeux._

_— Il est retourné à sa place, attendant son prochain maitre…_

_Gaius éclata d'un rire crispé._

_— Arrête Sveny, c'est bon, où est-il ?_

_Cependant, le plus jeune poursuivit :_

_— Sache qu'il y a toujours un mot pour le destinataire sur l'avant-dernière page, comme le grimoire en aura encore coutume, ce sont des mots qu'une personne ne te dira jamais._

_— Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? Tu crois que je l'aurais un jour ?_

_Le silence qui suivit ne rassura pas du tout l'ainé._

_— D'après ma cousine, oui._

_— Alors, comment peux-tu me confirmer que je l'aurais ?_

_— Je ne peux pas, Nina l'a vu avant que je ne t'invite._

_— Je croyais que tu étais en quelque sorte '' li-é '' au grimoire ?_

_— Comment t'expliquer ?... je ne vois que ce que cet objet est certain de faire et pour l'instant, il attend…_

_— Mais… coupa Gaius qui était perdu, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?_

_Il sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. En se tournant, il tomba sur Nina qui intima à Sven qu'elle devait lui parler seule. Le cœur battant, il comprenait pourquoi son ami ne lui parlait pas de sa famille. Intérieurement, il paniquait comme un enfant._

_— Un jour, quand tu repenseras à cette conversation, dit-elle en insistant bien sur chacun de ses mots, parce que tu le feras, tu sauras que lorsque deux personnes détiennent une magie, tant que cette magie est là pour œuvrer pour le bien, combinée ensemble, elles s'allient et elles se soutiennent mutuellement,… quelles que soient leurs natures respectives, tu comprendras qu'un contrat ne peut exister entre ces deux personnes.''_

Gaius ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Le cœur battant frénétiquement au fond de sa poitrine, telle une révélation, il se redressa en séchant ses larmes. Sven descendait d'une famille qui détenait une magie et le phœnix, quelle que soit sa nature, était aussi fait de magie ! Le temps d'une seconde, ses membres frissonnèrent à cette pensée en même temps qu'il serrait durement le grimoire tout contre lui. Un sentiment de soulagement parut entièrement envahir son corps. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant de tonner :

— SVENY !

La respiration saccadée, ses yeux se posaient un peu partout dans le salon, patientant le cœur battant à tout rompre que son ami ressurgisse à ses côtés.

— SVENY ! Je me rappelle ! Ton pacte ne tient pas !

L'espoir au fond des prunelles illuminant son regard, seul le silence lui répondait.

— Nooonnnn, marmonna-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer, s'il te plait Sveny, reviens…

Gaius, le torse secoué par ses sanglots, reprit une profonde respiration avant de crier :

— Tu dois revenir ! Tu n'as pas touché à ma boite de chocolat !

.

.

Quelques minutes avant tout cela, lorsque Sven sentit son corps se désintégrer, ce n'était pas dans les bras de Gaius qu'il atterrit mais dans ceux du Phœnix.

— Non ! hurla-t-il en cédant à ses larmes, tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de…

— Sven, souffla l'être en le serrant tout contre lui.

— Je sais,… répondit-il, je me dois de respecter le pacte…

Même dans cette étrange dimension, il ressentait avec violence la douleur de la séparation.

— Regarde-le… suggéra l'être.

Sven n'avait pas le courage. Dissimulé par le voile d'un autre plan, il ne voulait pas regarder Gaius… mais sa voix brisée qui lui parvenait aux oreilles réussissait à le poignarder. Les larmes rageusement bloquées, il grinça entre ses dents :

— Il ne m'aimait pas assez…

— Ce que vous, les humains, vous pouvez être d'un compliqué, soupira le phœnix en s'écartant de Sven qui osa, le temps d'une seconde, de lui jeter un regard noir.

— Bref, reprit rapidement le blondinet, tu peux m'envoyer là où je dois être.

Sven ferma les paupières en espérant que son âme s'envolerait tandis que l'écho d'un éclat de rire le força à les ouvrir sur l'être qui semblait totalement perdu dans une hilarité presque... morbide.

— Je ne peux rien contre toi, révéla enfin le phœnix en ôtant sa capuche, tu détiens une part de magie.

— Et ? demanda nerveusement l'adolescent en roulant des yeux.

— C'était sympa de t'avoir gardé à mes côtés.

— Que-quoi ?

— Tes mèches ne représentent aucunement un pacte, ce n'est que la signification que nous sommes liés par l'essence de nos pouvoirs.

— Je… quoi ? dit-il les yeux plus ronds.

D'un geste de la main, le phœnix lui rendit la couleur de ses yeux et poursuivit en reculant pour mieux le regarder :

— Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai cherché l'essence de ton grand-père ?

— Euh, non,… bredouilla-t-il avant de répondre en haussant d'un sourcil, pour Gaius ?

— Non, Sven, j'avais besoin de trouver celui qui me guidera dans les siècles à venir.

— Un nouveau maitre ?

— Merlin n'ayant plus besoin de moi lorsqu'il s'unira avec Arthur, je serais libre… mais, comme toute être, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui me tourner.

— Pourquoi Gabriel ?

— Je suis allé à l'hommage qui lui a été fait dans le but que son âme se lie à ma magie.

— Et ?

— Il a refusé mon offre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Sven, tu connais son histoire pour comprendre qu'il veut lui aussi reposer son âme.

— Même de l'au-delà, Gabriel est capable d'interagir avec le monde des vivants, ne me dites pas qu'il désirait se reposer.

— Non, Sven, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il attend une seconde chance.

— Oh…

— C'est pourquoi un jour, dans une autre vie, tu rendras le grimoire à son créateur.

— Alors, réalisa soudainement Sven, le pacte et tout ça, c'était pour savoir si…

— Je sais que tes dons sont très minimes comparés à ton grand-père et que tu es lié au grimoire mais, le jour où tu le rendras, tu fermeras définitivement la boucle et, à ce moment-là, tu décideras si tu souhaiteras, par la suite, te lier à ma magie.

— Comment pourrais-je faire ça ?

L'être auréolé d'une lumière toujours aussi blanche s'avança en lui saisissant une main :

— Parce que je continuerai à vous veiller car tel est mon rôle et, un jour, tu m'invoqueras pour aider tes semblables.

Le regard scrutateur, Sven fronça des sourcils.

— Et pourquoi pas Mosé ? enfin, Merlin ?

Son regard plongé dans l'émeraude du phœnix était d'une douceur extrêmement indéfinissable que ce dernier semblait apaiser ses craintes. Cet être était tellement doué dans tout ce qu'il disait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Mosé avait pu lui donné vie.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour lui de passer à autre chose, je l'ai veillé du mieux que j'ai pu mais sa vrai force est toujours venu d'Arthur.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi tout tournait toujours autour du jeune Pendragon. A cette pensée, comme si son interlocuteur l'entendait, l'éblouissement qui entourait le visage dissimulé du phœnix s'effaça pour le lui dévoiler. Si Sven aurait pu vivre une crise cardiaque, il était sûr que son organe vital était en train d'en subir une.

— Oh-mon-dieu ! bégaya-t-il une main sur la bouche et la seconde qui désignait le phœnix. .

Le visage humain qui lui faisait face était à l'image d'un Arthur un peu plus âgé. Une image qui le faisait frémir jusqu'à lui glacer les os. Sven, un tantinet affolé par cette découverte, paniqua encore plus lorsque ce dernier reprit :

— Je suis né des mains de Mosé mais, je suis _surtout_ _né_ grâce à la volonté d'Abdjil, de leur sentiment à peine naissant et à moitié avoué, je suis le résultat d'un amour qui n'a fait que s'agrandir au fil de tous les cinq siècles...

Sven avait entendu parler de ce cheminement qui l'amenait, selon les légendes qui se racontait autour de lui, à se consumer sous les rayons du soleils avant de renaitre de ses cendres : plus fort et plus puissant que le corps précédent...

— Je... merde ! Ah, ça explique tout alors ? hurla-t-il de frayeur pour tenter de se rassurer en poursuivant, c'est pour ça que tu pouvais apparaitre devant Arthur ! Tandis que Gaius et moi, nous étions obligé de t'invoquer ! Bah, merde alors ! Il est ton vrai maitre ! Pour-pourquoi tu... tu m'as fait croire que c'était Mosé ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit jeune homme, la fin approchait et si, je t'avais dit la vérité, tu aurais défendu Arthur et non Merlin.

— Je...

— C'est ce que tu as fait, tu as préféré t'approcher de Merlin en pensant qu'il était celui qui me donnait le pouvoir de vivre mais, que je te rassure, j'avais prévu ta réaction bien à l'avance.

— Pourquoi ?

— Merlin est le plus fragile des deux, si tu avais pris Arthur, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Sven hocha de la tête en comprenant que Merlin aurait surement été le plus affecté s'il avait éloigné d'Arthur. Il papillonna des cils en se disant que ce qu'il comptait était la finalité de leur histoire.

— Bon, admettons qu'il te libère et que j'accepte, est-ce que je serais obligé de supporter tes énigmes ?

— Non.

— Est-ce que tu me filerais un peu de tes pouvoirs ?

— Non.

— Ne serait-ce que pour créer un petit truc ?

— Non.

— T'es dur en affaire !

— Est-ce que, reprit-il tout de même, j'aurais le droit d'enlever ses mèches ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas me les garder toute ma vie !

Sven déforma ses lèvres de stupéfaction en apercevant un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Quoi ! Chaque vie !

— Oui.

Sven bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le Phoenix voulait qu'il devienne en quelque sorte son futur guide et il n'avait même pas le droit à une toute mais, alors, toute petite récompense.

— Bon, sinon, aurais-je le droit de revoir Gaius dans la prochaine vie.

— Oui.

— Bah, c'est toujours ça de gagner...

— Si tu préfères, je peux tout aussi bien lui effacer la mémoire, suggéra son interlocuteur le regard étincelant.

— Non ! Pas touche à Gaius ! Pas bien ! tonna-t-il en pointant son index sur le torse de l'être qui éclata d'un rire doux, y'en a marre de sa mémoire déglinguée ! et, dit-il en s'affolant soudainement, dis-moi, il va se souvenir de moi ?

— Il s'est rappelé de toi.

— Quoi ? Il a osé !

Le visage du phœnix s'inclina légèrement et lui proposa innocemment :

— ça mériterait une punition...

— Faut que tu arrêtes de me fréquenter, ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

L'appel de Gaius les ramena subitement à la réalité.

— Sven, il est temps que je te rende ta liberté.

— Mais, et toi ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

— J'ai un autre couple qui m'attend.

— Sauras-tu te débrouiller sans moi ? osa rire le blondinet.

— Continue comme ça et je te réserverai une surprise dans ta prochaine vie.

— Mhn, grogna-t-il, ne le fais pas plus jeune que moi ! il ne parait pas comme ça mais tu sais, c'était une terreur !

Sven se sentait toujours bien auprès de cet être. Il pouvait parfois donner un air effrayant de par sa voix mais, si Mosé et Abdjil qui étaient à ses yeux les créateurs du phœnix, avaient réussi à lui donner vie, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un peu d'humanité. Peut-être, saurait-il le décoincer un peu ?

— J'aurais juste une question ?

— Oui.

— Tu es le phœnix.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi prendre l'apparence d'Arthur, hormis le fait qu'il soit ton maitre absolu ?

— Pour éviter de te choquer.

— Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu mens ?

Le phœnix lui offrit un sourire rempli de mystère puis, en posant un index sur le front, il lui chuchota :

— Une réponse par vie…

.

Gaius, les yeux clos, commençait à perdre espoir. Tout cela semblait n'être que des mensonges. Il releva soudainement le visage quand, son rythme cardiaque augmenta sa cadence au son d'un bruit de pas lourd. Le corps parcouru de frisson, sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il entendit :

— Gaius ! Ouvres tes bras !

Les larmes aux yeux, il se leva et, comme un rêve éveillé, il avait l'impression qu'il revenait quelques minutes en arrière… Les bras enlaçant, enfin, le corps fin de Sven, il pouvait relâcher la tension. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant tanguer Gaius en arrière qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le temps que tous les deux réalisent qu'ils étaient bien scotchés, ils s'enlaçaient tendrement.

— Alors, où est ma boite de chocolat, coupa Sven qui retenait difficilement ses larmes au bord des yeux.

— Celle qui te laisserait un gout de souvenirs ? nargua Gaius en lui relevant la frange colorée.

Sven hocha seulement de la tête tant sa gorge se nouait à son contacte.

— Tu sais, reprit plus joyeusement l'ainé, il y a mieux que le chocolat pour te laisser ce gout…

— Ah bon… souffla Sven qui, les larmes cédant à ses stupides mots, souriait bêtement.

— Veux-tu savoir…

Le souffle court, Sven venait de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emporté par son ardeur, Gaius glissa ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier en gémissant aux caresses bouleversant de leur langue. Une valse profondément remplit de non-dits qui scellait définitivement leur amour. Sven, le cœur battant, recula son visage pour lui murmurer ses mots si longtemps conservés au fond de lui :

— Je t'aime Gaius.

— Je t'aime Sveny.

L'aîné contemplait son jeune amant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi expressifs que par le passé sauf qu'à cet instant, ils étaient éclatant.

— Je te préfère avec tes yeux bleu.

Après un long baiser langoureux, ils décidèrent de retrouver Merlin et compagnie pour souhaiter la bonne année.

.

.

Il était presque minuit lorsque Sven et Gaius arrivèrent chez leurs voisins, une bouteille de champagne à la main. Merlin semblait ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer Arthur qui s'empourprait à ses regards amoureux. Rassurant les invités, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table pour finir le dessert. Hunit avait déjà passé la soirée à contemplait ses enfants alors, lorsque Sven arriva, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour le phœnix.

A minuit, tout le monde se souhaitèrent la bonne année. Uther était heureux de voir que son garçon avait bien muri. Arthur lui avait raconté entre deux assiettes ce qu'il s'était rappelé le jour de la noyade. Il avait été ému de s'apercevoir que sa petite femme avait su pour leur fils : le petit miracle comme elle l'aimait le dire.

Il comprenait qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient enfin prêts pour avancer ensemble, main dans la main et cela, pensa-t-il en soupirant de soulagement, sans se prendre la tête à cause d'un garçon ou d'une fille qui oserait tourner autour de l'un d'eux.

— Ce serait presque ennuyant, murmura-t-il en rejoignant Hunit dans la cuisine.

Cette dernière éclata de rire devant la moue déconfite de Mr Pendragon.

— Ne vous précipitez pas, dans quelques années, j'espère que nous aurons la chance de préparer leur mariage.

— M'aman ! gronda la voix de Merlin qui rougissait violemment en même temps qu'Arthur hurlait un ''P'pa ! ''

— Décidément, se permit Hunit, je vais devoir vous offrir des clochettes !

Puis, l'émotion prenant son corps de mère, elle les enlaça tendrement en suppliant :

— Vous pouvez au moins nous laisser ça ?

Merlin, gêné, sentit ses joues s'enflammer encore davantage lorsque ce fut Arthur qui répondit d'un ton sérieux :

— Promis mais, laissez-moi faire la demande avant…

Cette fois-ci, Merlin le toisa d'un regard mi-sombre et mi-amusé :

— Pourquoi ce serait toi et pas moi ?

— Parce que je t'aime le plus !

— Même pas vrai !

— Si, coupa vivement Arthur qui gonflait sa poitrine à bloc, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus !

— Okay, prouve-le-moi ? provoqua l'aîné en souriant.

Merlin qui le contemplait encore avec amour sentit soudainement tous les regards se poser sur eux. Un brin stressé, ses membres tremblèrent lorsque, dans l'atmosphère, il semblait y planer une étrange sensation de paix suivie d'un silence honorable. C'était comme si, tous les deux avaient longuement patienté ce moment depuis des années… Et, quelles années ! Ce n'était que des instants de peur et de rire mais Arthur y avait toujours participé… Le cœur battant, une main de ce dernier lui en saisit une avant de planter son regard bleu dans les siens :

— Merlin, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute sur le fait que nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps et, dans cette vie, chaque jour qui me serait permis de vivre avec toi, je ferais mon maximum pour que tu ris et que ce soit dans mes bras que tu te sentes en sécurité,… depuis notre tendre enfance, tu as su la bercer de tes pensées, tu as continuellement su doser tes mots quand je n'étais pas honnête avec toi, tu es et sera toujours celui qui dose ma vie de l'amour que tu me portes,… je t'aime mon cœur…

Y avait-il encore du monde autour d'eux ? Merlin n'y prêtait même plus attention. La seule chose qu'il voyait était son âme sœur qui lui murmurait ces jolis mots et en se laissant enlacer, Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser en y mettant tout son amour. Ce baiser était diffèrent des précédents… Il était doux et passionné, il était à l'image du feu et de la glace, une fusion qui avait trop attendu pour se confirmer et, cette nuit, Merlin ressentait toutes les émotions à travers de contact comme si, demain n'existerait plus. Cependant, dans son cœur, il espérait se réveiller au matin dans les bras d'Arthur… dans ses mêmes bras où, enfant, la peur s'évanouissait… puis, le baiser devenant plus torride, il l'empoigna une de ses mains en lui faisant résonner « c'est dans tes bras que je me sens chez moi ».

Pendant que les jeunes tourtereaux s'embrassaient, Morgana proposa de mettre un film. Les adultes, contents de cette soirée, s'assirent confortablement. Gaius qui cherchait Sven monta à l'étage en pensant qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Il croisa Léon et Gauvain qui secouèrent de la tête en répondant à sa question. Inquiet, ce fut en le voyant sortir de la petite pièce qu'il l'aperçut.

.

Sven était tellement ému par la déclaration d'Arthur qu'il avait profité de l'absence momentanément des cerveaux des autres pour s'asperger le visage. Il se dévisagea devant la glace. Des larmes semblèrent vouloir céder le barrage de ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit les voix de ses aînés. Sven, dissimulé par le rideau de douche, allait leur dire qu'il était là quand, en inclinant son buste en arrière, son regard s'arrondit.

Léon, en pénétrant dans la salle de bain, plaqua Gauvain contre le mur le plus proche, baisant avidement le cou de ce dernier. Les mains encadrant le visage de son jeune amant, Gauvain dégrafa rapidement ses boutons de pantalon ainsi que celui de son aîné. Leurs souffles courts indiquaient l'urgence de ce moment.

— J'ai envie Léon, souffla péniblement le plus jeune qui fut plaqué face au mur.

Sven, immobile, posait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas les entendre mais, le cœur battant, ils gémissaient tellement à ses côtés que même son corps semblait réagir aux cris étouffés de plaisir de ces derniers. Il secouait vivement de la tête pour ne pas imaginer une seconde dans cette position avec Gaius. Il écarquilla des yeux, mains sur la bouche, lorsqu'il écouta des mots qui, se disait-il, ne pouvait pas exister de leur vocabulaire. En tout cas, Sven se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se convainquant que ça devait être bon… chose dont il put avoir la réponse.

— Ah oui, Léon, continue,… aaahhhh, c'est bon…

Son corps entier était en ébullition. En tentant de respirer silencieusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Gaius… de l'imaginer nu tout contre lui et, en maudissant ce couple, il crut faiblir en les entendant retenir leur plainte de jouissance… Les paupières closes, il soupira enfin lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le noir. Il réussit à sortir de la pièce mais, pauvre de lui, son entrejambe avait du mal à se détendre.

— Sven ?

Il tressaillit en se trouvant à quelques pas de Gaius. Il avait déjà tellement chaud que s'il le touchait, il serait capable de lui sauter sauvagement dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? entendit-il de la voix soudainement paniquée de son aîné.

Sven, en reculant d'un pas tout en effrayant un Gaius déçu, respira profondément avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

— Tu sais, commença-t-il en secouant de la tête, depuis que je vis chez toi, je lis des magazines pour… enfin, des magazines pour hommes et…

— Et ? insistait Gaius.

— Je voulais vraiment être au top, dit-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, tu sais, pour ne pas me sentir idiot au lit mais, là,… je crois que… j'ai envie de passer à la pratique…

Gaius qui avait peur que Sven ne revienne sur la décision de leur tout jeune couple passa soudainement son regard de la porte de la salle de bain aux escaliers.

— Oh… ne put-il seulement dire avant d'ajouter un brin paniquer parce que lui aussi était novice,… ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

Sven se colla dangereusement à son corps et, en comprenant la crainte de son amant, il ajouta qu'ensemble, il prendrait leur temps. Gaius, en sentant l'érection contre son bassin, l'écouta lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Tu préfères peut-être que je disparaisse et que je te laisse réfléchir ?

A ces mots, l'ainé l'enlaça fortement tout contre lui :

— Non !

— S'il te plait, mon amour, rentrons et fais-moi tout ce que veut…

Gaius déglutit en rougissant.

— C'est dit avec tellement de tact…

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la maison en saluant très rapidement la famille… Ils avaient à peine franchis la porte d'entrée que Sven le tira rapidement par la main. Gaius, le cœur palpitant, le suivit en entendant résonner les pas de ce dernier. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne serait plus seul... Il pouvait, lui-aussi, avoir une vie. Cette nuit, sous la grosse couette d'hivers, il tenait entre ses bras le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Les lèvres de Sven contre les siennes, il caressait de ses mains le corps nu qui s'offrait ardemment à lui. Son jeune amant, gémissant à ses baisers, semblait déjà emporter par la fièvre de leur envie. Les membres tremblant d'excitations, Gaius roula au-dessus de son corps. Sven, sentant les jambes de son ainé se glisser entre les siennes, s'abandonnait aux baisers ravageurs qui parcouraient avec agressivité son cou.

— J'ai envie de toi, susurra Gaius à son oreille.

Le cœur affolé par cette demande, Sven, excité, perdit toute sa raison en empoignant fermement les fesses de son aîné. Leurs excitations, dures et gonflées, se frottèrent pendant que leurs langues se câlinèrent fiévreusement. Tout cette découverte était juste sensationnelle et voluptueuse… Sven, frémissant aux caresses insistantes, avait envie de bien plus... Sous le poids de Gaius, il grommela :

— Prends-moi...

Gaius releva une jambe qu'il cala sur son épaule puis, en l'embrassant, il le préparait à le recevoir. La vision et les gémissements de son amant l'excitaient tellement qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Sven paraissait un poil maigrichon avec ses vêtements mais une fois nu, il était bien plus désirant. Le regard que ce dernier lui envoyait était si enflammé qu'il semblait réussir à le consumer de l'intérieur.

— Gaius... supplia-t-il en relevant ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait envie, je te veux... maintenant...

L'aîné déchira le papier d'emballage du préservatif puis, une fois mis, il se positionna entre les cuisses écartées que le plus jeune les maintenait à l'aide de ses mains. Sven, les joues rougis, serra des dents lorsque Gaius s'insinua en lui. La respiration courte, l'envie effaça très rapidement ses mauvaises sensations. Lorsque son amant donna enfin un coup de bassin, un cri de satisfaction s'échappa de sa gorge. Entre ses souffles haletants et ses mouvements qui suivaient ceux de Gaius, c'était tellement bon et intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Sven se mit même à hurler de plaisir à chacun des coups de reins qu'il recevait. Une chaleur ardente semblait envahir chaque cellule de son organisme. Des frissons à l'opposé de sa propre chaleur, le mettait dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'il se sentait au bord du supplice. Le coup suivant parut prêt à rompre quelque chose au fond de lui. Les membres tremblotant, sa respiration se saccada au rythme des mouvements de Gaius qui, hurlant de plaisir, l'emportaient inexorablement dans un autre monde…

— Plus vite ! supplia Sven en arquant son dos.

Gaius, les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son amant, accéléra ses gestes en se joignant à ses gémissements. Aussi chaud que de la braise, son bas-ventre sembla soudainement s'enflammer quand, de la gorge brulante de Sven, il l'entendit dans un hurlement :

— Gaius !...

Ce fut l'explosion ! Sven, pleinement achevé par ce déchirement extatique, regardait de ses yeux remplis d'étoiles son aîné. Ce dernier, le souffle coupé par l'orgasme, tangua vers l'avant, s'affalant sur le corps de son amant. Tous les deux, sombrant dans une certaine plénitude, ressentaient encore cette déferlante jouissance dans leurs veines. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pensé à le faire bien avant puis, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, le plus important était qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Lorsque leur respiration régulière revinrent regonfler leurs poumons, Gaius se décala en l'enlaçant tout contre lui.

— J'aurai bien recommencé, chuchota Sven en croisant un regard étincelant...

.

.

Il était tard lorsque Merlin et Arthur montèrent se coucher. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement avant de s'endormir. La journée avait mal commencé et à quelques heures du lever du jour, ils étaient ensemble… ensemble pour le reste de leur existence. Pendant qu'ils rêvaient d'une vie à deux, l'ombre du phœnix se matérialisa en éclairant la pièce de sa lumière auréolée. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha du lit. Après des millénaires à patienter ce résultat, il était fier de ses maitres.

— Mhn… entendit de la voix de Merlin qui passait une main sur ses yeux.

— Chuuuttt, souffla-t-il un index sur la bouche.

— Au revoir Abdjil… murmura Merlin en se rendormant.

Ce jeune homme l'étonnerait toujours. Le regard doux sur ces deux corps entrelacés, il patienta quelques secondes avant de répondre à son tour :

— Au revoir les enfants…

Merlin avait raison, ce n'était qu'un au revoir… Le phœnix se volatilisa en emportant avec lui les pendentifs.

.

.

**Six mois plus tard...**

Léon avait invité tous ses amis dans son appartement. Il avait une nouvelle importante à leur annoncer. Le regard extrêmement brillant, il passait son regard sur chacun d'eux.

— Mon cousin, Perceval est sorti du coma !

Gauvain qui retenait difficilement ses larmes sourit devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

— Depuis quand ? demanda Sven qui était dans les bras de Gaius.

— Une semaine et... dit-il en voyant Merlin et Arthur qui se fixèrent en rougissant.

— Gaius ! tonna Sven en se tournant sur lui, tu as perdu !

Morgana, assise sur Modred, plissa des paupières en se demandant ce que cela signifier. Gaius, extrêmement gêné pour ses jeunes voisins, déglutit devant la petite assemblée.

— Sven a parié que,... enfin, que vous, dit-il en désignant Merlin et Arthur, que vous vous donneriez bientôt l'un à l'autre...

— Quoi ! grinça Gauvain en dévisageant Sven, t'aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais dit comme toi !

— Non, coupa Gaius en s'empourprant encore davantage, parce que ce qu'il a gagné, je ne pourrais pas te le faire.

— Bah, pourquoi ? répondit-il avant de lever un sourcil devant le regard noir de Léon,... Oh... mais, mon lapin, se reprit-il en enlaçant tendrement son amant, toi et moi, ça peut s'arranger...

Arthur sourit à Merlin qui posait sa tête contre son épaule. Ce dernier se rappelait encore des mots qu'Arthur lui disait « Déploie tes ailes, mon cœur...» et depuis, ils étaient enfin complet. Ce soir-là, ils avaient libéré le phœnix pour qu'il poursuive son œuvre... celui de continuer à veiller sur des âmes déchirées par un passé marquant. Sven, futur successeur, l'accompagnerait dans les siècle à venir.

Pour le reste, tout allait de mieux en mieux et cela, malgré qu'Arthur restait un tantinet jaloux. C'était définitif : il n'aimait pas le partager mais Merlin s'en foutait. Qu'était-ce qu'une vie après tout ? Elle était déjà tellement courte que chaque secondes qu'il passait avec lui était un pur bonheur puis, en sachant que le phœnix avait trouvé leur successeur, il ne s'inquiétait plus...

C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure... parce que des siècles à se chercher désespérément, il était temps pour eux de s'aimer...

**-Fin-**

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fiction (déjantée)**

**.**


	19. Epilogue (M)

**Note : **un grand merci à celles qui ont suivi la fiction.

J'ai hésité à mettre l'épilogue, vu que l'histoire semblait un peu perdu... peut-être largué aussi... je me suis dit, avec une fin comme celle-là, j'ai perdu tout le monde en cours de route... mais, apparemment, certaines ont bien saisi :) Merci à celles qui ont suivis l'histoire :)

**Bref pour rappel :** Lorsque Sven s'évanouit il écrit sur le grimoire de Gabriel en l'an **2054** ! Donc, il n'y a pas d'erreur sur la date de la première ligne.

**Pairing :** Merle & Art / Sven & Jack / Léo & Gwaine

* * *

**Petit deviendra grand**

**Épilogue : La fin est un autre commencement (M) **

* * *

**.**

L'auteur venait d'apposer le mot fin qu'il poussa un gémissement de contentement. Il jeta un œil à sa pendule murale : **16 h 22 / Juin / 2142**. Le sourire aux lèvres, il quitta son bureau en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il posa son regard bleu dans celui de son amant.

— Merle ! Tu me fais une petite visite de courtoisie ?

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage éclaira soudainement celui de son mari.

— Tu l'as fini, mon cœur !

— Oui, Art…

— Je pourrais le lire alors ?

— Mouai, murmura-t-il sans conviction.

— Mon cœur, demanda-t-il en grimaçant, j'espère que tu n'as pas écrit que j'étais jaloux ?

— Nan…

— Parce que si quelqu'un découvre que ton histoire est vraie… reprit-il avant d'apercevoir le sourire moqueur de son mari,… Merle… marmonna-t-il, on avait dit que tu ne mettrais pas qu'Arthur était jaloux…

L'auteur du livre pivota soudainement lorsque la voix de Sven, l'un des surveillants de l'établissement arriva avec, en tout et pour tout, une serviette en éponge trop petite pour tout couvrir.

— Art ! tonna-t-il en le dévisageant, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose !

Ledit Art soupira en comprenant le sens de ses mots.

— Ne me dis pas que Jack a recommencé ?

— Ah ! Non ! Du tout ! Ce sale petit morveux a juste mis de la GLU sur ma chaise et comme tu le sais, avec cette chaleur, j'aime bien rester en short mais ! dit-il en les faisant sursauter, il en a tellement mis que, poursuivit-il en se tournant tout en désignant son postérieure où Art et Merle pouvaient apercevoir une paire de fesses bien blanche, il ajouta,… que mon boxer a lâché prise aussi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle que leur donnait leur collègue puis, le directeur en reprenant son sérieux, se racla la gorge :

— Sven, écoute, tu sais qu'il va être majeur et tu sais ce qui se passe…

— Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bon débarras ! hurla-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Art soupira en balayant ses cheveux noirs.

— Des fois, murmura-t-il en enlaçant son jeune mari, je me demande encore comment notre Gaius pouvait arriver à le supporter.

Merle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis sûr que c'est un coup du phœnix…

— Tu penses ?

— Ouai…

— Arghh, souffla Art en retombant sur sa chaise, pourvu que Sven s'en rappelle parce que lui aussi il devient lourd…

— Bah, non, mon amour,… ce ne serait plus notre Sven national…

Art tendit ses bras pour que Merle s'asseye sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, sourit en repensant au commencement de leur histoire qui avait débuté une vie précédente. Dans les bras de son mari, il se sentait toujours en sécurité… là où la peur n'existait jamais…

— Je t'aime mon cœur… souffla l'aîné en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Une main sur la joue de ce dernier, Merle l'embrassa tendrement. « Moi aussi… ». Ils se retournèrent lorsque Morgane frappa à la porte.

— J'ai le petit nouveau qui est là, souffla-t-elle.

Art sortit le dossier de l'enfant :

— Hum,… Gabriel… sans nom de famille, douze ans…

Merle observait le dossier d'un regard perdu. Il avait bien vécu auprès de son Arthur, une première vie où le bonheur fut présent chaque jour avec lui… Il avait pensé qu'en renaissant, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Ce ne fut qu'à la rencontre d'Art que tout lui était revenu… enfin, au premier baiser involontaire.

.

_"Merle était invité chez Morgane, sa meilleure amie depuis la maternité. Leurs mères respectives ayant eu la même chambre, elles s'étaient liées d'amitié et maintenant, elle avait tendance à le surprotéger comme s'il était un enfant fragile. Il la trouvait toujours étrange parce qu'elle semblait obsédée par l'Egypte. Depuis la primaire, elle lui demandait « Oh, tu as vu les pyramides sur la photo ! Ça te parle ? ». Balayant d'un geste de la main les idées de son amie, devant la porte, il soupira en se disant que le soir de leurs dix-sept ans, elle serait capable de lui offrir un voyage pour y mettre les pieds._

_— Hé ! Merle !_

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'elle le tirait déjà par le col en tonnant à ses amies de lycée qu'il ne fréquentait pas avec elle –dieu soit loué :_

_— Je vous présente Merle ! Mon meilleur ami, confident, petit frère à ses heures dévouées !_

_— Hé ! Je te signale que j'ai un jour de plus que toi ! râla-t-il en rougissant devant une dizaine de filles qui le reluquaient de bas en haut, prêtes à se jeter sur lui._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pénétra dans le salon. A première vue, il était plus grand que lui et était légèrement enrobé. Content que sa meilleure amie l'attire en aparté pour lui présenter son voisin de chambre de lycée, il allait lui tendre la main lorsque ledit Art, partait dans la cuisine._

_— J'aurais voulu te le présenter en bonne et due forme mais, en ce moment, il n'est pas bien dans sa peau…_

_— Ok, pas grave… répondit-il en apercevant seulement le dos du jeune homme, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_— Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je crois qu'il était attiré par le mec le plus populaire de l'école et, pour lui plaire, il a fait un régime draconien… puis il s'est déclaré…_

_— Ah, et j'imagine que ça n'a pas marché…_

_— Non._

_Merle ne le trouvait pas si gros que cela. Il semblait avoir encore quelques poignées par-ci et là mais, de visage, il était certain que c'était quelqu'un qui mériterait beaucoup plus d'attention. Il fut très vite rappeler à l'ordre par les filles qui, en croisant leur regards, ne le rassuraient nullement._

_— Morgane, punaise, elles foutent les jetons tes copines, lui murmura-t-il avant de les retrouver dans le salon._

_— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont folles de ton corps, c'est tout…_

_— Ouai, bah, ne m'en veut pas si je flippe et que je me casse…_

_— Oh, allez, arrête Merle, fais pas le gamin… chuchota-t-elle tout en approchant ses lèvres de l'une de ses oreilles, de toute façon, tu ne partiras pas seul ce soir…_

_— Ouai, je sais…_

_— Ah bon ? fit-elle en haussant des sourcils._

_— Toi, comme toujours ma belle…_

_— Aiiieeeeuuu, dit-il en recevant un coup derrière la tête, pourquoi t'es vilaine avec moi ? Je te signale qu'à part toi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Les yeux plissés, il se demandait comment il avait survécu ses dix-sept années avec elle. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns puis, en prenant une profonde respiration avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lionnes, il sourit en espérant sortir indemne de cette fête. Finalement, ce fut assez calme. Il discutait avec certaines d'entre elles qui, à son grand bonheur, étaient attirées par d'autres garçons qui arrivèrent que bien plus tard._

_Merle échappa ensuite à la vigilance de son amie pour prendre l'air. Dehors, dans le jardin, il distingua Art qui semblait envoyer des SMS. De temps en temps, ce dernier serrait et desserrait la main droite comme s'il avait des crampes. Il sursauta lorsque Art leva un regard indéchiffrable sur lui._

_— Salut, murmura Merle en s'approchant nerveusement de lui, à qui écris-tu ?_

_— Personne._

_— Je vois._

_— Tu ne vois rien ! grinça-t-il._

_— Okay, répondit Merle en fixant la main droite de son aîné,… pourquoi fais-tu ses mouvements avec ta main ? T'as des crampes ?_

_— Euh,… non, en fait c'est bizarre, depuis que je suis arrivé, ça me démange…_

_Merle se leva d'un coup sec en avançant les siennes._

_— Okay, garde-là loin de moi…_

_— Mais,… bredouilla-t-il d'un air dépité, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te frapper ?_

_— Pourtant, je l'aurais cru… et vu ton gabarit…_

_— Oh, c'est bon, Morgane a dû te faire un topo ! Ouai, je sais, je suis loin de te ressembler… toi, t'es bien foutu et tu ne dois pas manquer de prétendants ou…_

_Merle éclata de rire… il savait que Morgane abusait un peu mais là, que son interlocuteur puisse croire qu'il avait des tas de conquêtes le faisait sourire._

_— La seule copine que j'ai eu c'est Morgane…_

_— Oh… bafouilla Art, pardon,… oui, c'est vrai, elle me l'avait dit, désolé,… pourtant quand je te regarde, on dirait que…_

_— On dirait… mais, non, rien à l'horizon, le désert, le calme plat…_

_Pour la première fois, il vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son aîné qui poursuivit :_

_— Non, pour ma main, c'est comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose… enfin, c'est comme ça que je le ressens…_

_Merle dévisageait la main du jeune homme en se disant que ce genre de sensation ne devrait pas exister. Une main pouvait-elle ressentir un manque ? Il allait lui répondre lorsque, une nouvelle fois, Morgane arriva avec tout le monde et, à son malheur, elle proposa un vieux jeu d'enfant : la bouteille. Les mains sur les oreilles, le cri hystérique des filles étaient insupportables. En cercle sur l'herbe, il maudissait ce jeu qui, habituellement Morgane lui interdisait. Bon, il admettait qu'à l'époque des faits, c'était sa petite-copine… enfin, elle ressemblait plus à une amie qu'à sa copine. Il regardait la bouteille tourner et s'arrêter… puis, les deux personnes s'avançaient pour s'embrasser…_

_— Morgane, murmura-t-il à ses côtés, rassure-moi, c'est juste un baiser, rien de plus ?_

_— Oh, bah, ça, ça ne dépend que des personnes qui…_

_— MERLE !_

_Il sursauta à son nom lorsqu'il comprit que la bouteille le désignait "ô malheur !"._

_— T'es pas obligé, reconnut-il de la voix d'Art._

_Merle aperçut les joues de ce dernier s'empourprer, attirant les regards des jeunes filles qui gloussèrent :_

_— Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou…_

_Merle fit le premier geste dans sa direction puis, Art le suivant, ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à se trouver l'un en face de l'autre. Il y avait chez l'aîné quelque chose qui l'incitait à le faire… les yeux baissés sur ses lèvres, il les trouvait étrangement attirantes. Lorsqu'il déposa les siennes contre celles d'Art, tout le reste devint flou autour de lui. Ses gestes furent instinctifs… comme si, enfin, son âme devenait réceptive à celui qui le touchait. Le temps d'une longue éternité, son cœur papillonna dans tous les sens… le poussant inexorablement à ressentir tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver pour Art…_

_Leurs langues dansantes timidement entre elles, parurent retrouver celle qu'ils avaient chacun longtemps chercher… et Merle en demandait encore plus… en posant une main sur la nuque d'Art, ce dernier cala la sienne sur son épaule… Cet instant, ils l'avaient tous les deux attendu… ils le sentaient… Envahi d'émotions bouleversantes, ils ne désiraient plus lâcher leurs lèvres. Gémissant à travers leur baiser, des larmes d'autrefois vinrent couler sur ses joues. « Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué… tu m'as manqué… » entendit-il résonner dans sa tête. Merle stoppa le baiser pour contempler le reflet de leur amour. Les yeux perdus dans le bleu de son aîné, un sourire illumina leur visage humide… "_

— Mon cœur ? Où étais-tu parti ?… non, je vais te reformuler ma question, à quoi rêvais-tu ?

« Je nous revois à notre premier baiser… je l'ai trouvé tellement… » « Magique… C'est vrai Merle, et c'était il y a déjà cinq ans ». Ce jour-là, tout avait été magique… ils s'étaient lentement rappelés d'eux… et Morgane avait fini par pleurer en les serrant très fortement contre son corps. Elle était la gardienne du phœnix et elle le serait encore. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle éloignait tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui… et, à ce souvenir, elle avait réussi à lui retrouver son âme sœur…

— Allons accueillir le petit nouveau, veux-tu ? murmura l'aîné.

— Bien sûr…

Marchand côte à côte, ils traversèrent la grande cour où, jadis, Arthur n'avait pas voulu lui dire au revoir… L'ancienne école était devenue au fil du temps un orphelinat. Deux semaines auparavant, il y eut un tremblement de terre où, de nombreux enfants sans familles qui ressortaient de l'hôpital, venaient s'installer chez eux. Depuis cette tragédie, ils avaient accueilli une vingtaine d'entre eux, perdant leurs parents et la plupart de leur famille.

Merle aperçut un petit garçon qui accourait auprès de lui. Un petit châtain de dix ans, aux yeux noisette qui le regardait avec de grosses larmes au bord des yeux.

— Gwaine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Art en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

L'enfant, les mains entrelacées entre elles, reniflait péniblement.

— Léo… hoqueta-t-il soudainement en se jetant dans ses bras, il m'a encore PRIS mon douDOU…

A cet instant, Sven arriva tout frais habillé.

— Sven, intima Merle, va retrouver le nouveau, le directeur et moi, allons nous occuper du cas "Doudou en danger".

— Okay…

Art prit la main du petit Gwaine qui le tira jusqu'au dortoir. Merle qui les suivait ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune Léo ne cessait de torturer la peluche de Gwaine. La pauvre, la dernière fois elle avait failli finir avec une oreille en moins et grâce à Morgane, son petit doudou avait pu être sauvé à temps.

— Parle-lui, mon cœur, lui demanda Art, tu y arrives mieux que moi…

Merle partit en direction de la chambre du jeune kidnappeur. Léo, cheveux noirs en batailles, avait toujours un regard remplis de tristesse et de révolte. Abandonné à la naissance, il n'avait jamais voulu se lier d'amitié aux autres puis, tout avait changé à l'arrivée de Gwaine. Ce dernier avait perdu ses parents durant le tremblement. Sans aucune raison apparente, le plus grand n'avait de cesse de vouloir du mal à la petite peluche.

— Léo, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Agé de douze ans, il avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. Merle avait tenté par plusieurs reprises de discuter avec lui mais, le plus petit préférait rester seul dans son coin. De le voir toujours aussi distant le peinait atrocement. L'enfant ne souriait que très, très, rarement. Pourtant, la chose la plus étrange arriva lorsque Gwaine s'était installé dans sa chambre. Léo l'avait immédiatement adopté comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela. Cependant, Gwaine était encore bouleversé… et Léo s'était mis du jour au lendemain à haïr la peluche. Merle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond entre eux mais il n'arrivait pas y mettre la main dessus.

En fixant le visage détourné à l'opposé du sien, il soupira en reprenant pour la énième fois la même conversation sauf que, depuis quelques jours, l'enfant insistait encore plus pour faire disparaitre la pauvre victime.

— Léo, tu sais que sa peluche est la seule chose qui reste de ses parents, Gwaine a besoin de son doudou pour s'endormir.

L'enfant ne répondit pas comme d'habitude.

— Léo, peux-tu m'expliquer au moins pour quelle raison fais-tu cela ? Gwaine te plaisait bien au début… veux-tu que je le change de chambre ?

Le regard noir rempli d'éclair que lui envoya subitement le plus jeune le déstabilisa. Décidément, il ne le comprenait pas.

— Il… bredouilla Léo d'une voix vibrante qui le troubla, il n'en a plus besoin…

Merle s'abstint d'en demander plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il répondait enfin à une question.

— Je sais que Gwaine est grand mais…

Il sursauta lorsque Léo se leva brusquement en lui hurlant :

— Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

Le souffle court, l'enfant retenait difficilement ses larmes.

— Léo, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, donnes ta raison à Gwaine, peut-être la comprendra-t-il ?

A ce moment, Morgane amena Gwaine dans la chambre, intimant Merle de sortir. Lorsque ce dernier la rejoignit à la porte, elle lui murmura de patienter. Art blottit son mari dans ses bras, pendant qu'ils fixaient attentivement les enfants.

.

Léo, le visage renfrogné, regardait avec espoir Gwaine qui s'avançait lentement vers lui.

— Où est mon doudou ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante.

Le plus grand, le souffle lent, ne voulait pas qu'il le récupère mais les yeux mouillés du plus petit lui fendait le cœur. Alors, il s'approcha d'une de ces oreilles et lui chuchota quelques mots… de simples mots qu'il espérait avoir le pouvoir de le ramener vers lui. Immobile, il suivit de son regard Gwaine qui ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet pour y saisir sa peluche totalement meurtri.

Léo, la mâchoire tendue, le regardait la serrer tout contre lui. Les larmes de déception dévalant soudainement de ses yeux, il partit en courant. Il échappa aux mains des adultes en pleurant comme il le faisait toutes ces nuits en silence. Léo se souvenait de lui… Gwaine devait jeter sa peluche… parce que ce petit lapin n'était pas le bon… c'était lui le lapin de Gwaine… c'était lui qui devrait être dans ses bras pour le rassurer… c'était lui et pas une quelconque peluche qui lui usurpait son identité !…

Il avait murmuré aux oreilles de Gwaine « ton doudou est dans mon tiroir mais tu dois le jeter parce que c'est moi ton petit lapin… ». Les lèvres déformées par la peine, il semblerait que Gwaine ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Pourtant, Léo avait rêvé de lui… rêvé qu'il reviendrait auprès de lui et, dans son cœur d'enfant lorsque Gwaine était apparu dans sa vie, cela était tout simplement inespéré. Mais, ce dernier était trop attaché à son faux petit lapin. Les yeux explosés de larmes de tristesse, il courait jusqu'aux terrains de jeux où personne ne le verrait pleurer. Il détestait que tout le monde le voie comme ça. Il détestait sa petite vie et même si, ici, il était bien, cela ne le rendrait jamais heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Gwaine qui serrait sa peluche entre ses bras ne le vit pas partir. Il en profitait pour regarder une dernière fois son doudou puis, d'un geste solennel, il le jeta dans la poubelle en murmurant : "mon lapin m'a retrouvé". Il ne savait pas pourquoi Léo lui avait dit ça mais ses mots lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Des mots qui le réconfortait en apaisant son corps d'enfant. En relevant son visage, il paniqua en ne l'apercevant nulle part.

— Va au terrain de jeux, lui suggéra Morgane qui le regardait partir en courant.

— Peux-tu nous éclairer ? demanda Art.

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas mais, eux,… dit-elle en soupirant,… bon dieu, il était temps… ils ont tellement besoin de l'un et de l'autre.

Merle sourit en sachant que cela était seulement réservé à son amie Morgane. Tant que Sven n'aurait pas retrouvé sa moitié, le phœnix ne viendrait pas encore prendre contact avec ce dernier.

.

Gwaine, le cœur battant, courait jusqu'à épuisement lorsqu'il distingua son voisin de chambre. En puisant dans ses dernières forces, il hurla en écartant ses bras :

— Léo !

Se jetant tout contre le plus grand, il l'étreignit de toutes ses petites forces.

— Je l'ai jeté… je l'ai jeté… sanglota-t-il.

Léo, les yeux rougis, sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. A son tour, il enlaça son petit amoureux… parce que, peu importait l'âge, il savait que c'était le sien. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes puis, tout doucement, Léo commença à faire quelques pas de gauche à droite, berçant le plus petit tout contre lui.

— Je l'ai jeté, réitéra Gwaine les yeux fermés, alors,… maintenant, tu resteras toujours avec moi…

Léo, en lui souriant, tendit sa main au plus petit qui, en s'essuyant le visage, l'empoigna avec fermeté. Ensemble, comme autrefois, ils se sentaient plus forts face à l'adversité du monde… Toutes les peines parurent s'envoler au gré de la brise car, _ensemble_, ils étaient à nouveaux unis. Les visages plus souriants, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeu, étonnant les autres enfants qui apercevaient un nouveau Léo.

**… … …**

Parallèlement, Sven venait de signer les papiers pour Gabriel. Un jeune garçon aux regards gris et empreint d'une épouvantable tristesse. Chaque nouvel arrivant avait toujours ce même regard qui réussissait à le poignarder et, concernant cet enfant, le dossier ne donnait aucun nom de famille.

— Viens, suis-moi, Gabriel que je te montre ta chambre.

L'enfant le suivait en baissant les yeux au sol tenant entre ses bras un objet qu'il semblait garder comme un trésor.

— Voilà, murmura Sven en lui ouvrant une porte, ce sera ta chambre, il y a déjà quatre autres garçons qui te tiendront compagnie.

Le temps d'une seconde, il vit une lueur briller au fond des prunelles du jeune garçon. Il en aurait frissonné comme si ce dernier lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aurait connu…

— Les gars ! tonna-t-il en les voyant chahuter.

Quatre paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent puis ils se plantèrent sur l'enfant.

— Je vous présente Gabriel, leur dit-il avant de les désigner un par un, là, tu as Hugues, Théodore, Antonin et Gérald…

Le plus âgé, Hugues, se plaça face à Gabriel en tendant une main :

— Cool ! Tu seras notre Louis XIV !

Sven leva un instant son regard au ciel.

— Mouai,… soupira-t-il en regardant le nouveau qui, à sa surprise souriait enfin,… ils se font appeler les trois mousquetaires… mais, bon,… chacun son truc, n'est-ce pas ?…

— Alors, murmura timidement Gabriel, je serais votre roi ?… où est Molière ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

— Tu le verras ce soir au repas ! s'exclama Antonin en lui prenant la main,… viens, on va te raconter l'histoire des mousquetaires…

Sven les laissa seuls entre eux et, content de voir que ce dernier était bien accueilli, il profita de ce moment de solitude pour repasser dans son bureau. Le regard noir, il y avait encore le cadavre de son boxer collé sur sa pauvre chaise.

— Jack, ce soir, ça va être ta fête !

**… … …**

Le soir, Art qui sortait de la salle de douches contemplait son jeune mari. Merle, une serviette autour de la taille, était toujours le même. Profondément doux… rien ne semblait avoir changé, si ce n'était que leur corps… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsque ce dernier s'avança pour le tirer par la main. L'amenant jusque dans leur petite chambre, il n'y avait jamais besoin de mots pour en dire plus… les gestes et les regards suffisaient pour comprendre que leur corps avait envie de s'unir une nouvelle fois…

Art, jeté contre le matelas, sourit en apercevant une lueur d'envie au fond de ses yeux. Son mari, au-dessus de son corps, lui dénouait la serviette pendant que ce dernier se baissait pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Posant ses mains contre les hanches de Merle, il gémit en caressant de sa langue celle qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Rien ne pouvait arrêter son cœur de papillonner… et auprès de lui, il se sentait désirable,… il se sentait en harmonie,… il était juste… avec la personne qui faisait de son existence, une vie bien plus meilleure…

_Les yeux clos, il se souvenait de leur première fois. Pour certains, ils diraient que cela ne daterait que depuis quelques années mais, pour eux, c'était il y a déjà bien plus d'un siècle… lorsqu'ils étaient Arthur et Merlin,… lorsqu'enfin après une longue éternité à se chercher pour se retrouver, ils avaient pu se donner l'un à l'autre. C'était une nuit calme… dans la chambre de Merlin pendant les vacances d'été qui avaient suivi la découverte de leur ancien passé… de ce qui faisait qu'ensemble, il ne pouvait plus se séparer…_

Art ouvrit son regard lorsque son membre durci fut humidifié par la langue de Merle. Gémissant à la torture lente et affectueuse de ce dernier, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter de hurler tant c'était bon. Les doigts dans la chevelure brune de son amant, sa respiration se saccadait progressivement au coup de langue qui enflammait les ailes des papillons au fond de son bas-ventre.

_La poitrine se gonflant par intermittence, il se rappelait, de cette fameuse nuit… Dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, Merlin le regardait avec des yeux différents. Arthur en avait frissonné de tout son corps. Lui aussi, il le désirait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peur de ne pas être la hauteur… parce que ce n'était pas un regard quelconque,… c'était LE regard rempli de désir d'une passion oubliée. L'atmosphère semblait soudainement chargée de toute leurs vieilles émotions inassouvies… elles représentaient le passé et le présent… elles valsaient autour de leurs jeunes corps encore inexpérimentés… puis, comme une douce romance, une douceur qui, à travers des siècles d'errance, leur offrait le droit à leur bonheur._

Un cri de satisfaction franchit de la gorge d'Art lorsque la langue de Merle lécha ses bourses en même temps que l'une des mains de ce dernier faisait les mouvements sur son sexe gonflé. Contractant son abdomen, il gémit en s'essoufflant de ses gestes lent et tortueux. L'envie brulant au fond de ses entrailles, il lui souffla de remonter pour lui montrer aussi combien il l'aimait. Merle, le sourire sadique affiché sur le visage, le dévisageait pendant qu'il prenait entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche. Les lèvres vibrantes d'excitation, Art grogna contre l'insolence de son jeune mari.

— Merle…

_Tout était nouveau… leurs caresses était à l'image de leur désir… la découverte de leurs corps chauds et embrasés par l'ardeur, ils avaient apprécié cette sensation d'être à la vue de l'autre… Arthur, adossé contre la tête du lit, contemplait Merlin qui, aussi nu que lui, s'asseyait sur ses cuisses. À la lumière de la petite lampe de chevet, il le trouvait sensuellement beau… le sourire à peine crispé par la peur de passer le cap, Arthur l'enlaça tout contre son torse pour déposer ses lèvres gonflées par leurs embrassades précédentes… Cette nuit, leurs baisers avaient un gout de paradis,… un gout d'aventure…_

_— Faisons-le doucement, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Merlin qui, en reculant son visage, lui sourit avant de poser une main contre sa nuque pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à s'unir à lui._

_Le corps chaud et horriblement excité, Arthur se laissa guider par les baisers enfiévrés qui les poussaient à gémir de contentement… Leur sexe se frôlant l'un contre l'autre, leur besoin de se sentir complet était ancré au fond de leurs prunelles qui brillaient de mille éclats… de couleurs qui, à l'image de leur amour, semblaient balayer leur premier doute._

Art soupira en grognant après son amant :

— Merle ! Viens, ici mon cœur !

Le regard planté dans celui de ce dernier, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux étincelants de Merle étaient toujours autant empreints d'un amour qui réussissait à émoustiller son corps. Les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes, il glissa une main sur son dos et, en roulant, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui. S'embrassant avec tendresse, il cala la seconde main sur la joue de son amant qui se perdait dans le délice de ces échanges sensoriels…

Merle aimait le taquiner… ou même, le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'Art se colle tout contre lui… c'était l'envie qui les consumait de l'intérieur… Il héla des sons de satisfaction en sentant les baisers humides et insistants que son mari parsemait sur la peau de son torse. Le souffle entrecoupé, il écarta les cuisses en le laissant le torturer à son tour. Plus sensible que son aîné, il tentait de garder le contrôle de son corps mais…

— La vache Art !

Il n'était plus que gémissement… Les yeux fermés et les bras écartés, il se soumettait entièrement à son mari… Que le temps avait vite passé depuis leur première fois… Il se souvenait du sentiment mêlé de peur et d'envie qui l'avait assailli cette nuit-là…

_Merlin, empalé sur le sexe d'Arthur, respirait le souffle court. Cette union, son âme et son corps semblaient l'avoir attendu depuis tellement longtemps que les papillons dansaient violemment au bas de son ventre. Les mains du plus jeune contre ses fesses pour le soutenir, il se sentait prêt à rendre les armes…_

_— Arthur…_

_Gémissant au creux du cou de ce dernier, il l'écouta lui susurrer d'une voix sensuellement poignante :_

_— Déploies tes ailes mon cœur…_

_Laissant franchir de ses lèvres des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, il sentait le point de non-retour atteindre ses reins enflammés. Perdu au milieu de ses nouvelles sensations vertigineuses, il recula son buste pour offrir à Arthur une vue qui, faisant battre encore davantage son cœur, le fit partir dans un univers si longtemps désiré… Le temps d'une seconde, son regard s'accrocha au sien… flambant et étincelant, Merlin savait qu'ils partaient tous les deux…_

_Les mains profondément ancrées sur les épaules de son amant, ils lâchèrent un hurlement en jouissant de leur première fois… une union des plus simples mais elle représentait la profondeur de leur alliance et elle paraissait bouleverser son corps… La tête basculée en arrière, Merlin, les larmes de joie au bord des yeux, se souvenait d'avoir ressenti avec force la libération d'une intense émotion qui, l'espace d'une longue seconde, avait éclairé la pièce de mille couleurs…_

Merle n'en pouvait plus… enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Art, il peina à lui souffler :

— Prends… prends-moi…

Arquant son dos en le sentant s'insinuer en lui, un cri d'enthousiasme sortit de sa gorge. Les yeux plantés sur le corps transpirant d'Art, il désirait le sentir partout autour de lui… le sentir encore plus fort qu'autrefois… Comme si ce dernier avait compris son regard rempli de manque, il inclina son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Art adorait le faire hurler de plaisir mais, de temps en temps, il souhaitait aussi sentir leur corps s'imbriquer en totale osmose… Profondément en Merle, il fit quelques petits mouvements qui firent autant gémir que grogner de frustration son jeune mari.

Leurs langues dansant au rythme de leur envie, il hélait des sons rauques qui rendaient encore plus dure Merle… le sexe de ce dernier entre leur corps, il se redressa en le fixant d'un regard prêt à exploser… à cet instant, il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux, faisant résonner dans la pièce des claquements de peaux… le souffle entrecoupé, une fulgurante chaleur le saisit violemment au creux de ses reins…

Les cris de plaisir de Merle finirent par l'achever… hurlant à son tour… le corps épuisé, il s'écroula sur le côté… pantelant, d'un bras, il attira son amant qui, perdu dans un voile coloré, se laissa blottir tout contre le torse de son mari. Art, la respiration aussi saccadée que celui de Merle, déposa un baiser sur son front… « Je t'aime mon cœur… » « Et moi donc… j'aime que tu me possèdes, j'aime n'être qu'à toi… »…

_Les paupières closes, Art sourit en écoutant ces mots résonner dans sa tête… Le temps de retrouver son souffle régulier, il se rappelait de l'image de son Merlin… L'extase les avait envoyés dans un monde merveilleux… leurs cris de jouissance leur avaient dessiné des ailes qui avaient illuminé la pièce avant de virevolter autour d'eux, mélangeant les couleurs de leur protecteur… C'était leur instant magique… tout comme le moment de libérer le phœnix parce que, maintenant, il était libre d'œuvrer pour aider d'autres âmes égarées…_

**… … …**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Sven, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, distingua à gros bouquin sur son bureau. Il plissa des paupières en reconnaissant étrangement le grimoire.

— Tiens ? Pourquoi ça me parle ce truc ?

Tout en se parlant à lui-même, il le prit entre ses mains lorsqu'il fut brutalement saisi d'une atroce migraine. Lâchant l'objet, des flashes vinrent éblouir ses pensées. Une main sur le front, de vieilles images d'une ancienne vie lui rappelèrent des instants de rires et de larmes… d'oublis et de regrets qui le bouleversèrent. Tombant à genoux, il se souvenait de son grand-père…qui lui parlait de sa lignée,… de sa cousine qui avait veillé sur lui,…de son lien étroit avec le grimoire,…puis à chaque pulsation qui résonnait à ses oreilles, ses yeux s'embuèrent aux rythmes de ses battements de cœur : le phœnix et son pacte… le phœnix et le couple de l'Égypte ancienne,… puis, il y avait Gaius…et lui… Le regard flou, une intense luminosité s'illumina devant lui avant de faire apparaitre l'ombre du phœnix. Une main sur la bouche, toute l'émotion qui l'envahissait le fit hoqueter de joie.

— Nom d'une plume ! s'écria-t-il en se levant de ses membres tremblants.

— Bonjour, Sven, murmura l'ombre, content de te revoir.

Trop ému, ce dernier le regardait ôter sa capuche puis, en apercevant le visage de l'ancien Arthur, ses larmes redoublèrent. Il y avait tant et si peu de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer.

Le phœnix tendit seulement ses bras dans sa direction et, les lèvres déformées par le tourbillon d'émotion qui le saisissait, il s'avança comme un enfant pour se laisser s'imprégner de cet être qui, le temps d'une courte vie, s'était un peu foutu de sa gueule… mais, sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver son Gaius… Gaius avec qui il avait vécu une belle vie à ses côtés. Sven avait passé du temps entre ses devoirs avec l'être qui, à son grand bonheur, semblait s'intéresser à la vie des hommes.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… souffla le phœnix.

Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'entre le fait où son nouveau guide meurt et qu'il se souvienne de lui, il gérait les âmes les plus marquées. Il devait juste finir avec un couple avant de le retrouver ici pour le briefer.

— Rends le grimoire à son propriétaire et patiente, dès que j'aurais fini, je reviendrais te voir.

Sans rien ajouter, il disparut en le laissant seul. En prenant place sur son lit, il contempla le grimoire. Il sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Le cœur battant, un jeune garçon le fixait d'un regard gris et étincelant. Sven devait le rendre à la personne qui l'avait créé. La gorge serrée, il le tendit alors au garçon qui s'avança jusqu'à lui puis, Sven souffla d'une voix vibrante :

— Je crois que cela t'appartient, n'est-ce pas… Gabriel Kanan ?

— Oui.

L'un en face de l'autre, il y avait subitement chez ce jeune homme quelque chose qui arrivait autant à le terrifier que de le rassurer. Comment avait-il pu passer du stade enfant apeuré au stade enfant sûr de sa personne ?… Il secoua nerveusement de la tête lorsque le plus jeune lui murmura qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse… Il tressaillit en sentant une main de Gabriel sur sa joue :

— Tout n'est pas fini, ce n'est que le commencement…

— Le commencement ?

Sven avait l'impression de parler à son grand-père d'autrefois… cela n'était pas possible ! Une main de Gabriel contre son front, les mots du plus jeune semblèrent lentement s'effacer de sa mémoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

.

Jack avait vainement cherché à attirer l'attention du surveillant depuis plusieurs jours. Il était à quelques jours d'atteindre sa majorité et dans l'élan de crainte de ne plus le revoir, il désirait lui avouer ses sentiments mais, il avait peur d'être rejeté. Posté face à la fenêtre d'un couloir où tout le monde semblait dormir paisiblement, il regardait le ciel étoilé. Sven avait touché son cœur et, en réalisant que ce dernier semblait plutôt le haïr, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il tressaillit lorsque deux bras l'étreignirent subitement. Se tournant le cœur battant, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Sven ? !

Ce dernier ayant aucun souvenir de sa soirée avec Gabriel, pensait seulement qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de ses flashes puis, en se redressant, le seul prénom qui avait franchi de sa bouche fut Jack. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que cet ado déjanté l'emmerdait juste parce qu'il était amoureux ? En marchant dans les couloirs, Sven grimaçait en se souvenant de la manière dont il avait été lui-même envers Gaius… Okay, il était une calamité mais, son Gaius l'aimait comme il était et ça, il était certain que Jack ne faisait que demander un peu plus d'attention.

— Bonsoir, assassin de boxer… cingla-t-il en posant son regard bleu dans le noisette troublé de Jack.

Sven le sentait intimidé. En explosant d'une joie dissimulée, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour oublié entre les airs du temps. Rien qu'à ce contact, son corps semblait se rappeler de celui de sa moitié contre le sien. Leurs langues tournoyant à un rythme bouleversant les poussèrent à gémir de leur ancienne relation. Tous les deux perdus dans leurs vieux souvenirs ne réalisaient pas que Morgane les regardait au loin.

.

Elle venait de quitter le dortoir des petits et émue de voir Gwaine qui gardait jalousement le corps de Léo d'un de ses bras, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes en apercevant ces deux imbéciles qui en avaient mis du temps.

— Alors, souffla-t-elle en passant à leur côté, cela a-t-il un gout de souvenirs ?

En croisant leurs regards brillants, elle éclata de rire en les laissant se retrouver. C'était une bonne journée… une sacrée… les souvenirs passés et présent semblèrent enfin libérés.

**Fin**


End file.
